Harry Potter et la Danse des Flammes
by HIRYUU Tora
Summary: Harry va faire l'acquisition d'un pouvoir étonnant, La maîtrise des flammes... Elles vont l'entraîner dans une danse, une danse de joie, un danse de peine ... une danse de vie, une danse de mort ... Mais Voldemort veille ....
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et La danse des flammes**

**Chapitre 1 : Une étrange lettre.**

Dans un quartier anglais des plus banals, une petite rue serpente entre les maisons d'un style qui avait fait la réputation du goût anglais. Devant chaque maison un jardin bien entretenu tel était le souhait des anglais, un jardin entretenu avec une précision d'horloger. Le quartier de Privet Drive était tranquille, rien ne venait troubler sa douce quiétude. La seule chose qui dénotait cette tranquillité était une fenêtre barricadée, comme si on ne voulait pas que la personne qui se trouva dans cette pièce ne s'envole. C'était la seule maison où un des occupants ne dormait pas. Une silhouette se découpait dans le cadre barré de cette fenêtre. Cette personne était accoudée à la fenêtre et regardait le ciel étoilé. La lune s'était voilée la face comme si l'étrange garçon représentait une menace. Cette maison était habitée par la famille Dursley. Vernon Dursley était le seigneur de cette maison. Un homme qui ressemblait à un ballon de baudruche trop gonflé. Il dirigeait son entreprise d'une main de fer. Sa femme, Pétunia Dursley était la maîtresse de maison. Un garçon qui ressemblait plus à un éléphant blond qu'à un homme vivait dans cette maison. Mais ce n'était pas ce garçon qui était accoudé à la fenêtre, non c'était un autre. Il était beaucoup plus maigre, ses cheveux brun en bataille avait découragé les peignes les plus courageux. Il portait une paire de lunettes sur son nez, des lunettes à travers lesquelles traversait un regard vert émeraude. Le visage maigre, il contemplait les étoiles d'un air triste et rêveur. Ce garçon était la pire crainte de la famille Dursley. En effet les Dursley étaient plus qu'une famille respectable et respectée. Mais ils avaient un secret, un terrible secret caché sous l'apparence d'une tare, du moins le faisaient ils passer ainsi, car ils en avaient honte, honte de ce garçon. Si le voisinage apprenait leur secret, il en sera fait de leur réputation, ils seraient mis au ban de la société. Et c'était une chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas, jamais. Ce garçon représentait à leur yeux le mal incarné, le malin qui s'est glissé dans leur maison avec pour but de les déshonorer. Pourtant ce garçon si étrange représentait une fierté, un model de courage et une amitié de tout un peuple. C'était ce peuple qui horrifiait tant les Dursley. En effet ce garçon était un sorcier, il s'appelait Harry Potter. Sa mère était la sœur de Pétunia Dursley. Un signe ornait son front c'était à cause de ce signe que sa popularité était si importante. Car à un an, Harry Potter avait survécu à un sort lancé par un mage noir que personne n'osait dire le nom sauf certains. Il était le survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Il avait terrassé ce mage qui disparut du monde sorcier pendant quatorze années. Mais il était revenu il y a deux ans, il a fallut un an pour que le ministère accepte l'idée du retour de Voldemort. A cette pensée un éclat de colère traversa son regard émeraude, Harry éprouvait une haine à Fudge, un crétin qui pensait plus à son siège qu'à la vie de ses semblables. Il a fallut qu'un homme meure pour que la vérité soit reconnue. Cet homme était Sirius Black, surnommé Patmol. Il avait été accusé à tort du meurtre d'un homme alors que ce dernier avait trahi ses amis, livrant les parents d'Harry entre les mains du mage noir. Une larme perla au coin de l'œil du garçon et s'étira dans une lente descente le long de sa joue. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, la guerre était revenue avec son cortège d'horreur. Mais ce soir il ne fallait pas penser à cette guerre, il y a des moments où il faut vivre insouciant du lendemain. Ce soir, il y a seize ans naissait un garçon aimé de ses parents, aimé de son parrain Patmol. Un garçon qui devait faire de grande chose pour un monde qui l'a dénigré, haï, méprisé, mais aussi un monde qui l'a aimé aussi un monde où l'amitié était une valeur très rare, ce n'est que dans les moments difficile que l'on reconnaît ses amis. Harry consulta le réveil à moitié cassé qui était posé sur la tablette bancale qui lui servait de table de nuit et de bureau. Il était minuit.

- Bon anniversaire Harry murmura le garçon.

Ce dernier se retourna pour s'assoir sur son lit. Il entendait le concert de ronflement qu'organisaient son oncle et son cousin. Il n'avait reçu aucune missive de Ron ou Hermione. Rien qui pourrait le tirer de sa torpeur. Un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre à la fenêtre.

- Hedwige ! S'écria silencieusement Harry.

Une chouette aussi blanche que la neige se posa avec grâce sur le lit de son maître. Harry caressa le plumage de l'oiseau qui lui mordilla le doigt comme pour le ramener à la réalité. Elle tendit sa patte où étaient suspendus des parchemins. Harry retrouva le sourire, ses amis lui avaient écris pour son anniversaire. Il prit avidement les parchemins et commença à les lire.

« Salut Harry !

Bon anniversaire ! Comment ça va ? Je n'ai pas pu écrire plus tôt car les hiboux ne sont plus très sûrs. Tu-sais-qui pourrait les intercepter. Nous sommes chez nous mais Dumbledore et papa estiment qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes à Privet Drive, et que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ! J'espère que tes moldus ne te traitent pas durement, sinon ils savent à quoi s'attendre ! Je te donnerai ton cadeau à la rentrée. Au fait tu as reçu tes résultats de tes buses ? J'en ai eu cinq, imagine la tête de maman ! Elle était heureuse, bon ce n'est pas autant que Bill, Charlie et cet idiot de Percy, mais ça lui a fait plaisir. Je vais pouvoir faire auror ! T'imagines ? Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley Aurors ! Le seul bémol à la maison c'est le magasin de Fred et Georges, maman a fait une de ces scènes ! La goule en a dû avaler de travers ! Mais maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ils pourront ouvrir leur magasin d'ici Halloween. J'espère que l'on pourra se voir avant la fin des vacances mais j'en doute. Depuis le retour de Tu-sais-qui tout est différent.

Ron

PS : Je suis toujours préfêt »

Harry releva la tête oui depuis le retour de Voldemort rien n'était et ne serait plus pareil. Il déposa la lettre de Ron et ouvrit la suivante, il reconnaissait l'écriture de Hermione.

« Coucou Harry

Surprise ! Bon anniversaire ! Tu vois on y a pensé ! Désolée d'écrire aussi tard mais maintenant les vols de hiboux sont très réglementés, à cause de Voldemort. Ron voulait que l'on se réunisse soit au Terrier soit Square Grimmaud. Mais Dumbledore a refusé car le Terrier est peu protégé et quand à la maison de Sirius il n'a pas dit clairement pourquoi, mais je pense que tu ne voudrais pas aller dans la maison qu'il haïssait le plus. Et de plus, si on est séparé, on est plus difficile à être touché que si nous sommes regroupés en un seul endroit. Au fait j'ai reçu mes buses j'en ai eu 8 optimal, j'étais heureuse, mes parents aussi. J'ai appris que Fred et Georges vont ouvrir leur magasin cette année, je sens que ce sera difficile de faire régner l'ordre dans Poudlard ! Oui je suis prêfète avec Ron, et j'ai aussi appris que pour ouvrir leur magasin, les jumeaux devront passer leurs aspics quand même mais en candidats libres. Tu sais que l'année dernière je ne savais pas quel métier choisir, finalement je crois que je vais devenir professeur dans quelle matière ? Je ne sais pas exactement, j'ai pris toutes les options comme ça j'aurai le choix plus tard.

Bise

Hermione »

Harry sourit il voyait clairement la différence entre la lettre de Ron e d'Hermione, l'un privilégiait les amusements, l'autre le travail et la discipline. Finalement chacun complétait les autres. Oui il ne voulait pas aller avant longtemps dans la maison de Sirius. Il en voulait encore à Dumbledore pour avoir trahi sa confiance et son admiration. Mais son animosité vis-à-vis du directeur s'était quelque peu calmée, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute…

Harry déposa la lettre de son amie avec celle de Ron et passa à une lettre un peu brouillonne c'était Hagrid qui lui écrivait. Quand il ouvrit la lettre deux biscuits tombèrent sur le lit. Harry en prit un et le regarda d'un air méfiant, généralement les biscuits de Hagrid étaient très … spéciaux. Finalement il jeta les biscuits dans la corbeille ne voulant pas se casser une dent.

« Cher Harry

Joyeux Anniversaire ! Je t'ai envoyé des biscuits que j'ai cuisinés, j'espère qu'ils te plairont. Graup va bien. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Sirius, il y a une chose que je sais c'est qu'il est mort comme il le voulait, il se sentait coupable de la mort de tes parents. Pour lui c'était comme si tes parents lui pardonnaient, mais je sais qu'ils lui avaient déjà pardonné. J'espère te revoir à la rentrée.

Amitié

Rubéus Hagrid »

Harry sourit, oui Sirius lui en avait parlait de ce sentiment, maintenant c'était lui qui l'avait. Harry regarda par la fenêtre d'un air nostalgique il fixa une certaine étoile, il savait que de là où il était il veillait sur lui. Harry regarda le miroir brisé sur le mur d'en face. Il l'avait cassé ne pouvant supporter sa propre image. Etre meurtrier ou victime, voilà à quoi ressemblait sa vie, son destin. Harry secoua sa tête, ce n'était pas l'heure de se souvenir de cette maudite prophétie. Il posa la lettre de Hagrid avec les autres quand il prit la dernière lettre. Le pictogramme lui indiquait que celle-ci venait de Poudlard.

« Monsieur Harry Potter

Veuillez recevoir vos résultats de vos buses :

Métamorphose : E

Potion : A

Sortilège : E

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : O

Divination : M

Botanique : A

Soin aux Créatures Magiques : O

Histoire de la magie : M

Vous avez obtenu le nombre suffisant de buses pour votre carrière d'Auror, Vos options seront Potion, Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal et Sortilège. De plus vous êtes désormais autorisé à utiliser les sorts ménagers, et depuis le retour du Mage noir les sorts de défense.

Directrice-Adjointe Minevra MacGonagall. »

- Six ! J'ai eu six buses ! S'écria doucement Harry. Il était content de pouvoir être aurors.

Une deuxième lettre était jointe avec la première.

« Cher Harry

Joyeux Anniversaire, et félicitation pour tes buses. Je sais que tu m'en veux encore, mais ce qui est fait ne peut être changé. Je ne t'ai pas nommé Préfet pour ne pas te surcharger de travail. Mais je pensais que comme Mlle Ombrage n'était plus à Poudlard tu réintégrerais l'équipe comme attrapeur et comme chef d'équipe, mais si tu as une meilleure proposition… Dorénavant je te donnerai les cours d'occlumancie moi-même, au risque de faire ressurgir Voldemort.

J'espère te revoir à la rentrée

Albus Dumbledore »

Harry repensa à toutes ses années, où Dumbledore avait été là pour le soutenir pour l'encourager, oui il s'était liée une relation plus importante que simple élève directeur. Il lui avait laissé le privilège de combattre le spectre de Voldemort. Puis le combat contre le basilic montrant ainsi sa fidélité au directeur. Ce dernier lui avait fait confiance pour Sirius, Il l'avait pris sous son aile lors du tournoi, surtout à la fin. Lors de l'année passée, quand il voyait Dumbledore il semblait ressentir comme un serpent monter en lui prêt à le mordre. Il fallait redonner une chance, comme pour Sirius. Cette chance il allait la lui donner. Harry posa les lettres sur sa table, il y répondrait le lendemain.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Les Dursley ne le dérangeaient plus comme avant. Vernon ne venait pas tambouriner à la porte de sa chambre pour le réveiller afin qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner. Harry s'étira, il regarda Hedwige qui dormait dans sa cage. Il tourna la tête vers les lettres qui étaient restées sur son lit. Jetant d'un geste lourd les couvertures et les draps, il se leva et s'habilla, il portait encore les affaires de son cousin. Certains vêtements n'avaient jamais été portés par son volumineux cousin. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les marches. En passant devant la porte il remarqua que le facteur était passé, une lettre était au sol. Harry ramassa la lettre. Sur le devant il voyait l'adresse et le nom de la famille Dursley. En haut à gauche il y avait un symbole, une fleur posant devant une verrière : « L'amical des Botanistes ». Quelle étrange lettre pensa Harry. En arrivant dans la cuisine, un silence s'installa. Vernon regardait par-dessus son journal son neveu, Pétunia était immobile tenant une poêle où cuisaient deux œufs au plat. Quand à Dudley il mangeait goulûment son bacon, il se demandait pourquoi ce silence était là.

- Une lettre pour vous, annonça Harry sans détour.

Il déposa la lettre devant son oncle qui la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Elle vient de… commença Vernon apeuré, il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait entendre.

- Non elle vient de la poste.

Deux soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

- Oh mais c'est la réponse du concours s'écria Pétunia.

En effet cette dernière était inscrite à l'amicale des Botanistes. Elle avait rempli un bulletin de participation à un concours. Le premier lot était un voyage pour quatre en Inde pour la découverte d'orchidées rares. Avec avidité Pétunia ouvrit la lettre et resta bouche bée.

- Vernon ! Nous avons gagné le voyage !

- C'est formidable ça !

Pétunia lisait le prospectus, quand son visage exprima une grimace.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman ? Demanda Dudley.

- Il faut être quatre sinon le voyage est donné au suivant.

- Hein ? S'écria Vernon

Harry lui n'écoutait pas la conversation jusqu'à ce que sa tante ne fasse la grimace.

Vernon était rouge signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

- Invitons Marge ! S'écria t il.

- Bonne idée, répondit Pétunia.

Vernon se précipita sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa sœur.

- Allo ? Marge ? C'est Vernon, on a gagné un voyage en Inde, mais il faut être Quatre. Comment tu ne peux pas venir ? Pourquoi ? Tu as la scarlatine ! Mon Dieu ! En quarantaine pour combien de temps ? Tout le mois ? Bon ce n'est pas grave, on cherchera quelqu'un d'autre. Remets toi vite. Au revoir Marge.

Vernon raccrocha le combiné d'un air absent, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry. Vernon ne voulait pas emmener Harry et il ne voulait pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui vienne avec eux.

- Mon garçon, annonça Vernon mal à l'aise, est ce que tu crois qu'ILS te laisseront venir avec nous ?

Harry fixa son oncle étonné de cette demande.

- Je vais voir.

Harry monta lentement les escaliers, si ils acceptaient, il irait en Inde, ça lui changerait les idées. Oui il voulait aller en Inde. Il arriva dans sa chambre il se jeta sur une plume et un parchemin, il écrivit à Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore. Il remit les lettres à Hedwige qui partit séance tenante. Elle revint quelques minute plus tard essoufflée, épuisée…

« Salut Harry

Alors tu vas en Inde ? Super ! Je suis content, j'aurai bien voulu y aller avec toi, Bill dit qu'il y a beaucoup de magie là bas. Profites-en pour te reposer !

Ron »

« Coucou Harry.

En Inde ? Mais c'est magnifique, tu vas pouvoir approfondir tes connaissances sans avoir la pression de Voldemort. Profites-en pour accroître ton savoir !

Amitié

Hermione »

« Cher Harry.

Ta lettre a fait beaucoup de remue-ménage, certains voulaient que tu restes ici, d'autres que tu partes pour te changer les idées. Personnellement, au début je pensais qu'ici tu serais en sécurité, mais finalement je te laisse choisir, si tu restes en Angleterre, tu pourras aller à Poudlard, sinon tu peux partir, je m'occuperai du ministère Hindou. Vois tu après avoir réfléchi, là bas, ils ne connaissent pas Harry Potter, Voldemort n'y est pas présent, et c'est un lieu très enchanteur, je te conseillerai d'y aller pour échapper à la pression qui règne ici. Mais je te laisse libre de choisir. Peu importe ta décision, maintenant c'est toi qui tiens les rennes de ton destin.

Albus Dumbledore ».

Harry resta surpris, Dumbledore lui laissait libre choix de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il le conseillait et rien de plus. Le directeur remonta un peu dans son estime. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers.

- ILS SONT D'ACCORDS cria t il heureux.

Les Dursley étaient satisfaits.

- Bien, je viens d'appeler l'organisme pour les détails nous partons demain, à l'aéroport, Mrs Figg viendra ouvrir et fermer les volets de la maison. Mon garçon, je ne veux pas voir de choses … inexplicables arriver, de toute manière tu ne peux pas faire de…

- Si maintenant je le peux, mais uniquement des sorts ménagers et de défense.

- Ah répliqua hésitant Vernon.

Mais il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Durant toute la journée, la famille Dursley fit des courses pour s'équiper, un costume colonial, chapeau compris. Harry lui resta à la maison préparant que le strict nécessaire. Il réduisit ses affaires pour les prendre le plus facilement possible. De toute manière il s'habillerait en Hindou, en Inde il faut faire comme les Hindous. Les Dursley ne rentrèrent que le soir, ils avaient fait leurs emplettes. Harry se retint de rire sous la profusion de bagage à croire qu'ils déménageaient tout Privet Drive. Vernon brandit d'un geste victorieux les billets d'avions. Le reste de la journée se passa très rapidement. Les préparatifs étaient finis tout était prêt. Il ne fallait pas mésestimer l'organisation Dursley. Mrs Figg entra dans la maison pour en faire le tour et voir tout ce qui était à faire. Le voyage durait deux semaines. La première semaine se passerait dans la campagne et la découverte du pays. Quand à la seconde, elle serait consacrée à la recherche d'orchidée.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut voici le chapitre 2

Biensûr tous les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas de moi et sont à la talentueuse (son talent m'a déjà tué mais bon ...) JKR ! Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages...

Reponses au reviews :

Mélancoli : Heureux que cela te plaise ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Satya :Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ... a la prochaine ;-)

Artémis : Tu as aimé le début ? J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas...

Kissoooo Et bonne lecture !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2 : Le début du voyage.**

Le réveille se mit à sonner éveillant Harry. Il bondit hors du lit c'était aujourd'hui que commençaient réellement ses vacances. Il s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit de sa chambre et dévala les marches. Il entra dans la cuisine, il était le premier. Ne voulant pas rater l'avion Harry prépara le repas pour toute la famille qui commençait à s'agiter à l'étage. L'hystérie était de mise, tous couraient dans tous les sens.

- Pétunia les passeports ?

- Dans la valise de Dudley, hurla la tante de Harry. Et la monnaie ?

- Dans mon portefeuille.

- Maman je ne trouve pas ma panoplie d'explorateur.

- Elle est dans ma valise, rétorqua son père.

Quand tout fut enfin prêt, tout le monde se rua dans la voiture, l'avion décollait dans une demi heure. Vernon roula à tombeau ouvert. Heureusement que Harry avait jeté un sort de discrétion, discrètement sur la voiture. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport. Vernon portant deux valises en tenu coloniale, Pétunia portant une valisette et son sac, Dudley avec son sac à dos, et Harry les mains dans les poches, tout ce petit monde arriva à l'enregistrement des bagages. Vernon présenta les billets, soufflant comme une baleine. La charmante hôtesse lui sourit amusé et se saisi des papiers.

- Mais vous vous êtes trompés, ici c'est pour la destination de l'Alaska, pour l'Inde c'est l'autre banque, deuxième étage dans le hall 235E comptoir numéro 400.

Vernon fulmina il se retourna pour courir au bon comptoir quand il bascula en avant, la valise de droite s'ouvrit et tout ce qu'elle contenait se répandit sur le sol. C'était la catastrophe ! Harry aida Vernon à refermer la valise. Et ils se mirent à courir au deuxième étage, ils arrivèrent au bon comptoir en soufflant. Au dessus du comptoir on pouvait lire « Air Indiana Le souffle du voyage ». Harry éclata de rire devant les mines déconfites de sa famille. Vernon donna les billets à l'hôtesse Indienne. Celle-ci enregistra les bagages sans grandes difficultés. Puis elle rendit les billets et les guida jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir qui acheminait les voyageurs jusqu'à l'avion. Une autre hôtesse indienne les accueillit, elle portait au milieu du front une tache rouge symbole du troisième œil. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'espace feutré de l'avion. Une hôtesse les guida en deuxième classe vers la queue de l'appareil. Quatre places étaient libres dans la colonne du milieu. Vernon s'assit avec difficulté, Pétunia occupa une moitié de siège car son mari prenait plus de place que prévu, quand à Dudley, il prenait presque deux places. Il envahissait l'espace vital d'Harry, qui était coincé contre le bras du siège.

- Je veux voir le paysage à travers le hublot, s'écria Dudley.

Pétunia regarda son mari avec une mine contrite. Vernon appela une hôtesse pour savoir si c'était possible de se rapprocher d'un hublot.

- Pour l'instant c'est impossible, mais après le décollage nous pourrons voir ce que nous pourrons faire.

Vernon acquiesça rassuré.

- J'aimerai bien voir la cabine de pilotage.

Harry sentit des sueurs froides parcourir son dos, si Dudley allait voir le Commandant de bord dans la cabine et qu'il touchait un bouton par envi, ça allait créer un drame.

- Nous ne faisons visiter la cabine de pilotage pour des raisons de sécurité, annonça l'Hôtesse.

Harry soupira d'aise, au moins on évitait une catastrophe. Pétunia s'inquiéta si son pauvre chéri n'allait pas avoir le mal de l'air

- Le commandant de bord et son équipage sont heureux de vous accueillir à Bord du vol 346 à destination de Calcutta veuillez bien attacher vos ceintures et éteindre vos cigarettes.

Harry entendit le ronronnement des moteurs qui se lancent, l'avion allait décoller. L'appareil se déplaça et se mit en piste, l'accélération se fit sentir, Harry se sentait comprimé contre son siège, l'avion accéléra encore et monta, Harry sentit de drôle de sensation, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sifflaient. L'avion montait encore puis il se redressa. Les bourdonnements dans les oreilles d'Harry cessèrent. Les petites lumières indiquaient que l'on pouvait détacher sa ceinture. Les hôtesses se mirent dans les allées affublées d'un étrange vêtement.

- Pour votre sécurité veuillez écouter les consignes, annonça le speaker. Les espaces d'évacuation se trouvent en tête au milieu et en queue de l'appareil. Les Hôtesses indiquaient les issus de secours avec leurs doigts. Harry écoutait avec attention, serrant sa baguette dans sa poche. Heureusement elle n'avait pas été détectée par le portique. Puis les hôtesses passèrent à la démonstration des gilets de sauvetage puis au masque à oxygène. Puis la tranquillité revint. Harry imaginait le père de Ron dans un avion, cette pensée le fit sourire. Mais il se posait des questions et si Voldemort profitait de cette courte période pour attaquer ? Mais il n'avait rien senti la veille. Et c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il savait qu'Hermione et Ron étaient protégés, l'ordre était sur ses gardes. Les hôtesses passèrent pour donner des casques que l'on devait brancher dans les accoudoirs pour écouter de la musique ou apprendre l'Hindou. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, il avait appris une formule pour apprendre rapidement une langue.

- Populis Langua

Un sort vert jaillit de la baguette et frappa le cerveau d'Harry.

Il resta quelques instant immobile puis reprenant conscience il sortit des toilettes comme si de rien n'était. Il retourna à sa place. Il constata avec satisfaction que son encombrant cousin s'était déplacé vers un hublot ce qui lui laissait la place de s'asseoir. Harry s'installa confortablement. Il passait un film un policier très étrange un mélange de scène réelle et de dessin animé. Le repas arriva. Les hôtesses donnaient des plateaux.

- En raison de risque de trou d'air veuillez mettre vos ceintures, annonça le speaker.

Harry se retint de rire, car s'il y avait un trou d'air il se prenait le plateau dans la figure. Il entama l'entrée, un espèce de pâté immangeable. Le plat de résistance était un steak pas assez cuit avec des pattes collantes. En dessert une mousse au chocolat sans mousse. Pétunia s'occupa du repas de son Dudley chéri qui ne devait pas dépérir. Lentement un rythme s'imposa, entre film et repas et sommeil, cette inactivité rendait nerveux Harry, il voulait se retrouver sur son balai et foncer vers le soleil ou le vif d'or. Le voyage dura deux jours.

Ils arrivaient enfin en Inde, le premier à le crier fut Dudley, le commandant annonça que l'avion allait se poser à Calcutta. Les ceintures bouclées, l'avion se posa sur le sol, l'aventure pouvait enfin commencer.

La famille Dursley Potter descendit de l'avion. Le soleil luisait haut dans le ciel. L'humidité et la chaleur commençaient à être étouffantes. Dudley ruisselait ainsi que son père. Pétunia se ventilait le visage avec un éventail. Ils avancèrent vers l'aéroport. Ils virent un Hindou maigre mais présentant bien porter une pancarte « DURSLEY ». Le guide s'appelait Eshna il annonça que les bagages avaient été récupérés. Tout le monde sortit de l'aéroport pour monter dans une vieille guimbarde qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose : s'écrouler sur place. Tournant virant au milieu des vendeurs de poulets, de fruits et de pain, le véhicule fit son chemin. Le guide vantait les mérites de son pays. Mais pour les Dursley c'était un véritable ramasse poussière. Pour Harry c'était un pays de couleur, les femmes habillées de leur Sati. Les moines bouddhistes qui marchaient le long de la route, non ce pays l'enchantait. Il regarda ses habits, il devait changer rapidement et puis il voulait passer inaperçu. La vieille guimbarde les déposa devant un luxueux hôtel, que l'architecture traditionnelle le rendait encore plus magnifique. Harry monta dans sa chambre, il y faisait doux, sa chambre était dans les tons rouge et jaune le lit deux places était gigantesque. Une porte fenêtre donnait sur un balcon qui amenait le visiteur dans la verdure. Le guide avait annoncé que pour ce jour ils devaient se reposer. Harry voulait acheter des habits, hindous. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil, le réceptionniste le regarda avec un sourire.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais où pourrais je trouver un magasin d'habit traditionnel ?

Le réceptionniste lui indiqua un magasin en face de l'hôtel. Harry sortit et se rendit dans ce magasin, la commerçante lui rappelait un peu Mrs Guipure. Dans cette boutique il y avait un peu de tout. Mais un tableau retint son attention, il représentait une savane dense. Une clairière s'ouvrait devant et au milieu de cette clairière trônait un tigre blanc, il ouvrait ses ailes de chauve-souris. Au dessus de sa tête luisait la lune. Mais ce qui avait attiré le regard de Harry c'étaient les yeux du pseudo tigre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- C'est une image d'un Tigre Flamboyant.

- Un quoi ?

- Tigre Fambloyant, c'est une légende, on raconte que dans la jungle vivent des Tigres Fambloyants, ils naissent de la fureur et de la destruction par le feu. Ils prennent forme dans la tourmente des flammes. Personne n'en a aperçu réellement, bien souvent ce ne sont que des tigres normaux que l'on voit. Mais les gens prennent plaisirs à croire à cette légende une société secrète vénère ces animaux, mais elle a disparu comme beaucoup d'autres. Les Thugs par exemple ils étranglaient leurs victimes pour les offrir en sacrifice à leur déesse Kali.

- Comment s'appelait cette société ? Demanda Harry en Hindou.

- Les Fatyu, répondit la vendeuse.

Harry sentait qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler. Pourtant il avait beaucoup de questions. Il régla ses achats et il retourna à l'hôtel, une surprise l'attendait. Hedwige était là avec une lettre à la patte. Harry ouvrit le parchemin.

« Cher Harry

Tout a été réglé pour ton voyage, tu trouveras ci-joint les adresses utiles pour rester en contact avec le monde des sorciers. J'espère que tes vacances se passeront bien, profite sen pour te reposer et réfléchir.

Albus Dumbledore.

Salut le chanceux !

Alors on part en vacances sans ses amis ? Imagines la tête de Fudge quand on lui a dit que tu n'étais pas disponible ! Sinon on a eu aucune attaque, il doit sûrement attendre ton retour, mais ne me demandes pas pourquoi !

Amitié

Ron

Coucou Harry

Vraiment c'était une bonne chose que tu prennes des vacances ça te fera du bien. Profites-en pour approfondir tes connaissances ! Tu me manques … Bon séjour en Inde.

Amitié

Hermione »

Harry fronça les sourcils, Voldemort attendait son retour sûrement qu'il préparait son retour à l'aéroport. Il avait du temps pour le contrer, pour l'instant c'était les vacances, il excluait Voldemort de son monde.

Le lendemain le guide proposa de découvrir la capitale. Ils déambulaient dans les parcs, les jardins. Il les amena près du Gange. Vernon et Pétunia mirent des mouchoirs devant leur visage comme si l'odeur était une putréfaction. Harry trouvait que le fleuve était un peu crapoteux mais pas si dégoûtant. Il voyait les femmes, les hommes jeunes et vieux, riche et pauvres faire leurs ablutions dans l'eau. Ils marchèrent dans la rue. Devant un magnifique porche, Dudley posa pendant que son père prenait une photo. Derrière Dudley, il y avait des hindous qui faisaient cuire du riz. L'un d'eux se leva et donna un coup de pied dans les fesses du cousin qui bascula devant. L'hindou renversa marmite de riz tout en vociférant contre le cousin. Harry n'osait rien dire, il comprenait les injures. C'était le genre de mots qu'il ne valait pas répéter.

- J'aurai dû vous prévenir, mais quand votre fils s'est positionné, son ombre est allée sur la nourriture la rendant impure et par delà impropre à manger.

Ils remboursèrent le repas des hindous et continuèrent leur visite. Bien sûr ils observèrent les charmeurs de Serpent. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue déserte, un charmeur faisait danser son cobra avec l'aide de sa flûte. Ils restèrent à observer les ondulations du cobra. Puis ils le laissèrent. Harry resta un moment. Le charmeur portait un turban d'une blancheur très douteuse. Sa chemise rapiécée et son pantalon en lambeau complétaient son vêtement.

- Qu'as-tu à me regarder ainsssi ? Demanda le cobra.

- Je me demandais sssi tu dansssais réellement.

Le charmeur arrêta sa flûte. Il regarda Harry avec un regard très étrange très perçant.

- Vous êtes sorcier ? Demanda le charmeur.

- Oui répondit Harry le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je savais que vous viendriez, continua le charmeur.

- Comment ? S'étonna Harry.

- Parce que je le savais, vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre sur l'Inde. Déjà vous parler l'Hindou, ne sous estimez pas l'avantage de parler cette langue.

- Laquelle ?

- Les deux. Je vous laisse Naïfir, sachez que ce n'est pas un cobra commun.

Le charmeur donna sa flûte à Harry et laissa le panier où ondulait le cobra.

- Harry Mon garçon dépêches toi ! S'écria Vernon.

Harry se retourna vers les Dursley.

- J'arrive.

Tournant la tête vers le chemin du charmeur, il ne vit que le vide, l'homme avait disparut. Naïfir rentra dans le panier. Harry le ferma et prenant celui-ci il se dirigea vers les Dursley.

- Qu'est qu'il y avait ?

- Oh le charmeur m'a donné son serpent et sa flûte.

Le guide plissa les yeux.

- Sachez jeune homme que lorsque qu'un charmeur vous fait don de son serpent cela signifie que vous êtes quelqu'un de très précieux.

Harry sourit d'un air désolé.

Puis la journée touchant à sa fin ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel. Harry ressortit pour envoyer un P.S.T.R. (Parchemin Sorcier à Transmission Rapide). Il alla dans un faubourg, dans un coin sombre prendre un combiné et dire « Moldu ». Il sentit comme un crochet au niveau du nombril et il se retrouva dans une grande salle, sans aucun doute sorciers, vu les dragons, et les chimères qui ornaient les murs. Il s'adressa à un comptoir.

« Salut

Voldemort doit sûrement préparer quelque chose pour mon accueil ! Voyage intéressant.

Vous me manquez aussi.

Amitié

Harry »

Le message était court mais il devait être très succinct. Il sortit de la même manière et revint à l'hôtel. Le lendemain ils continuèrent à visiter le reste de la ville. Le soir au détour d'une rue, les gens se mirent à courir dans le sens contraire, en criant, en paniquant.

- FEU, FEU, FEU !

Effectivement une grande masure était en proie aux flammes. Les Dursley reculèrent devant l'intensité du feu. Harry se sentait attiré par ces flammes. Un cri persan résonna. Harry regarda à travers les flammes, il vit une forme. Il ressentit une chaleur en lui, il se jeta dans la tourmente des flammes la baguette à la main sans entendre les cris d'horreur du guide et des Dursley. Harry entra dans le feu, il semblait entendre comme des voix.

- Viens … Danses … Viens nous rejoindre, enfant des flammes.

Il devait sûrement halluciner ! Il courut jusqu'à la forme qui était allongée au sol. Il jeta un sort de Gèle flamme et la prit dans ses bras, c'était une fille de huit ans. Il se lança hors de la maison entendant toujours ces paroles telles des murmures qui l'invitaient.

- Viens … Danses … Enfant des flammes.

Il jaillit du feu sous les yeux ahuris des secouristes. Deux seaux d'eau lui furent jetés dessus afin de faire chuter la température, puis les secouristes s'occupèrent d'eux.

- Occupez vous de la fille moi je vais bien, s'écria Harry.

On l'aspergea encore puis on le laissa reprendre son souffle. Un homme et une femme s'approchèrent d'Harry et se baissèrent.

- Mais …

- Nous vous remercions du fond du cœur pour ce que vous avez fait pour notre fille, que Shiva vous bénisse vous, ainsi que vos réincarnations et votre descendance jusqu'à la 100° génération.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, ses lunettes étaient complètement mouillées ce qui rendait sa vision quelque peu trouble. Les deux parents disparurent rapidement. Harry tourna son visage vers les flammes qu'éteignaient les pompiers. Il lui semblait que les flammes formaient une silhouette indistincte, mais il mit cette vision sur le compte de la tension et de ses lunettes trempées. Pourtant deux yeux l'observaient attentivement, un regard suffit, un regard qui se perdit dans la foule. Harry se leva et rejoignit les Dursley, les épaules abattu, il entendait les futurs commentaires de Malefoy « Le balafré sauveur de moldus ». Non il ne devait pas gâcher ses vacances, elles étaient à lui, et rien ni personne ne viendra les entraver. En silence ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Aucun médecin n'observa Harry ce n'était pas utile, il suffisait de le voir pour savoir qu'aucune brûlure n'était visible. Le Gryffondor se coucha sur le lit. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait entendu dans les flammes, ce n'était pas possible, finalement épuisé il s'endormit. Il ne remarqua pas Naïfir qui était sorti de son panier et qui montait sur son ventre, il s'enroula en boule et s'endormit d'un œil. Le lendemain Dudley courut dans la chambre de son cousin pour le réveiller quelle ne fut pas sa terreur en voyant le cobra se dresser et siffler de colère.

- Sssuffit Naïfir, siffla Harry.

Le serpent se calma.

- Mercssi d'avoir sssurveillé mon sssommeil.

- De rien répondit le serpent, qui glissa sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry

- On part dans cinq minutes, annonça Dudley.

Harry sortit sa baguette et d'une formule il mit toutes ses affaires dans une sacoche. Dudley était effaré de voir tant de choses s'engouffrer dans une si petite valise. Naïfir s'enroula sur le torse d'Harry.

- Je suis prêt.

- Bien répliqua son cousin mal à l'aise.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel pour monter dans une voiture de luxe noire qui les mena à la gare.

- Nous allons vers les montagnes pour la recherche d'orchidées. On les trouve à leur pied.

- Où allons-nous exactement ? Demanda Vernon.

- Dans le village de Tikashi, delà nous irons au village Cudasho lieu de notre rendez vous.

- Quelles en sont les légendes ? Demanda Harry sous le regard étonné de sa famille, car il avait posé la question en hindou.

- Dans cette région il y avait les Thugs, mais rassurez vous il n'y en a plus. Leur société rivale est la société des Fatyu, grands adorateurs du feu. Mais ils ont disparu exterminé par les Thugs, qui le furent par le gouvernement colonial Britannique.

La voiture stoppa devant la gare Victorienne. Les occupants descendirent et entrèrent dans la gare. Elle rappelait à Harry la voie 9 ¾. Mais il y avait beaucoup plus de monde. Ils avaient réservé des billets pour la première classe. Ce qui stupéfia Harry c'était le nombre de personne assise sur la locomotive sur les wagons.

- Jamais il n'arrive d'accidents ? Demanda t il

- Malheureusement si, mais c'est un risque qu'ils prennent, répondit le guide mal à l'aise.

Le voyage se déroula sans problème. Pourtant il semblait à Harry que quelqu'un l'observait, mais il n'y fit plus attention trop occupée à regarder e paysage défiler rapidement. En fin de journée ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils descendirent du wagon pour monter dans une voiture très inconfortable qui les mena à Cudasho. Le village était en bordure de la jungle un petit cours d'eau en définissait la limite. Harry admira le paysage, un mélange de gris d'orange, de marron et de vert. Ils s'installèrent dans une maison que le chef du village leur avait mise à disposition. Ils étaient trop épuisés pour faire quoi que ce soit.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous !

Voilà le chapitre 3

Merci pour vos messages et voici les réponses :

**Artémis :** Merci et voici la suite j'en suis actuellement à écrire le chapitre 24... Alors ...

**Satya :** Ne t'inquiète pas l'action va arriver bien assez tôt ;-)

**Shiva :** Alors ça t'a plus ? Attends les flammes n'ont pas encore dit leurs derniers mots dans cette affaire !

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Enfant du feu

Le lendemain le guide leur présenta un pisteur pour éviter de se perdre dans la jungle. Déjà la tante d'Harry se demandait comment ils avaient pu s'embarquer dans une telle aventure. La jungle ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon. Harry alla de son côté laissant les Dursley contempler les fleurs. Il marcha durant deux heures, il posait des points de repères tout le long du chemin pour revenir, il se sentait épié, espionné. Il se retournait de temps en temps mais il ne voyait rien. La semaine s'écoulait lentement au rythme des excursions. Harry avait repéré une grande rivière, il se postait dans un arbre, Naïfir toujours sur lui, il ne quittait jamais son maître. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, Harry savait que Naïfir le défendrait et qu'il pouvait avoir une totale fiance en lui. Il avait réussi à observer des éléphants, des antilopes Indiennes, il avait aperçu quelques fauves, tigres, panthères, ours. Les singes se donnaient à cœur joie à crier au dessus de lui et à taquiner les crocodiles. Mais un soir quelque chose d'extraordinaire arriva. Harry revenait au village quand il entendit des grognements, des rugissements, des feulements terrifiants. Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de sortir sa baguette. Le deuxième réflexe c'était de prendre les jambes à son cou, mais étant Gryffondor, il voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il avança doucement dans la pénombre de la forêt se cachant au milieu des fourrés. Il arriva dans une clairière ce qu'il vit dépassa son imagination. Il voyait un tigre rouge orange et blanc se battre contre une chimère. Il savait que le tigres n'en avait pas pour longtemps le seul homme qui aurait pu se vanter d'avoir tué une chimère était mort d'épuisement. La chimère envoya un coup de sabots qui assomma partiellement le tigre le livrant à la merci de son adversaire. Cette dernière s'approcha tranquillement et ouvrant la gueule elle se préparait à mordre le tigre à la gorge afin de l'achever.

- Inferno ! Cria Harry en pointant la chimère.

Un jet de flamme sortit de la baguette et vint brûler la toison de la chimère qui se retourna en criant de fureur et de douleur. Elle se retourna vers Harry qui était hors des buissons. Finalement il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à couvert. La chimère bondit vers Harry dans un formidable saut. Mais une fois en l'air elle s'embrasa complètement pour tomber au sol dans une gerbe de flamme. Harry ne comprenait pas son inferno était presque éteint. Comme la chimère avait elle pu s'embraser ainsi ? Son regard se porta vers le lieu où était étendu le tigre. Celui-ci le regardait de ses yeux marrons mordorés Harry se remit en position de combat, il savait que face à un tigre les hommes ont peu de chance de gagner à mains nues. Mais il semblait à Harry que ce dernier le remerciait. Le tigre se leva, Harry admira son pelage, mais il sursauta quand il vit le tigre ouvrir de grandes ailes de chauve souris. Poussant sur ses pattes arrière le Tigre Flamboyant s'envola dans le ciel. Harry était pétrifié, il ne bougeait plus trop étonné par la vision. Il s'avança il voyait des empreintes brûlées, signes du passage du Tigre Flamboyant. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, il se retourna se cogna contre une branche et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Harry ouvrit un œil, il le referma comme si cela l'épuisait. Cinq minutes après il recommença, il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, il était toujours dans la clairière, mais un vieil homme était assis devant lui, il portait le point rouge, mais quand Harry ajusta ses lunettes le point rouge était en réalité une flamme qui bougeait.

- Ah ? Enfin réveillé ? Annonça malicieusement le vieil homme.

- Qui, … Qui êtes vous ?

- Qui je suis ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, pour l'instant qui es tu ? Qui es tu toi qui passe ton temps à sauver les autres ?

- Je suis Harry Potter.

- Pas ton nom Naïfir me l'a déjà dit.

- Vous parlez aux Serpents ? Demanda Harry interloqué.

- Oui. Toi pas ?

- Ce n'est pas chose courante.

- En Inde si, disons que l'on communique avec la nature on lui parle et elle nous répond.

- Puis je vous poser une question ?

Le vieil homme sourit silencieusement. Il observait le regard de Harry. Ce dernier ne savait pas si il pouvait poser sa question.

- Vous en voyez souvent des …

- Non, coupa le vieil homme, je ne connais que les légendes, je suis un fervent de cet animal.

Harry réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant un membre des Fatyu.

- Tu as eu la chance d'en voir et surtout d'en aider un, peu de personnes peuvent s'en vanter.

Harry fixa le vieil homme, il portait un turban rouge, il avait sur ses membres des rayures. Il portait un genre de pagne de la même couleur que son turban. Ses yeux étaient gris.

- Je sens au fond de toi une grande tristesse, commença le vieil homme en plissant les yeux.

Harry baissa la tête, l'image d'un visage maigre aux yeux profond, de longs cheveux noirs, et cette effroyable chute derrière un voile. Il la revoyait distinctement.

- Tu le revois ?

- Oui sans arrêt, je le vois chuter derrière ce voile.

- Vois tu quand quelqu'un meurt c'est inévitable que c'est son heure.

- Comment cela ?

- Quand la mort approche, c'est l'heure de disparaître. Ton ami savait que c'était son heure mais il ne savait pas quand ce serait le moment.

- Mais il était en duel, répliqua Harry.

- Justement il a préféré mourir en passant à travers le voile plutôt que de mourir par son adversaire.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt j'avais tant de chose à lui demander à lui dire.

- C'est toujours au dernier moment, au moment du départ que l'on veut tout se dire. Quelle que soit ta peine et ton désarroi ne désespère jamais, car un jour tu le reverras. Une chose aussi annonça le vieil homme en levant la main pour couper la question qui naissait sur les lèvres d'Harry. Le temps des question est fini, l'heure est à l'intronisation, est ce que le Tigre Flamboyant t'a plu ?

- Oui, il est magnifique.

- Il faut le mériter, il a une dette envers toi, mai il faut que tu ailles à sa rencontre et que tu lui prouves que tu es digne et respectable.

A ces mots, surgissant des buissons quatre hommes maquillés en tigre rouge entrèrent dans la clairière portant des fagots de bois et des torches allumées.

- Tu vas passer l'épreuve du feu.

Les quatre hommes firent un carré de bois et y mirent le feu. Les fagots s'enflammèrent rapidement, les hommes maquillés entrèrent dans le feu et commencèrent à exécuter une danse étrange, envoûtante. Ils ne craignaient pas la morsure des flammes, c'était très irréel. Puis ils sortirent du feu sans éprouver la moindre douleur.

- A toi maintenant.

Harry recula de peur, il avait peur du feu, mais il tendit l'oreille, il entendit une voix.

- Viens … Viens danser.

Irrésistiblement attiré par cette voix, il pénétra dans le feu tout habillé. Le vieil homme agrandit ses yeux, jamais il n'avait osé aller dans le feu habillé, son corps ne risquait rien mais ses habits pouvaient prendre feu. Un sifflement se fit entendre. C'était Naïfir, lui aussi subissait les flammes. Mais étrangement Harry ne faisait rien. Il étendait ses mains vers le bas, paume ouverte. Il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Rejoins moi, cherche moi dans les profondeurs des vallées sur les hauteurs des cimes, rejoins moi je t'attends.

Harry ouvrit les yeux le feu n'était plus il était devant le vieil homme qui se mit à chanter.

Au-delà de la flamme

Feu qui nous damne

Lumière de nos nuits

Chaleur de nos vies

Destructeur de nos destinées

Confident des alizés

Entre en nous

Que notre sang boue

Que ta chaleur en nos corps

Dorme en nous comme l'or

Attendant l'heure de ta délivrance

Où se déchaînera notre vengeance.

Harry sentit comme une chaleur l'envahir, il suait de tout son corps mais la chaleur était là persistante au niveau de son torse, la douleur s'intensifia obligeant Harry à tomber par terre ne pouvant plus se tenir droit, il entendit une dernière fois l'appel puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

Combien de temps ? Harry ne le savait pas, c'était la nuit. Sûrement que le village était en alerte il entendait les bruits de tambour. Quand il regarda autour de lui ce n'était que vide, il n'y avait aucune trace. Il essaya de se remémorer, une phrase lui parvint dans la tête.

« Nous sommes des gens spéciaux, que même les sorciers ne peuvent contrôler, nous sommes l'ombre et la lumière, le feu et l'eau, l'air et la terre, aussi loin que peut aller ton imagination elle ne peut nous trouver. Mais nous sommes aussi dans le cœur des flammes et dans ton cœur »

Harry ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais il aimait beaucoup ce côté mystérieux, il avait apprit que les Hindous savaient ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Il avait entendu une histoire où un homme travaillant dans le nord de l'Inde partit en laissant le travail avec comme simple explication « Mon père va mourir ». On le laissa partir, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, il descendit jusqu'à sa maison dans le sud de l'Inde et reçut le dernier souffle de son père entre ses bras.

Il se leva et posa sa baguette sur une pierre. Il remarqua que sa chemise était ouverte, il la défit complètement et poussa un cri de surprise. Sur son torse il y avait maintenant un étrange dessin. C'était un Tigre Flambloyant rouge orange et blanc qui surgissait de flamme rouge et or pour capturer un cœur, son cœur de sa patte antérieur droite. Il remarqua aussi qu'un cobra encerclait cette patte et la tête se levait au niveau du cœur prisonnier. Il ne fallait pas les autres le voient sinon il y aurait des questions. Quand Harry pensait aux autres c'étaient ceux du monde sorcier, il savait que pour ses amis il n'arriverait pas à le cacher, mais c'était pour les journalistes, ceux là ils ne devaient rien savoir. Et pour les Dursley, le moins on évoquait le monde sorcier, mieux ils se portaient. Reportant son attention sur sa baguette :

- Pointe au nord

La baguette tourna et s'arrêta dans la direction du Nord. Harry se leva suivant les bruits et marchand au sud, au bout d'une demi-heure de marche harassante Harry tomba d'épuisement dans les bras d'un homme du village. Il fut vite ramené au village, les Dursley craignaient que son monde soit au courant de cette disparition et ils avaient peur des représailles. Cela avait fait deux jours qu'il avait disparu. Il fallut un jour pour qu'il se remette d'aplomb. Mais quand on faisait mine de défaire sa chemise, il se réveillait brusquement tenant fermer soigneusement sa chemise. Les Dursley ne voulaient pas qu'il retourne dans la forêt de peur de le reperdre, mais rien ne pouvait entamer la volonté de Harry. Finalement ils se résignèrent à le laisser retourner dans la forêt.

Harry voulait retrouver le vieil homme pour lui poser des questions. Certaines choses étaient encore obscures, très obscure. Mais il avait beau parcourir la forêt il ne le revit jamais. Refaisant sans cesse le chemin en répétant exactement les mêmes gestes, il n'y arrivait pas. Découragé il s'assit sur une grosse pierre et posant son menton sur ses mains il réfléchit.

- Il m'est impossible de retrouver le vieil homme.

Harry se tut.

- Résumons :

Qu'est qu'un tigre flamboyant ?

Que signifie le tatouage sur mon torse ?

Où puis je trouver le tigre flamboyant ?

Qui sont les Fatyu ?

Où se trouvent ils ?

Par où commencer ?

A cet instant Hermione lui manquait, elle avait toujours réponse à tout, en fait tous lui manquaient, Ron ses rires, les Jumeaux pour mettre l'ambiance, Ginny son adoration pour le héro qu'il ne voulait pas être. Harry regarda devant lui, il lui semblait voir Ginny, il la considérait comme une sœur. Il y avait aussi Cho… Cho, que ressentait il pour elle ? Il ne savait pas si il l'aimait toujours. Luna lui manquait cette tête en l'air prête à tout pour aider. Sirius, il lui manquait, mais il était moins triste comme d'habitude. Harry se mit à sourire, il ne pleurait plus la mort de Sirius, il savait qu'un jour il retrouverait tous ceux qu'il avait perdu.

Le soir arrivant, Harry se leva et retourna abattu au village. Il se rendit dans la salle à manger les Dursley étaient déjà là ils commentaient la journée à la recherche d'orchidées. Ils en avaient trouvé quelques beaux spécimens. Mais Harry était complètement hermétique à cette conversation, il mangeait son riz parfumé d'un air absent, pourtant s'il avait fait attention à ce qu'il mangeait il aurait beaucoup aimé ce plat. Il se coucha et essaya vainement de dormir, il n'y arrivait pas. Il décida d'aller faire un tour. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla dehors. Il faisait bon, une légère brise lui caressait la peau. Il se promenait torse nu, la nuit personne pouvait voir le dessin. Il marchait s'éloignant du village quand il entendit un bruit curieux. Il se retourna et s'enfonça dans la jungle. Il n'avait pas peur, elle n'était pas aussi terrifiante que la Forêt Interdite. Il avançait prudemment, il ne savait pas ce qui il y avait en face, il jura intérieurement : il avait oublié sa baguette.

La devant lui, Harry n'e croyait pas ses yeux, il était là assis semblant l'attendre, il regardait dans la direction du Gryffondor, avec comme un sourire amusé. Le Tigre Flamboyant se tenait devant lui. Harry sortit tout doucement des fourrés, il savait qu'il avait été repéré. Le tigre le regarda puis se tourna à l'opposé et se lança dans une course. Harry le suivit essayant de le rattraper. Mais le tigre était plus rapide. Harry se raisonna il ne pouvait pas l'attraper en courant sans se ménager. Il se mit à courir mais en se donnant les moyens, rythmant sa respiration, en se donnant un tempo en calculant ses enjambées. Il voyait du coin de l'œil le Tigre Flamboyant qui était satisfait. Harry suait, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il courrait, il faiblissait, il sentait son corps qui brûlait. La sensation de chaleur augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il courait, et plus il courait plus il ralentissait. Il arrivait au moment où courir devient un automatisme. Il allait s'arrêter quand il entendit une voix.

- Continues !

C'était un ordre, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, la chaleur devenait intense, il sentait que la chaleur était contenue, puis tout à coup ce qui la bloquait céda, et toute la chaleur se répandit dans son corps renouvelant son énergie. Harry ne se sentait plus fatigué, au contraire il ressentit comme une grosse énergie en lui. Il pouvait accélérer sa course, il allongea ses enjambées. Le paysage défila encore plus vite, mais ce qui étonna Harry c'était sa capacité à courir aussi longtemps, aussi rapidement, et surtout qu'il arrivait à rejoindre le Tigre Flamboyant. Harry se reconcentra sur sa course, il ne haletait plus, il avait envi de dépassez le Tigre Flamboyant. Il agrandit encore ses enjambées, il augmenta la vitesse et au bout d'une négociation difficile, il dépassa le Tigre Flamboyant. Mais il remarqua que le chemin était coupé par un fossé immense. Il s'arrêta brusquement, mais le Tigre Flamboyant continua et quelque chose surprit profondément Harry. Le tigre n'utilisait pas ses ailes pour passer le fossé. Non chaque fois que la patte du Tigre Flamboyant semblait s'abattre au même niveau que le niveau supposé du sol, une gerbe de flamme apparaissait et servait de support, le Tigre Flamboyant s'en servait pour avancer sur le vide. Harry resta sur l'autre bord alors que le Tigre Flamboyant atteignait l'autre partie du chemin. Il se retourna et regarda Harry.

- Alors tu viens ?

Harry reprit ses esprits, il remarqua qu'en fait ils étaient sur le flanc d'une montagne, il était sur un sentier qui ne laissait que la place pour ses pieds et qu'en face, le Tigre Flamboyant était assis sur du vide. Le sentier s'arrêtait aux pieds de Harry.

- Mais comment ?

- Utilise les flammes, répondit le Tigre Flamboyant

- Vous parlez ? S'exclama Harry

- Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? Répondit le Tigre Flamboyant.

Harry ne goûtait pas du tout à l'humour du tigre.

- Tu sais j'aurai bien aimé fusionner avec toi mais l'ennui c'est que tu ne sais pas t'amuser, tu t'es trop conditionné à battre Voldemort.

Harry resta stupéfié, comment il connaissait la prophétie.

- Comment ?

- Crois tu que ce tatouage ne représente rien ?

Le tigre flamboyant s'était allongé sur le vide les flammes l'entourant. Il pointa le bout de son aile d'où sortit un jet de flamme qui vint toucher la peau de Harry à l'endroit du dessin. Le Gryffondor ne ressentait rien.

- Vous dites que vous auriez bien aimé fusionner avec moi ? Vous voulez dire animagus ?

- Pourquoi pas, mais maintenant j'hésite, je ne sais pas, il y a du courage, de la persévérance, et ton don indéniable avec le feu est impressionnant, mais il manque la joie de vivre, pour moi elle est aussi importante que le reste. Il va falloir que tu me prouves que tu es digne de moi.

Harry avait le regard sombre il semblait déçu.

- Mais j'ai une dette envers toi, je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser la danse du feu, elle est puissante, magique mais terrifiante voir mortelle pour le non initié. Par cette connaissance nous serons relié l'un à l'autre, ainsi peu importe l'endroit, nous serons un.

Harry acquiesça, la proposition finalement était la plus raisonnable, il se mit à sourire en pensant aux chamboulements du quotidien de Poudlard.

- J'aime bien ce sourire, annonça le Tigre Flamboyant. Commençons, la danse de la flamme est quelque chose que peu de personnes peuvent comprendre, les plus grands sorciers ne savent même pas ce que c'est, elle n'est enseignée qu'à peu d'élu. De plus ces élus la possèdent déjà en eux, elle leur est révélée dans ce qu'il représente. Ainsi elle t'a été révélée lorsque tu as sauvé cette fille de l'incendie.

- Je me souviens, murmura Harry. Oui je pense que c'est ce quoi je suis destiné, à donner ma vie pour que les autres puissent vivre à ma place.

Le Tigre Flamboyant resta muet, Mais Harry sentait son regard chargé d'une admiration sans bornes.

- Il ne te manque pas grand-chose. Tu as pu la sauver car les flammes t'ont reconnues comme une des leurs. Toutes les flammes du monde savent qui tu es et ce que tu es. Tu as tout pouvoir sur elle. Suis moi, mets tes pas dans les miens, du moins pour aujourd'hui, mais demain ce sera peut être l'inverse. Appelle la flamme à toi quand tu as besoin d'elle.

Le Tigre Flamboyant avait répondu avant que Harry ne pose sa question.

- Je t'attends sur cette montagne en face, notre course se devait de s'arrêter ici. C'est à toi de créer ton propre chemin.

Le Tigre Flamboyant s'envola sur la montagne en face. Harry ne distinguait qu'un point rouge. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la chaleur, et le feu, il se devait d'avoir la foi, si il n'avait pas la foi il mourrait. Il avança son pied qui trouva une résistance, Harry ouvrit ses yeux des gerbes de flammes le soutenaient. Il avança l'autre pied, où le même phénomène se produisit. Les premiers pas furent mal assurés, mais rapidement Harry retrouva confiance et accéléra le pas finalement il était dans les airs son lieu de prédilection. Il se mit à courir rapidement mettant à profit sa course d'avant, il voyait maintenant une traînée de flamme l'accompagner dans la course. Mais la montagne était loin, il accéléra et son corps sous l'effort se retrouva entouré d'une aura de feu, Harry ne ressentait plus aucune fatigue ou faiblesse, il était dans un état pur de sa forme, rien ne semblait l'entraver ou lui faire obstacle. Il arriva sur le Tigre Flamboyant qui s'écarta.

- Vraiment très impressionnant tu es véritablement un enfant du feu. Tu peux matérialiser les flammes et jouer avec.

Harry regarda le Tigre Flamboyant qui lui fit signe de la tête. Harry ouvrit sa main et une boule de feu apparut, Harry s'amusa à la faire apparaître et disparaître, de la passer d'une main à l'autre de jongler avec, avec une puis deux puis trois boules de feu. Il les assembla pour former un Tigre Flamboyant grandeur nature. Des flammes partirent en direction de l'animal qui les observa.

- Et en plus tu n'es né pas sous n'importe quelle flamme, mais sous la flamme de l'amour c'est la plus puissant, elle peut tout détruire sur son passage, elle peut raviver les cendres les plus froides.

- Peux tu me dire la signification du tatouage ?

- Bien sûr, c'est la naissance d'un Tigre Flamboyant, il est né des fureurs des flammes pour protéger ton cœur, le serpent n'est que la représentation de Naïfir. Il te protége aussi. Le cœur te représente mais il représente aussi ton but ton destin. Le temps est venu que le fils de la flamme voit ce qui lui était caché.

Des flammes entourèrent Harry qui se demandait ce qui se passait, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il vit une scène très spéciale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous voici le chapitre suivant, simple information je ne suis jamais allé en Inde pour ceux qui se posaient la question juste documentation et comme j'aime bien tout ce qui est mythe et légendes ...**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Artémis :** J'espère que tu l'apprécieras ce chapitre ! Kiss

**Satya :** Salut désolé mais voici la suite et je pense que tu vas l'adorer ! Kiss

**Nimphe :** Voici sous tes yeux ébahis la suite tant attendue ! Kiss

Théalie : Coucou ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Mais je pense que ce chapitre va te satisfaire au plus haut point ;-). kiss

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : La protection

Harry voyait la bibliothèque de Poudlard, une silhouette très vague, visiblement c'était une fille de Gryffondor, elle devait être en septième année. Ses cheveux roux tombaient dans une cascade rouge sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle regardait les lires qui étaient à la hauteur de yeux. Elle leva sa main et de son index elle effleura les tranches des bouquins. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir choisi son livre. Elle était venue en quête d'un sujet passionnant. Elle fredonnait une chanson comme si la chanson était l'incantation qui l'aiderait à trouver un bon livre. Quelqu'un la suivait.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Non juste une idée, une impression, c'est un livre que j'avais lu au par avant, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention.

L'homme était plutôt grand, il avait les cheveux en bataille, il portait de petites lunettes rondes. Il ressemblait fortement à Harry excepté pour ses yeux.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

- Certaines, ça nous sera très utile, tu sais que nous faisons partie de l'ordre maintenant. Dumbledore a accepté que je revienne dans la bibliothèque pour rechercher l'information.

La femme se retourna, Harry constata qu'elle était enceinte, mais ce qu'il remarqua c'était le regard merveilleux de cette femme, c'était sa mère, il n'en doutait pas, cela lui faisait un choc de la voire. Elle était magnifique.

- Lily, tu sais que je suis mal venu ici.

James Potter enlaça sa femme et posa sa main dans un geste protecteur et affectueux sur le ventre rond de sa femme.

Celle-ci se mit à rire, cela éveilla des sensations de bonheur, Harry réentendait ce rire du fond de sa mémoire. La femme retourna son regard sur les livres et se pencha en avant.

- Voila celui que je cherchais.

C'était un livre rouge dans un piteux état. Lily l'ouvrit et le feuilleta.

- Je me souviens, il nous faudra un an pour y arriver

- C'est si long que ça ? Demanda James contrarié.

- Malheureusement, ce genre de chose ne doit pas être pris à la légère, c'est très puissant et inaccessible pour le commun des sorciers.

La vision se troubla il était dans une pièce étrange un salon d'après le mobilier, il lisait sur les visages de ses parents le stress et l'angoisse.

- Il arrive Lily part avec Harry je vais essayer de le retenir.

Harry vit sa mère l'emporter à l'étage avec le livre rouge. Il resta en bas, il voulait voir son père une dernière fois.

- Tien, tiens, Potter comme on se retrouve.

- Va t'en tu n'a rien à faire ici ! Cria James

- Vraiment ? Le crois tu ? Ricana la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

Harry ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir son père mort non il voulait le garder vivant en lui. Il entendit le rire glacial de son ennemi qui montait les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Trop facile vraiment trop facile. Harry courut à la suite il voulait savoir, il voulait la revoir. Il entra avant le mage noir dans sa chambre. Sa mère l'avait placé au milieu d'une flamme tracée à la va vite, elle tenait le livre ouvert tout en faisant des incantation. Mais le mage noir interrompit les incantations.

- Non pas Harry prenez moi mais pas lui.

- Ecartes toi, répondit la voix nasillarde de Voldemort

Mais Lily resta plantée entre son fils et Voldemort.

- Tu m'y obliges ! AVADA KEDAVRA.

Un sort vert jaillit de la baguette et atteignit Lily en plein cœur, mais Harry constata que le sort au contact de sa mère se transforma en un rayon rouge vif semblable à un feu. Ce sort le toucha. Harry comprit que c'était le sort de protection, mais quelque chose l'intrigua il regardait ses propres yeux, ils étaient rouges comme deux petites flammes, mais ils redevinrent verts. Voldemort s'approcha de l'enfant, il poussa du pied le livre qui entravait son chemin. Harry se baissa il voulait voir le livre, il regarda la page ouverte et il lut :

« Protection des Flammes.

L'ultime protection est celle des flammes, la personne doit être pure. Mais la protection des flammes ne peut être invoquée que si la raison est valable sinon les flammes se retourneront contre l'invocateur.

Méthode pour appeler les flammes :

Dessiner sur le sol une flamme et se placer au centre.

Prononcer la formule ci-dessous :

« Incantates Inflamarre Bouclae »

Cette formule permettra aux flammes d'entrer dans la personne se trouvant dans la flamme. Cette personne sera sous la protection des flammes. Un sorcier Indou certifie qu'il existe un autre moyen pour recevoir la protection des flammes, il s'agit simplement de fusionner avec un animal, un Rayuroplanis ou Tigre Flamboyant. Mais l'existence de cet animal n'est pas prouvé et peu probable voir quasi certain.

Pour renforcer cette protection divers méthodes toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres peuvent être utilisée.

- Boire le sang d'un gobelin

- Recevoir des sorts

- Sauter dans les cieux. »

Harry releva la tête et regarda la scène, Voldemort se trouvait à quelques centimètres du bébé.

- Avada Kedavra.

Le sort vert sortit de la baguette et fonça sur le front de Harry, mais il n'eut pas touché le front qu'un éclair dorée et rouge bloqua le sort mais une partie du sort traversa le bouclier légèrement pour tracer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair tandis que qu'une grande partie retourna sur Voldemort qui disparut en fumée et vapeur, laissant au sol sa robe noire. Harry observa l'enfant une étrange activité était en lui, puis ce fut une explosion des flammes surgirent de son corps et elles enflammèrent la chambre tout fut dévoré par les flammes, mais un Rayuroplanis surgit de l'enfant et posa sa patte sur le cœur de l'enfant et les flammes rentrèrent en lui, tout avait été détruit. Le Tigre Flamboyant retourna dans le corps de Harry bébé. Harry comprit. Il se retrouva devant le Rayuroplanis.

- Ainsi c'est toi ?

- Oui, ta mère n'avait pas besoin de faire appelle à la flamme, au début ça me paraissait inutile, mais j'ai pu profiter de certains sorts. Ainsi de l'avada, le plus fort. Au contact de ta mère il a été modifié il a renforcé ta protection, en fait c'était l'amour de ta mère. Par la suite quand l'avada de Voldemort te toucha une partie te marqua et s'intégra à ta protection alors que l'autre rendait pratiquement inexistant le mage noir. Les flammes ayant été invoquées, il fallait que tu renaisses d'une destruction par le feu. La destruction pouvait être phénoménale, c'est pourquoi je suis intervenu. Mais la prochaine fois, il n'y aura aucune limite. Tu sais tout ce que tu dois savoir, entraînes toi. Le temps viendra où l'on se reverra.

Le Rayuroplanis disparut au milieu d'un incendie qui se propagea à la jungle. Harry ressentait la chaleur de ce feu. Il se dirigea vers le village en marchant sur les flammes. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il vivait. Enfin il sentait qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour ses amis afin qu'ils ne meurent pas tous les uns après les autres. Il entra dans la zone d'habitation les villageois étaient apeurés, un grand incendie venait vers eux. Harry regarda les gens qui rassemblaient le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient et commençaient à partir à l'opposé de l'incendie. Harry regarda les Dursley qui faisaient eux aussi leurs bagages. Il enfila rapidement une chemise.

- Laissez en place je m'occupe de l'incendie.

- Avec quoi ? Minauda Vernon

- Vous verrez bien, répondit calmement Harry. Il sortit de la maison et entra dans l'incendie sous les cris horrifiés de Pétunia qui cachait les yeux de Dudley qui voulait voir brûler son cousin. Vernon spéculait déjà sur la manière de justifier la mort de son neveu à ces gens !

Puis l'incendie s'arrêta et il semblait aspiré de l'intérieur. Puis il disparut totalement, il ne resta que Harry sur les terres noires, il avait le visage noir à cause de la fumée. Tout le village le regarda avec crainte.

- Danse de Flamme, cria un villageois.

Il fut suivit par les autres en liesse.

Mais deux personnes arrivèrent près de Harry, ils portaient un turban rouge sur leurs têtes et une longue robe bleu. Ils avaient à la main une baguette de bois.

- Metahi Indou, Monsieur qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda le premier dans un anglais pitoyable.

- Et bien je viens d'éteindre l'incendie qu'un Rayuroplanis avait déclanché.

Le premier regard l'autre homme avec une certaine expression dans les yeux, l'autre acquiesça.

- Venez monsieur, nous vous emmenons au poste des Metahi.

Harry se sentit tirer par un crochet au niveau du nombril, il voyait d'autre Metahi qui lançaient des sorts sur les habitants comme pour leur faire oublier. Il atterrit dans un bureau simple, deux chaises, une table et un néon au plafond. Le premier s'assit sur la chaise et sortit une plume de paon et un parchemin, le deuxième désigna la chaise à Harry qui y prit place. Le premier sortit une paire de lorgnons et l'ajusta sur son nez, puis il posa sa baguette devant lui.

- Bien, nom prénom nationalité.

- Potter, Harry, Anglais.

Celui qui était resté debout regarda son comparse avec dans le regard une interrogation.

- Pouvez vous le confirmer ? Demanda celui qui était assis.

Harry voyait que la plume notait tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Il regarda son interlocuteur et souleva une mèche de cheveux, dévoilant sa cicatrice.

- Hum ceci ne nous prouve pas qui vous êtes, peu être que vous avez bu un polynectar.

Harry sourit : Vigilance constante. Il avait en face de lui un Maugrey. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Albus Dumbledore.

- Veuillez m'excuser, commença le directeur.

- Albus ? S'écria celui qui était assis.

- Etha ! Ça faisait longtemps.

- Vingt ans.

- Tu es devenu auror, toi ?

- Oui, ils ont apprécié que mon passé de bandit serve à les coincer. Et toi ?

- Je suis directeur de Poudlard, où ce jeune homme est élève.

- C'est LE Harry Potter ? S'exclama le deuxième.

- Et oui répondit laconiquement Harry.

Dumbledore était amusé.

- Vous me connaissez ? Demanda Harry.

- Qui ne connais pas, celui qui a survécu à un avada ? Répondit Etha.

Les deux aurors fixaient la cicatrice avec vénération. Etha reprit la plume et le parchemin, l'interrogatoire était fini. Les deux aurors sortirent du bureau laissant le directeur et l'élève. Harry resta assis, Dumbledore s'assit en face de son élève.

- Alors même en vacance je suis surveillé ?

- Et oui, répondit Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi parce que vous avez peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose qui m'empêcherait d'accomplir ma prophétie, être un assassin ou une victime ?

- Non, la prophétie est importante, mais ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis ici, c'est pour toi, et uniquement toi.

- Non vous essayez de vous faire pardonner pour Sirius, répondit Harry.

- C'est vrai je l'admets que je recherche un pardon que je ne force pas.

- Vous dites toujours ça ! A croire que je ne suis rien pour vous !

Harry furieux se leva et s'approcha du mur, il ne voulait pas voir le directeur dans les yeux.

- Vous voulez que je vous montre comment ça fait mal ? Cria Harry en se retournant en levant sa main au dessus de laquelle flottait une flamme destructrice.

- Montres moi, annonça calmement Dumbledore, jette moi cette flamme, je ne ferai rien pour me défendre.

Harry lança la boule avec toute la douleur et le mal qui était en lui, la boule forma un arc autour du directeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas passer outre. Harry tomba au sol exténué, en pleurant. Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de Harry. Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme.

- Harry, je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de Sirius, si je pouvais changer le passé je le ferais sur le champ, mais cela m'est impossible. Je voulais que tu ais une vie normale, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit pour la prophétie. Je voulais que tu vives que tu espères, que tu aimes et que tu pleures, que tu soit vivant, je ne voulais pas qu'on te catalogue dans la classe héros qui a raté sa vie. C'est la promesse que j'ai faite sur la tombe de tes parents. C'est pourquoi je t'ai envoyé aussi chez ton oncle et ta tante, car toutes les familles auraient accepté sans hésitation de t'héberger. Mais je voulais que tu vives normalement.

- Je, … Je n'ai pas pu vous l'envoyer, j'ai trop confiance en vous.

- Je sais quelle est notre relation, et je veux continuer cette relation.

- Merci.

Dumbledore sourit à Harry. Il l'aida à se relever en serrant la main de Harry. Le directeur revoyait cette flamme au fond des yeux de Harry qui le ravissait, il lui avait pardonné, maintenant c'était à lui de se pardonner.

- Professeur, ce n'était pas de votre faute aussi, vous êtes humain et c'est pourquoi vous faîtes des erreurs, c'est pourquoi je me sens si proche de vous.

Dumbledore sourit à son élève.

- J'ai plusieurs choses pour toi, annonça Dumbledore. Remus souhaiterait devenir ton tuteur légal.

- Mais le peut il ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, mais en Angleterre, il y a eu beaucoup de changement, Fudge a été remercié, Mademoiselle Ombrage limogée de ses fonctions, ses lois abrogées. Donc les « hybrides » beaucoup plus libre. Perceval Weasley est retourné auprès de sa famille. Et si tu le veux bien, je t'amènerai devant les tombes de tes parents et la plaque de Sirius.

Harry souriait.

- J'ai une question comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver et me surveiller.

- C'est Molly Weasley qui a rajouté une aiguille à l'horloge et j'ai rajouté plus de choix, et quand je t'ai vu sur « Auror Indou » Je me suis permis d'intervenir.

- Comment vont Hermione et Ron ?

- Ils sont impatients de te revoir, Ron se languit des parties de Quidditch. Mais est ce que ton ascendance sur les flammes vient de ta mère ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Harry.

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire de la protection, Dumbledore fut amusé.

- Voilà une chose que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu ! Tu peux me montrer ton tatouage ?

- Est-ce que c'est sur votre investigation ?

- Ta mère m'avait parlé d'une protection ultime, j'ai accepté car j'avais entendu ta prophétie. Sache que peu importe cette prophétie, si tu tues Voldemort tu ne seras pas considéré comme un assassin, il y aura toujours quelques esprits mal tournés pour t'en faire la réflexion. Mais tu n'es pas un assassin.

Harry regarda le directeur dans les yeux, puis lentement il ouvrit sa chemise et découvrit son tatouage sur sa poitrine. Dumbledore sourit de plus belle.

- Un rayuroplanis, murmura t il nostalgique.

Harry ne dit rien, il resta silencieux et reboutonna sa chemise.

- Bien je vais te laisser finir tes vacances.

- Dites à Tous que je penses à eux et qu'ils me manquent !

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Dumbledore.

Le directeur sortit du bureau laissant Harry

Les aurors indous rentrèrent dans le bureau.

- Bien nous allons vous ramener au village, personne ne se rappelle ce qui s'était passé.

Après tout cela valait mieux, il fallait éviter les questions indiscrètes.

Les deux aurors l'encadrèrent et il sentit comme un crochet au niveau de son nombril et il se retrouva dans un tourbillon près du village dans la jungle. Les deux aurors sourirent à Harry.

- Comment connaissez vous Dumbledore.

- Albus et mon père étaient intimement amis à Poudlard durant leur scolarité, puis j'ai connu Albus, répondit Etha. Si jamais il te taquine dis lui le mot sinistro.

Harry remercia Etha qui lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Cet homme est une perle, annonça Etha.

- Je m'en rends compte tous les jours, répondit Harry en s'enfonçant dans la jungle.

Il arriva dans une clairière.

- Harry css'est le moment de nous ssséparer.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

- Je sssuis à toi tu es à moi. Quand le charmeur m'a donné à toi, il t'a donné à moi aussssssi. Mais j'aime la jungle elle est dans mon cœur et je veux rester dans son cœur.

- Vas, répondit Harry tristement.

- Je ssserai toujours avec toi, le cobra qui entoure ta main droite css'est moi. Tu m'as accssecpté tel que j'étais, tu n'as pas éprouvé un sssentiment de dégoût à mon encontre sssache que je l'ai apprécssié. Je vais te faire un cadeau.

Le cobra s'approcha de Harry et planta ses crocs dans le coup de Harry qui s'était approché.

- Maintenant tu es immunisé contre tous les poisons et où que tu sssois je ssserai toujours là pour te protéger, et tu pourras parler à tous les reptiliens… A bientôt ma vie.

- A bientôt ma vie, répondit instinctivement Harry.

Le cobra se dressa.

- Pour terminer cet acte embrasssssses moi sur la tête.

Harry se rappela d'un documentaire, où certaines tribus hindoues avaient une cérémonie où la sorcière devait embrasser trois fois le dessus de la tête du cobra qui généralement n'était pas petit.

Harry s'approcha lentement et posa un baiser sur le crâne, puis recula pour le refaire deux fois comme dans le reportage.

Le cobra se dressa encore plus et disparut dans une gerbe de flamme ce qui surprit Harry.

- Les cobras sont les gardiens du feu sacré, celui qui ne s'éteint jamais, annonça une voix que Harry reconnut comme étant la voix du Rayuroplanis.

- J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir en Inde, répliqua Harry.

- On doit tous faire un voyage dans un autre pays, pour s'enrichir.

Harry sourit, mais son voyage touchait à sa fin, ils devaient rentrer.

Harry retourna au village après avoir salué l'être des flammes.

- Au revoir Enfant des Flammes murmura le Rayuroplanis quand Harry ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Je suis heureux de pouvoir fusionner avec toi. Tu n'imagines pas ce que Naïfir t'as fait comme cadeau en plus de ce que tu as…

- Harry ! Hurla Vernon. Tes bagages !

Harry arriva dans sa chambre et mit ses bagages dans sa poche, il rentrait à la maison il voulait revoir les autres. Il monta dans la voiture. Sur le marchepied il se retourna vers la jungle. Il avait commencé à l'aimer, il l'emportait dans son cœur. Il vit deux yeux rouges dans l'enfer vert. Le rayuroplanis était venu lui dire au revoir. Harry était triste de laisser des amis ici, mais il les emmenait un peu avec lui. Il s'installa dans la voiture à la place concédée par son cousin.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à la gare pour monter dans un train aussi bondé qu'à l'allée. Il laissa les Dursley pour se diriger en seconde classe où il s'intégra dans la vie de ces Indoux. Ils étaient simple pauvre mais tellement chaleureux et accueillant. Ça lui rappelait la famille Weasley, il espérait qu'il existera toujours une famille Weasley, elle était devenue sa famille. Dans l'avion, il s'amusa du commentaire du chef de vol sur les trous d'air et le repas qui était servis en même temps, histoire de tout se prendre dans la figure. Il avait reçu une lettre lui disant que les Weasley l'attendraient. Harry se mit à rire doucement sur la tête de Vernon quand il va voir qui était à l'aéroport.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : L'arrivée et retrouvailles**

L'avion amorça la descente sous forme d'escalier, Harry se félicitait pour deux choses, premièrement il n'avait pas le mal de l'air contrairement à Dudley, et il n'avait que grignoté sachant que Molly lui aurait purement concocté quelque chose de très consistant, Dudley était malade car il avait comme à son habitude trop mangé. Mais l'apogée de sa crise fut quand il regarda par le hublot.

- On tombe dans la mer !

Les passagers commençaient à s'agiter, mais c'était normal puisque la piste d'atterrissage était près de la mer. L'avion toucha le sol et s'immobilisa, puis tous sortirent de l'appareil. Harry se dirigea vers le palier des arrivées on lui passa un détecteur de métaux, mais rien de bipa. Il chercha des yeux une foule rousse. Mais un éclair vert surgit. Harry eut juste le temps de se protéger. Tous les moldus s'échappèrent.

- Je me disais que tu m'aurais réservé un petit accueil, commença sarcastique Harry.

- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas dire bonjour à mon ennemi préféré ?

- Disons que ta manière de me dire bienvenue est déroutante, et prévisible.

- Si prévisible que ça ?

- Alors Voldemort, quoi de neuf ?

- Je peux dire que tu m'as donné beaucoup de soucis, je n'arrivai plus à te localiser.

- Oh le pauvre chéri il se languissait de moi, répliqua Harry.

- Maître, laissez moi le punir ! S'écria une voix féminine.

- Alors Bellatrix comment c'est passé ces vacances ?

- Tu ne pleures plus ton sale parrain ? Ricana Bellatrix.

Harry serra les points sa baguette à la main. Mais il se mit à sourire.

- Au fait Bella, tu as trouvé une excuse pour avoir perdu la prophétie ?

La mangemorte grogna et tendit sa baguette vers Harry.

- Doloris, répliqua Voldemort sur sa mangemorte. C'est à moi qu'il appartient !

Bellatrix se tordait sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

Voldemort se retourna vers Harry stoppant la torture.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour la prophétie je le saurais à un moment ou à un autre.

Les deux fentes rouges qui lui servaient d'yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage blafard.

- Ce sera plus difficile Voldemort, je ne serai plus aussi faible qu'au par avant.

Harry aperçut Dumbledore Maugrey et Tonks derrière Voldemort.

- Alors Tom on fait une fête ?

- On se reverra Potter.

Voldemort transplanna ainsi que Belatrix.

Harry se relaxa sous le regard désolé de Dumbledore.

- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard, mais il nous avait réservé un comité d'accueil.

- Quelqu'un a été blessé ? S'inquiéta Harry ;

- Non, répondit Dumbledore, je pense qu'il voulait juste te parler en tête à tête. Il voulait voir comment tu allais.

- Et bien il va être servi, il va avoir la vie dure notre cher Tom, répliqua Harry.

Harry venait à peine de prononcer ces mots qu'un changement s'opéra en lui. Il se sentait mieux, plus à l'aise, comme si quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas s'était imbriqué en lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Maintenant tout va bien, répondit Harry.

Le directeur retourna à l'entrée de l'aéroport avec Harry encadrés de Maugrey et de Tonks.

- HARRY ! Crièrent deux voix.

- Hermione, Ron ! S'écria l'appelé.

Les deux autres se jetèrent sur Harry et le basculèrent au sol sous les yeux rieurs des autres.

- Vous m'étouffez ! Murmura Harry.

- C'est normal c'est le prix à payer pour la frayeur que tu nous as faite !

- Hem.

- Harry, Mon chéri! Appela Mrs Weasley. Comment vas tu ?

- En pleine forme ces vacances ont été bénéfiques.

Tous sourirent, il avait fait son deuil de la mort de Sirius. Un homme s'approcha de Harry, il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux couleur du miel, il avait meilleure mine qu'au par avant. Ses habits étaient neufs.

- Bonjour Harry, salua l'homme.

- Bonjour Remus, répondit Harry.

Tous étaient silencieux, l'instant était très fort.

- Harry j'ai obtenu ta garde, hésita Remus.

- Je le sais et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

Remus sourit

- Tous les vrais maraudeurs sont ma famille, répondit Harry au sourire.

Personne n'était dupe sur le sens de « vrais maraudeurs » Harry regarda les aurors qui s'affairaient pour effacer les traces du passage de Voldemort.

- Rentrons annonça Dumbledore.

Tout le monde s'installa dans les voitures du ministère.

- Au fait qui est ministre maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- Amos Diggory, il a commencé de grande réforme sur la protection et le couvre feu le soir, annonça Hermione.

Harry se souvenait de la mort de Cédric en quatrième année. Cette pensée assombrit son visage sous le regard des autres. Un crime que Voldemort devra payer, Harry se jura que Voldemort payera pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il fera. Mais pour l'instant il était avec ses amis et il revenait de vacances.

- Au fait où va-t-on ?

- Chez Sirius, annonça Dumbledore.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre, il avait oublié Sirius, il revoyait dans l'ombre de la vitre le visage de son parain. Il le sentait vivant dans son cœur, oui il l'était. Il sentait comme un dernier devoir à lui rendre.

- Est-ce que l'on pourra retourner près du voile, j'ai quelque chose à faire ?

- On peut y aller maintenant, annonça Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore se retourna et fixa les yeux de Harry, puis acquiesça.

- Le ministère…

La voiture obliqua sur la droite et fonça dans une ruelle sombre et traversa un mur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand parking souterrain où des milliers de voiture étaient garées. Ils sortirent de la leur et se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur qui les mena au bon étage. Ils passèrent devant la fontaine puis ils entrèrent dans le département des mystères, et plus particulièrement cette salle qui avait vu les derniers instant du dernier des Black. Harry s'approcha du voile. Molly voulut retenir le Gryffondor mais Albus l'en empêcha. Harry fit apparaître des fleurs avec sa baguette et l'envoya à travers le voile.

- Au revoir Sirius, murmura Harry.

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce. Harry se retourna il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il préférait les laisser couler plutôt que de les garder en lui. Dumbledore sourit, il sortit une ficelle que tout le monde empoigna pour se retrouver au 12 Square Grimmaud. La maison était en meilleure état. Remus l'avait entretenu, mais quelque chose intriguait Harry, il ne pouvait pas l'entretenir tout seul. Il fallait une présence féminine pour atteindre une telle perfection de rangement et de propreté, la cheminée était remplie de fleur, chose que Remus n'aurait certainement pas fait en tant que célibataire. Non il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Harry regarda ceux qui l'entourait, Molly était occupée au Terrier, Hermione et Ginny ne pouvaient pas en être responsable, peut être qu'elles y avaient contribuées mais elles ne devaient pas être seules. Tonks ? Etrange, Miss Catastrophe mettant bon ordre à tout ça ? Oui c'était la maison de sa famille aussi. Harry se surprit à sourire, mais il pensa immédiatement à Kreattur.

- Où est l'elfe ? Demanda sombrement Harry.

- Il n'est plus répondit Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

- Hein ? S'écria Harry.

- Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'en te mentant il avait envoyé Sirius à la mort, il s'est puni lui-même mais il y est allé tellement fort qu'il en est mort.

Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le hall d'entrée.

- IMMONDES CREATURES QUI ENVAHISSAIENT MA MAISON, VOUS L'AVEZ TUE !

- Désolée, annonça Tonks.

- On a pas réussi à décrocher le portrait, annonça Ron.

- Je m'en occupe rétorqua Harry

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et regarda la mère de son parrain qui le jaugeait d'un air méprisable.

- Sang mélé, BOUSE DE DRAGON.

- Croyez vous que vous soyez aussi pure que vous le prétendez ? Vous qui avez reniez votre propre sang …

- JE SUIS PURE, UNE SANG PURE PAS COMME TOI DECHEANCE.

- Vous êtes votre propre déchéance, annonça Harry

Il ferma les yeux et appliqua ses mains sur le tableau.

- RETIRES TES MAINS IMMONDES !

- Adieu, répliqua Harry.

Le tableau s'enflamma subitement sous les yeux médusés des autres excepté du directeur. Le tableau disparut sous les flammes, on entendait les cris de terreur de la mère de Sirius. Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry, quand ils regardaient ses yeux, ils leur semblaient voir des flammes vertes. Quand le tableau eut complètement disparu, Harry se retourna vers les autres le regard désolé.

- Une bonne chose de faîte, conclut Dumbledore. Montez vous changer.

Harry monta dans sa chambre, Hedwige l'attendait, elle lui fit fête en hululant et en volant autour de lui.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, Hedwige, répondit Harry aux manifestations de joie de la chouette blanche.

Harry prit des vêtements propres et alla prendre une douche bien méritée. Quand il en ressortit Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'attendaient, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Tu nous caches quelque chose.

- Non, répondit précipitamment Harry.

- Ton nez grandit, lança Hermione.

- Euh,répondit Harry en triturant son nez. Non il est normal.

- Allez dis nous ce qui s'est passé là bas ! Insista Ginny.

- Hem… ok mais ce sera un secret.

- Notre secret répliqua Ron.

- Venez, annonça Harry en montant dans le grenier.

Ils étaient dans une semi obscurité.

- Voilà j'ai appris à maîtriser le feu.

- Hein ? Répliqua Ron. Personne ne peut maîtriser le feu.

Une odeur acre et de viande qui commençait à cuire se fit sentir.

- Ron ? Murmura Hermione.

-Oui 'mione ?

Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure hésitante à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Ginny rirait.

-Quoi ? S'énerva Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as le feu aux fesses !

- Hein ? S'écria le rouquin en se levant et en se tapant sur les fesses pour éteindre l'incendie qui avait pris sur son amour propre.

- Bouges pas Ron, annonça Harry.

Il tendit sa main le feu quitta Ron pour se réfugier dans la mai tendue en une boule en mouvement.

Les autres regardaient abasourdis la boule flamboyante dans la main de leur ami.

- Wow, s'écria Ron

Harry sourit, il fixa le feu et il imagina un phénix s'envolant, le feu se métamorphosa en un phénix flamboyant qui s'élevait dans les airs.

Un silence accueillit cette incroyable prestation.

- Voilà annonça Harry en coupant le silence.

- A TABLE cria une voix.

Ron se leva le premier, mais Harry bloqua la porte.

- Promettez que vous ne le direz à personne !

- On te promet Harry.

Harry répondit par un sourire. Puis tous se jetèrent dans les escaliers pour débouler dans la salle à manger sous les hurlements de Mrs Weasley.

- Vous êtes pire qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes ! RON ! Qu'as-tu fait au fond de ton pantalon ?

- Mon pantalon est tout cramu et si ça continue on verra le trou d'mes fesses, murmura doucement Hermione.

- Hein ? Rétorqua Ron.

- Rien Ron, murmura Hermione en se mordant la lèvre

- Ronald Weasley arrêtez de gigoter, afin que j'arrange votre pantalon

Une fois la question du pantalon de Ron réglée ils s'installèrent à table et ils mangeaient de bon appétit.

- Maman où son Fred et Georges ? Demanda Ron.

- Ah, tu vois cher frère il pense un peu à nous le frangin, annonça une voix.

Harry se retourna Fred et Georges le regardaient avec un air rieur.

- Fred ! Georges !

- Tu vois lui aussi il nous reconnaît ce voyage ne l'a pas dérangé.

- FRED ! S'exclama Molly

Harry explosa de rire.

- Ca fait du bien de vous revoir, répondit Harry.

Il regardait les Jumeaux qui se singeaient l'un l'autre. Une silhouette restait dans l'ombre. Harry plissa les yeux pour mieux voir qui se cachait dans l'ombre.

- Bonsoir Harry, annonça une voix faible.

Harry se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être, puis il trouva : Percy !

- Bonsoir Percy.

Le géant roux, s'approcha de Harry mal à l'aise. Harry se mit à sourire, il tendit la main vers Percy qui hésita puis il tendit sa main et serra celle de celui qu'il avait calomnié.

- Bienvenue chez toi, annonça Harry ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire sur l'histoire de Percy, l'oisillon qui avait voulu quitter le nid. Les deux autres frères ne rentreraient que plus tard. Harry raconta ses vacances devant toute l'assemblée, quelque part ça l'énervait de devoir dire tout ce qu'il faisait, mais finalement il aimait bien cette attention, il en avait besoin pour ne pas retomber dans la mélancolie. Puis ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Harry fit un rapide passage par la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, quand il rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, ce dernier refermait rapidement et maladroitement une lettre, il était mal à l'aise comme si il cachait un secret. Harry se demandait quel était ce secret. Ron se leva pour mettre le papier dans sa table puis il éteignit la lumière.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu dors ?

- D'après toi ?

- Je suppose que non ?

Harry étouffa un petit rire.

- Je ne sais pas peu être que l'on rêve qu'on se parle.

Ron réprima un fou rire.

- Tu sais Harry ?

- Non mais je vais pas tarder à le savoir.

- Ca fait du bien que tu sois de retour, répondit Ron en riant sous cape.

- Oui « Home sweet home »

- Comment tu ressens le fait que l'on soit dans la maison de…

Harry soupira, Ron ne manquait jamais une occasion pour mettre les pieds dans le plat et deux fois qu'une !

- Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il voulait, que j'ai un chez moi, un lieu à moi. Bon il faut arranger certaines choses, mais c'est mon seul refuge, hormis le Terrier bien sûr !

- Harry ?

- Oui bailla celui-ci

- On dort ?

- Ouais

Mais Ron n'entendit pas la réponse de Harry car déjà il s'était endormi. Harry repensa à Ron et Hermione, ils l'avaient supporté durant l'an passé, avec ses sauts d'humeur. Il devait leur faire une surprise. Puis il se concentra à vider ses pensées, il avait pensé à faire son occlumencie même ce n'était que rudimentaire, cela suffisait. Il s'endormit.

Il rêvait qu'il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore à casser les objets passant sa colère, sa tristesse et ses nerfs sur tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses mains destructrices., puis il passa à Dumbledore qui avait sortit sa pensine. C'était Voldemort qui sondait son esprit. Harry essaya de bloquer son esprit, les forces mises en œuvres furent fortes. Harry transpirait de tout son corps, IL ne devait pas savoir, il devait arrêter ses investigations… Il hurla car il venait d'avoir mal, comme si on lui brûlait le corps avec du fer chauffé à blanc.

- HARRY ! HARRY ! Cria Ron

Mais Harry était toujours dans son rêve, Voldemort essayait par n'importe quel moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait envoyé un sort doloris mentalement. Harry se disait qu'il pouvait contrôler sa douleur, il devait se concentrer sur la chaleur. Un cobra surgit au milieu de la cacophonie de ses rêves. Le cobra était dans une gerbe de flamme intense et aveuglante. Harry le reconnut c'était Naïfir.

- Naïfir murmura Harry

- Ne t'inquiète plus, je t'ai donné pouvoir sur les reptiles et quand tu m'as embrassé trois fois, je t'ai donné tout pouvoir sur les flammes sacrées. Tu peux te débarrasser de ton ennemi.

Harry se concentra et expulsa Voldemort de son esprit, même il combla la faille qui permettait la communion des deux esprits. Exténué, il s'endormis dans un sommeil profond, un vrai, il se laissa aller à un sourire.

- C'est fini, murmura Dumbledore.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Remus anxieux.

- Il vient de battre Voldemort dans son esprit, c'est une première victoire.

- Mais comment est ce possible ? S'écria Molly en tremblant au nom interdit.

- Même les plus grands magiciens ne peuvent le dire.

Dumbledore ne savait pas réellement ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait que quelques suppositions. Il espérait qu'un jour Harry lui dirait son secret. Déjà Dumbledore se remettait d'une longue période de malaise. Harry lui avait pardonné, il en était presque à se pardonner à lui-même. Il voyait Harry sourire, tout était redevenu calme. Quand Ron était venu trouver sa mère car il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller, il s'était approché de Harry pour l'aider, mais il voulait l'emmener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, où il possédait plus de moyens pour l'aider. Mais finalement Harry avait repris le dessus. Dumbledore se reprit d'un espoir fou où la guerre allait se terminer. Mais il se morigéna, il fallait penser à Harry, son combat deviendra le combat de tous et Dumbledore se promit de protéger le fils de son filleul.

Le lendemain Molly ordonna aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger Harry qui récupérait de sa nuit mouvementé. Quand il se leva il s'étira. Puis il prit rapidement une douche, il entra dans la salle de bain, il leva la tête et se trouva devant Hermione, elle était de trois quart mais surtout nue, elle sortait d'un bain, elle tourna la tête et resta immobile trop surprise. Harry recula rapidement et referma la porte en murmurant un désolé. Hermione ne répondit rien trop surprise pas l'apparition de Harry, cela s'était passé si vite qu'elle se demandait si c'était réel. Harry ferma les yeux, il la voyait encore, il était adossé à la porte, le premier mot qu'il dirait en la voyant serait belle, non pas belle mais magnifique. Il entendit un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva assis par terre.

- Oh désolée, s'excusa Hermione.

- Heu c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, j'aurai dû frapper avant d'entrer, répliqua Harry en se levant.

- Si j'avais chanté tu ne serais pas entré.

Harry regarda Hermione, dans les yeux, il était désolé, il voyait la gène dans le regard de son amie.

- Bon on ne dit rien ?

- On ne dit rien.

Harry sourit d'un sourire forcé. Hermione libéra le passage et Harry entra dans la salle de bain. Il s'adossa à la porte pour souffler. Surprendre une amie dans l'habit d'Eve n'était pas à faire tous les jours. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche que Sirius avait aménagé avant sa mort. Harry ouvrit l'eau chaude et la laissa glisser sur lui. Il posa son avant bras sur le mur et posa son front sur son poing, il se remémorait le corps d'Hermione, il sourit, elle était vraiment magnifique. Mais il se rappela qu'elle était avec Ron, comment pouvait il l'affirmer ? Ils ne se disputaient plus, ils discutaient dans le creux de leur oreilles à table. Le sourire s'effaça laissant une tristesse. Mais Harry se reprit, il était content que Ron et Hermione soient ensemble, de toute manière avec son destin ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une compagne, d'autant plus qu'il n'y survivrait pas cette fois.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Surprise et Mauvaise Nouvelle**

Harry sortit de la cabine et ramassant une serviette il se sécha rapidement. Il fallait surtout que Ron ne l'apprenne pas ! Il s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain, il descendit en cuisine où Molly s'affairait.

- Bonjour Harry, mon chéri ! S'écria celle-ci.

Harry répondit à la salutation et s'assit en face de … Hermione. Il baissa automatiquement les yeux. Elle fit de même le teint ayant prit une couleur rosée. Harry mangea rapidement et monta dans sa chambre. Il n'oserait plus jamais regarder Hermione en face. Il se rappela qu'il voulait faire une surprise à Hermione et Ron, il sourit il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit une lettre qu'il donna à Hedwige qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Puis il ressortit de sa chambre et monta d'un étage, il se trouvait face à la chambre de Sirius. Il hésitait, il s'avança et posa sa main sur le chambranle de la porte et la poussa lentement. La pièce était sale, la tapisserie tombait en lambeau. Une fenêtre laissait passer tant bien que mal la lumière. Harry tourna la tête il vit une porte dans le fond juste à côté du bureau au bois entamé. Le lit était dans un état de délabrement comme tout ce qui était de cette maison : en ruine. Il s'avança vers cette porte et l'ouvrit. Buck était là couché sur sa paillasse. Harry se courba dans un salut gracieux. Buck lui répondit il reconnaissait le protégé d'Hagrid. Harry s'approcha doucement attendant toujours l'accord de l'hippogriffe. Puis il lui caressa l'encolure. Buck émit des sons de joie à voir Harry. Puis Harry retourna dans la chambre de Sirius. Il remarqua deux fauteuils. Et dans celui qui était de dos, il voyait une tête.

- Approche toi Harry, appela Dumbledore.

Harry s'approcha du directeur.

- Assied toi, je viens dans cette chambre pour me souvenir pour apprendre aussi. Nous faisons des erreurs mais il faut apprendre de manière à ne plus recommencer, et puis j'ai l'impression de le voir assis dans ce fauteuil.

Harry sourit c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

- Tiens c'est son testament. Il me l'avait envoyé par hibou avant de partir au ministère.

Harry sourit, le vieil homme de la jungle lui avait dit que son parrain avait sentit que c'était son heure.

- Il savait qu'il n'en reviendrait pas, murmura Harry.

- Comment cela ? Demanda perplexe le directeur.

- Voyez vous là bas un homme m'a dit que quand la mort vient nous chercher, on le sent, on sait quand on va mourir. Il l'avait dû le ressentir. Et puis je me dis que là haut il a retrouvé papa et maman.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux pour cacher sa tristesse. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse.

- Vous êtes humain c'est normal que vous pleurez, une certaine personne m'a confié un jour que c'était nos tristesses et nos joies qui créaient cette force qui nous donnait la volonté de continuer.

Dumbledore releva la tête et regarda Harry les yeux humides.

- Merci Harry.

Ce dernier maîtrisa ses émotions. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut la seule phrase.

« Tout reviens à Harry Potter mon filleul, je te confie la mission que cette maison de l'horreur devienne la maison de la famille que j'aurai voulu t'apporter.

Sirius BLACK »

- Tout est vraiment à moi ? Demanda interloqué Harry.

- Oui, je pense que Sirius voulait te la donner pour que tu puisses y vivre qu'elle devienne un chez toi.

- Je ferai en sorte que ça le devienne, murmura Harry.

Dumbledore sourit, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller dans le jardin.

Harry regarda son directeur curieux, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il sortit de la chambre de son parrain, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, il entra et se dirigea vers le bureau sous la fenêtre. Il tira le tiroir et trouva la mystérieuse lettre de Ron. Elle était un peu cornée, l'enveloppe était mal refermée. Surtout l'ouverture baillait, Harry plissa les yeux, il voyait trois mots :je t'aime. Harry s'interrogea qui pouvait être cette fille ? Hermione ? A ce prénom son estomac se retourna. Harry se raisonna, tant mieux si c'est Hermione, ils arrêteront sûrement de se disputer à longueur de temps. Mais pourquoi tant de secret sur leur relation ? Harry savait que Ron était trop pudique sur ses sentiments pour les montrer au grand jour. Sûrement qu'ils voulaient que ce soit secret rien que pour pimenter leur relation. Harry dériva ses pensées sur Cho. La jeune asiatique ne lui produisait plus cette sensation dans le ventre. Elle était devenue banale, ce n'était plus la Serdaigle qu'il avait connu en Troisième et Quatrième années. Il baissa la main et du bout du doit il força le bâillement de l'ouverture pour essayer de voir un peu plus.

« Je t'aime mon Ron adoré. »

Harry souffla de déception, il n'arriverait pas à lire un quelconque indice sur l'expéditrice de ce billet doux. De dépit il posa le testament sur la lettre et referma le tiroir. Il contempla le bois se disant que finalement il valait mieux qu'il n'ai rien vu d'intéressant.

- Harry ? Appela la voix de Hermione.

Harry se retourna aussi sec et aperçut Hermione qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa main posé sur le côté droit. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

- Tu… tu viens, parvint à articuler Hermione.

- Euh… J'arrive, répondit Harry stressé.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte, appréhendant le moment futur. Il passa devant Hermione, en passant devant elle leurs mains se touchèrent. Harry tressaillit de surprise. Il ne montra aucun sentiments. Il descendit les marches en bas desquelles l'attendait une belle réception. Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, la famille Weasley au complet.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Harry resta cloué sur place, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Puis il se mit à sourire, ce qui rassura l'assemblée. Les Jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de faire exploser des pétard par ci par là. Harry reçut de Hagrid un rubis magnifiquement taillé en un tigre.

- J'ai de mandé à Olympe si elle pouvait me mettre en relation avec un ami en Inde, tenta t il d'expliquer maladroitement.

- Il est magnifique rassura Harry.

Le géant afficha un sourire joyeux. Harry reçut de Remus, une boite. Harry l'ouvrit, et un objet doré voletait tout au tour de lui. Harry attrapa l'objet et constata que c'était un vif d'or.

- C'est celui de ton père, annonça Remus. Sirius l'avait récupéré dans les décombres, il voulait te le donner. Le loup garou souriait tristement.

- Merci Remus, répondit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Nous on t'offre un lot de fusée à la Weasley.

-Merci les Jumeaux, répondit Harry.

Mais le cadeau le plus merveilleux à ses yeux fut sans conteste celui d'Hermione et de Ron. C'était un nécessaire à balais spécialement conçu pour les éclairs de feu, accompagné d'un livre relatant toutes les techniques des attrapeurs de toutes les équipes du monde. Harry retrouvait la feinte de Wronsky. Mais il y en avait plein d'autre. Harry se jura d'essayer toutes ces techniques. La fête dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Harry évitait délibérément Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux sans la revoir dans la salle de bain. Par contre il surprit Ginny avec un regard plus que suggestif. Harry se retourna, il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais il ne l'aimait pas comme elle le voudrait, non pour lui elle était sa sœur et rien ne pourrait le faire changer. Alors qu'Hermione dansait avec Ron, lui il se retira à l'étage, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se mit à sourire, il voulait danser mais pas sur de la musique ou bien une musique différente. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il commença à bouger les bras puis les jambes dans un rythme que lui seul connaissait. Lentement, les flammes apparurent et l'entourèrent, il dansait sur le feu. Il se sentait bien, mais tout à coup il sentit comme un appel de détresse. Harry se reconcentra et déplaça son esprit dans les flammes. Il passa de foyer en foyer pour se retrouver dans l'endroit d'origine. Il reconnut la maison c'était celle des Dursley. Vernon s'était réfugié dans le placard, Dudley était dans sa chambre et il regardait les flammes attaquer sa porte. Quand à sa tante elle était allongée tenant dans sa main une bague. Harry constata que Vernon était mort asphyxié. Harry remonta les marches la porte avait cédé, les flammes entouraient Dudley, qui paniquait. Harry vint vers lui, sortant des flammes.

- Dudley prend ma main !

- Quoi ? Hurla Dudley apeuré.

- Prends ma main et suis moi !

Son cousin se saisit de sa main comme d'une bouée. Harry regarda derrière lui il vit à travers les flammes Dumbledore qui le regardait. Il tira en arrière son cousin et il se retrouva assit contre le mur Dudley devant lui.

- Ca va ?

- Oui répondit en tremblant son cousin sous le choc des derniers évènement.

- HARRY ? Hurla la voix de Remus.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte. Remus le prit par les épaules. Il semblait terrifié.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es mis à hurler, et on arrivait pas à ouvrir cette maudite porte.

- Remus calmez vous, annonça la voix de Dumbledore. Bonsoir Dudley.

Le cousin regarda le directeur avec surprise.

- Je suis contraint de te confirmer que tes parents sont morts.

Dudley baissa la tête le regard dans le vide. Le silence s'installa, personne ne voulait l'interrompre Dudley commençait à se refermer sur lui.

- Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, hurla soudainement Dudley.

Harry ne cilla pas il s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre. Dudley envoya son poing dans la figure de Harry qui se retrouva assis par terre. Remus allait intervenir quand Harry l'arrêta de la main. Il se releva et s'approcha de Dudley.

- Ca t'a fait du bien ?

- Non, répondit son cousin.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais je suis poursuivis par un sorcier noir qui ne vise qu'à me détruire, et pour cela il a attaqué Privet Drive.

Dudley se mit à pleurer, ce qui fit un choc à Harry.

- Je n'ai plus de chez moi, plus de famille, plus rien.

- Il y a la tante Marge, commença Harry.

- Elle est morte.

- De la scarlatine ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non elle buvait trop et les médicaments associés à l'alcool, ce n'est jamais bon.

- Tu sais Dudley, tu es ici chez toi.

Dudley releva la tête.

- Pourquoi tu me ferais la charité ?

- Je te fais pas la charité, je veux t'aider.

- Après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? Coupa Dudley.

- Oui, dans la vie il faut pardonner, je ne l'ai appris que très récemment. Harry tourna son regard sur Dumbledore qui se mit à sourire tristement. Puis il retourna vers Dudley. Tu sais, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre des êtres chers. Je suis là et je me sens un peu responsable de toi.

Dudley renifla, il était abattu.

- Suis moi, annonça Harry.

Il conduisit Dudley à son lit.

- Ce soir tu dors là

Harry sortit de la chambre et descendit les marches, suivit de Remus et de Dumbledore silencieux. Il se retrouva dans la salle où tout le monde l'attendait. Il sourit d'un sourire crispé. Il s'assit à la table et se servit d'un jus de Citrouille, sous les regards interrogatif des autres. Dumbledore s'assit à l'autre bout de la table.

- Tu l'avais senti ?

- Oui, elle me l'avait communiquée.

Dumbledore acquiesça, tout le monde se posait des questions.

- Que vas-tu faire de lui ? Demanda Remus.

- M'occuper de lui, répondit simplement Harry.

Puis le silence s'installa, Les uns après les autres ils allèrent se coucher. Harry resta seul. Il se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Sur la table était posée sa flûte de charmeur. Il s'essaya, une première fois pour voir comment s'en servir, finalement c'était assez facile. Il commença à jouer une musique lancinante triste. Quand quelque chose se matérialisa devant lui.

- Naïfir ?

- Oui Harry csss'est moi, chaque fois que tu joue de la flûte, j'apparais. N'hésites jamais à en jouer, elle calmera tes douleurs.

Harry sourit et continua de jouer, Naïfir se mit à danser au son de la flûte. Puis le cobra s'évapora, alors que Harry continuait de jouer. Puis il posa sa flûte sur la table et il s'installa dans le divan et il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla, une présence à côté de lui, il remarqua qu'une couverture les recouvrait. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre, c'était Hermione. Il se raidit, que faisait elle ici ?

- Hermione !

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et se mit à rougir.

- Euh, je ne parvenais pas à dormir alors je suis descendue pour boire quelque chose quand je t'ai vu, j'ai amené une couverture et je me suis endormie à côté de moi.

Harry retira vivement son bras qui enserrait la taille de son amie.

- Euh, merci, répondit il en rougissant.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieur se demandant que faire. Harry regardait le visage d'Hermione, il repensait à l'histoire de la salle de bain. Il baissa la tête.

- Harry ?

Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard d'Hermione.

- Tu y repenses ?

- A quoi ?

- La salle de bain …

Hermione rougit violemment, tandis que Harry acquiesçait de la tête.

- Bon, ben je retourne me coucher.

- Il vaut mieux, répliqua Harry tristement.

Le lendemain, l'organisation de la maison changea, Dudley allait dormir dans une pièce à part pour qu'il s'habitue avec le monde de la magie, il avait faillit mourir de frayeur quand Ron avait lancé un accio sur ses vêtements. Remus et Tonks étaient retournés à Privet Drive pour récupérer ce qui l'était, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, des photos que l'incendie avait épargné. Dudley les plaça dans un album qui repose sur sa table de nuit, Harry lui avait conseillé de redécorer sa chambre, chose qu'il fit. Au fur et à mesure des jours, Dudley commençait à s'habituer à la magie, même il trouvait certains sorts très utiles. Il accompagna Ginny, Hermione, Ron e Harry sur le chemin de traverse. Il était enchanté bien qu'un peu effrayé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Les gobelins, les ingrédients des potions, les baguettes, les livres. Alors qu'ils étaient assis au glacier en train d'apprécier leurs glaces.

- Tiens Saint Potter ! Lança une voix traînante.

Malefoy entouré de ses gorilles souriait.

- Malefoy la ferme !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Sanssou !

Ron se leva mais Dudley lui posa sa main l'empêchant de continuer.

- Si je comprends bien, tu es la fouine ? Demanda Dudley en se levant.

Le sourire de Malefoy tomba. Crabbe et Goyle s'avancèrent en montrant leurs muscles. Dudley souriait. Crabbe envoya son poing au visage de Dudley, qui para et envoya un hypercute qui assomma Crabbe. Goyle passa à l'attaque, mais il fut stoppé par le poing du cousin. Dudley s'avança vers Malefoy qui reculait et qui se retrouva acculé contre le mur. Dudley le prit par le col.

- Ecoutes moi bien blondinet, je suis champion poids lourd de boxe, alors arrêtes d'ennuyer mon cousin et ses amis sinon ça va chauffer pour ton matricule. Malefoy était atterré, il essayer de toucher le sol mais ses pieds pendaient dans les airs. Dudley le reposa à terre, Malefoy partit sans demander son reste. Dudley revint à la table sous les regards amusés des autres.

- Et bien quand tu t'y mets, annonça Ron émerveillé.

- Disons que j'ai eu un punching-ball résistant, répondit Dudley en affichant une mine désolé.

- C'est oublié, rétorqua Harry.

- Ron ? Appela Hermione en voyant le rouquin en extase.

- Attends laisses moi me souvenir de Malefoy se prendre une raclée par un moldu.

- Un quoi ? Demanda Dudley.

- Un moldu c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de magie.

- Ah !

- Toujours est il qu'il aurait pu sortir sa baguette et jeter un sort, sermonna Hermione

- C'est drôle qu'il ne l'ai pas fait, annonça Ginny.

- Oh il n'en aurait pas eu ni le temps ni le loisir, commenta Ron.

- Ah il y a ta mère qui nous appelle Ron, annonça Dudley.

Ils se levèrent et il suivirent Mrs Weasley. Ils retournèrent au square Grimmaud. Se posait le cas de Dudley, Remus avait fait une demande pour être responsable, ce qui avait été accepté. L'enterrement fut sobre en petit comité, il valait mieux ne pas faire trop de publicité. L'entreprise la Gunning fut mise en gérance, Dudley étant par héritage, le patron, ce qui lui assurait une rente assez confortable. Il logeait au Square, il allait participer au nettoyage et à la rénovation de la maison. Harry se souvenait de cette soirée, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre une signification dessus. Il repensait à la salle de bain en souriant.

Le jour de la rentrée ils allèrent à King Kross, Dudley se souvenait nostalgique de ces rentrées où ses parents l'emmenaient à l'école.

- Dudy si tu as le moindre soucis n'hésite pas à nous contacter.

- Merci, murmura Dudley.

Ils passèrent le mur et se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 ¾ la locomotive était là soufflant sifflant pour appeler les retardataires. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans un wagon, ils cherchèrent un compartiment de libre.

- Ici, appela Ron.

Ce compartiment n'était pas libre, il y avait déjà Luna Lovegood. Ron lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer. Ils s'installèrent, discutant de choses et d'autres. Quand le compartiment s'ouvrit sur Malefoy.

- Ah, vous êtes là, annonça t il sans conviction.

Harry trouvait le comportement de Malefoy bizarre, il n'avait pas répliqué alors qu'il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

- Quelque chose ne va pas la fouine ? Ricana Ron

Malefoy referma la porte et s'en alla. Ils restèrent interloqués.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oh pour une fois où il ne nous cherche pas des noises !

- Justement c'est ce qui m'inquiète, annonça Harry.

Il se leva et voulu sortir dans le compartiment. Le train eut un sursaut, ce qui le fit chuter sur Ginny qui se mit à rougir.

- Euh désolé, annonça Harry.

- Pas grave, murmura la rouquine.

Harry se releva tant bien que mal, s'accrochant aux genoux des uns et des autres écrasants les pieds. Au moment où il parvint à se redresser, le train eut un autre sursaut et cette fois Harry se retrouva sur Hermione sa tête sur son ventre. Il se mit à rougir de plus belle car il se trouvait à la hauteur de la poitrine de son amie, une position très délicate et très inconfortable.

- Bon Harry quand tu auras fini de tomber dans tous les bras féminins tu pourras te pousser, parce que ton pied dans ma figure, c'est peu appétissant.

Les filles protestèrent vivement. Harry se releva et ouvrant la porte il se jeta hors du compartiment. Il se retrouva assis contre le mur face à Hermione, il regarda son regard, il lui semblait qu'elle avait un air amusé, mais la porte se referma et il ne put vérifier ses pensées. Il se releva et commença à marcher, quand le train s'arrêta brusquement. Harry ne s'étant pas accroché il se retrouva affalé par terre.

- ENCORE, cria t il énervé.

Mais les lumières s'éteignirent, Harry sentit comme un courant d'air froid le transpercer. Il sortit sa baguette les détraqueurs étaient dans le train.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Attaque et dette**

Il avança lentement dans l'obscurité, il avait froid ses membres s'engourdissaient, mais il tenait bon, il se remplissait l'esprit de pensées agréables essayant de lutter contre le souvenir spectrale de la mort de Sirius. Il ouvrit la main devant lui et fit apparaître une flamme, elle le réconfortait. Il passa devant un compartiment, il n'y avait personne. Il comprenait pas il y avait normalement quelqu'un, mais ses réflexions furent stoppées par un cri. Harry éteignit sa flamme et s'avança prudemment dans le compartiment suivant, la porte était entrouverte, il la poussa légèrement Cho était là avec Marietta Edcombe. Cho avait lancé le sort du patronus, mais elle n'y arrivait pas vraiment, Il y avait deux détraqueurs, l'un était repoussé par le pseudo patronus, L'autre était penché sur Marietta et commençait lentement à aspirer son âme. Cho retourna son patronus pour protéger son amie. Le détraqueur recula, mais le le sort n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour les faire sortir du compartiment, Harry entra doucement et se tourna vers les détraqueurs qui l'avaient sentis à cause des souvenirs tristes, pour eux c'était la proie la plus appétissante qu'ils n'avaient jamais croisé. Harry sentait l'effet les deux détraqueurs sur lui, déjà qu'avec un c'était difficile, alors pour deux ! Il devait se concentrer encore plus sur ses pensées agréables. Il voyait que les deux détraqueurs s'avançaient vers lui, Cho s'occupait de son amie tout en le regardant. La peur se lisait sur son visage, Harry lui sourit comme pour la rassurer. Il recula attirant les deux détraqueurs à l'extérieur du compartiment.

- Vous avez fin ? Venez je suis très appétissant, annonça Harry une lueur féroce dans le regard.

Harry lâcha un moment ses pensées agréables pour faire sentir à ses ennemis, qu'il était parfait pour eux. Il voulait les attirer dans le couloir.

Les deux détraqueurs sortirent rapidement du compartiment, ce qu'ils avaient sentit les avait mis dans un état proche de la transe comme là fois où ils étaient entrés dans le stade. A ce souvenir, la rage d'Harry se décupla, il avait un compte spécial à régler. D'un coup de baguette il referma la porte. Puis il se tourna vers ses ennemis et pointant sa baguette, il pensa à sa rencontre avec le Rayuroplanis.

- Spero Patronum hurla t il.

Une lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette, Harry en fut étonné, la lumière rouge se transforma en Cornedrue flamboyant. Il n'était pas fait de lumière argentée, non il était rouge feu, c'était un Cerf de flamme qui rougeoyait tel un rubis. Le patronus se jeta sur les détraqueurs. Ces derniers partirent en courant comme l'espérait Harry, mais le Cerf toucha les détraqueurs qui tombèrent au sol ils étaient devenus des torches. Harry commença à comprendre, depuis qu'il maîtrisait les flammes, elles faisaient parties intégrantes de lui, dans tous ses sorts elles ressortiraient. Harry souriait en regardant les deux détraqueurs qui finissaient de se consumer. Le Cerf se tourna vers Harry.

« Viens… Entre… »

L'appel des flammes…

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le Cerf en flamme, quand il les ouvrit il était le Cerf de feu, il était le patronus, c'étaient les flammes qui les liaient. Harry sauta comme pour se prouver qu'il était devenu ce Cerf. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir.

Deux yeux l'avaient observés, deux yeux pétillants de malice, l'homme regardait les détraqueurs cramés au sol, d'un récure vite, il nettoya le couloir, et entra dans le compartiment où il n'y avait personne.

- J'ai bien fait de venir, je me doutais que ce gamin avait la flamme sacrée.

- Harry m'étonnera toujours… murmura une voix amusée.

Le Cerf flamboyant courait dans les couloirs, les détraqueurs se trouvaient principalement dans les compartiments où se trouvait la concentration d'élèves ayant les pires souvenirs. Harry était écoeuré, pour les détraqueurs, ils allaient simplement faire un bon festin d'âmes. La colère amplifia l'effet destructeur du patronus. Il entendit des cris quand un lion sortit du compartiment pour terrasser un détraqueur. Harry sortit du Cerf Flamboyant qui disparut. Qui avait un tel patronus ? Il entra dans le compartiment et il vit Neville la baguette pointée vers la porte devant trois filles effrayées, les jumelles Pavarti et Lavande Brown.

- Neville ? S'interrogea Harry.

- Euh oui, répondit ce dernier en rougissant.

Harry affichait un sourire amusé.

- Et bien si on m'avait dit que ton patronus était un lion, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

- Euh c'est mon grand oncle archi qui est animagus lion déclaré, je pense que j'ai ce patronus car c'est lui qui a fait découvrir ma magie.

- Neville je suis fier de toi, tu as beaucoup progressé.

- C'est mon oncle qui m'y a forcé et j'ai participé pendant l'été aux cours de défense.

- Continues comme ça. Au fait tu surveilles le couloir et les compartiments ?

- D'accords.

- Donne des chocogrenouilles à Lavande parce qu'elle va s'effondrer.

Harry ressortit et continua son avance, heureusement qu'il y avait l'A.D. au moins ils arrivaient à se protéger un peu. Il entra dans un wagon, le silence régnait, ce n'était un silence normale, un silence de mort. Harry craignit d'être arrivé trop tard, il avança prudemment, il regarda dans le premier il y avait des Serpentard, mais ils étaient tous au fond du compartiment, les détraqueurs n'étaient pas là. Il continua, les autres compartiments étaient dans le même état, ils n'avaient pas subit le baiser du détraqueur, ce qui rassura Harry. Sûrement qu'ils avaient trouvé un repas plus appétissant. Cette pensée fit froid dans le dos.

- Spero patronum cria faiblement une voix.

Visiblement quelqu'un essayait de se protéger faiblement. Harry poussa doucement la porte du wagon suivant dans le couloir se trouvait Malefoy assis par terre, la baguette levée, il essayait vainement de repousser cinq détraqueurs. Harry ressentait leur influence il n'était pas à l'aise lui aussi. Les détraqueurs étaient trop concentrés sur le Serpentard pour s'occuper du Gryffondor.

- Alors Malefoy un coup de main ?

- Potter !

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu m'aides !

- Pff l'orgueil des Serpentard, annonça Harry en bougeant sa baguette.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de TON aide, répliqua faiblement Drago.

- Tu penses y arriver ?

- Je suis de sang pur je suis plus fort que toi !

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Spero patronum, lança Drago.

Une lumière verte surgit de la baguette de Malefoy, mais il était tellement affaiblit que l'on ne voyait que deux yeux verts. Les détraqueurs se retournèrent et aperçurent Harry qui était blanc, il avait du mal à maîtriser ses pensées.

- Spero Patronum, lança le Gryffondor.

Un Cerf argenté apparut entre les détraqueurs et Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulut que les flammes interviennent. Maintenant c'était le défi entre Malefoy et Harry, qui allait flancher le premier ? Harry ? Si il s'était écouté il serait parti laissant Malefoy à ses problèmes, mais ce n'était pas digne d'un Gryffondor. S'il intervenait, jamais Malefoy ne lui pardonnerait. Quand à Malefoy, jamais il n'aurait accepté l'aide de Potter, il devait tenir et écraser ces cinq détraqueurs à lui tout seul. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un l'aide mais pas un Gryffondor et surtout pas Saint Potter. Il voulait montrer comment se bat un Malefoy. Il lança de nouveau le sort du patronus, mais il était de moins en moins parfait, Malefoy avait de plus en plus froid, il commençait à se laisser couler dans cette vague de froideur. Il entendit un « Malefoy » lointain puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Harry vit Malefoy sombrer dans le noir, les détraqueurs plus affamés que jamais et tout excité par la fin qui se promettait prometteuse. Il vit l'âme de Malefoy commencer à sortir du corps.

- MALEFOY ! SPERO PATRONUM !

Le Cerf flamboyant fonça sur les détraqueurs et les réduisit en cendre, tout c'était passé rapidement. Harry s'appuya sur le mur du compartiment. Il était épuisé, mais le travail n'était pas fini.

- Malefoy, tu fais le parfait idiot, quels imbéciles, murmura t il à leurs attentions.

Ils avaient été aussi idiot l'un que l'autre. Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte du premier compartiment.

- Occupez vous de Malefoy, annonça t il.

Les Serpentard étaient trop choqués pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Harry retourna dans le couloir et créa son patronus et fusionna avec lui. Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens brûlant, cramant, tout ce qui portait une cape noire et qui aspirait les âmes. Ainsi la légende du Cerf Flamboyant était née. Tout le monde en parlait, tous se demandaient d'où il venait. Harry souriait intérieurement. Dumbledore apparut brutalement devant le Cerf.

- Vas ton travail est fini.

Harry ne s'étonnait pas que Dumbledore était au courant. Il abandonna sa forme patronus et retourna tranquillement dans son compartiment. Il s'affala épuisé sur la banquette. Il avait froid, il subissait le contre coup de l'attaque. Ron lui tendit quelque chose. Harry l'attrapa et l'engloutit, la chaleur lui revint dans le corps, les chocogrenouilles étaient quelque chose de vraiment essentielle dans leur vie d'étudiant à Poudlard. L'arrivée du train provoqua l'affolement la gare de Prés Au Lard. Plusieurs professeurs étaient là s'occupant des élèves blessés. Rogue explosa de colère quand on lui amena un Malefoy inanimé. Il regarda ostensiblement dans la direction de Harry, mais celui-ci l'ignora complètement. Les blessés furent transportés d'office à l'infirmerie. Les autres s'entassèrent dans les carrosses tirés par les sombrals. Harry sourit tristement.

- Vous les voyez ? Demanda t il à ceux qui l'avait accompagnés au ministère.

- Non répondirent ils.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

- Nous ne l'avons pas vu mourir, répondit Hermione mal à l'aise.

Harry baissa la tête. Il monta dans le carrosse. Il avait le regard sombre, il était épuisé. Les autres ne lui parlèrent pas, croyant qu'il avait revécus ses pires cauchemars. Mais Harry se demandait à quoi servait cette attaque. C'était un coup d'épée dans le lac. A moins que Voldemort voulait montrer qu'il pouvait attaquer Poudlard quand il voulait. Alors dans ce cas il allait être très déçu. Il releva la tête il vit le château qui se profilait à l'horizon, il se mit à sourire, cela lui faisait toujours quelque chose quand il le voyait dans le lointain, il entendit une voix intérieure lui dire « Enfin de retour à la maison »

Harry entra dans la grande salle, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, pourquoi il y avait autant d'absents chez les Serpentard ? Il y en avait aux autres tables, mais la plus vide était la table des Verts et Argent. Cela turlupinait l'esprit de Harry. Il s'assit face à Hermione, Ginny à ses côtés.

Devant l'immense table des professeurs se trouvait un vieux tabouret qui avait supporté bien des derrières. Sur celui-ci reposait un vieux couvre chef, tellement usé par le temps qu'il demandait à partir en poussière. Une pliure bougea et le Choixpeau se mit à fredonner une chansonnette.

Il y a fort longtemps

Quatre sorciers hors du temps

Décidèrent d'un commun accord.

D'inculquer à grand renfort

D'étude toute la science.

De la magie et son essence.

Chacun recherchant ce qui l'intéressait

Qui répartirait les élèves selon les destinées

Ainsi me délogeant de sa tête

Grodric Gryffondor si fier

Me donna magiquement un cerveau

Afin que je consulte vos qualités et défauts.

J'ai œuvré mon office sans discontinuité

Même quand les maisons s'entre-déchiraient

La marque se profile à l'horizon

Alors réagissez et suivez à l'unisson

Le chemin qu'il est en train de tracer

Afin qu'à jamais le mal soit terrassé.

Chacune des maisons a son caractère propre

Mais sont elles si différentes l'une de l'autre ?

La seule solution à notre malheur

C'est de s'unir avant l'heure

N'arrive et nous engloutisse au final

Dans la noirceur la plus totale.

Le Choixpeau arrêta sa chanson, personne n'applaudit trop choqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Harry sourit sombrement il connaissait certaines connotations de la chanson. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour deviner que la marque était Voldemort. Mais l'idée de la marque des ténèbres fit penser aux mangemorts puis aux détraqueurs. Cela ne collait pas pourquoi les détraqueurs s'étaient ils acharnés sur les Serpentard ? Dumbledore se leva, imposant le silence.

- Bonsoir à tous, ce qui c'est passé dans le train doit sûrement vous faire souvenir d'une aventure similaire, les détraqueurs, ne représentent ni l'ombre ni la lumière. Ils ne suivent que leur propre instincts.

Le directeur laissa son discours en suspens les élèves sentaient qu'il n'avait pas fini son discours. Dumbledore retourna sa main et regarda ses ongles.

- Tous les décrets de l'an passé sont annulés.

La salle fut remplie de hourra. Le directeur sourit.

- Quand à l'animal dans le train.

Le silence se fit tous attendaient la réponse du directeur.

- La flamme et la lumière ne font qu'une. Elles nous éclairent et nous guident, à nous de choisir de la suivre.

Les élèves murmurèrent, Dumbledore ne venait pas de répondre à leur interrogation, mais leur posait encore d'autre énigmes.

- Je dois aussi vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui nous vient de l'Inde, Monsieur Rya Rajikudilanis, en espérant qu'il dure plus d'un an.

Les élèves se mirent à rire. Harry regarda l'homme se lever, il n'y avait pas fait attention, il portait un turban rouge, un pantalon rouge, une ceinture noire et une chemise blanche. Certains dirent qu'il ressemblait à Qwirell et qu'il allait sûrement sentir le curry. Harry le détailla et sursauta c'était le Fatyu qu'il avait rencontré dans la jungle. Ses amis remarquèrent son étonnement mais ils ne posèrent aucune question.

- Harry ? Appela Ginny.

- Mmh ?

- Hermione se demandait d'où provenait le Cerf de feu.

- Je ne sais pas menti Harry.

- Pourtant tu as du le voir ? S'étonna Ron.

- Effectivement je l'ai vu

- Il ressemblait beaucoup à ton patronus, annonça Hermione en scrutant Harry recherchant la moindre chose qui pourrait le trahir.

- Et ben non.

Hermione détourna la tête. Harry savait qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de sa réponse. Il se leva de table avant les autres, car il pensait à une certaine raison pour justifier cette attaque. Il sortit avant les autres.

- Harry ? Appela Ron.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais juste faire un tour, on se retrouve dans la tour ?

- D'accord, répondit Ron dépité.

C'était bien la première fois que Harry faisait quelque chose sans entraîner le trio.

Harry sortit et marcha en direction de l'infirmerie, ce ne pouvait qu'être cela. Il avançait dans le couloir en souriant, il repensait aux rumeurs, au discours du directeur et à la chanson du directeur, cette année allait être amusante, mais l'ombre de Voldemort planait près de Poudlard. Est que Voldemort avait voulu exercer une pression sur les Serpentard pour les obliger à être siens ? C'était assez étrange car seul Malefoy avait été attaqué. Où bien était ce un moyen de tester les recrus potentielles ? Harry se retrouva face à la porte de l'infirmerie, il hésitait à entrer, mais sa curiosité l'emporta, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

- Ne faites rien, annonça une voix passionnée.

Harry se figea, il voyait un groupe de Serpentard autour d'un lit, visiblement c'était des sixièmes années. Harry reconnaissait Crabbe, Goyle Parkinson et tant d'autres. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas dans leurs assiettes. Harry estima que ce n'était pas le moment d'intervenir, il ouvrit la porte qui grinça attirant les regards des autres.

- Potter ? Que fiches tu ici ?

Harry se retourna, le groupe de Serpentard avait des mines de patibulaire. Le groupe c'était scindé en deux pour que Malefoy puisse voir l'intrus.

- Oh rien, rétorqua Harry en soutenant le regard de Malefoy.

- Laissez nous, murmura Malefoy.

Les Serpentard quittèrent le lit du malade et passèrent de chaque côté de Harry en le regardant avec un regard mauvais, certains lui donnèrent un coup d'épaule. Harry ne broncha pas, il ne fallait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse aux Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle regardèrent une dernière fois Harry et refermèrent la porte. Harry s'approcha du lit.

- Tu entretiens le moral de tes troupes ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire sarcastique.

- On peut le dire ainsi, je suis le seul responsable quelque part.

Harry ne se montrait pas étonné, il était arrivé à cette conclusion. Malefoy regarda son ennemi et lui désigna une chaise. Harry s'installa sur la chaise et attendit le commentaire du Serpentard.

- Quand tu as envoyé mon père à Azkaban, j'ai pu accéder à certaines choses qui m'étaient cachées. Disons que si je ne les avais jamais vu, je serais devenu sans aucun doute mangemort.

Malefoy resta silencieux, attendant une remarque sarcastique du Gryffondor, remarque qui ne vint pas.

- Quand père est rentré à la maison suite à l'attaque de la prison par Tu-sais-qui, il a vu que j'avais farfouillé dans ses affaires et en conçut une colère terrible. J'ai appris que Tu-sais-qui allait obliger ses fidèles à intégrer leurs propres enfants de force.

- Génération Voldemort murmura Harry.

Malefoy sursauta au nom du mage noir.

- Malefoy si tu veux te battre contre lui il faut que tu n'ais plus peur de son nom.

- Père savait que je n'aspirais pas à cette mascarade. Je sais que je n'ai jamais montré que j'étais contre le mage noir.

Harry se mit à sourire.

- Mais mon père dans sa colère m'envoya des doloris jusqu'à ce que j'accepte. Mais ces tortures me confirmèrent dans la voie que j'avais choisi. Mon père savait pertinemment qu'il ne me ferait pas revenir sur ma décision. Il m'enferma dans une pièce. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Mais il ne pouvait m'empêcher d'entrer à Poudlard. En me laissant au train il m'a murmuré « Meurt au moins comme un Malefoy »

Malefoy s'arrêta comme s'il repensait à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Et qu'as-tu décidé ? Demanda Harry choqué.

- J'ai fait une introspection de ma vie, c'est vrai je te jalousais Potter pour cette gloire.

- Tu crois que anéantir quelqu'un alors que l'on sait à peine marcher est glorieux ? Coupa Harry avec véhémence. Crois tu qu'avoir un chemin semé de mort est enviable ? Je n'ai rien fait intentionnellement pour mériter cette gloire, et maintenant on attend que je fasse pareil !

- C'est sûr de ce point de vu là

Harry bougea sur sa chaise et ferma son visage afin que Malefoy ne voit pas sa tristesse, une faiblesse pour les Serpentard. Ce dernier l'observait.

- Finalement on a tous notre orgueil, murmura le Serpentard. Nous étions si jeune si inconscients, et insouciants. Je recherchais la gloire en servant le jeu de V… Vol… Voldemort. Je te propose une trêve.

Harry se retourna, les yeux résistants à la peine.

- J'accepte ta trêve. Effectivement nous étions jeunes mais maintenant nous avons grandi trop vite.

Un silence s'imposa.

- Tu sais le Choixpeau a dit « Chacune des maisons a son caractère propre

Mais sont elles si différentes l'une de l'autre ? » Nous sommes tous un peu Serpentard.

- Et Gryffondor, répliqua Malefoy

Harry sourit et il n'était pas le seul. Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

- Au fait Potter.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy..

- J'ai une dette envers toi, j'aurai aimé que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était toi.

La voix de Malefoy n'était pas si amicale.

- Nous étions des idiots, des imbéciles. Saches Malefoy que je ne voulais rien faire, mais la raison l'a emporté, on a droit tous à une deuxième chance, enfin presque tous, pour ma part tu n'as pas de dette envers moi. Je ne VEUX pas que tu ais une dette envers moi.

- J'ai une dette Potter et je la réglerai le jour qu'il faudra.

- Alors que ce soit le plus tard possible, répondit Harry sans chaleur.

Malefoy sourit, quelque chose de nouveau commençait …


	8. Chapter 8

HEllo tout le monde merci pour vos messages. Oui tout ce petit monde grandit ... En bien ou en mal ? C'est la bonne question...

Hermione ? Hmmm quel rôle vais-je bien lui donner :-B

Je pense que vous avez deviné le pairing... Bien qu'il ne soit pas définitif, je peux toujours changer en cours de route ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quand les secrets commencent à tomber.**

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, il était content que cette querelle qui durait près de six ans soit enfin suspendue. C'était une querelle de gamin, une querelle qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister. Il marchait dans le couloir les mains dans les poches sa robe flottant sur son passage, il souriait. Il tourna à gauche et rencontra le groupe de Serpentard. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, qui allait céder le premier ? Le Gryffondor ou les Serpentard ? Qui ? Harry fit un pas en avant. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches, provoquant une sortie de baguette chez les verts et argents. Harry leva ses mains au niveau de sa tête la paume ouverte vers les Serpentard. Les baguettes baissèrent imperceptiblement, Harry continua d'avancer lentement vers le groupe toujours les mains levées, il sentait l'hostilité des Serpentard, mais sans Drago ils n'osaient pas l'attaquer ouvertement. Harry traversa le groupe qui se sépara face à lui. Il continua sans se retourner, il ne fallait montrer aucune faiblesse. Harry tourna dans un autre couloir et il souffla à l'abri des regards. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à l'opposé de sa maison, il devait se dépêcher. Il sourit à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il créa de ses mains une licorne de flamme, elle était magnifique avec sa corne qui rougeoyait. Il se concentra et entra en elle. Puis il se mit à courir à travers le château. Il ne se cachait pas, il courait vers sa maison. Il arriva au niveau des escaliers magiques. La majorité des élèves étaient là se faisant guider vers leur salle commune. Il n'y avait aucun escalier devant lui, Harry sauta dans le vide et comme prévu des flammes sortirent sous ses sabots. Il s'appuya sur celui-ci pour monter jusqu'au bon couloir. Les élèves criaient de joie et d'admiration, jamais ils n'avaient vu une telle chose. Pourtant quelqu'un souriait et ne faisait aucun commentaire. Harry en profita pour parader un peu, il remarqua que les Gryffondor avaient perdu leurs préfets. Où étaient Ron et Hermione ? Ils n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser dans un coin quand même ? Pensa Harry. Cela n'était digne de la Hermione qu'il connaissait ! Ron oui ça pouvait être bien de lui ça ! Harry se posa sur l'escalier près des Gryffondor qui étaient en admiration.

- Mince où sont Hermione, Ron et Harry ? Paniqua Neville.

Harry fit un signe de la tête comme pour les inviter à le suivre. Mais personne ne comprenait ce que voulait Harry qui piaffa de colère. Le professeur de DCFM s'approcha et joignant les mains fit une légère courbette.

- Admirable, murmura t il.

- Vous vous êtes bien caché de me révéler que vous viendriez ici.

- Je suis un peu farceur, répondit le professeur.

- Est que vous pouvez leur dire de me suivre ?

- Très bien.

- Monsieur ? demanda le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

- Londubat Neville, répondit l'appelé.

- Il vous demande de le suivre.

- Ah, répondit Neville mal rassuré, vous savez leur parler ?

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que je sais, répondit dans un sourire le professeur.

Ce dernier descendit les marches et obliqua vers un couloir. Harry commença à se diriger vers la tour des Gryffondor, il se retournait de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'ils le suivaient. Ils étaient derrière lui et le suivaient avec crainte. Harry maudissait intérieurement Hermione et Ron de n'être pas là. La licorne s'arrêta devant le portrait de la vieille dame. Les Gryffondor arrivèrent eux aussi. La licorne s'ébroua et partit laissant les Gryffondor. Harry s'arrêta au premier couloir et se mit à courir pour arriver d'un autre endroit, sinon le voir arriver du côté où était partit la licorne pourrait soulever des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Il arriva au niveau de la porte de la vieille dame.

- Harry ! Appela Neville.

- Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans la maison ? Demanda surpris Harry.

- Ben Hermione et Ron sont retournés voir MacGonagall, mais ils ne m'ont pas dit le mot de passe.

Harry resta stupéfait.

- J'arrive ! Cria une voix que Harry reconnu comme celle de Ron.

Harry se retourna et vit le rouquin qui arrivait en courant tout en frottant sa joue avec sa manche.

- Et alors ? On attend ! S'écria Harry amusé.

- Heu j'étais occupé, répondit Ron en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas grave on avait un guide merveilleux, annonça Lavande.

- Ah qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là, rappela Neville. C'était une licorne incandescente !

Ron resta bouche bée.

- Et bien vous n'êtes pas encore dans la maison ? Lâcha la voix d'Hermione.

Celle-ci arrivait essoufflée d'avoir tant couru.

- Le mot de passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Fatyu, répondit Ron.

Harry s'était contrôlé il n'avait eu aucune réaction, le tableau s'était poussé pour que les élèves puissent enfin entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais quelque chose les surprit, au milieu de la pièce flambait un feu jaune et rouge ce n'était pas normal. Hermione essaya de faire lévitez le brasier pour le remettre dans la cheminée éteinte, mais le sort rata. Le feu l'absorba sans soucis. Harry savait que c'était à lui de jouer. Il se lança un sort de gèle flamme et attrapa le brasier et le transporta dans la cheminée. Mais le feu était chaud, il n'était pas habituel. Avec les autres feux, il ne ressentait rien, mais là il avait comme des picotements dans ses mains. Il déposa le feu dans la cheminée, il avait relevé ses manches et il l'avait porté avec ses bras il remarqua que les bûches avaient laissées des traces noires sur ses bras, traces qui ne semblaient pas vouloir partir même après se les être frottés. Hermione et Ron sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal.

- Bon vos affaires sont dans vos dortoirs, les filles à gauche de la cheminée et les garçons de l'autre côté, annonça Hermione.

- Pour les garçons n'essayaient pas de monter chez les filles vous aurez de mauvaises surprises, commenta Ron en se courbant et en se massant le dos comme endolori.

Ce qui fit rire les garçons, mais certaines filles avaient le regard brillant.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas les filles, répliqua Hermione, c'est pareil pour vous et le dortoir des garçons.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est nouveau ?

- Oui ça vient de sortir, le professeur McGonagall vient de me le signaler à l'instant, répondit Hermione amusée.

Les Gryffondor abattus montèrent à leur dortoir respectif. Seuls restaient Hermione, Ron et Harry. Un silence embarrassant régnait.

- Je pense que l'on a des choses à nous dire, lâcha Harry timidement.

- Je le pense aussi, répliqua Hermione.

Ils s'assirent dans trois fauteuils moelleux. Pattenron sauta sur les genoux de sa maîtresse et se mit à ronronner.

- Qui commence ? Demanda Ron mal à l'aise.

- Vous rétorqua Harry.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Hermione

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Hein ? Répliqua Ron.

- Tu peux préciser ? Continua Hermione.

- Vous comptiez me dire quand que vous êtes ensemble ? Annonça calmement Harry.

Hermione ne dit rien, Ron s'était tassé dans son fauteuil.

- J'ai vu juste hein ? Demanda Harry amère.

Hermione explosa de rire, alors que Ron suivait discrètement Hermione dans son rire.

- Tu croyais que Ron et moi on sortait ensemble ?

- Ben oui, répondit Harry mal à l'aise. Je pensais que vous vous étiez rapprochés mais que vous n'osiez me le dire.

- Et bien non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble répondit Hermione, Ron n'est qu'un ami.

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête.

- Je ne comprenais pas, car il est venu ce soir avec des traces de rouge à lèvres sur le visage, murmura Harry. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur sinon je vous voyais toujours ensemble c'est pour ça.

Ron s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil.

- Ron a du rouge à lèvres sur le visage, répéta Hermione un sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Ben quoi ? Rétorqua le rouquin aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Nous cacherais tu un secret ? Demanda Hermione amusée.

- Euh, répondit Ron.

- Il a une petite amie, annonça Harry, un soir je l'ai vu lire une lettre et la remettre dans le tiroir du bureau de notre chambre. Quand j'ai ouvert le tiroir, je n'ai vu que trois mots par la fente de l'enveloppe.

- Tu as lu mon courrier ? Demanda Ron en se levant.

- Non je n'ai pas touché à ta lettre, juste mon regard s'est posé sur l'ouverture, j'ai lu : « Je t'aime » se défendit Harry sous les rires masqués d'Hermione.

- Alors Ron avoue, ordonna Harry avec une mimique qui fit rire encore plus Hermione.

Ron regarda Harry avec un sourire timide.

- Euh, c'est Luna.

Le rire d'Hermione stoppa net.

- Luna Lovegood ? Demanda t elle.

- Ben j'en connais qu'une, répondit Ron.

- Luna loufoque ? Insista Hermione.

- Oui ! Confirma Ron exaspéré.

- Depuis quand ?

- Et bien on s'est écris pendant les vacances, et quand je suis allé voir les jumeaux et pour le cadeau, elle était là, on a passé la journée ensemble, et à la fin de la journée je l'ai embrassée.

Ron avait raconté sa journée avec passion. Hermione ne riait plus elle souriait, Harry aussi.

- J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des secrets, en troisième année tu en avais non ? Demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Euh, répondit la Gryffondor mal à l'aise. C'était justifié, et puis les professeurs le savaient, se défendit elle. Mais celui qui a le plus de secret c'est Harry !

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. C'était son tour de passer sur la table de torture.

- Que voulez vous savoir ? Demanda Harry.

- Depuis que tu es revenu d'Inde tu es mystérieux, différent.

Harry se leva et s'approcha du feu, il ne savait pas quoi faire quoi dire, si il révélait tout comment allaient ils réagir ?

- Je vais vous dire certaines choses mais pas tout…

-Pourquoi ? Coupa Ron.

- Vous n'êtes pas prêt à tout entendre.

- Et toi alors ? Rouspéta Ron.

- Certaines choses me sont obscures encore. Déjà ce soir je suis allé parler avec Malefoy.

- Tu es allé rendre visite à la fouine ? S'insurgea le rouquin.

Hermione restait silencieuse.

- Il m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses, il ne veut pas devenir mangemort, ainsi l'attaque du train c'était pour le tuer et influencer les autres Serpentard à être au service de Vous-savez-qui.

- Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ? S'écria Ron hors de lui. Tu pactises avec l'ennemi.

- Je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi, répliqua Harry en colère. Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'endure !

Harry retourna près de la cheminée, alors que Ron se plaçait près de la fenêtre. Hermione restait là au milieu elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Harry soit raisonnable, relança Ron plus calmement. Il me traite de Weasley-pauvre, et Hermione de Sang-de-bourbe et toi de balafré.

- Ce n'était que des querelles qui sont maintenant suspendues, répliqua Harry en se retournant. Tu crois que je suis fier de ma popularité ?

- Si il y une chose que tu détestes c'est ta popularité, rétorqua Hermione.

- J'en ai marre on attend toujours que Potter vienne et arrange tout ! Si seulement elle n'avait jamais existée, explosa Harry.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Ron en s'approchant de Harry.

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorent… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…

Un silence régna dans la salle commune. Hermione s'approcha de Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Harry ?

- Laissez moi, répliqua Harry la voix tremblante en se dégageant de l'emprise de son amie tellement violemment qu'Hermione resta immobile trop surprise par la réaction de Harry.

- Harry, on est là murmura Ron en s'approchant lui aussi.

- Harry c'était la prophétie du ministère ?

Le Gryffondor se tourna le visage ravagé par la tristesse, il acquiesça de la tête.

- C'était cette prophétie, elle concerne Voldemort et moi, je serai soit un assassin soit une victime.

- Tu ne seras jamais une victime, s'écria Ron en tremblant au nom interdit.

- Mais vous risquez de mourir tout comme Sirius, tout comme Cédric Diggory, tout comme mes parents.

- Non parce que nous serons tous là derrière toi à te soutenir et ensemble nous le vaincrons, annonça doucement Hermione.

- Voldemort veut engager de force tous les Serpentard à son service, mais Malefoy a refusé, il n'a pas cédé aux menaces de son père. Dans le train il était face à cinq détraqueurs, il ne voulait pas que je l'aide et je ne voulais pas l'aider. Nos orgueils conjoints auraient très bien pu nous détruire, mais j'ai réagi avant.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le centre de la pièce.

- Spero patronum

Un Cerf incandescent apparut au milieu de la salle. Harry ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans le Cerf.

- Harry ? Murmura Hermione.

- Je suis le Cerf, répondit celui-ci.

Il ressortit du patronum qui disparut.

- Wow, s'écria admiratif Ron.

- Depuis que j'ai le pouvoir du feu, je peux tout contrôler.

- Ainsi le Cerf dans le train…

- Et la licorne ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

- Quelle licorne ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et ben…, j'ai laissé un moment Neville amener les nouveau au dortoir, je devais voir Luna, murmura hésitant Ron. Puis j'ai vu une magnifique licorne incandescente.

- Tu as laissé Neville conduire les nouveaux, alors qu'il ne sait même pas retenir un mot de passe ? S'écria Hermione en se tournant vers son homologue masculin. RON !

- Ne dénigres pas Neville, quand même, murmura Harry. Il m'a beaucoup impressionné, il sait faire un patronus face aux détraqueurs.

- Tu l'as vu ? Murmura Ron surpris.

- Attends on parle bien de Neville, celui qui a des difficultés à réaliser un sortilège ? Insista Hermione

- Lui-même, répondit Harry.

- Et quel est son animal ? Un sniffleur ? Se moqua gentiment le rouquin.

- RON ! S'énerva Hermione

- Un lion, murmura Harry ce qui stoppa les rires.

Ron restait la bouche ouverte, Hermione regardait Harry avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Et oui, je peux vous garantir que ça m'a surpris.

Hermione sourit, vraiment Neville était très secret.

- Bref en sortant de l'infirmerie, je me suis transformé en Licorne pour arriver rapidement à la maison et pour, je l'avoue épater la galerie.

- Hem tu n'aime pas la popularité, commença Ron, le regard brillant.

- Mais disons que ça m'amusait de voir tout le monde spéculer sur ce que c'était que cet animal.

- Dis moi Harry…, commença Hermione en baissant la tête un doigt sur ses lèvres. Harry se rendit compte que son amie lui faisait une étrange impression.

- Peux tu me dire ce que c'était que ce foyer au milieu de la salle commune ?

Harry sourit.

- J'ai une petite idée mais juste une supposition, le nouveau prof de DCFM est un Fatyu, un admirateur du feu sacré, je l'ai rencontré en Inde, je pense qu'il a voulu me tester.

- Ceci explique beaucoup de chose, murmura Hermione pensive.

Harry se raidit discrètement, il n'aimait pas quand Hermione avait cet air comme si elle n'était pas complètement satisfaite de la réponse.

- Bien sûr tout ceci doit rester entre nous.

- Harry tu nous prends pour qui ? S'indigna Hermione.

- Oh juste pour mes meilleurs amis, mais c'était au cas où …

- Au fait et pour Malefoy ? Relança Ron mal à l'aise.

- Il va s'occuper des Serpentard, pour les encourager à le suivre, répliqua Harry.

Harry se retourna vers ses amis en souriant.

- Ce n'est qu'en unissant nos forces que nous réussirons. Je n'ai jamais pu le mettre en échec sans une aide importante.

- Même pour le tournois des trois sorciers ? Demanda Ron ahuri.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Hagrid m'a montré la première épreuve, Cédric comment ouvrir l'œuf, Dobby m'a fourni les branchiflores, et dans le labyrinthe Cédric m'a aidé comme je l'ai aidé, termina Harry tristement.

- Tu sais, on ne pouvait pas prévoir, ce qui se passerait.

- Il ne faut pas sous estimer Voldemort, il est capable du pire, rétorqua Hermione.

- Oui, répondit sombrement Harry.

Hermione observa les yeux émeraudes de son ami, et constata qu'ils étaient habités par des petites flammes vertes.

- Bon je vais me coucher car je tombe de fatigue, murmura Ron.

- Dis plutôt que tu veux rêver à une certaine personne taquina Harry.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rouge. Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire.

- Tu viens Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Je reste un moment et je monte.

- Bon j'y vais aussi, annonça Hermione.

Les deux préfets montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry resta là il s'approcha du feu, il regarda ses bras il n'y avait plus aucune traces. Il se mit au milieu de la pièce, et créa un cercle de feu autour de lui. Ce cercle ne brûlait en aucun cas le tapis. Harry se laissa pénétrer de la musique des flammes et de leur mouvement et commença à danser lentement, comme s'il l'avait répété durant toute sa vie, exécutant des saltos tout en laissant une traînée de flamme, il s'amusait comme un fou, mais il essayait que cette danse soit harmonieuse. Il s'était dévêtu de sa robe, il n'avait que son pantalon, et sa chemise. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes comme pour sentir la chaleur des flamme à même la peau de la plante de ses pieds. Ses doigts traçaient des lignes de feu dans la pièce formant une figure complexes qui au fur et à mesure de la danse prenait une forme distinct et très connue. Harry s'arrêta en sueur, mais il était heureux, cette danse lui avait permis de tout oublier pour ne penser qu'à ce qu'il voulait réaliser : un Phénix. Il était en train de prendre son envole, ouvrant ses ailes de feu il s'élançait vers le ciel.

- C'est magnifique, murmura une voix.

Harry se retourna, il vit Hermione qui regardait l'oiseau.

- Mais…, tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis que tu as formé le bec.

Harry resta silencieux. Hermione se retourna et constata que la chemise de Harry était entrouverte et qu'un dessin était représenté. Harry suivit son regard et referma prestement sa chemise.

- Ben, je vais me coucher, murmura t il.

- Tu continueras à en faire ? Demanda anxieuse Hermione.

Harry sourit à son amie.

- Entendu.

Harry remonta non sans se retourner pour voir Hermione s'échapper dans l'escalier des filles, habillée d'une chemise de nuit vaporeuse. Il sourit à lui-même Hermione changeait sous bien des points.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Réveil et Découverte !**

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par le réveil de Seamus qui scandait « C'est l'heure ! C'est l'heure ! ». Harry se leva tandis que Ron attrapait le réveil pour le faire valser contre la porte. Harry se précipita à la douche pour finir de se réveiller. Il voulait y arriver en premier pour profiter de l'eau chaude, chose que ne connaissaient pas les derniers. Il se mit sous la douchette et ouvrit le robinet, l'eau chuta sur sa tête. Harry cria et sortit de la douche dans un bon.

- ARG LES FILLES !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demanda Ron étonné

- ELLES ONT UTILISE TOUTE L'EAU CHAUDE !

- QUOI ? S'insurgea Ron.

Harry se demandait s'ils étaient résolus à prendre une douche froide quand une idée se mit à germer dans son esprit.

- J'ai une idée, annonça Harry. Il se plaça sur le conduit d'eau chaude et projeta un jet de flamme qui brûlait avant que la tuyauterie ne distribue l'eau chaude.

- Maintenant on va avoir les douches avec eau chaude.

- Super, annonça Ron en levant son pouce.

Harry bondit sous la douche et apprécia l'eau chaude. Il allait sortir quand il entendit.

- LAVANDE ! PAVARTI !

Ça devait chauffer chez les filles ! Harry se mit à sourire. Il ressortit de sa douche plus calme que la première fois.

- Comment elle est ? Demanda Seamus. Qui entrait dans une cabine.

- Super bonne !

Au moment où Harry allait sortir de la salle, quelqu'un chanta.

- ELLE EST FAIIIIIIIIIIIIITE POOOOOOUUUUUUUUUR MOAAAAAAAAA

- Ron arrête le massacre ! S'écria Harry, mais Ron ne l'avait pas entendu, alors il enleva les flammes qui chauffaient le tuyau.

- ET RIEN QUE POUR MOAAAA….. AHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Le rouquin s'éjecta de la douche.

- HARRY ! Eructa Ron

Le grand rouquin couvert de savon se précipita à la suite de Harry, qui se précipita vers la salle commune, mais les escaliers s'étaient transformés en toboggan. Sûrement qu'une fille avait tenté de monter. Harry glissa et se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol. Sous le regard interrogatif d'Hermione

- Ron chante, murmura Harry.

- Ah je te comprends, mais quand même au point de dévaler les escaliers ?

- Qui est devenu très glissant.

- Je sais, j'avais oublié, je voulais vous prévenir que Lavande et Pavarti avaient pris toute l'eau chaude.

- On s'en était rendu compte.

- HARRY ! Cette fois je t'étripe ! Annonça Ron en arrivant près d'eux.

- Tu chantais vraiment mal !

- Non ! Répliqua Ron blessé.

- Allez viens manger, réconcilia Harry en dérangeant les cheveux de son ami.

- Harry ! S'écria Ron !

- Désolé ! Répliqua ce dernier en riant.

Hermione sourit.

Le trio descendit dans la Grande Salle. Hermione et Ron partirent chercher les emplois du temps. Harry se retourna de sa place, Malefoy était à la table des Serpentard, il semblait mieux se porter. Un regarde de connivence fut échangé, puis chacun retourna dans les conversations de sa maison.

- Mordicus ! On a deux heures de Rogue puis deux heures de Métamorphose, puis cinq heures de DCFM, se découragea Ron.

- Tu n'aimes pas DCFM ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Si mais c'est les deux premières heures de Rogue qui me démoralisent.

- Moi je suis impatient de voir le cours avec DCFM, annonça Neville.

Harry regarda la table des professeurs et fit un petit signe à Hagrid qui lui fit un grand sourire. Puis il tourna la tête vers le professeur de DCFM, il était en train de manger lentement le riz que l'on venait de lui amener. Puis il aperçut Dumbledore qui lui sourit, le regard de Harry dériva sur le professeur MacGonagall. Harry se rappela qu'elle l'avait nommé Chef de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais il refusait ce poste, pour quoi ? Tout simplement Ron était mieux placé pour la stratégie. Il savait parfaitement jouer aux échecs et puis Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de l'équipe. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée du courier. Hedwige déposa une lettre devant Harry. Ce dernier la prit et regarda l'enveloppe, elle venait de Dudley. Harry l'ouvrit.

« Salut cousin

Une lettre pour te dire que ma rentrée c'est bien passée, je me sens encore un peu étrange, suite à ce qui c'est passé. Je suis allé voir le notaire de mes parents avec Remus pour légaliser sa responsabilité, il en a profité pour me lire leur testament. Mon père me lègue tous ce qu'il possède. Maman me laisse aussi ses affaires mais elle te lègue une malle qui aurait appartenue à ta mère. Remus l'a ramenée chez toi. J'ai ramené aussi la collection d'orchidée qui a été miraculeusement épargnée. Tu verrais la Orcheus Doris, elle est magnifique, et si on en fait une infusion elle permet de mieux dormir.

A la prochaine

Dudley Dursley. »

Harry s'étonna que sa tante ait pu garder une malle de sa mère qu'elle haïssait. Il aurait bien voulu la voir tout de suite, mais c'était impossible. Il plia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche. Il regarda son emploi du temps de la semaine, il leva les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'il finissait la semaine par divination.

Hermione se leva la première pour aller en cours de Potion alors que Ron faisait traîner son repas en longueur. Harry se leva en riant du comportement de son ami. Il finit son verre de jus de citrouille et suivit Hermione.

- Hé ! Attendez moi, s'écria Ron.

Hermione s'arrêta au milieu du couloir resserrant son emprise sur ses livres, alors que Harry arrivait avec Ron.

- Dépêchez vous ! S'impatienta Hermione.

- Tu es si contente d'aller en cours avec les Serpentard ? Grogna Ron

- Tu sais bien Weasley que nous sommes très attirants, ricana Malefoy encadré de Crabbe et Goyle.

Ron avança d'un pas mais Harry le stoppa, les deux gorilles roulant leurs muscles.

Malefoy regarda le trio avec son regard condescendant, ce regard typiquement Malefoysien qui vous écrase comme une crotte de doxy. Il insista plus doucement sur Hermione puis il se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

- Vraiment bizarre, murmura Ron.

- Bon on y va ? S'impatienta Hermione.

- On y va répondit Harry.

Les trois Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la porte de la classe de Potion qui s'ouvrit sur un professeur sombre. Le regard pointa sur Harry, qui fixa son professeur sans sourciller.

- Entrez cria le professeur aux élèves.

On sentait que le professeur était très énervé. Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe en silence.

- Bien ne sont ici que ceux qui veulent vraiment apprendre l'art subtile de la fabrication des potions. Vous avez à peine le niveau BUSE, d'ici la moitié de l'année je veux que vous ayez le niveau aspics. Il est dommage que certains vulgum pecus aient pu avoir ne serait ce qu'Acceptable pour pouvoir choisir une matière si inaccessible pour eux, annonça le professeur en regardant intensément Neville Londubat.

Harry vit Neville se ratatiner derrière son chaudron, il lui sourit comme pour le rassurer.

- Et que d'autres ont malheureusement hérité de certaines incompétences de leurs grandes familles. Rogue tourna sa tête et pointa son regard dans les yeux de Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Harry fulmina.

- Vous voulez dire quelque chose Potter ?

Harry secoua sa tête négativement lentement tout en fixant son professeur. Ce dernier affichait une victoire par un sourire moqueur, sourire qui se contamina sur les visages des Serpentard.

- On finit toujours par payer ses erreurs, murmura Harry en fixant son professeur de potion.

- Nous allons entamer la potion du fantôme. Qui peut me dire…, à part Mlle Granger, continua Rogue en fermant les yeux de lassitude. Qui peut me dire son utilité ?

Un silence s'installa dans le cachot. Personne ne savait à part Hermione qui avait baissé sa main quand Rogue avait soupiré.

- Granger ! Appela le professeur en soupirant.

- La potion du fantôme est une potion complexe qui permet de passer à travers les murs et…

- Merci, Mlle Granger, coupa Rogue acerbe.

Il regarda la Gryffondor rosir, et se tourna vers les Serpentard qui plongeaient leur nez dans leurs plumes.

- Voici la liste des ingrédients, annonça le professeur en montrant le tableau noir. Les ingrédients sont sur cette table ! Sachez jeunes gens, que cette potions à l'air simple mais sa complexité vient du dosage du foyer, il ne doit pas être trop faible ni trop fort. Je donnerai 50 points à la maison qui ne fera pas exploser un seul chaudron.

Un vent de contestation silencieux parcourut les Gryffondor « Encore un moyen de privilégier ses Serpentard ! ».

- C'est parti !

Chacun se tourna vers son chaudron pour commencer la préparation de la potion. Harry se disait qu'il se devait de réussir cette fichue potion, au moins pour se venger des sarcasmes de son professeur. Il nota consciencieusement les ingrédients sur un parchemin ainsi que la préparation. Il fit un rapide tour de classe de son regard, Neville tremblait sous le regard de Rogue, les Serpentard comme d'habitude n'en faisait pas une. Ron demandait à Hermione des astuces, visiblement Hermione avait des difficultés entre doser son foyer et s'occuper de Ron. De temps en temps elle levait les yeux vers Harry avec une supplique. Ce dernier lui souriait avec un air encourageant.

- T'es la meilleure ! Lui murmura t il.

- Que dites vous Potter ?

- Que votre robe prend feu professeur.

Effectivement Rogue avait entendu Harry murmurer quelque chose et il s'était retourné brusquement, mettant un pan de sa robe dans le foyer de Neville, Harry aidant un peu le feu à prendre sur la robe. Cet épisode rappela à Hermione et à Ron le premier match de Quidditch où Hermione mit le feu à la robe de Rogue croyant que c'était lui qui agressait Harry. Rogue tournoya et éteignit le feu. Il regarda Harry en plissant les yeux comme si il pensait que Harry était responsable. Mais Harry retourna à sa potion, il n'avait cure des sentiments du professeur qu'il détestait le plus. Harry plongea la queue d'iguane, quand une détonation se fit entendre, ainsi que quelques cris.

- Crétin de Goyle aboya Malefoy !

Harry sourit sûrement qu'il n'avait pas surveillé son foyer. Harry avait mit son pied contre le foyer et il sentait la chaleur de son foyer c'était la bonne température.

- Franchement tu pour…

BOOM

Harry leva la tête, le chaudron de Malefoy venait d'exploser, le feu était trop fort. Harry regarda le feu de Neville, il était à la limite, Harry le baissa légèrement, pour l'instant deux chaudron chez les Serpentard, et aucun chez les Gryffondor. Harry sentit un souffle sur son épaule, Rogue se penchait sur son épaule, regardant avec un sourire mauvais Harry avancer lentement. Harry se concentra plus sur son chaudron, jetant trois pattes de tritons. Rogue releva la tête dégoûté que Harry ne se soit pas trompé. Le Gryffondor regarda le foyer de Neville, et le rebaissa, doucement, un peu plus et le chaudron explosait. Harry jeta une toile d'accromantula, et tourna le tout dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il ne surveillait pas Hermione car elle avait la bonne chaleur de foyer. Ron arrivait à le contrôler c'était à la limite de l'insuffisance mais c'était bon. La potion prit une teinte violette. Harry plongea sa louche et remplit une fiole sur laquelle il mit son nom. Puis il leva la tête et rencontra le regard noir de Rogue.

- Vous avez fini Potter ?

- Oui, répondit Harry froidement.

- Donnez la moi.

Harry donna sa fiole, Rogue en versa dans une coupelle, il renifla le liquide testa sa texture, vérifia sa couleur, calcula sa température, et la donna à boire à une sourit qui passa à travers les barreaux de sa cage. Rogue referma prestement la fiole.

- Potter consentiriez vous à considérer la potion comme une science importante ?

Ce disant la fiole lui glissa des mains et alla s'écraser par terre. Rogue regarda le liquide violet s'étendre sur le sol. Harry regarda médusé le liquide au sol pour une fois où il l'avait réussi.

- Bien, reprit Rogue sans se décontenancer. Le cours se termine mettez votre potion dans une fiole avec votre nom sur la table des ingrédients. Non Mlle Granger ne lavez pas le chaudron de Monsieur Potter. Quand à vous Potter restez une minutes s'il vous plait.

Ron regarda sa potion violette qui était légèrement plus foncée que celle d'Hermione. Il déposa sa fiole et encouragea Harry du regard. La classe se vida, il ne restait que Harry et Rogue.

- Potter, vous avez parfaitement réussi votre potion, même Granger n'est pas arrivé à cette teinte si parfaite, comment avez-vous fait ?

Harry resta silencieux, il ne voulait pas dire son secret, il semblait réfléchir.

- J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas rejeter systématiquement certaines matières, j'ai décidé de m'y appliquer.

- Potter, on ne peut arriver à ce résultat seulement qu'après avoir fait cinq essais avec un contrôleur de foyer !

- Coup de chance professeur.

- Potter, il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous cache mes sentiments envers… votre famille et votre maison. Mais sachez que je suis impartial sur la réussite d'une potion, la votre était exceptionnelle, je ne peux que vous féliciter, j'accorde dix points à Gryffondor. Non Potter je me charge de votre potion. Normalement j'ai une tolérance mais la votre est exactement tel qu'elle doit être.

Harry était stupéfié du comportement de son professeur. Il sortit de la classe laissant Rogue devant la potion. Harry referma la porte des cachots et se fit happé par Hermione et Ron.

- Alors ? Demanda Hermione.

- 10

- Quoi 10 points en moins ? Blêmit Ron.

- Non Ron, répondit Harry avec un sourire. 10 points accordés !

Ron resta bouche bée sur son ami.

- Incroyable, murmura Hermione un peu déçue de ne pas être la meilleure.

- J'ai même dépassé Hermione, il a traité ma potion de « exceptionnelle ».

- Bravo à notre géni ! S'écria Ron.

- Juste une chose, murmura mystérieux Harry.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Ne dites rien aux autres, laissez parlez dans le vague.

- Pourquoi ? S'indigna Ron. Pour une fois où on gagne des points en potion.

- Il a raison Ron, confirma Hermione qui comprenait les raisons de Harry.

- Comment cela ? Lança Ron se tournant vers ses amis les points sur ses hanches.

- Si on le crie sur les toits, il va croire que je profite de sa faiblesse, c'est un coup à ce qu'il soit sur notre dos et en insistant plus !

- Ah, répondit Ron déçu. Bon si vous le dites.

- Disons que c'est comme un défi qu'il nous lance.

- A nous de le relever ! S'exclama Hermione.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose où le professeur MacGonagall les laissa prendre place. Elle regarda Harry et lui sourit avant de reprendre son masque d'enseignante sévère.

- Bien nous allons aborder un tournant décisif dans le cours de métamorphose, les métamorphoses humaines !

Les élèves étaient heureux d'aborder enfin ce cours. Ils l'attendaient depuis cinq longues et fastidieuses années. Le professeur sourit malicieusement, cette annonce provoquait toujours cette joie indicible.

- Ne vous méprenez pas ! Les métamorphoses humaines sont très difficiles. Ainsi le programme s'étend sur la septième année. Qui peut me dire quelque chose ?

Hermione leva la main avide de dire ce qu'elle savait, c'était une satisfaction personnelle de savoir, une passionnée de travail, voilà ce qu'elle était, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait c'était là le secret de sa réussite. Tant qu'elle aura cette envie de tout savoir, elle sera la meilleure.

- Mlle Granger ? Demanda le professeur en regardant la jeune Gryffondor avec un regard amusée.

- La métamorphose humaine est la métamorphose la plus aboutie, et la plus complexe. Il faut faire preuve d'une grande puissance magique pour pourvoir l'exécuter. Mais sa propre métamorphose relève d'un acte de magie sans précédant, seuls Merlin et Morgane réussirent en se battant en duel. Le duel devait se réaliser avec l'aide de sa propre métamorphose.

- Bien Mlle Granger cinq points pour Gryffondor. Bien la première étape consiste à métamorphoser votre grenouille en souris. Nous allons commencer par voir le mouvement de votre baguette

Le professeur montra lentement le geste à accomplir un va et viens assez complexe et la grenouille qui se trouvait devant elle se métamorphosa en une souris grise banale. Elle redonna la forme première à la souris et retourna s'assoire.

- Nous allons aborder la partie théorique, veuillez ouvrir votre livre à la première page.

Le cours se déroula monotone, les élèves étaient déçus qu'il n'y ait pas autant de travaux pratiques. Ils voyaient, les conditions, les inconvénients, les défauts les plus courants, les coïncidences, et les conséquences. La cloches sonna la libération des élèves du joug de la métamorphose. Profondément déçus, écoeurés et dégoûtés, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle espérant que le repas allait remonter leur moral. Harry resta, attendant que tous les autres sortent.

- Potter ? Questionna MacGonagall

- Je voudrais vous parler de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Ah ! Répondit le professeur une lueur dans le regard qui ne trompa pas Harry.

- Je décline votre offre.

- Pardon ? Demanda le professeur abasourdie.

- Je ferai un piètre chef d'équipe alors que Ron serait parfait dans ce rôle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Réfléchit le professeur.

- Lors de la première année, c'était lui qui nous dirigeait sur l'échiquier géant. De plus aux échecs il me bat à tous les coups.

- Effectivement, c'est très séduisant, annonça MacGonagall.

Harry laissa son professeur s'abîmer dans ses réflexions et sortit de la classe.

Une rumeur circula, elle étonnait, relançant le dynamisme des élèves. Le cours de DCFM était inoubliable, ahurissant désopilant. Harry sourit, il se demandait bien ce qu'avait concocté le Fatyu. On racontait qu'il était arrivé à faire exploser une bouteille rien qu'en le pensant. Hermione rationnelle disait que c'était impossible. Ron imaginait déjà toutes les possibilités si cela était réel. Harry souriait face aux comportements de ses amis. Le sentiment général était l'enthousiasme pour découvrir ce nouveau professeur. Il manquait les cinquièmes années, ils avaient justement cours de DCFM. Ginny arriva et s'assit à côté de Harry.

- Il est comment ? Demanda Ron sans préambule.

- Il est … très spécial annonça une voix derrière Ron.

Ce dernier se retourna et sourit à Luna. Elle avait amélioré sa tenue, elle faisait moins loufoque. Mais sa baguette était toujours plantée dans ses cheveux. Mais on ne voyait plus les radis qui se balançaient joyeusement à ses oreilles autrefois.

Ron se leva et embrassa chastement la Serdaigle, il n'aimait pas montrer ses effusions. Puis prenant la main de Luna il l'obligea à s'assoire à côté de lui.

- Comment il est ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ca nous change beaucoup de l'autre Crapaud, lança Ginny.

- Il surprend et il est intéressant, continua Luna.

- Vous l'avez quand ? Demanda Ginny.

- Tout de suite ! Répliqua Harry en se levant le premier devançant Hermione.

Il s'élança hors de la salle sous les regards interrogatifs de ses amis. Harry voulait voir le professeur avant que les cours ne commencent, il voulait lui parler. Mais en arrivant devant la classe de DCFM il y avait déjà les Serpentard.

- Alors Potter, on double Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?

- Il est étrange que Serpentard n'ait pas eu 50 points en potion, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Malefoy serra la mâchoire tout en fixant méchamment le Gryffondor alors que Goyle baissait la tête.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Cours de DCFM et mauvaises nouvelles.**

Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de Harry.

- Tiens Miséreux a fini de voyager au pays de Loufoque, ricana Malefoy.

Ron blanchit, il serra les poings prêt à se jeter sur le Serpentard.

- Malefoy, lança Harry énervé.

- Bienvenue en DCFM, annonça la voix du nouveau professeur.

Harry se retourna brusquement et fit face au Fatyu. Ce dernier était amusé de voir Harry. Il était intervenu car il ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime.

- Entrez dans la pièce.

Harry entra dans la salle de classe, le bureau avait été enlevé et à la place il y avait une planche de bois avec des aiguilles pointes en l'air. Harry s'installa au premier rang Ron se mit à côté de lui quand à Hermione elle se trouvait à côté de Ron. Harry détailla le professeur, il était grand, maigre, il portait une robe rouge et un turban de la même couleur. Ses yeux étaient marron avec quelques éclats rouges, une moustache lui pendait sur la lèvre supérieure. Harry avait un peu de mal à le reconnaître.

- La flamme est différente mais pourtant identique, murmura le professeur énigmatique. Bien !

Le professeur se débarrassa de sa robe et la jeta sur un porte manteau. La robe vola jusqu'au crochet.

- Balèze, murmura Ron.

Le professeur avait un genre de short rouge du moins c'était ainsi que l'avait appelé Ron. Le professeur s'avança et s'assit sur la planche cloutée. Un silence régna tous s'attendait à ce que le professeur s'enfonce les clous dans la peau.

- J'ai pu voir ce que vous avez appris durant vos cinq premières années, il y a malheureusement de très grandes lacune. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'axer mon cours sur la défense contre le mage noir. Ce que j'ai accepté.

Un grand silence s'installa, les élèves étaient un peu perdus, excepté Harry qui savait exactement à qui il avait à faire.

- Nous allons revoir l'ensemble des sorts que vous connaissez. Le directeur m'a prévenu que certains d'entre vous avaient constitué un groupe d'apprentissage de DCFM. Dans un premier temps nous allons voir comment se positionner comment débuter un duel. N'oubliez jamais qu'il y a toujours une part de chance, et d'opportunité.

Le professeur s'arrêta pour laissez le temps aux élèves d'assimiler ses paroles.

- Il est inutile de vous dire que ce cours fera l'objet de travaux pratiques et de duel.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre parmi les élèves. Ils avaient craint pendant un moment qu'ils ne feraient que des cours théoriques, car le professeur n'avait pas sortit sa baguette.

- Nous allons commencer par effectuer un duel, qui veut s'y essayer ?

Aucune main ne se leva, le professeur sourit.

- Personne ? Et bien je vais choisir, vous Monsieur ?

- Londubat, Neville, répondit ce dernier.

- Qui vais-je bien mettre en face ? Se demanda le professeur en explorant les rangs des Serpentard. Son regard s'arrêta sur Crabbe.

- Vous serrez son adversaire.

Le Serpentard affichait un sourire satisfait, il ne lui suffirait pas de trente secondes pour écraser son adversaire.

Neville se plaça devant les autres, la classe était disposée en amphithéâtre le professeur sur une estrade. Crabbe se mit en face de Neville entre les élèves et l'estrade. Il souriait niaisement à Neville.

- Quand vous voulez, commenta le professeur.

- Rictusempra ! Hurla Crabbe en direction de Neville.

Ce dernier avait commencé à saluer son adversaire mais il s'était vite repris. Il se propulsa sur le côté pour éviter l'éclair rouge.

- Taratengrella.

Le sort fusa de la baguette de Neville et rasa les cheveux de son adversaire. Le duel n'était pas aussi simple.

- Crache limace

- Jembencoton

- Dentesaugmento

Le sort atteignit Neville qui vit ses dents poussez rapidement. Crabbe se mit à rire.

- Furonculus ! Cria Neville

Crabbe n'évita pas le sort car il riait trop pour s'en rendre compte. Son corps se recouvrit de furoncles.

- Spero patronum cria Neville.

Un lion au pelage fauve et à la crinière noire apparut entre Crabbe et Neville. Toute la classe resta silencieuse, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient aussi étonnés que le reste de la classe.

- Stupéfix ! Cria Neville

Le sort rouge traversa le patronus et figea Crabbe qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Le lion regardait le Serpentard au sol puis il se retourna il semblait sourire à Neville et il disparut. On entendit des applaudissements.

- Bravo Monsieur Londubat, belle démonstration, beau patronus.

Le professeur enleva les sorts de la main et se tourna vers la classe.

- Analysons les différents comportements. En premier lieu on constate que Londubat a voulu saluer son adversaire qui a attaqué de suite. Première erreur, ne jamais saluer son adversaire. On ne fait ce genre de chose qu'en compétition de duel ou de duel amical. Cette salutation ne vise qu'à rassurer l'adversaire sur l'honorabilité du duel. J'accorde cinq points à Serpentard pour cette mise au point.

Les Serpentard ne cachaient nullement leur fierté, ce qui provoqua des grognements de dégoût chez les Gryffondor. Harry souriait amèrement. C'était sûr que Neville avait fait cette erreur, mais il n'était pas précisé si c'était un véritable duel où un duel de courtoisie. Pourtant s'il avait connu Neville à ses débuts…

- J'ai pu remarquer que Monsieur Crabbe lançait des sorts orientés sur le visage et surtout la bouche. C'est une bonne technique pour empêcher l'adversaire de prononcer quelque chose de cohérent. Cependant, cette manière de procéder est quelque peu dépassé, et faible. Car dans la création d'un sort tout compte, la voix, la prononciation, mais aussi le regard, la concentration et l'énergie que l'on y met. Cette dernière notion n'a pas l'air de vous parler ? Demanda le professeur en voyant les regards sceptiques de ses élèves. Je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure. Revenons au duel, Londubat s'est attaché à déstabiliser son adversaire, à le faire bouger à le déconcentrer c'est une bonne technique, ainsi j'accorde cinq points à Gryffondor. Il a essayé de le faire danser, puis de le faire tomber pour acquérir l'avantage.

Le professeur tourna la tête en direction de Neville.

- Me tromperais je en vous disant que vous avez fait exprès de ne pas éviter le sort des dents ?

- Effectivement, répondit Neville en se recroquevillant.

- C'est une technique à double tranchant, elle peut s'avérer utile mais dangereuse. Concéder un peu de terrain à l'adversaire pour mieux le terrasser. J'accorde cinq points de plus à Gryffondor. J'accorde dix points de plus pour ce qui va suivre. Londubat a fait apparaître son patronus, cela peut se révéler stupide mais efficace et très bénéfique ! Cette technique est la plus utilisée, lancer un sort qui trompe l'ennemi. En l'occurrence Londubat a mystifié son adversaire qui ne comprenait pas le déroulement. Londubat a profité de ce laps de temps très court pour gagner le duel. Ainsi on a une parfaite illustration d'un bon duel.

Le professeur se leva et s'approcha du tableau qu'il effleura de son doigt découvrant un texte blanc sur fond noir.

« Le duel est une danse

Une danse de mort

Une danse de sorts

Etre en transe

Pour gagner une vie

Une danse unique

En rien ludique

Une danse pour la survie »

- Voici comment on peut résumer un duel, un duel n'est jamais gagné d'avance, personne ne sait qui peut en sortir vainqueur, un duel fait appel à des ressources qui sommeillent en vous. Le duel réveille la bête qui dort en vous. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'un homme peut faire quand sa vie en dépend. C'est un combat physique mais aussi un combat psychique, il faut gagner psychologiquement sur son adversaire à ce moment là même si la victoire est impossible elle est à la portée de votre baguette.

Harry resta interloqué, aux yeux de tous les élèves le professeur avait dû passer par des épreuves terribles.

- Professeur ? Demanda Malefoy en levant la main

- Oui ?

- Avez-vous effectué un vrai duel ?

Le professeur fixa Malefoy qui essayait de se fondre dans la masse de Serpentard.

- Sachez jeune homme que ma vie a été un duel, connaissez vous les Thugs ?

Un silence répondit.

- En Inde une légende raconte que les dieux ont lâché un démon sur notre monde pour punir l'homme. Au bout d'un certain temps Kali la Noire voulu stopper le démon et lui coupa la tête. Mais il tomba quelques gouttes de son sang créant d'autres démons semblables. Kali s'éloigna des démons et créa deux hommes et leur donna à chacun un morceau de tissu provenant de sa robe avec pour mission de tuer les démons sans verser une seule goutte de sang. Ce qu'ils firent, et ils transmirent à leurs descendants qui perpétuèrent la tradition en étranglant leur victimes qu'ils offraient à leur déesse. Plusieurs castes se sont alliées pour détruire les Thugs qui devenaient plus que nuisible. Ils avaient parmi eux des sorciers. Les combats s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, pas une seconde de répit, pas une minute où un cri déchirait la quiétude pour aller s'éteindre dans la mort. Quand enfin les guerres se terminèrent, la majorité des castes avaient disparu, ils restaient quelques Thugs du côté moldu, mais la colonisation Anglaise détruisit à jamais cette caste.

Les élèves avaient senti la colère et la haine percer le discours du professeur. Ce dernier reprit contenance.

- Bien pour la prochaine fois vous allez réfléchir sur les différentes attaques et défenses qui peuvent être utilisées lors d'un duel.

Il laissa le temps aux élèves de noter leur devoir.

- Et pour vous préparez au cours suivant, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire.

Le regard du professeur scruta l'ensemble de la classe pour s'arrêter sur Harry.

- Pouvez vous venir ?

Harry descendit au niveau du professeur.

- Je vous avais parlé de l'énergie en voici une preuve.

Il s'éloigna de Harry et se mit en position de la grue. Les mains jointes au niveau de son torse, son pied droit reposant sur son mollet gauche.

- Maintenant lancez le sort repoussum et n'hésitez pas.

Harry ne comprenait pas il voyait la baguette du professeurs devant la planchette.

- Allez y !

Harry fixa son professeur et tendant sa baguette vers lui il cria.

- REPOUSSUM !

Un sort vert fusa de la baguette de Harry et alla percuter un bouclier invisible qui entourait le professeur qui resta immobile. Le sort s'écrasa en de petits éclairs vert qui entourèrent le professeur sans le toucher.

- Voyez vous, l'énergie magique bien contrôlée peut vous permettre de faire de grandes choses.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours, ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer.

- Monsieur Potter veuillez restez je vous prie.

Les élèves sortirent de classe alors que Harry se rapprochait du professeur.

- Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ? Demanda Harry en Hindou.

- C'est une longue histoire. Le mage Grindwald vint en Inde pour essayer de rassembler des adeptes. Il s'intéressa plus particulièrement aux Thugs. Forcément c'est là que j'ai connu Albus Dumbledore, ce n'était qu'un jeune freluqué qui ne songeait qu'à s'amuser plutôt qu'à combattre. Du moins le pensais je. En fait, il dissimulait sous ce masque d'homme n'ayant pas passé l'adolescence, sa dure réalité, il était très puissant. Il m'a beaucoup appris je lui en ai appris aussi. Il sait pour moi, vois tu quand il est revenu en Inde, il est passé me voir. On a discuté de nos souvenirs. Puis la conversation a dérivé sur toi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et de ce que tu as acquis, il m'a parlé de ses problèmes de poste de professeur. A vrai dire, j'étais tenté par ce poste, mais les grands voyages n'étaient plus de mon âge. Tu sais je n'ai vu qu'un seul Rayuroplanis dans ma vie, c'était le même que le tien. Je ne connaissais que ce que l'on en racontait, ce que les traditions secrètes avaient gardé. Les Fatyu ne sont pas que des fervents des Tigres Flamboyant, ils ont une autre mission bien plus noble que l'attente d'une vision. Nous gardons jalousement un collier en pierre de feu ou rubis. Il a une valeur incommensurable. Peu après ton départ, toute ma caste excepté moi fut anéantie, assassinée par un être maléfique. Je ne sais que ceci : il avait une main en argent.

- Pettigrew, s'exclama Harry.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda le professeur.

- Il fut l'ami de mon père de mon parrain et de mon tuteur, et il les a trahi. Et si c'était Queudver, alors Voldemort est derrière tout ça ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Le collier se nomme le Collier de Shiva. On raconte que Shiva avait comme coursier un Rayuroplanis, mais afin qu'elle puisse le chevaucher, elle devait porter autour de son cou ce collier. Le Rayuroplanis s'offrit entièrement pour sa réalisation, de ce sacrifice la légende est née. Shiva annonça que pour récompenser sa générosité il deviendrait l'âme du feu, et qu'il naîtrait du sacrifice. Shiva est représentée chevauchant des tigres, avec ce collier autour du cou.

- Donc ce collier permet d'inhiber l'effet du feu ?

- Oui répondit le professeur.

Harry était affolé, il avait réussi à briser le lien de sa cicatrice, mais Voldemort venait de trouver une parade.

- Intérieurement, je me disais que tu y étais lié, c'est pourquoi je suis venu, Albus est au courant.

- Je possède un lien très… personnel avec le mage noir, j'avais pu le briser par le feu, mais il va pouvoir passer outre.

- C'est fort possible. Il a dû apprendre tes secrets.

- Comment ?

- Ca je l'ignore.

Le professeur voyait que son élève était effrayé tétanisé par la peur, la peur de revivre ses cauchemars.

- Ne t'affoles pas, à chaque problème sa solution.

Le professeur se retourna mettant fin à l'entretien. Harry ressortit plus harassé que jamais. Jamais Voldemort le laisserait tranquille.

- Ca va Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Voldemort a fait des siennes, par l'intermédiaire de ce sal rat !

Ron sursauta face à l'agressivité de son ami.

- Il paiera tout ce qu'il a fait

- Harry, murmura Hermione. Ça ne sert à rien il le paie déjà.

Harry tourna sa tête vers son amie le regard sombre. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Avec Voldemort ça ne doit pas être plaisant tout les jours.

Le visage de Harry se détendit, mais on sentait sa nervosité.

- Et si on allait voir Hagrid ? Demanda Hermione.

Le regard de Harry s'illumina, sous le regard réjoui de Ron.

- On ne l'a pas vu depuis l'an passé.

Les trois Gryffondor sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers la cabane. Harry s'approcha de la porte pour frapper quand un aboiement se fit entendre.

- J'arrive ! Du calme Crockdur !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme immense. Il avait une barbe noire bien fournie, il portait une veste à carreau. Ses bottes étaient immenses, Harry songeait qu'il pouvait aisément se cacher dedans.

- Ah bonjour Harry, Hermione, Ron entrez !

Hagrid recula pour laisser le passage libre aux élèves. Il se dirigea vers la table où il déposa quatre tasses. Harry s'assit dans le grand fauteuil près de la cheminée où chauffait une théière. Le chien de Hagrid sauta sur les genoux de Harry et commença à lécher consciencieusement le visage de Harry qui sentait la bave du chien lui couler dans le cou. Crockdur reniflait aussi Hermione car elle transportait l'odeur de Pattenrond.

- Alors ces vacances ? Demanda Hagrid

- Très intéressante, murmura Harry un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ton cadeau.

Hagrid sourit en regardant Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, je pensais qu'il avait une connotation assez… spéciale.

- Elle l'a, murmura Harry.

- Au fait j'ai oublié de rajouter ceci.

Hagrid se tourna et donna une chaîne en or blanc.

- Qu'est ce ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est pour que tu le portes en pendentif, expliqua Hagrid gêné.

Harry sortit la petite pierre rouge sang, et se faisant un éclat doré sortit aussi de sa poche. Harry enfila la pierre sur la chaîne et la passa autour de son cou, puis il leva la main et attrapa le vif d'or qui voletait autour de sa tête. Juste à ce moment là Hagrid lâcha la théière qui tomba dans les flammes.

- Zut, fulmina le garde chasse. Pendant un instant j'ai cru avoir vingt ans de moins et voir ton père assis dans ce fauteuil attrapant sans cesse son vif, sous les plaintes de Sirius.

Harry sourit à la vision des maraudeurs dans la cabane de Hagrid. Ce dernier tentait de se saisir de la théière, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Je vais m'en occuper, murmura Harry.

Il poussa le chien et descendit du fauteuil et plongea la main dans le feu et se saisit de la anse de la théière et la retira du feu pour la poser sur la table. Tous étaient restés silencieux observant leur ami. Hagrid sans un mot mis une paire de gant isolant et servit les tasses. Le silence était toujours aussi pesant, Harry prit la tasse que lui offrait Hagrid et plongea son nez dedans. Il avait du relâcher le vif d'or de son père qui recommença à voler autour de sa tête. Quelqu'un frappa, Hagrid alla ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour Hagrid est ce que Ron est là ? Demanda une voix lointaine.

- Il est bien là répondit le demi-géant.

Il se déplaça pour laisser entrer Luna qui rejoignit Ron. Hagrid sortit une cinquième tasse, et la tendis à Luna qui se mit à la boire lentement. Elle s'était mise à côté du rouquin qui passa le bras négligemment dans son dos. Luna souriait, et elle n'était pas la seule. Harry constata que Ron était très discret par rapport à ce qui le liait à la Serdaigle.

- Au fait Hagrid qu'est ce que vous nous allez faire étudier ? Demanda Harry.

- Le professeur de DCFM a ramené quelques uns des animaux d'Inde.

- Qu'est ce ? Demanda Hermione hésitante, la réputation de Hagrid sur les animaux qu'ils appréciait le plus n'était plus à faire.

- Vous verrez bien, on a cours ensemble demain après midi je crois ?

- Oui répondit Hermione tendue. La réponse évasive de Hagrid ne la rassurait pas.

Ils laissèrent le garde forestier pour retourner dans la Grande salle pour le repas du soir. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle Ginny était déjà là assise à la table. Visiblement quelque chose la contrariait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Gin' ? Demanda Ron.

- Je viens de me faire coller par Rusard !

- Hein ? S'étonna Harry.

- J'arrivais dans un couloir, Peeves jetait de la peinture sur les murs, il était poursuivit par Miss Teigne. Peeves a jeté sur moi le saut, juste à ce moment Rusard est arrivé et il m'a collé pour nettoyer les saletés que j'avais soit disant faites.

- Quand à lieu la retenue ? Demanda Harry.

-Dans trois jours.

Harry se mit à sourire, Hermione le remarqua et leva les yeux vers le ciel en secouant la tête, quelle bêtise allait il faire ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Naïfir et Protection**

Vers la fin du repas, le professeur MacGonagall se leva et s'approcha de la table de sa maison et plus particulièrement de Harry.

- Potter, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir pour vos cours.

- D'accords professeurs, répondit le Gryffondor.

Le professeur s'approcha de Ron lui dit quelques mots qui le figèrent, puis il sortit de la grande salle pour se rendre dans son bureau. Harry regarda la table des professeurs et constata que Dumbledore n'était pas là. Il devait sûrement l'attendre déjà. Harry se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Il se demandait quel était le mot de passe pour que la gargouille le laisse passer. Mais en arrivant, il s'aperçut que la gargouille était ouverte Il monta les marches de l'escalier pour se retrouver devant la porte du bureau qui était légèrement ouverte. Il entra, des souvenirs ressurgirent, il se voyait dans ce bureau en seconde année après la première attaque, il le revoyait après avoir tué le basilique. Puis l'année dernière quand le père de Ron s'était fait attaqué et quand il était revenu directement du ministère après la mort de Sirius. Dumbledore était derrière son bureau il était en train de lire un épais livre. Harry observa le livre, les pages avaient jaunies suite à l'altération du temps. La couverture de cuir commençait à partir en lambeau. Il était ouvert au milieu et il semblait intéresser vivement Dumbledore qui s'était complètement absorbé dedans. Il lisait avec une loupe comme si les caractères étaient si petits que même l'œil le plus exercé n'arrivait pas à lire. Harry sourit en pensant qu'Hermione serait folle de joie de l'avoir entre les mains. Harry s'était fait la remarque que plus le livre était gros, vieux et usé, plus Hermione en raffolait. Il s'approcha du bureau du directeur sous les regards des directeurs qui faisaient semblant de dormir dans leur fauteuil. Harry aperçut un vieux directeur farceur faire une partie de cartes avec trois autres. Le premier avait un air sévère et très strict, le deuxième souriait avec un sourire intéressé, visiblement son jeu était très satisfaisant. Le troisième avait retourné ses cartes et il observait les autres par-dessus ses lunettes en argent. Quand au quatrième, il semblait rire, il était coiffé d'une calebasse les cheveux blancs bouffant de chaque côté. Harry s'approcha du tableau et constata que ce joueur avait dissimulé des cartes dans le dos, et pas n'importes quelles cartes ! Des roi et des reines ! Le joueur sérieux regarda Harry avec un air interrogatif et se leva. Le sourire du quatrième disparut subitement. Le sérieux contourna la table et les joueurs.

- PAR SAINT GEORGES ! FURIAN ! TU AVAIS PROMIS !

Le joueur sérieux tira les cartes du dos de Furian et les jeta sur la table, sous les rires amusés des autres.

- Calmes toi Negillus tu sais que l'on ne peut rien attendre des Serpentard ! Clama le joueur qui avait retourné ses cartes.

Cette déclaration réveilla les autres directeurs et chacun allant de son commentaire.

- Les Serpentard sont respectables contrairement à certains Gryffondor !

- Et les Serdaigles on ne vous a pas déplumé !

- Ah Rien ne vaut les Poufsouffle !

- Ah ouais ?

Les directeurs s'invectivaient tout en brandissant leurs baguettes.

- Allons voyons du calme, annonça la voix de Dumbledore.

Les échauffourées se calmèrent, chacun reprit sa place. Dumbledore regardait Harry qui s'était retourné.

- Et oui même chez les directeurs les combats entre maisons est d'actualité.

Harry regarda le directeur, il avait refermé le livre et la loupe était posée dessus. Un joyeux trémolo se fit entendre, Harry sourit au majestueux phénix qui était perché juste à côté du directeur.

- Phumseck est heureux de te revoir, traduisit Dumbledore.

- Je pense qu'en plus il sent le lien qui le relie à moi.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Justement je vous t'en parler. Rya m'en a parlé un peu, il ne sait pas tout et j'en sais moins que lui.

Harry eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Pour une fois où c'est moi qui mène le jeu, murmura Harry.

- Méfies toi Harry, quand on est le maître du jeu, nos actes ont plus d'importance que la normale, prévint Dumbledore.

Harry regarda le directeur avec suspicion.

- Je sais que tu es un enfant des flammes.

- Vous avez autorisé ma mère à ce que je le devienne.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Vois tu je savais à ta naissance que tu serais quelqu'un de très spécial. En fait tu étais déjà enfant des flammes, j'ai autorisé ta mère à renforcer cette certitude. Mais passons, ce pourquoi je t'ai appelé c'est pour l'occlumencie.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Je le sais, quand Voldemort t'a attaqué, je voulais t'emmener ici où je pouvais opérer de manière efficace. Mais tu as utilisé tes compétences pour te protéger.

- Effectivement j'avais dressé une barrière de flamme entre Voldemort et moi-même.

- Mais Rya m'a raconté le pourquoi de sa présence ici, il ne m'a pas dit en face qu'il comptait sur toi pour récupéré le collier de Shiva, mais je sais qu'il te respecte trop pour te le demander.

Harry sentait la colère monter en lui, on ne s'occupait de lui que pour un but précis.

- Mais vois tu, il sait que lui même il n'y arrivera pas à le récupérer. C'est pourquoi il espère que tu y arriveras. Personnellement je pense que tu ne devrais pas refuser son aide, car il est capable de beaucoup de chose. Mais pour revenir à l'objet de cet entretien. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de cours d'occlumence, mais le problème du collier de Shiva remet en question cette affirmation.

- Attendez, coupa Harry. Si vous êtes entrain de me demander de continuer l'occlumencie…

Harry regarda le regard de son directeur, ce dernier était hésitant, indécis et un peu déçu.

- …Sachez que je comptais vous le demander.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina.

- Je suis très fier de toi Harry. Mais quelque chose me trotte dans la tête, murmura Dumbledore.

Harry se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser Dumbledore.

- Je peux revoir ton tatouage ?

Harry défit sa chemise afin que le directeur puisse bien examiner une certaine partie du dessin et il n'était pas le seul.

- Vois tu j'ai ressorti ce livre.

Le directeur désigna l'épais volume sur le bureau.

- Il traite de tout ce qui est magie du feu. En aucun cas il parle de serpent, or sur ton dessin il y en a un de dessiné.

- Oui c'est Naïfir, répondit Harry.

- Naïfir ? S'étonna Dumbledore.

Harry parut surpris, Dumbledore ouvrit le livre et commença de son doigt fin à parcourir les lignes, puis il se mit à sourire.

- C'est très intéressant.

« Naïfir ou maître du feu : Protecteur des flammes vives et éternelles. On l'associe avec Prométhée qui ramena le feu sacré de l'Olympe, aucun artefact ne résiste à cette flamme personne et aucun objet ne peut contrer ou maîtriser la flamme éternelle. Naïfir peut apparaître sous diverse forme, phénix, lion, aigle, souris… Personne ne connaît véritablement sa forme originelle, et personne ne sait si on peut l'approcher, et encore moins si on peut l'apprivoiser. On le représente sous la forme d'une flamme rouge, pure et chaude, on ne peut le maîtriser »

- Qu'est que cela signifie ?

- Je n'émets que des suppositions, le cobra que tu as rencontré est la flamme originelle, éternelle. La forme dans laquelle elle s'est présentée à toi est assez spéciale. Dans ce livre on trouve tous les animaux qui portent le feu en eux, Phénix, Lion, Rayuroplanis, Cerf. Mais nulle par on parle de serpent. J'imagine que c'est sa forme originelle, le faite que tu sois un enfant des flammes t'a permis de le rencontrer.

Harry ne dit rien il buvait les paroles de Dumbledore, puis il se souvint de l'épisode du feu au milieu de la maison qu'est ce que ça signifiait ?

- Nous ne trouverons pas toutes les réponses ce soir, je te propose de t'entraîner en occlumencie.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise, le directeur se leva et s'approcha de l'élève.

- Bien je ne te cache pas que j'ai peur que Voldemort en profite.

- Je suis prêt répondit Harry.

- Légilimens, lança Dumbledore.

Harry voyait défiler ses souvenirs, la fois où Vernon l'avait enfermé dans le placard sans lui donner à manger. Il fixait le plafond d'un air absent, puis il se revit chevauchant Buck au dessus du lac. Puis les souvenirs changèrent, il était au ministère au département des Mystères, il revoyait la salle demi-circulaire, les mangemorts étaient là, il observait plus exactement une scène, une femme aigri par les années à Azkaban se battant contre un homme aux yeux bleus sombres, les cheveux noirs pendant. Ce dernier souriait amèrement. La femme hurla et un sort sortit de sa baguette, l'homme se décala et tomba derrière le voile. Harry ferma les yeux mais les souvenirs continuaient de défiler, il n'arrivait pas à bloquer son esprit. Puis ce fut le flou puis le noir.

Harry se réveilla Dumbledore était en train de réfléchir, dès que Harry ouvrit les yeux Dumbledore tourna la tête et se mit à sourire.

- Je n'ai pas réussi, se désola Harry.

- Ne le crois pas, je n'ai pas pu voir ce que je voulais, je n'ai pu me cantonner que sur certains souvenirs. C'est un bon début…

- Mais insuffisant, coupa Harry. Je veux recommencer.

- Tu es sûr ? On peut arrêter pour ce soir.

- Non je veux continuer, je dois apprendre et être prêt.

- Entendu, répondit Dumbledore. Legilimens !

Harry reçut le sort, les souvenirs commencèrent à défiler, il était dans la cabane hurlante face à Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. La rage l'emporta, son esprit dévia sur la fois où il était en colère dans son placard il fixait le plafond d'un air rageur. Harry se concentra sur ce souvenir là, regarder le plafond ce souvenir n'avait aucun secret.

Puis lentement le plafond se troubla pour se retrouver devant une cheminée, le feu était intense, la chaleur apaisante. Il était assis dans un fauteuil confortable.

- Maître, murmura une voix plaintive.

- Lucius votre fils m'a profondément déçu !

Harry regarda ses mains, elles étaient blanches et très maigre.

- Maître, il ne nous posera plus aucun problème.

- Il y va de ton intérêt. S'il est le premier les autres suivront, mais s'il nous échappe, c'est toute la bergerie qui ne rentra pas. Lucius, c'est ta dernière chance.

- Il me suivra de gré ou de force !

- Bien, Queudver ?

- Oui maître geint un mangemort rabougris.

- Le collier de Shiva est très utile, Potter ne peut plus rien pour moi. Je récompense toujours ceux qui me sont fidèles.

Harry ressentit une immense haine en regardant Pettigrew.

- Maître ? S'inquiéta le mangemort.

Harry venait de se saisir de sa baguette et a pointait sur Peter et se préparait à lancer un doloris bien senti.

- Potter ! S'écria Voldemort.

Harry sentit comme une douleur lui traverser la tête.

- N'essaie même pas le feu, ricana Voldemort.

Harry sentait que la douleur devenait plus profonde plus poignante. Il commençait à avoir froid. Il voulait sentir la chaleur sur sa peau.

- Ça ne servirait à rien Potter !

Harry ne l'écoutait pas il essayait de se concentrer mais c'était très difficile. Voldemort en profitait pour visiter ses souvenirs.

Harry bloqua ses souvenirs sur la vision du plafond, le plafond se transformait irrémédiablement en voile derrière lequel tombait Sirius.

- Comme tu peux le contaster, c'est de ta faute si tes parents sont morts, si ton parrain est mort.

- Non tout cela est la faute de ce sale rat ! Hurla Harry.

La haine emplit le Gryffondor, jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle haine même pas envers Ombrage ou Rogue. Sa haine ne cessait de grandir de devenir plus forte, plus froide et plus destructrice. Il reprit sa baguette et la pointa sur Pettigrew.

- Endoloris !

Un sort jaune sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et se dirigea vers Pettigrew, ce dernier lança un protego, mais la haine de Harry était tellement précise, imposante, déroutante qu'elle perça le sort de protection et percuta l'ancien maraudeur. On entendit ce dernier hurler comme jamais. Harry sentait une joie immense à le faire souffrir, lui faire payer toutes ses trahisons. Mais Voldemort reprit contrôle de son corps, et commença à entrer dans celui d'Harry qui était épuisé.

- Alors Albus.

Ce dernier avait arrêté son sort, il voyait bien qu'Harry avait pénétré dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Maintenant Harry avait les yeux rouges et ses pupilles étaient une fente.

- Tu ne renonces pas à me tuer ? Ricana Harry

- Tu n'as jamais compris Tom qu'il y a des choses pires que la mort.

Harry ne voulait que ça recommence, il se devait de réussir cette fois, le froid l'engourdissait, il se concentra bloquant son esprit sur le plafond nu de la cage d'escalier chez les Dursley. Il se concentra, … chaleur … flamme … chaleur…

- Tu n'y arriveras pas Potter, je suis le plus puissant le plus fort.

Harry se concentra de plus belle, il devait montrer de quoi il était capable, il se devait de se prouver qu'Albus lui avait fait confiance. Que la prophétie était vraie.

Il sentit comme un obstacle, il s'ingénia à le détruire, une énergie entra en lui redonnant vigueur et maîtrise. Mais il suffisait que ce n'était pas assez, pas suffisant, il devait une fois pour toute éjecter Voldemort de sa tête.

Dumbledore se mit à sourire, le visage de Harry devenait plus Gryffondor, les yeux devenaient verts. Mais ce vert était très attirant, magnifique, comme deux émeraudes, brillantes et pures. Le directeur remarqua comme des petites flammes qui dansaient. Harry sentait les flammes en lui, il commença à danser, il sentit une douleur qui l'envahissait, cette douleur était perçue par Voldemort. Harry vint à la conclusion que la douleur qu'il ressentait provenait du côté Voldemort qui sommeillait en lui. Si il arrivait à augmenter suffisamment cette douleur peut être que Voldemort sera expulsé. Il se concentra s'appliquant à la danse des flammes, lancinantes, répétitives. Il se laissait aller aux mouvement des flammes. La douleur n'arrêtait pas de monter. Elle était devenue tellement forte que Voldemort s'était mis à crier, Harry criait aussi, il devait continuer. Il voyait les flammes sur ce plafond, Harry se mit à hurler, mais était ce réellement un cri ? Il lui semblait que c'était plutôt un rugissement, ceux-ci devinrent plus forts plus fréquent. Harry se mit à exécuter physiquement la danse, ses doigts traçants des lignes rouges incandescentes. Dumbledore s'était reculé dans le coin le plus éloigné d'Harry. Les tableaux regardaient à la fois apeurés et émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Un garçon maigre mais musclé complètement nu, ses habits ayant pris feu avaient disparu dansait sur un rythme que lui seul connaissait, ses yeux étaient deux émeraudes étincelantes et pures où brillaient des flammes lumineuse. La cicatrice en feu, il dansait traçant de ses doigts des cercles de feu, il se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort, hurlement qui se transformèrent en rugissement terrifiant. Dumbledore était certain que les murs en avaient tremblés, que les pierres avaient bougées. Dumbledore ferma les yeux, il ressentait toute la fournaise qui émanait de l'élève. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé en face d'une telle chose. Il remarqua que le fauteuil avait pris feu sous cette chaleur dégagée. Fumseck se mit devant son maître pour le protéger. Dumbledore regarda la main droite de Harry il y distinguait quelque chose, comme une queue de serpent. Mais ce n'était pas précis et le regard de Dumbledore se dirigea vers le dos d'Harry. Deux immenses ailes de dragons rouges vifs prenaient naissance au niveau de ses omoplates. Les ailes s'agitaient dans tous les sens, Harry continuait de danser, son visage se transformait lentement, on y voyait un museau, des crocs. Harry rugissaient toujours, il envoyait au sol tout ce qui avait le malheur de passer à proximité de ses bras. Dumbledore prit conscience qu'il n'avait plus Harry devant lui, mais un animagus pas formé, un fauve qui voulait sortir du corps d'Harry mais qui n'y arrivait pas, un fauve hors contrôle.

Harry sentait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, il pensait que c'était Voldemort, il se concentra encore plus sur cette douleur, il entendait le cri de Voldemort. Il y était presque, il se devait de continuer d'aller jusqu'au bout. La douleur se fit sentir puis explosa dans son corps son rugissement fut le plus terrible, jamais il n'avait autant souffert. Mais aussi fulgurante que fut la douleur elle disparut rapidement il sentait qu'il se détachait de Voldemort, mais c'était différent de la première fois. Cette fois ci il était libéré, il ne ressentait plus la douleur, elle était partie. La partie de Voldemort qui était en lui était partie. Il savait que c'était fini de leur liaison elle n'avait pas résisté à la douleur, la liaison était cassée, Harry savoura ce moment, comme si le temps était suspendu, puis lentement il se laissa aller il s'affala au sol sous les yeux admiratif de Dumbledore. Les attributs du fauve commencèrent à s'estomper pour disparaître. Le directeur goûtait maintenant à la douce quiétude du sommeil d'Harry. Désormais ses nuits ne seraient plus des cauchemars.

- ALBUS !

- PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE !

- OUVREZ !

Le directeur fit apparaître une couverture qu'il déposa sur le corps tremblant de Harry. Puis il s'assit derrière son bureau et du regard ouvrit la porte.

- Albus, s'écria MacGonagall.

Elle n'était pas seule, les autres professeurs responsables étaient venu voir, mais ils se figèrent face au spectacle qui se présenta à eux. Harry couché sur le sol recouvert d'une couverture au milieu d'un chaos sans nom et Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau et qui les regardait avec son air amusé.

- Que c'est il passé ? Murmura MacGonagall.

- Il ne faut pas contrarier Harry Potter durant ses séances d'occlumancie.

MacGonagall afficha une mine choquée.

- Albus !

- Minerva, Harry vient de remporter une grande victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rogue ne disait rien, il regardait dubitatif le Gryffondor au sol, comment un simple élève pouvait il battre le mage noir le plus puissant ?

Dumbledore retourna dans ses pensées, des questions subsistaient, le mystère s'épaississait, Harry était ce que l'on appelait un enfant des Flammes, de plus il avait rencontré le Seigneur du feu originel. Mais quels étaient les liens avec ce qui venait de se passer ?

- Severus pouvez vous emmenez Harry à l'infirmerie je vous prie ?

Rogue marmonna quelque chose avant de faire apparaître un brancard dans lequel vint se poser le corps d'Harry.

Quand le maître des potions et Harry disparurent, la directrice adjointe se tourna vers le directeur.

- Albus nous avons entendu des rugissements de colère de fauve.

- Effectivement Minerva nous avons un fauve en liberté dans l'école, annonça le directeur en souriant.

- Albus ! Tança MacGonagall.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est sous contrôle maintenant. Pouvez-vous dire à Rya que j'aimerai le voir ?

Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie, devançant le brancard où reposait Harry.

- Professeur qu'est ce que c'était ? S'inquiéta Pompom.

- Juste un cours qui a dégénéré, répliqua sèchement le professeur.

- Mais que lui est il arrivé ? Demanda Pompom en voyant Harry.

- Pour cela allez le demandez à Dumbledore, annonça durement Rogue.

Le professeur se retourna et sortit de la salle. S'il était resté il aurait vu le tatouage qui ornait le torse de Harry, les couleurs étaient éclatantes, magnifiques, Pompom resta admirative durant quelques secondes. Puis son instinct de médicomage prit le dessus et elle s'afféra dans les armoires. Si elle s'était retournée elle aurait vu que les yeux du rayuroplanis et du cobra brillaient d'une intensité irréelle.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut voici la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos messages !

A bientôt

**Chapitre 12 : Cours et défi lancé**

Lentement Harry ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, il voyait tout flou, il se sentait vidé de l'intérieur, fatigué. Les draps étaient remontés jusqu'à son menton, et les couvertures le chauffaient, il avait froid. Il avait dans la bouche le goût amère d'une potion, sûrement la goutte du mort vivant. Il voulait se contorsionner pour prendre ses lunettes.

- Monsieur Potter veuillez ne pas bouger ! L'arrêta Pompom.

Harry détourna son regard et aperçut une silhouette floue, probablement l'infirmière. Harry avait des courbatures de partout comme si on l'avait roué de coups.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Comme si on m'avait battu, répondit faiblement Harry.

- Je vais vous redonner la potion anti-douleur.

Pompom ouvrit l'armoire en face du lit d'Harry et de son doigt parcourut les fioles en regardant les étiquettes. Puis elle en prit une et le versa dans un verre avec du jus de citrouille. Et elle s'approcha d'Harry.

- Buvez !

Harry se laissa diriger et bu le liquide qui malgré la douceur du jus de citrouille, avait un goût très amère ! Puis il ferma les yeux comme si les efforts étaient en trop et il s'endormit profondément.

Il rouvrit les yeux, il voyait plus distinctement. Il posa sa main droite sur son visage, il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il s'étonna et plissa ses yeux, il ne voyait pas mieux que sans les plisser. Il tourna la tête il voyait distinctement les moulures de la porte de l'infirmerie. Il avait une visons des plus parfaite, il voyait les petits détails de la porte, ainsi elle avait été cognée en bas à gauche sur le battant de gauche. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Dumbledore qui souriait.

- Bonjour Harry.

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête.

- Je suis heureux que tu te sentes mieux.

- Que c'est il passé ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu n'en as aucune idée ? Répondit malicieusement le directeur.

- J'ai pénétré l'esprit de Voldemort, murmura Harry d'une voix sourde.

- Effectivement le sort de légilimencie t'a fait pénétrer dans son esprit.

- Je me souviens d'avoir lancé un doloris sur Pettigrew.

Dumbledore parut quelque peu choqué mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Puis j'ai voulu casser le lien entre Voldemort et moi, et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Et bien tu as commencé à te transformé en ton animagus, mais sans son accord, il était furieux, mais conscient de ton état et de ton but. Il était incontrôlable, il a détruit une bonne partie de mon bureau, et je pense que j'étais aussi visé mais Fumseck m'a protégé.

Harry avait regardé son directeur avec des yeux exprimant un étonnement sans borne.

- Je pense et Rya aussi qu'il a commencé à se faire de la place en toi, il m'a confié que lorsque ton animagus et toi vous commencerez à fusionner, la douleur sera immense.

- Mais comment ça il s'est fait de la place ? Demanda Harry surpris

Dumbledore ne dit rien mais il leva son index et le pointa sur les yeux de Harry. Ce dernier commença à comprendre que son animagus avait réparé en quelque sorte ses yeux.

- Je pense qu'il continuera ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente bien en toi.

- Et à chaque fois ce sera douloureux ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Je ne sais pas malheureusement. Mais je pense que ces transformations arriveront bientôt et rapidement.

- Professeur cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Trois jours.

- Hein ?

- Tu as raté, les prédictions du Professeur Trelawney sur ta mort, les Serpentines de Hagrid

Harry se mit à rire.

- Bien, saches que tu as réussi à faire sortir Voldemort de ton esprit, je pense que c'est grâce à ton animagus, il ne le supportait pas, et tu remarqueras que ta cicatrice est devenue normale. Donc tu n'as plus besoin d'occlumancie, mais à la place tu suivras des cours spéciaux avec Rya.

- Ah murmura Harry avec un sourire ravi sur le visage.

- Mais attends toi à des cours plus durs qu'avec le professeur Rogue.

Harry fit une grimace sous les yeux amusés du directeur.

- Bien je vais voir Pompom pour qu'elle te laisse sortir.

Harry remercia Dumbledore de le faire sortir de l'antre de Cerbère. Il se leva et s'habilla, il prit machinalement ses lunettes et il s'apprêtait à les mettre quand il se souvint qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Il avait quand même un pincement au cœur elles l'avaient suivit durant ces quinze années sans broncher supportant les cassures et les brisures, toujours fidèle à leur poste sur son nez. Non Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à les jeter dans une poubelle. Il les mit dans la poche de son pantalon et s'approcha de la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Potter ? Appela Pompom.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, allait il rester ?

- Veuillez prendre un abonnement, annonça la voix amusée de Pompom.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Madame, répondit Harry dans un rire.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie. Et commença à marcher dans les couloirs, il regarda sa montre il était midi, sûrement que tous les élèves étaient au repas. Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, il entendait le brouhaha quotidien, rien d'anormal, il entra dans la grande salle, toutes les conversations se turent, Harry se sentait comme visé par les regards. Il se mit à sourire en coin, et s'avança vers Ron et Hermione. Le sourire toujours coincé au coin des lèvres. Il fixait ses amis, il ne devait pas tourner sa tête. Lentement il avança le long de la table. Ron se leva.

- Harry ! Je suis content de te revoir. Mais tes lunettes ?

- Moi aussi Ron ! Répliqua Harry. Mes lunettes ? Je n'en ai plus besoin.

- Bienvenu chez toi murmura Hermione le regard brillant.

- Merci 'mione, Seamus tu peux me passer le plat s'il te plait ?

L'interpellé passa le plat encore sous le choc du retour de Harry qui mangeait goulûment son assiette. Hermione détourna le regard écoeurée, alors que Ron le regardait les yeux exorbités.

- Tu manges plus que moi !

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, s'énerva Harry, durant trois jours à part des potions infâmes je n'avais rien d'autre.

- Mais regardes ton assiettes.

Harry regarda son assiette effectivement il y avait plus de pommes de terre dans celle-ci que dans le plat. Mais il avait tellement faim… Il continua de manger et il finit son assiette sous les regards ahuris de ses amis.

- Mais où mets tu tout ça ? S'écria Ginny.

- Ben dans mon estomac.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles. Harry se posait la même question. Il regarda la table des Professeurs, il croisa le regard amusé de Dumbledore « qu'il a commencé à se faire de la place en toi » Harry se mit à sourire, il rattrapait ces années de privation, sûrement que son animagus n'aimait pas son corps amaigri.

- Au fait Harry je ne t'ai pas remercié pour le poste de Chef d'équipe.

- DE rien Ron, je pense que tu y seras meilleur que moi.

- Mais je me dis que j'ai tout et toi rien.

- J'ai suffisamment pour m'occuper

Ron acquiesça de la tête, Hermione avait suivit la conversation, ils savaient qu'il faisait référence à la prophétie.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a cet après midi ? Demanda Harry.

- On a lecture astrale avec Firenze puis potion, murmura Ron.

Harry se mit à sourire.

Le repas terminé, Harry et Ron se rendirent chez Firenze, il était toujours dans cette pièce aménagée en forêt pour le bien être du centaure. Celui-ci était couché et attendait ses élèves.

- Soyez les bienvenus. Veuillez vous asseoir.

Les élèves se mirent autour du centaure, ce dernier leva la main et le plafond changea pour devenir une nuit si étoilée qu'elle éclairait la pièce.

- Bien nous allons commencer par la lecture de votre carte astrale.

Harry s'étendit, et fixa les étoiles qui scintillaient au dessus de lui, la voix du centaure lui parvenait lointaine.

- Mars … brillante … Nuage de Pégase … Lion mineur ….

Harry regarda une étoile puis il agrandit son champ de vision. Il plissa les yeux il voyait que les étoiles se mettaient à bouger. Elles se regroupaient où s'étiraient en une forme étrange pour revenir à leur place originelle. Harry secoua la tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry Potter ? Demanda Firenze.

- Non tout va bien, répondit le Gryffondor.

Le centaure toisa l'élève et se retourna vers un autre élève. Harry se reconcentra sur le ciel cette fois il regarda une constellation. C'était celle du cobra, étrange les étoiles étaient plus brillante que les autres. Harry sourit, sourire qui disparut quand les étoiles bougèrent.

- Ron ! Appela Harry en le secouant un peu.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vu ?

- Vu quoi ?

- Ben les étoiles qui brillent plus que les autres.

- Franchement je ne vois que des étoiles pourquoi ?

Harry réfléchit peut être qu'il n'y avait que lui qui voyait ça.

- Oh pour rien, répondit évasif Harry.

Harry reconnaissait l'animal qui s'agitait devant ses yeux. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et bondit sur lui et entra en lui. Harry avait fermé les yeux, il sentait que quelque chose était entré en lui, étrange sensation, il n'avait aucune douleur rien, mais il se sentit aspiré par le sol et ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva et se massa le torse à la recherche de la moindre preuve de ce qui venait de ce passer. Il releva la tête et observa la constellation du cobra, elle était aussi lumineuse que les autres.

- Harry ça va ? S'inquiéta Ron en se relevant pour mieux observer son ami.

- Oui, juste une vision étrange, murmura Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui ne l'est pas avec toi…

Le cours se termina rapidement et les élèves sortir de la classe.

- Harry Potter ? Appela le centaure.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son professeur.

- La connaissance des étoiles peut aider à la hauteur des capacités de chacun, mais la constellation du cobra est très mystérieuse, personne n'a pus dire ce qu'elle était, par exemple la constellation de pégase représente la force et la persévérance, celle du dragon l'indestructibilité. Celle du cobra personne ne sait.

Le centaure regarda les yeux de Harry.

- Ne sous estimez pas la valeur du vert, c'est celle de l'espoir et du renouveau.

Le centaure se détourna de Harry signifiant que l'entretien était fini. Harry sortit de la classe et se précipita vers les cachots. Hermione était déjà là mais pas Ron, sûrement qu'il avait rencontré une certaine blonde avec des yeux rêveurs. Harry sourit à Hermione qui lui répondit.

- Tiens le bel au bois dormant c'est réveillé, s'exclama une voix traînante.

Malefoy arrivait avec ses acolytes, qui riaient.

- Et oui Malefoy, comme tu peux le constater en pleine forme pour …

- Pour suivre mon cours, coupa Rogue le regard acéré. Entrez !

Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Harry se mit avec Hermione Ron n'étant pas encore là.

- Dépêchez vous Weasley ! Fustigea la voix froide de Rogue. Il est dommage que certains ornements aient choisi de continuer cette science si parfaite et si subtile pour leur cerveau de veracrass !

Ron se mit à un chaudron et se retrouva avec Malefoy.

- Non, voilà que je me pais Weasley ! S'exclama Malefoy en regardant le ciel.

- Malefoy n'oublie pas que je vais te supporter alors fermes là ! ça me fera des vacances.

- A bas prix termina Malefoy.

- Weasley, Malefoy ! Eructa Rogue. 10 points en moins à Gryffondor.

- Mais répliqua Harry.

- 10 points en moins encore ! Potter cette potion du fantôme vous a demandé tellement d'effort que vous vous êtes senti mal ? Voyons vos médiocrités de devoir !

Il récupéra tous les devoirs et retourna à son bureau.

- La potion que vous allez réaliser aujourd'hui se trouve sur le tableau ! Et alors qu'attendez vous ?

Chacun se précipita sur les ingrédients pour récupérer ceux de la potions. Harry regarda la potion les ingrédients, il les avait, la préparation, facile !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, mais je vais faire la potion, proposa Hermione.

- Non, répondit Harry, je vais la faire.

Il scruta le regard de Hermione qui hésita, puis elle sourit et acquiesça.

- Je la contrôlerai, cette potion est assez difficile.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il se concentra sur la préparation, il vérifia l'intensité du feu, il commença la préparation, il arrivait au bout il jeta des pattes de grenouille, il attrapa un triton et à l'aide d'un couteau il coupa la tête qu'il jeta dans le chaudron qui émit une vapeur bleutée. Il se tailla le doigt sans s'en apercevoir.

- C'est bien continue encouragea Hermione.

- Merci, répondit Harry dans un sourire. Il ne reste que le venin de basilique

Il prit un flacon, c'était du venin de basilique, il en versa dans le chaudron et quelques goûtes tombèrent sur sa blessure, une douleur lancinante le fit hurler.

- Potter ! Rugit Rogue. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Rien, professeur. Je viens de terminer la potion.

- Voyons ça ! S'exclama Rogue une lueur victorieuse dans le regard.

Il s'approcha du chaudron et examina la couleur, il scruta la texture, et il testa la fluidité. Il se retourna vers Harry.

- Aurais je réussi à vous faire entrer un peu de savoir sur les potions ? Ricana Rogue.

- Peut être répondit Harry énigmatique.

Rogue se tourna vers Ron et Malefoy pour vérifier leur potion.

- Félicitation Harry, annonça Hermione.

- Merci finalement la potion ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que l'on croit.

- Harry qu'est ce que tu as à ton doigt ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Je me suis coupé et du venin est tombé sur ma blessure.

- Harry pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Le venin risque de se rependre !

- Je ne crains pas les poisons, murmura t il.

- Hein ?

- En Inde un serpent m'a mordu en me disant qu'ainsi les poisons n'auront aucun effet sur moi.

- Quand même tu pourrais aller à l'infirmerie.

Harry regarda le regard de son amie, elle s'inquiétait réellement.

- D'accords j'irai voir Pompom soupira Harry.

Il reporta son regard sur son doigt, le venin était normalement vert mais là il était bleu il s'était dénaturé au contact de son sang.

- Regardes Hermione ! Murmura Harry en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Celle-ci se retourna et fixa incrédule le venin qui avait prit une belle couleur bleutée. Hermione ne dit rien elle se contenta de fixer la blessure.

- Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? Demanda Harry amusé.

Hermione fit une moue dubitative.

- Regarde, proposa Harry.

Il nettoya sa plaie, puis il versa dans une coupelle du venin de basilique et il y fit tomber quelques goûtes de son sang vermillon. Les goûtes en touchant le venin se mélangèrent à celui-ci, le venin devint bleu, et il s'éloigna du sang de Harry. Hermione fixait la coupelle complètement étonnée de ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ces yeux.

- S'il te plait ne le dit pas aux autres, supplia Harry.

Hermione le regarda et acquiesça de la tête.

- Je n'ai pas envi d'être encore le centre de tous les regards.

- Comme à Midi plaisanta Hermione.

- Hum, oui, répondit Harry en faisant une grimace.

Hermione se mit à sourire, sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je te trouve mieux sans tes lunettes.

- Et tu n'es pas la seule, murmura Ron en s'approchant de ses amis.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Harry à moitié surpris.

- J'étais à côté des filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de spéculer sur toi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste de désespoir, il en avait assez d'être pris pour cible par les regards. Déjà rien qu'avec sa cicatrice, ce n'était pas facile.

- Au fait Harry on ne t'a pas raconté la meilleure, annonça Ron triomphant.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Harry

- Malefoy c'est fait collé il y a deux jours, il a du récurer un couloir.

- Ah ! Répondit Harry en souriant de plaisir.

Hermione secoua la tête en pensant que les garçons étaient des idiots.

- Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, je croyais que vous aviez fait une trêve, murmura celle-ci.

- Effectivement annonça la voix traînante de Malefoy. Mais une trêve ne signifie pas l'arrêt total des hostilités. Au fait Potter, on se voit sur le terrain dans un mois, espérons que tu ne te feras pas interdire de voler.

- Tu me retrouveras sur le terrain juste devant toi le vif d'or dans la main, répondit calmement Harry.

- C'est à voir, répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Le Serpentard s'en alla.

- A bientôt Potter.

- Ron je veux être l'attrapeur, s'exclama Harry en se retournant vers son ami.

- Mais tu sais bien que je t'ai gardé ta place bien au chaud.

- Ah, il manque quels postes à pourvoir ?

- Les postes de batteurs ont été pourvu, il manque un poursuiveur. Il y a déjà Ginny, et Katy.

- Bon il ne reste plus qu'un poursuiveur, mais qui sont les batteurs ?

Ron regarda Hermione et essaya de réprimer un rire.

- Tu verras bien…

Harry grimaça sur le fait qu'on lui cachait certains membres de son équipe. Mais ses pensées revinrent à Malefoy.

- Je me demande ce qu'il mijote, la dernière fois qu'il était comme ça c'était pour son Nimbus 2001.

- Oui je me souviens… répondit en écho Ron.

- Quel est le dernier balai sortit ?

- Le Tonnerre de Zeus, répondit avec vénération Ron.

- Alors je pense que c'est ce qu'il doit avoir, peut être toute l'équipe.

Ron se mordit la lèvre.

- On a aucune chance contre ces balais, murmura le rouquin.

Harry regarda le sol, Ron s'était voûté.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce laissez aller ? Coupa Hermione. Un match ne se gagne pas uniquement avec le dernier matériel, mais avec l'esprit d'équipe et la cohésion et l'entente de l'équipe ! Ne baissez pas les bras, la défaite n'est pas encore là !

Ron sursauta au discours de son amie comme si il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique. Il regarda son amie comme si il avait était pris en faute.

Le trio entra dans la Grande salle où le repas attendait les derniers convives. Ginny était là elle semblait ailleurs. Le trio s'assit autour d'elle. Ginny semblait sur son petit nuage, elle ne remarqua pas son frère qui passait sa main devant ses yeux.

- Et Gin', l'appela Ron.

- Hein ?

- Comment c'est passé ta punition hier soir ?

- Oh comment veux tu que se déroule une punition avec Malefoy ? Demanda sarcastiquement Ginny.

- Quoi ? S'écria Ron. Tu étais avec Malefoy !

- Oui.

Ron allait se lever, mais Ginny le retint du bras.

- Il s'est tenu à carreau, et de toute manière il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi.

Ron se rassit, regardant sa jeune sœur d'un regard dubitatif. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que disait Ginny. Il se promettait de coincer un soir Malefoy et d'avoir une conversation entre quatre yeux. Harry observait le comportement de Ron, il s'imaginait bien ce que ce dernier allait faire.

- Ron laisse moi faire, répliqua Harry.

- Hein ? Demanda le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je m'occuperai personnellement du cas Malefoy, répliqua Harry d'un sourire sarcastique.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Fantômes du passé…**

Les Gryffondor étaient joyeux, car Harry reprenait son poste d'attrapeur, les Gryffondor pouvaient enfin rêver à des matchs spectaculaires. Harry avait cours avec Rya le soir même. Il se demandait comment ça allait se passer. Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Ron lui avait demandé de l'aider à choisir un poursuiveur ou une poursuiveuse. La sélection était reportée à plus tard, mais la question était : Qui sont les mystérieux batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Cette question faisait chauffer les esprits, des trolls ? des gobelins ? Qui ?

Harry alla dans la pièce où se trouvaient tous les balais. Il se dirigea vers un balai qui enflammait les imaginations : son Eclair de Feu. Avec plaisir il caressa le manche des brides de match lui revinrent en tête. N'y tenant plus il le prit il sortit de la pièce et se lança dans le couloir, il croisa Dumbledore qui lui sourit. Il sortit dans le jardin et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, il voulait revoler, il voulait chevaucher à nouveau son balai. Il se positionna au milieu du terrain enfourcha son balai et tapa du pied. Il s'éleva dans les airs, il redécouvrit avec joie cette sensation de liberté et d'extase de voler. Il commença par des tours de terrain allant de plus en plus vite la vitesse le grisant. Puis il entreprit de faire des pirouettes pour vérifier si il ne s'était pas rouillé. Mais il constata que ses réflexes étaient bien là. Il se rendit compte qu'il existait comme un lien avec son balai, un lien étrange et chaud. Il relâcha son vif qui s'éloigna de lui. Harry grimpa en hauteur et parcourut le terrain en zigzagant à la recherche de sa boule dorée. Il vit un éclair au niveau de la tribune des Serpentard, il fonça vers le vif qui slalomait pour éviter l'attrapeur, Mais Harry remonta dans une chandelle serrant dans sa main la petite balle qui essayait de s'échapper. Il n'avait pas remarqué que des élèves s'étaient rassemblés pour l'observer voler. Quand il se posa plusieurs élève s'étaient approchés du Gryffondor pour le féliciter. Ron était venu le voir il tenait Luna par la main comme pour symboliser ce lien qui les unissait.

- Super Harry, s'extasia le rouquin

- Merci Ron.

- Tu seras en forme pour le match ! Répliqua Luna.

- Je l'espère, j'ai un livre à lire, et un balais à bichonner.

Ron se mit à sourire. Harry remit son balai sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers le château, il se retourna sentant un regard lui brûler la nuque. Il vit deux yeux bridés qui l'observaient. Cho Chang le regardait avec ce regard qui au par avant l'aurait fait sourire de plaisir et de timidité, mais cette fois là il ne ressentait plus rien pour l'asiatique si ce n'était une immense lassitude. De plus il ressentait une douleur au niveau des omoplates. Sûrement que son animagus faisait des siennes !

Il monta directement dans son dortoir où il ressortit le nécessaire à Eclair de Feu. Il désemmêla les brindilles, il polit le manche. Il passa une bonne partit de son temps à nettoyer son balai il l'avait complètement démonté. Il lisait en même temps un livre sur son balai, il s'arrêta sur ce passage, où la fabrication des Eclair de Feu était expliqué en détail.

« … Dans chaque balai se trouve un morceau bien incrusté de charbon, symbole du feu qui dirige notre balai. Notre seule excentricité fut le balai n°5134 on y a incrusté une braise ardente… »

Harry regarda le numéro de série de son balai c'était le sien, ils avaient caché dans son balai une braise ardente. Voilà le lien qui existait entre son balai et lui. Il pourrait aisément mieux le contrôler. Ce qui serait un avantage non négligeable contre les Tonner de Zeus. Une fois le balai bien nettoyé et remonté, il finit de lire le livre sur son balai pour s'attaquer par la suite au livre sur les feintes et les prouesses des Attrapeurs au cours du temps. Il imagina certaines feintes dans sa tête se promettant de les essayer.

- Tu t'abîmes dans tes pensées ? Demanda une voix.

Harry leva la tête il fut surpris de reconnaître cette voix mais encore plus quand sa vue confirma son ouïe.

- Dudley ?

- Hem, oui c'est bien moi, répondit le garçon.

Harry le détailla, son cousin avait vraiment changé. Autant au par avant il ressemblait à un hippopotame, autant maintenant il était maigre. Ce changement choqua quelque peu Harry.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu t'apporter la malle de ta mère avec une bague.

- Une bague ?

- Oui ma mère l'avait tenue avant de mourir, et d'après Oncl' Remus ce serait la clé pour ouvrir cette malle.

- Ah, répondit Harry.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les cousins.

- Comment se passe la rénovation de la maison.

- Doucement mais sûrement.

Nouveau silence, Dudley sentait qu'une question démangeait son cousin, il sourit.

- Allez vas y pose là !

- Hein ?

- Poses ta question !

- Comment as-tu fait pour maigrir autant ?

Dudley se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite de son cousin. Il s'appuya sur un montant du lit à baldaquin.

- C'est Oncl' Remus qui m'a amené à Saint Mangouste, car il trouvait que mon poids était trop … imposant. Et là bas ils m'ont fait suivre un régime souple sans heurt ni douleur.

- Ah, c'est-à-dire ?

- Je mangeai à des heures régulières, des quantités suffisantes pour être à satiété. Et puis Oncl' Remus m'a obligé à faire du sport.

Harry sourit imaginant son cousin en train de faire du sport.

- T'imagines pas toute la honte que j'ai ressenti en faisant du sport dans la rue. Heureusement que mes copains n'étaient pas là.

Harry pouffa de rire suivit de son cousin. Harry se fit la remarque que son cousin sans l'influence de son père était beaucoup mieux vivable et que sûrement la mort de ses parents l'avait profondément changé.

- Mais comment as-tu pu entrer dans l'école ?

Dudley semblait mal à l'aise.

- Et bien … disons que je suis semblable à un cracmol. Je vis maintenant dans la magie sans pouvoir l'utiliser. D'ailleurs j'ai pu entrer dans cette tour grâce à Hermione mais je ne sais pas comment en sortir.

- Où as-tu mis la malle ?

- Quel idiot ! S'exclama Dudley.

Il donna à son cousin la bague, elle avait la forme d'une tigresse qui se mordait la queue.

- Elle est en bas, je n'ai pas pu la monter disons que je l'ai porté dans un escalier qui s'est transformé en un toboggan.

- Tu montais chez les filles.

- Ah, répondit Dudley déçu.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Les créateurs de l'école savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Je vois ça, bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois retourner au Square Grimmaud.

- J'arrive.

Harry descendit du dortoir avec Dudley. Il remarqua la malle posée en bas, et il entendait les filles qui gloussaient. Il se retourna et vit Lavande et Pavarti qui faisaient un coucou à Dudley qui leur tourna un dos magistralement. Harry sourit il s'engagea en premier dans le boyau et ouvrit le portrait pour que Dudley puisse passer.

- Charmantes ces filles.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, elles gloussent tant qu'elles peuvent quand elle voit passer une de leur proie favorite.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit Dudley en touchant un bracelet à son poignet gauche.

Harry regarda le bracelet et constata que le prénom Oliviane était gravé. Harry redressa la tête et regarda en coin son cousin.

- Ben quoi ? Rétorqua celui-ci.

- Oliviane c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit Dudley agressif.

Harry remarqua que malgré son changement, les colères de Dudley étaient toujours là enfouies en lui.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Ca va faire cinq ans maintenant.

- Et bien tu es fidèle, ironisa Harry.

- Et toi ?

Harry manqua de s'étaler par terre tellement il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Dudley le rattrapa de justesse.

- Euh, pas encore de petite amie si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Dudley. Il y a des filles qui ne sont pas moches.

- Je n'ai pas encore l'esprit à ça, je suis assez préoccupé avec Voldemort, répondit évasivement Harry

- Ah, murmura déçu Dudley.

Harry sortit une carte de Maraudeur et la frappa de sa baguette en disant :

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Dudley regarda avec crainte la baguette.

- Mouais Remus est dans la Grande Salle. Méfait accomplit.

La carte disparut, alors que Harry et Dudley entraient dans la Grande Salle. Remus se retourna et sourit.

- Tu as la malle ?

- Oui Remus, répondit Harry.

- Bien on va y aller, tu es prêt Dudley ?

- Oui Oncl' Remus

Ils touchèrent un portoloin et disparurent dans un tourbillon. Harry sortit de la grande salle. Il traversa le parc, il passa sa main dans ces cheveux, comme son père le faisait des regards se convergèrent vers lui, et une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et soyeux s'approcha du Gryffondor. Ses yeux bridés le fixaient intensément, comme si elle avait un projet particulier dans son esprit.

- Bonjour Harry.

- A Cho, répondit Harry en se retournant.

Il la fixa et la détailla. Elle souriait et le fixait avec joie. Pourtant il ne ressentait plus ce picotement au niveau de son ventre, il la regardait intensément comme pour se prouver qu'elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui. Cho souriait de plus en plus.

- Que veux tu ? Demanda Harry lentement.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, répondit la Serdaigle.

- Et bien ça va comme ça peu … répondit le Gryffondor.

- Tu réintègres le Quidditch ? Demanda t elle.

- Oui répondit simplement Harry.

La conversation n'était pas très animée, Harry ne voyait pas où voulait en venir l'asiatique. Il s'impatientait. Elle remarqua cet énervement.

- Tu me tiens encore rigueur de ce qu'a fait Marietta ? Demanda t elle sur la défensive.

- Non, répondit Harry lassé. Elle n'a fait que suivre ce que sa mère lui disait, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, mais tu avoueras quand même qu'elle a eu un étrange comportement, si elle ne voulait pas participer pourquoi elle y a adhéré ?

- Je pense qu'elle voulait me suivre, répondit songeuse Cho.

Le silence revint encore. Tournent, tournent, tournent, les violons et puis s'en vont… pensa Harry.

- Harry … commença Cho en fixant intensément son regard dans les yeux de ce dernier.

- Quoi ? Demanda le Gryffondor désespérant.

- On ne peut vraiment pas revenir en arrière ? Demanda Cho lentement.

Harry prit un temps de réflexion.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas réellement posé la question, mais maintenant que tu me le demandes, non on ne peut pas.

- Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Cho le regard triste.

- Tu vas pleurer ? Demanda Harry sur ses gardes.

Cho ne répondit pas.

- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, car tu ne sais pas qui de Cédric Diggory ou de moi, tu es amoureuse.

Harry observa son ancienne petite amie, elle se retenait de verser des larmes.

- Ce n'est pas clair dans ton esprit. Si tu m'avais réellement aimé peut être que l'on aurait pu recommencer, mais ce n'est pas possible.

- Attends tu es en train de m'accuser de ne pas t'avoir aimé ? Alors que toi tu m'as délaissé le jour de la Saint Valentin pour aller voir ton amie alors que cette journée nous appartenait !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me suis rendu compte que chaque fois que l'on se voyait tu pleurais, j'étais le souvenir de Cédric Diggory, j'étais le dernier à l'avoir vu vivant, j'étais devenu ton souvenir de lui, quand on se parlait tu ramenais toujours la conversation sur lui. Tu ne m'as pas aimé tu as aimé le Harry Potter qui a vu Cédric Diggory, tu espérais qu'en étant avec moi tu serais avec Cédric, mais je ne suis pas Cédric, tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir qui j'étais.

- Je sais qui tu es Harry, coupa Cho.

- Tu sais que je suis le Grand Harry Potter, Le survivant, celui qui a survécu ! Celui qui a détruit Voldemort il y a seize ans ! Hurla Harry.

Cho plissa les yeux. L'hystérie de Harry lui chauffait les sens, elle en avait assez de ce Gryffondor prétentieux elle avait mal, il lui renvoyait la mort de son amour, elle voulait lui rendre la pareille, ne retenant plus ses larmes elle explosa.

- Tu te crois supérieur, sans arrêt tu mets en danger la vie des autres. Le Grand Harry Potter n'est qu'un piteux pantin que Dumbledore manipule. Une balafre et le voila porté aux nues. Tu n'es rien sans elle, elle a fait toute ta vie, personne ne sait réellement ce dont tu es capable. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire écolier qui se prend pour Merlin. Je vais te dire une chose, tu as toujours été le favori des professeurs, toi et tes deux pitoyables amis. Vous vous sentez au dessus des règles, comme si vous pouvez être hors d'atteinte. Tout le monde spécule sur vous. En amour par exemple tout le monde se demande avec qui va sortir Miss Je-sais-tout, les paris donnaient Weasley en favori, mais finalement ce sera peut être toi, tu ne sauras jamais si elle vient à toi pour toi ou parce que le rouquin est avec une autre. Une Serdaigle complètement folle qui n'a pas sa place dans cette maison.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration, Harry bouillait, la colère était montée en lui il voulait lui envoyer une claque mais ce n'était pas son genre, il se retenait. Cho le regardait satisfait des effets de son discours. Mais quelqu'un s'approcha des deux protagonistes et colla sa main sur la joue mouillée de la Serdaigle.

- Cho, tu n'as pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin sinon tu apprendra que je ne suis pas aussi foldingue que tout le monde se plait à croire, annonça d'une voix douce qui dissimulait une colère encore plus grande que celle de Harry.

Ce dernier était complètement remué de l'intérieur, il savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que lui avait craché la Serdaigle. Il était un réel danger pour ses amis. La mort de Sirius le lui a prouvé. Effectivement ses rapports avec Dumbledore et les autres professeurs étaient plus qu'un rapport professeur-élève, il en a violé et bafoué des règles et à chaque fois il s'en sortait jusqu'à l'année dernière.

Cho porta sa main à sa joue où apparaissait la trace rouge de la main de Luna. Elle leva la main comme pour frapper son adversaire mais Ron n'étant pas loin mit son bras en avant et stoppa le geste de la Serdaigle. Cette dernière pivota et laissa les autres.

- Harry il ne faut pas croire ce qu'elle vient de te dire, murmura Ron.

- Pourtant elle a raison sur toute la ligne, murmura d'une voix blanche Harry.

- Non, répliqua fortement Luna. Moi j'ai appris à te connaître à t'apprécier pour ce que tu es. Cette peste se trompe sur toute la ligne.

Harry sourit tristement à Ron et Luna, il marcha lentement vers sa maison, tremblant encore de l'entretient avec Cho Chang, maintenant il en était sûr jamais il n'aurait pu l'aimer. Il se dirigea vers le portrait et murmura d'une voix blanche le mot de passe et s'assit dans un fauteuil la malle devant lui. Il avait à la main la bague clé de la malle. Il l'observait quand quelqu'un entra dans la salle commune.

- Harry ? Appela une voix.

Harry se tassa dans son fauteuil, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intuition d'Hermione.

- Harry, murmura t elle en arrivant près de ce dernier.

Harry leva les yeux sur elle, il voyait dans son regard comme une interrogation.

- Ron m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé, continua Hermione mal à l'aise.

Harry se leva et s'approcha du feu les main dans les poches complètement renfermé sur lui-même.

- Je t'en prie dis moi quelque chose, supplia Hermione.

Harry se retourna et fixa son amie, elle avait penchée sa tête, il ne pouvait résister.

- Elle a raison, je vous mets tout le temps dans des situations périlleuses. Je me sentais si fort, si intouchable. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que nous faisions.

- Harry, ce n'est pas toi qui nous mets en danger.

Harry tiqua.

- Si tu crois que tu nous mets en danger, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, annonça Hermione.

- Comment ça ? Demanda sombrement Harry.

- En fait c'est nous même qui nous nous mettons en danger. On pourrait très bien ne pas te suivre et te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. Mais Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny et moi-même nous ne l'entendons pas de cette oreille, pour nous tu es notre ami qui a des problèmes, et nous te suivrons où que tu ailles quoi que tu fasses, on sera toujours là à t'aider, au péril de nos vies. Notre amitié est désintéressée, nous nous fichons du Harry Potter que connaît le monde entier, non, nous sommes touchés et nous aimons le Harry que nous connaissons. Celui qui a lutté pour la pierre philosophale, celui qui a risqué sa vie pour la sœur de son ami, celui qui avait retrouvé une famille et qui a pardonné, celui qui lutté contre Voldemort et qui pleura la mort de Cédric, celui qui envers et contre tous lutta contre le ministère, celui qui pleura et qui pleure sur la mort de Sirius. Sa mort aurait pu être la preuve de ton inconscience, mais non c'est la preuve que tu mérites à être pris en amitié, il t' aimait comme il n'a jamais aimé un fils.

- MAIS IL EST MORT A CAUSE DE MOI ! Cria Harry.

Hermione ne cilla pas.

- Il est mort comme il le voulait, en te sauvant la vie en te protégeant, pour lui c'était payer une dette celle qu'il croyait avoir envers tes parents.

Harry s'assit dans le canapé, achevé.

- Tout meurt autour de moi, murmura Harry.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras dans son dos.

- Harry ne te décourage pas, je t'en prie, tu es notre souffle, ce qui nous permet de continuer à vivre à affronter ce qui nous attend, je sais que c'est pareil pour tes amis, mais je crois en toi Harry. Et c'est parce que nous croyons tous en toi et en notre amitié que nous voulons tout risquer au nom de notre amitié.

Harry leva la tête vers Hermione, il reprenait espoir, il rencontra le regard d'Hermione qui lui sourit doucement, et timidement. Harry vit une larme perler au coin de l'œil de son amie. Il l'écrasa de son pouce tout en la regardant. Il avait l'impression que ça avait duré une éternité, il aimait se plonger dans le regard de son amie, il ne pensait plus à cette scène dans la salle de bain, non il voyait une autre Hermione qui semblait vouloir se laisser découvrir petit à petit. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite dans cette découverte, il voulait apprécier chaque moment, chaque instant.

- Merci 'mione, murmura t il. Merci d'être là.

La Gryffondor lui fit un sourire éclatant. Le regard d'Hermione dériva sur la malle.

- Je te laisse, annonça t elle en se levant.

- Non reste, demanda Harry en l'attrapant par le bras.

Hermione le regarda et se rassit.

- Très bien.

Harry attira la malle à lui, il chercha une encoche pour la bague. Il y avait un carré contenant une matière molle, Harry y appliqua sa bague. Le coffre s'ouvrit lentement. Harry s'étonna de ce qu'il y découvrit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : La réalité du feu.**

Au fond de la malle il y avait un livre et une feuille de papier. Harry prit la feuille et la déplia il y avait un texte étrange :

« Tel le prédateur le feu a besoin de proies.

Une simple brindille jusqu'à une grosse bûche de bois

Le feux peut mourir très facilement mais il peut reprendre.

Il ne disparaît pas complètement sortant de la cendre.

Tel le phénix volant il renaît pour celui qui en a besoin

Le feu est illimité il peut se multiplier sans fin.

Chaque flamme est unique, indépendante

S'assemblant pour devenir plus puissante

La moindre étincelle peut le faire ressurgir

Balayant l'ennemi et comme lion rugir

Plus rapide que l'éclair

Plus mordant que la panthère

Plus féroce que le lion

Plus dévorant que le glouton

Plus sournois que le serpent

Plus soufflant que le vent

Le feu est la promesse

D'une protection contre la détresse

Force de la nature

En elle trouve sa nourriture. »

Harry resta silencieux, il se laissa pénétrer par ce poème très étrange. Hermione lisait le texte une deuxième fois pour bien comprendre tout son sens. Puis son regard dériva du papier à la couverture du livre.

« L'art de Jouer avec la Langue Rougeoyante »

Hermione se pencha pour prendre le livre, elle n'eut pas toucher la couverture qu'elle ressentit comme une brûlure sur ses doigts.

- Aie !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Le livre est brûlant, répondit Hermione étonnée tout en se massant les doigts.

Harry fronça les sourcils et attrapa le livre, il l'ouvrit, une flamme s'en échappa et se perdit dans les flammes de la cheminée. Harry resta stupéfié. Il regarda la première page.

« Pour apprendre à maîtriser le feu, il faut le battre la flamme qui vient de s'échapper est l'adversaire à vaincre. Celui qui ose accepter le combat risque de ne jamais en revenir. Cette flamme est pernicieuse, farceuse, toi qui l'a libérée maintenant tu dois l'affronter. »

Le livre se referma dans un claquement sec. Un silence pesa Hermione regardait Harry.

- Maintenant que vas-tu faire ?

- Me battre avec cette flamme, répondit Harry.

- Tu as lu le livre ? S'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, mais je pense que je dois en passer par là.

Harry se repencha au dessus de la malle, il vit des papiers au fond, il avança sa main et sortit quelques photos. Harry regarda la première il vit ses parents alors qu'ils étaient en dernière année à Poudlard. Il voyait les uniformes de Gryffondor. Harry voyait Sirius préparer une boule de neige derrière son père, puis l'envoyer sur celui-ci. Harry passa à la photo suivante il voyait les maraudeurs encadrer sa mère, James posant sa main autour de la taille de sa petite amie d'un geste protecteur. Harry remarqua que la manche de Peter était relevé et qu'il n'y avait aucune marque, ainsi il n'était pas mangemort à Poudlard, il l'est devenu par la suite. Harry passa à une photo suivante, elle était étrange, il émanait un sentiment de gravité et d'un dégoût certains. Harry l'observa, il voyait son professeur de potion serrer avec dégoût la main de son père qui le lui rendait bien. La tête de son père était tourné vers sa mère qui lui souriait. Harry retourna la photo et lu au dos.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi !

C'était nécessaire pour me prouver que ton amour était plus fort que tout »

Ainsi sa mère avait obligé les protagonistes à se faire la paix. Harry sourit il garderait cette photo par devers lui pour obliger son professeur à être plus conciliant. Harry passa à une autre photo, c'était dans un salon à noël, il voyait son père assis dans un canapé sa mère avait un gros ventre elle était allongée sur le canapé la tête sur les genoux de son père. Puis il regarda la photo suivante c'était les maraudeurs avec Lily près d'un sapin. Harry se demandait pourquoi Peter était devenu mangemort, il le voyait joyeux sur la photo. Est-ce qu'il était devenu mangemort de son plein gré ? Ou contraint forcé ?

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en regardant sa montre. Ton cours !

- Zut, répliqua Harry en remettant tout dans la malle et en la refermant. Il se leva fit une bise sur la joue de son amie et sortit. Hermione resta assise sur le canapé fixant le tunnel par où était sortit son ami, elle toucha sa joue à l'endroit où s'étaient posées ses lèvres. Elle souriait et se mit à rougir violemment.

Harry courait dans les couloirs, il faillit renverser Rusard qui râlait contre Peeves. Il arriva devant la porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Harry tendit sa tête à travers l'ouverture et vit le professeur dans la position du lotus en pleine méditation.

- Entre Harry, murmura le professeur.

Harry entra et la porte se referma d'elle-même. Harry regarda la classe elle avait bien changée, des plantes grimpantes, des arbres tortueux, une jungle avait pris place dans la classe, puis une odeur sucrée, douce chatouilla les narines du Gryffondor qui éternua.

- Encens, murmura le professeur dans un imperceptible sourire. Approches.

Harry descendit les marches et s'approcha de l'homme.

- Bien nous allons commencer assit toi et mets toi à l'aise, un conseil enlèves ta cape.

Harry haussa les épaules et désagrafa sa cape il s'assit en tailleur et attendit les instructions de son professeur.

- Je ne t'apprendrai rien, je te donnerai juste quelques pistes, si tu veux progresser, c'est à toi d'apprendre par toi-même. Je te testerai, il faudra que tu me montres ce dont tu es capable.

Harry semblait déçu, Rya le regarda en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je serai là pour te pousser si tu ne fais pas assez de progrès.

Rya tendit sa main paume vers le haut.

- Mets ta main au dessus je voudrais savoir juste si tu es prêt.

- Mais je le suis, répliqua Harry.

Rya fit signe du menton vers sa main. Harry soupirant posa sa main et se retrouva volant au dessus d'une jungle. Il remarqua une rivière, elle était étrange, elle était rouge et jaune.

- Je m'attendais à moitié à ça, annonça Rya qui apparut à côté de Harry.

- Comment cela ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

Rya leva la main, le fleuve se rétrécit mais la rivière était plus large d'un rouge plus vif.

- Ce que tu vois c'est ma capacité magique des flammes. Voici la tienne.

Harry vit que le lit du fleuve tripla mais que la rivière de feu était un mince filet.

- Tu as un grand potentiel mais tu n'en uses au maximum qu'une minuscule partie. On a beaucoup de travail à faire. La première étape consiste à déterminer ce qui bloque ainsi cette rivière.

La vision se troubla et Harry se retrouva dans la salle de classe.

- Bien tu vas commencer par te concentrer et par rechercher l'origine des flammes.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra.

- Fais le vide en toi, n'oublies pas de bien respirer profondément et lentement.

Harry faisait ce que lui disait son professeur. Il essaya de vider son esprit de toutes les pensées qui obstruaient ses réflexions. Il ouvrit inconscient ses sens et il entendait comme une chute de gouttes, comme si quelque chose bloquait le passage de l'eau. Il se concentra plus et il vit une flamme faible petite dans une cage de verre. Puis la vision se troubla et il ouvrit les yeux, fatigué de cet exercice.

- Au début c'est difficile, mais petit à petit on s'y habitue, annonça Rya en souriant.

Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait ressentit et vu. Rya prit un temps de réflexion.

- Il y a plusieurs obstacles, on va commencer par le premier. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses y faire quelque chose.

Harry ferma les yeux et recommença sa méditation, il entendit les gouttes, il ne savait pas par où commencer, il imagina cet obstacle comme un robinet qui fuyait, il fallait ouvrir la vanne. Le rythme des gouttes s'accéléra pour se transformer en un filet d'eau qui coulait faiblement. Une douleur subite traversa ses doigts. Harry ouvrit les yeux et regardait ses doigt devenir rouge sang.

- Mes doigts ! S'écria t il.

- C'est étrange en effet, je pense que c'est ce qui arrive quand une pression arrive trop rapidement. Il va falloir y aller en douceur, analysa Rya. Je pense qu'en plus des obstacles il faut que tu redresses les flux magiques qui sont en toi.

Tout à coup Rya tourna la tête les sens aux aguets. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Harry sentait la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

- Qui a libéré la langue Rougeoyante ? S'emporta Rya.

Harry s'écrasa, mais ce geste n'échappa pas à Rya.

- C'est moi professeur.

- Comment as-tu osé la libérer ? Partout où elle va elle cause désespoir et destruction. Elle est maudite.

- Comment cela ? S'étonna Harry.

- A l'origine il n'existait qu'une seule flamme, la Flamme Eternelle, secrète, jalousement protégée par les Dieux. Ils décidèrent qu'un protecteur la gardait jour et nuit. Un jour quelqu'un tenta d'en dérober une flamme, mais le gardien veillait et la flamme se transforma en une Langue Rougeoyante, fourbe, elle fut maudite, elle ne pourrait être maîtrisé que quand le gardien le décidera. Jamais le gardien ne donnera son accords pour que l'on maîtrise la Langue Rougeoyante.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Comment as-tu pu la libérer ?

- Elle était cachée dans un livre qui se trouvait dans une malle qui appartenait à ma mère.

Harry répéta le texte du livre, il ne parla pas du parchemin.

- Maintenant tu es obligé de la combattre.

Rya semblait perplexe.

- Je voulais le faire plus tard mais maintenant nous devons attaquer de suite cette partie. Je serai intransigeant du devra travailler deux fois plus. Nous allons commencer tout de suite, par le bouclier de flamme, c'est le seul qui peut arrêter la totalité des sorts, il détruit le sort il ne l'absorbe pas comme le protégo ou le bouclier énergique.

Rya s'écarta de Harry et les bras légèrement écarté et de gigantesque flamme l'entourent, elles l'enveloppaient comme si elles étaient l'écrin d'un trésor inestimable.

- Pour le réaliser tu dois construire un mur de feu devant toi. Il faut que tu extériorises les flammes.

Harry se concentra, il se concentra sur le feu qui était en lui il imagina des flammes qui l'enveloppait. Il fixait Rya, il sentit comme un courant d'air et des flammes rouge vif l'entourèrent.

- Bien il n'était pas très difficile conclut Rya. Voyons comment tu te débrouilles avec le lance flamme.

Rya se mit en position de combat, il fit apparaître une boule de flamme et de son autre main il projetait ces flammes dans une direction puis dans une autre.

- A toi maintenant.

Harry se mit en position et fit apparaître une boule de feu dans le creux de sa main, il essaya de faire la même chose que Rya mais il n'y parvint pas, il se sentait comme vidé de l'intérieur.

- C'est inutile, tant que tu n'auras pas remis de l'ordre dans ta magie interne tu n'y arriveras pas.

Harry sentait comme de l'énervement chez son professeur.

- Bouges pas murmura Rya.

Harry se figea, il se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Son professeur se concentra et créa un bouclier de flammes autour d'Harry. Puis il lança une boule sur quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Cours derrière moi ! S'écria Rya.

Harry bondit et parcourut la distance qui le séparait de son professeur. Il se retourna il se vit complètement en flamme.

- Mais …

- C'est la Langue Rougeoyante, murmura Rya. Il a fallut trois jours de combats intensifs pour arriver à la battre à mon maître, mais il ne la maîtrisa pas. La langue avait perdu le combat elle est allée se réfugier quelque part.

- Dans son livre, annonça le Harry de flamme en pointant l'être humain.

- Que veux-tu ? S'écria Harry.

- Combattre avec toi.

- Maintenant ?

- Non tu as un réel potentiel, je vais patienter jouer quelques tours, tu sauras quand le moment sera venu de nous affronter.

La Langue Rougeoyante se métamorphosa en une flamme et sauta dans la cheminée.

- Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes très sérieusement, murmura Rya.

- Je sais mais j'ai l'impression d'étouffer quand je fais un sort important avec les flammes.

- On va y remédier c'est tout pour ce soir. Quand tu as du temps libre essaies de casser les barrages.

- Entendu professeur, annonça Harry en sortant de la classe.

Il marchait dans le couloir se demandant quand allait avoir lieu son combat. Il arriva devant l'entrée des Gryffondor, il montra patte blanche et entra dans la salle commune. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Une boule orangée sauta sur ses genoux et se mit à ronronner.

- Bonsoir Pattenron, murmura Harry en caressant le chat qui s'était enroulé sur lui-même pour faire une bonne sieste.

Harry trouvait le ronronnement du chat apaisant, il regarda le foyer dans le creux de la cheminée. Le feu le calmait et le rassurait. Mais il remarqua comme une flamme vacillante, elle n'était pas normale. Le chat se leva et se tourna vers la cheminée, il cracha hérissant son pelage. Harry avait un véritable fauve sur ses genoux. Les pupilles étaient complètement dilatées signe de colère chez Pattenron. Harry le savait pour le nombre de fois où il s'était amusé avec lui à se battre. Puis le chat se calme et s'assit tout en observant le feu. Harry regarda le foyer à son tour ce qui avait attiré son regard la première fois n'était plus là, le feu était redevenu normale.

Le silence lui pesait, Harry se saisit de sa flûte de charmeur et entama une musique douce. Elle exprimait tous les sentiments la peur de la menace de Voldemort, la tristesse de la mort de Sirius. Mais il exprima aussi dans sa musique le bonheur d'avoir rencontré le Rayuroplanis, et aussi d'avoir des amis tels que Ron et Hermione. Puis il s'arrêta, le silence lui répondit, il était calme. Il se fit la remarque que Naïfir n'était pas venu, peut être qu'il venait que quand il en avait besoin.

- Pattenron ? Appela la voix d'Hermione

Le chat se leva des genoux et monta les marches pour aller se frotter aux jambes de sa maîtresse. La préfête tourna la tête en direction du feu elle vit une touffe de cheveux dépasser du dossier. Elle avait cherché son chat qui n'était pas là, en descendant de son dortoir elle avait entendu cette musique étrange et douce.

- Harry ? S'étonna t elle en rajustant sa robe de chambre, faible armure dans cette salle qui est froide.

Elle s'approcha silencieuse, le pied marchand sur les dalles gelées. Elle arriva au niveau du fauteuil. Elle sursauta.

- Ah c'est toi Hermione ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Hermione sourit.

- Ton cours s'est bien passé ?

- Oui ça va, répondit Harry.

Hermione regarda Harry il était dans une position étrange celle du lotus.

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'ai découvert que mon énergie magique était bloquée par des barrages, j'essaie de les abattre.

- Ah, répondit Hermione déboussolée.

- Tu sais la flamme qu'on a libérée ?

- Oui ?

- Elle est très spéciale elle m'a lancée un duel. Je devrai l'affronter soit je la bats soit je meurs, remarque ça aiderait bien Voldemort, annonça sarcastiquement Harry.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille ! Fulmina la Gryffondor.

Harry regarda Hermione, il était complètement interloqué par la réaction de son amie. Jamais elle n'avait autant haussé sa voix. Elle se retourna pour se réchauffer près du feu. Harry se sentait étrange, il regardait l'ombre de son amie danser sous l'impulsion des flammes.

- Hermione, j'espère que tu as consciences que mon combat n'a pas d'issus certaine, il peut gagner ou perdre, et je peux y laisser la vie.

- Oui je le sais, répondit elle faiblement fixant le feu cherchant un échappatoire à la conversation qui s'annonçait.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

- Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de me le dire, continua Hermione.

Harry regarda la chevelure de son amie.

- Je me rappelle notre deuxième année, quand tu étais pétrifiée.

Hermione sourit.

- Je t'ai veillé comme sur un trésor.

- Je le sais.

- Comment ? S'étonna Harry.

- Même pétrifiée je t'entendais.

Harry se retourna pour cacher sa gène.

- Bon je vais me coucher, sinon Ron va me trucider si je dors durant l'entraînement.

Hermione émit un petit rire. Harry monta les marches.

- Harry ?

Ce dernier se retourna et regarda intensément Hermione.

- Merci d'être mon ami.

Harry sourit, et faisant un dernier au revoir il monta dans son dortoir, il entendait le doux ronflement de Ron. Harry se changea et se glissa dans son lit. Il se posait des questions, il sentait que son amitié avec Hermione était en train de changer lentement, ils étaient plus proche qu'au par avant.


	15. Chapter 15

�Coucou voil� un chapitre en attendant la suite, il y en a encore, mais je préfère garder un peu d'avance car je me suis arrêté il faut que je reprenne et pour l'instant je suis sur Lycaon, c tout aussi passionnant car complètement différent.

�

Mais je ne l'abandonne pas, j'ai des passges où je suis un peu absent et je ne peux pas mettre en ligne, mais elle ne s'arrête pas l� ...

�

Enjoy your read !�

�

�

* * *

**�**

**Chapitre 15 : Un match ? Non un duel !**

- Harry je lâche un cinquième cognard, annonça le rouquin.

- Ron tu es fou�! S'exclama sa sœur

- Regardes Gin' avec quatre cognards il attrape trop facilement le vif d'or�! S'exaspéra le rouquin avec une admiration da ns le regard.

- Lâches le Ron, s'écria un joueur sur un balai. Il ne faisait qu'un avec son coursier, jamais de mémoire de Poudlard on avait vu une telle chose. Avec quatre cognards il était toujours sur son balai � faire des prouesses inimaginables. Il avait exécuté la feinte de Wronsky, il avait potassé tout son livre sur les tactiques des attrapeurs. Il comptait bien en rajouter certaines. Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Allez Ron dépêches toi�! Hurla t il � son chef d'équipe.

Il fit une pirouette pour éviter un cognard, il sentait la braise vibrer dans son balai il le contrôlait parfaitement, ses moindres réactions, ses moindres pulsion. Il suffisait � Harry de penser et le balai suivait chacune de ses pensées avec efficacité et perfectionnement. Il regarda Ron lâcher un cinquième cognard, son père s'était arrêté � quatre. Il trouvait qu'� cinq c'était trop dangereux. En fait il aurait bien aimé mais c'était sa mère qui n'avait pas voulue. Il vira � droite en faisant un tonneau, il évita deux cognards qui se frappèrent l'un contre l'autre. Harry passa sous un cognard et vira � droite il aperçut un éclair doré, il fonça dessus les cinq cognard derrière lui. Harry remonta légèrement son balai de manière � passer au dessus du vif. Ce dernier descendit en flèche vers le sol, mais Harry s'était retourné, la tâta vers le bas et il descendit en flèche commençant ainsi un tonneau, juste avant de toucher le sol il redressa serrant le vif d'or essayant de s'échapper dans sa main sous les cris de ceux de l'équipe. Ron s'avança satisfait.

- Nous sommes prêt pour le match contre les Serpentard dans une semaine.

Harry se posa sur le sol.

- Qui vont faire les batteurs�? Demanda t il.

- Tu verras bien, annonça Ron en clignant de son œil.

Le poste de poursuiveur vacant était pris par une troisième année qui était prometteuse, sportive elle n'avait reculé devant aucun obstacle mit en avant par Ron. Elle s'appelait Katia Epinay.

Harry sortit son livre de feintes et regarda une page particulière, il s'agissait de la feinte le l'Ange normalement on doit l'exécuter � quelques centimètres du sol. Harry vérifia que tous étaient rentrés dans les vestiaires. Il fit partir son balai et sauta sur celui-ci en vol et s'envola dans les airs. Il se mit debout dessus écartant les bras il sentait la pression du vent sur lui, il adorait cette sensation. Il regarda le sol il était � une quinzaine de mètres. Il fit un demi tour au moment où le balai se trouvait � contre sens Harry fit un salto arrière tout en attrapant son vif, il se contrôla et le balai revint le chercher rapidement. Harry sourit, peut être un peu trop risquée cette feinte. De toute manière il allait tout employer pour vaincre Malefoy et son balai.

Il redescendit et retourna au vestiaire. Il se déshabilla et prit une serviette. Il passa devant un miroir, il revint sur ses pas, il se regarda il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait énormément changé, il n'était plus le petit gringalet que tabassait son cousin. Harry redécouvrait son propre corps que sculptait son animagus inconnu. Inconnu du moins pour la majorité des personnes, peu savaient réellement ce que c'était et encore ils n'en savaient qu'une partie. Harry fila sous la douche elle fut rapide et prompt.

- ZUT�! J'ai oublié mes affaires.

Il se ceintura de sa serviette et retourna dans le vestiaire au moment où il arrivait il sentit une douleur au niveau de ses doigts de main et de pied. Il tomba � genoux, il regarda ses doigts rétrécir il écarquilla les yeux, il bougea ses doigts des griffes sortirent et rentrèrent. Il était en face du miroir et ce qu'i vit dépassait ce qu'il imaginait. Un sentiment de fierté le traversa, de fierté et d'admiration. Harry se redressa, il était normal même quand il était � quatre pattes. Il se sentait vraiment bizarre, il regarda ses mains elles étaient redevenues normales. Il releva la tête et il vit inscrit en lettre de feu sur le miroir un seul mot.

«�Terminé�»

Harry se retourna un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il s'habilla et retourna � son dortoir. Il avait du temps de libre avant Divination, il arriva dans la salle commune.

- Je monte au calme, annonça t il � Ron qui était au courant.

- Entendu, répondit le rouquin.

Harry monta et se coucha sur son lit dans un repos relaxant. Il avait éliminé beaucoup d'obstacle, mais il n'arrivait pas � éliminer le barrage principal, il voyait inscrit dessus la marque de Voldemort, sûrement que quand ce dernier avait tenté de le tuer le sort avait bloqué la diffusion de son énergie magique. Déj� il avait constaté les effets bénéfiques, il réussissait mieux ses sorts et sortilèges, et il retenait mieux ses potions. Même il avait commencé � réapprendre ceux des années antérieures. Hermione était ravi, mais il n'oubliait pas Ron, il n'étudiait pas aussi intensivement que le souhaiterait la Gryffondor. Pour Harry l'important c'est l'amitié, il contait sur elle, elle représentait toute sa vie tout ce qui l'avait construit. Il se concentra sur un barrage particulièrement tenace, il sentait qu'il était prêt � lâcher, il suffisait qu'il donne un coup de pouce pour qu'il cède complètement. Harry rechercha les points d'appuies du barrage. Il affaiblit ces fixations et le barrage céda, Harry sentit une déferlante magique le parcourir, il était étourdi, enivré de cette vague. Il resta couché pour reprendre ses sens. Les Gryffondor savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas le déranger les préfets y veillaient. Les pensées de Harry dérivèrent sur la vie � Poudlard et sur le prochain match, il allait aimer ce combat avec Malefoy. Mais le fait de penser � Malefoy lui rappela soudain qu'ils s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois et il n'y avait eu aucune rixe et même pas verbale entre les deux adversaires. C'était étrange, il s'était habitué aux sarcasmes du Serpentard, aurait il assimilé la trêve�? Non un Serpentard reste un Serpentard d'autant plus si c'est un Malefoy. Il y avait autre chose.

Harry ne s'embarrassa pas plus du cas Malefoy, il pensait aux feintes, aux ruses qu'ils allaient employer pour gagner le match. Il était dans une semaine, il lui restait une semaine pour revoir ses tactiques. Harry savourait déj� le duel avec Malefoy, personne ne vit la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Harry était fin près il avait passé toute la semaine � s'entraîner, il était excité � l'idée du match. Ron avait fait son discours, il avait encouragé l'équipe � faire de son mieux face aux Serpentard. Mais les batteurs étaient toujours absents, Harry se demandait si Ron n'avait pas oublié certains détails.

- Ron, où sont les batteurs�? Demanda Harry.

- Tu vois cher frère que notre frangin a su garder le secret.

- Apparemment oui, répondit l'autre frère.

Harry se retourna.

- Mais�? Que faîtes vous l��?

- Nous sommes vos batteurs, annonça Georges d'un air outré.

Mais Fred était souriant.

- Ca je l'avais compris, mais pourquoi vous pouvez jouer�?

- Tu vois on ne veux pas de nous mima Georges.

- Si�! si�, s'exclama Harry. Mais comment ce fait il que vous soyez ici�?

Les deux jumeaux espiègles se regardèrent et se mirent � rire de la mine de Harry.

- Nous sommes en candidats libres, mais nous devons nous rattacher � une école, nous suivons des cours du soirs dans certaines matières, commença Georges.

- Ce qui fait que MacGonagall nous a réengagé dans l'équipe, sous le nez de Rogue, tu imagines sa tête�!

- Je vois ça d'ici, ria Harry.

- Je ne voudrais pas faire le rabat-joie, mais je crois que l'on a une équipe de mal luné de Serpentard � ratatiner, lança Ron.

Harry sourit�: que le match commence�!

Le speaker se mit � psalmodier la liste des joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard qui étaient maintenant sur le terrain. 

- ET VOICI L'EQUIPE DES GRYFFONDOR�!

Le présentateur annonça les joueurs. Harry remarqua que toute l'équipe de Serpentard avait des Tonnerres de Zeus, le match allait être palpitant.

Harry enfourcha son balai, il s'envola prestement, il fit quelques tours avant de se positionner au centre du terrain. L'arbitre était au sol, tenant son balai d'une main et ses lunettes de l'autre.

- J'attends un fair-play exemplaire, toutes tricheries sera sévèrement sanctionnées�!

Le professeur Bibinne tapa du pied la malle les cognard sortirent de leur logement et s'envolèrent. Puis elle libéra le vif d'or qui tournoya dans les airs. Enfin elle lança le souaffle. Le match commença les Serpentard furent plus rapide pour attraper la balle rouge.

- Potter tu te rappelles notre défi�? Minauda Malefoy

- Qu'est ce que tu crois�? Sourit Harry.

Les Serpentard s'approchaient des buts des Gryffondor. Une clameur s'éleva.

Weasley est notre roi

Avec lui le souaffle

Passe tout droit.

-Malefoy aboya Harry.

- Que crois tu�? Qu'une pseudo trêve pouvait arrêter des Serpentard�?

Harry fulmina.

- Si tu le prends ainsi tu as intérêt � t'accrocher, murmura Harry.

Il partit en vrille vers les gradins des Serpentard, Malefoy ne le suivit pas, il avait vu que le vif d'or ne s'y trouvait pas.

Harry rasa les tribunes faisant exploser les Serpentard de rage.

- Harry laisses les�! Cria Ron.

Harry regarda son ami bloquer un tir. Il sourit et se mit en chasse du vif.

De manière générale, les Serpentard étaient plus rapide, grâce � leur balais plus véloces, mais c'était sans compter sur la dextérité des Gryffondor. Même si un balai est moins puissant, l'agilité du joueur est l'atout majeur dans un match. Harry remonta en flèche, il avait fiance en Ron, il avait fiance en son équipe, maintenant restait son travail, Harry faisait des grand huit pour voir le vif d'or. Il le vit entre Malefoy et lui Harry se coucha sur son balai qui accéléra. Malefoy l'avait vu aussi et il amorçait une descente vertigineuse. Harry en profita pour voir la maniabilité du Tonnerre de Zeus. Il était supérieur � un Eclair de feu normal, mais Harry avait un atout majeur dans sa manche. Il contrôlait � la perfection son balai. Malefoy s'avouait silencieusement qu'il n'exploitait pas toutes les capacités de son balai. Il rageait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir battre Harry avec son Tonnerre de Zeus. Il suivit une autre tactique, celle qu'il utilisait jusqu'� maintenant, attendre que Harry ait vu le vif. Harry aperçut le vif vers les gradins des Poufsouffle. Il se mit � le poursuivre. Le vif d'or voletait rapidement cherchant � s'éloigner de l'attrapeur trop collant. Il décrivait un cercle espérant que le balai n'arriverait pas � virer autant. Mais le balai de Harry obéissait � la pensée de ce dernier. Il vibra sous la force développée pour virer. Malefoy arriva en face de Harry, soit il attrapait le vif en premier soit il empêchait Harry de le prendre. Un duel s'engagea entre les attrapeurs, le premier qui dévierait de sa trajectoire, le premier qui casserait son allure. Les deux attrapeurs se rapprochaient � vive allure et aucun d'eux ne voulaient céder.

- Mais ils sont fous�! S'écria Hermione

- Ecrases le, ciraient les Serpentard.

Les deux attrapeurs se retrouvèrent face � face, ils n'avaient pas dévié, c'était la percussion assurée. Cependant Harry sauta au dessus de son balai qui passa sous Malefoy qui avait fermé les yeux attendant le télescopage, mais il ne se passa rien du tout. Harry retomba sur son balai en plein vol sous les hourra des spectateurs, jamais quelqu'un n'avait fait autant preuve de maîtrise qu'eux. Mais dans les pensées de tous ils étaient complètement inconscients du danger qu'ils avaient encouru, surtout Harry�! Les joueurs avaient regardé le duel, les joueurs de Gryffondor en avaient profité pour revenir � la marque et même � en avoir plus que les Serpentard. Malefoy invectiva ceux de son équipe pour qu'ils se concentrent sur leur propre jeu. Puis il retourna � sa recherche du vif d'or.

- Alors Potter on a fait sa petite mise en scène, ricana le Serpentard.

- Tu es jaloux�? Renvoya Harry

Mais Malefoy ne l'écoutait plus il avait vu la petite boule dorée voler près de la tribune professorale. Il plongea vers elle, alors que Harry décida de la prendre par la gauche. Il accéléra de toute la puissance du balai, il sentait le vent le faire pleurer. Il coupa la route � Malefoy qui cria sa colère car il allait refermer ses doigts sur le vif.

- POTTER�! SORCIER A LA MANQUE�! Cria le Serpentard

- UN A UN rétorqua Harry.

Malefoy sourit. Il commençait � respecter Potter. Harry respectait aussi Malefoy, Il était habile, il avait failli se faire avoir.

Il repartit en chasse, il entendit un sifflement il tourna la tête un cognard arrivait sur lui, Crabbe le lui avait envoyé, Harry fit une pirouette et le cognard continua sa course. Il l'avait échappé de peu. Mais Malefoy en avait profité pour se rapprocher du vif d'or, Harry reprit la lutte et s'il n'arrivait pas � attraper le vif autant gêner le plus possible son adversaire. Il se positionna sous Malefoy et remonta en chandelle obligeant le Serpentard � faire un écart ce que profita le vif pour disparaître.

- Potter tu commences sérieusement � m'énerver.

- Heureux d'y arriver, rétorqua Harry un sourire vengeur sur les lèvres.

Malefoy regarda interloqué son adversaire.

- Tu aurais ta place chez les Serpentard, murmura faiblement Malefoy.

Harry haussa les épaules, et le match reprit, les Gryffondor menaient 130� � 100, l'écart n'était pas suffisant pour que si Malefoy attrape le vif la victoire revient � Gryffondor. Harry repartit � la recherche du vif en faisant des tours du terrain. Il repéra le vif au centre du terrain de Quidditch. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci, Malefoy apercevant son adversaire foncer vers le centre le suivit. Il remarqua le vif. Les deux attrapeurs étaient maintenant au coude � coude. Le match ralentit tous regardaient haletant les deux attrapeurs qui luttaient pour avoir le vif d'or. Ce dernier s'était lancé dans un tour de terrain. Malefoy poussa son adversaire contre le bord espérant le déstabiliser, mais Harry se mit � l'horizontale perpendiculaire � son balai et d'un coup de pied il se redressa et revint sur Malefoy. La course reprit de plus belle, le vif se cabra et repartit dans l'autre sens. Malefoy exécuta un looping serré pour rester derrière le vif. Mais Harry appliqua la feinte de Stasky il sauta du balai et en une pirouette il se saisit du vif. La petite boule dorée essayait désespérément de s'échapper mais Harry la tenait fermement serrée dans sa main. Le Gryffondor chutait, il se concentra et le balai fit un demi-tour sous les regards ahuris des spectateurs qui s'étaient levé en criant en voyant Harry tomber. Le balai arriva � la rencontre de Harry qui s'en saisit sous les félicitations. Mais les félicitations s'arrêtèrent aussi brutalement qu'elles avaient commencé. Harry sentit que l'atmosphère avait changé, elle sentait la peur, l'horreur et la frayeur. Il pensa en premier aux détraqueurs, mais il en était rien, il leva la tête et retint un cri de terreur.

Tout � coup le balai du Serpentard se mit � bouger bizarrement, il zigzaguait et malgré toute sa maîtrise Malefoy ne paraissait pas rester maître de son balai. Il fut éjecté de celui-ci et tomba dans le vide sous les cris des Spectateur. Malefoy s'agitait pour essayer d'agripper quelque chose mais il n'y arrivait pas. Harry fonça et il attrapa la main de Malefoy, mais le Serpentard entraîna le Gryffondor dans sa chute. Harry luttait pour rester en vol, il y arrivait difficilement, il se concentra, la chaleur l'envahit et remontant le manche de son balai il freina la chute. Malefoy toucha le sol moins brusquement que prévu. Harry s'écrasa � côté de lui. Le Serpentard regarda son ancien adversaire il était couché sur le sol un peu sonné, Malefoy plissa les yeux, il n'arrivait pas � croire ce qu'il voyait des ailes dans le dos de Harry, des ailes de dragon, transparentes, fines. Le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il avait vu, les ailes avaient disparu. Il ressentait en lui par contre une douce chaleur bienfaitrice il se laissa aller dans cette chaleur et ferma les yeux.

- Ca y est il ouvre les yeux, murmura une voix.

- C'était un match incroyable.

- D'où croyez vous qu'il tient cette technique�?

- Veuillez le laissez tranquille�! S'écria Pompom

Pour le coup Harry ouvrit complètement les yeux. L'infirmière évacuait tout le monde vers la sortie. Il releva la tête il était seul dans l'infirmerie, ça lui apprendra � jouer les gros bras. Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

- Et oui Monsieur Potter je vous avais recommandé de prendre un abonnement, annonça Pompom.

Harry se contenta de sourire.

- Quand même oser faire ce que vous avez fait, vous auriez pu vous abîmer très sérieusement.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Heureusement que vous avez retenu Monsieur Malefoy.

- Comment va-t-il�? Demanda Harry.

- Heureusement rien, même pas un hématome�! Par contre vous vous êtes complètement épuisé magiquement.

- Comment cela�?

- Vous êtes dans un état de fatigue avancé.

Harry se relaxa. Effectivement il se sentait fatigué.

- Ah oui Monsieur Rajikudilanis vous fait dire d'arrêter ce que vous aviez commencer ensemble, et il vous félicite pour votre performance, et votre … feu.

Pompom avait hésité sur le mot feu. Non pas qu'il soit étrange, mais elle ne savait pas quelle signification il fallait mettre derrière ce mot.

Harry s'étonnait aussi, que voulait dire Rya�? C'était étrange.

Plusieurs jours passèrent Harry reprenait lentement ses capacités magiques. Il recevait régulièrement la visite de ses amis qui venaient prendre de ses nouvelles et qui venaient égayer ses journées. Hermione se faisait un devoir de faire rattraper � Harry les cours qu'il manquait. Ron venait avec Luna et Ginny pour essayer de couper court aux cours d'Hermione. Mais la visite qui stupéfia sans conteste toute l'école fut celle de Malefoy. Alors que Ron taquinait Hermione � propos des cours, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Malefoy encadré de certains Serpentard comme Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Ginny recula, face � la horde de vert et argent.

- Alors comment se porte notre dormeur de Potter�? Ricana Malefoy.

- Aussi bien que possible, répondit Harry.

Malefoy regarda ceux qui entouraient Harry et qui faisaient front contre la horde.

- Calme, annonça Malefoy en montrant la paume de ses mains. Je viens en parlementaire. Potter ce qui c'est passé lors du match était un avertissement, un message de mon fichu père. Ils veulent nous intimider pour que nous devenions mangemorts, mais nous ne le voulons pas.

Ron resta interdit, Hermione se contentait de fixer le groupe, Ginny regardait ailleurs quand � Harry il regardait son ennemi.

- Malefoy ça je le savais déj�, écoutes, si tu veux réussir, il va falloir passer par-dessus certaines barrières, ne te trompes pas ça ne me réjouit guère.

- Ouais Potter, il va falloir resserrer les coudes.

- D'autant que tu es la cible principale.

- Oui ils savent que tant que je résisterais les autres seront inattaquables.

Harry se redressa et fixa plus intensément Malefoy.

- Notre trêve n'est pas suffisante.

- Non elle ne l'est pas. On ne peut pas effacer le passé. L'amitié n'est pas notre lien.

- Effectivement c'est la haine qui nous lie, rétorqua Ron, les yeux sombres.

Luna pressa la main du rouquin. Malefoy ignora l'intervention du Gryffondor.

- Si nous voulons que tous soient protégés, il faut construire autre chose, murmura Hermione.

Ginny regarda son amie avec un étrange regard. Harry surprit se regard et s'en étonna. Puis il reporta son attention vers les Serpentard.

- Voil� comment je vois la chose, commença Harry. Il n'y aura plus aucune tension entre nous, plus de coup bas, plus d'attaque d'aucune sorte, ni injure.

Malefoy serrait les dents.

- Je sais que ça peut être difficile quand durant cinq années on a fait que ça, mais c'est le seul moyen.

- C'est très contraignant pour nous, persifla Malefoy.

- Je pense que si un Gryffondor ou un autre des deux autres maisons manquait de respect envers notre accord et en vers vous, en paierait le prix. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous�? Demanda Hermione en fixant le regard de Malefoy.

- Entendu ainsi chacun respect l'autre.

- Il n'y a que comme ça que nous pourrons faire quelque chose, conclut Harry. Comment officialiser cet accord�?

- J'ai ce qu'il faut annonça Hermione. Tenez-vous la main�!

Harry et Malefoy se serrèrent la main, Hermione posa sa baguette sur la poignée de main tout en murmurant un enchantement inconnu.

- Voil� désormais c'est officiel si il y a un manquement � l'accord vous le sentirez.

- Il faudra faire attention � ceux qui feront exprès de ne pas respecter l'accord pour atteindre l'un par l'intermédiaire de l'autre déclara Luna clairvoyante.

Les deux protagonistes acquiescèrent de la tête.

- Potter, je pourrai te voir en privé�? Demanda Malefoy.

Les Serpentard qui l'accompagnaient sortirent laissant les Gryffondor et Malefoy. Harry regarda ses amis avec une question muette. Ils le laissèrent, mais Malefoy sentait le regard de Ron le juger.


	16. Chapter 16

SAlut à tous devant le nombres de visites je me suis décidé à mettre un nouveau chapitre.

Quand aux fans de Harry/Hermione Vous aurez votre comptant, il y aura bien un Harry/Hermione

Pour ceux qui détestent les Harry/Hermione, et bien ne désespérez pas, vous aussi vous y trouverez votre compte

Je ne dis rien je ne divulgue aucun secret, mais la vie ce n'est pas "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". La vie est plus sujet à des sauts d'humeurs, à des caprices... Alors la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que ça ne sera pas définitif. J'ai dans la tête une histoire moins romanesque.

En ce moment j'écris une histoire d'un autre genre... le titres serait 30 Pièces ou Les 30

En résumé Qu'est-il advenu des 30 pièces d'argent qui ont servit à acheter le Terrain du Botier à Jérusalem. Que renferment-elles ? Et pourquoi l'Eglise, les sectes et l'Enfer s'y intéressent ?

Pour l'instant je suis à poser la tram

Mais en Attendant je travaille sur cette fic et sur Lycaon. J'ai eu une panne au chapitre 27 mais j'ai enfin trouvé l'idée de génie, attendez-vous à des surprises !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 : Cours de Divination quand l'imaginaire devient réalité**

Harry regarda Malefoy chercher ses mots.

- Que veux-tu ? S'impatienta le Gryffondor.

- Est-ce que j'ai vu était réel ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De tes ailes lâcha Malefoy.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Des ailes ?

- Après être tombé du balai, tu m'as attrapé…

- Et oui un vif vert et argent, coupa Harry un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oh ça va Potter. Quand tu t'es saisi de ma main j'ai senti comme une vague de chaleur se répandre en moi, une vague apaisante et réconfortante. Quand j'ai touché le sol j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu deux ailes rouges et transparentes dans ton dos.

Harry commença à comprendre, son animagus avait surgit en lui, il était en lui, certains signes lui revenaient en mémoire mais il ne l'était pas non plus, il était en lui sans y être, il manquait quelque chose.

- Potter ?

- Désolé Malefoy je pensais à ce que tu m'avais dit. Effectivement tu as bien vu mais puis je te faire confiance ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Malefoy.

Harry regarda Malefoy interloqué.

- Je m'explique, il existe un lien entre mon père et moi autre que le sang, j'ai peur qu'il mette à profit ce lien pour en apprendre plus sur toi.

- Je vois, comme moi et Voldemort.

Malefoy frémit à ce nom.

- Ce n'est qu'un nom !

- Pour toi peut être mais pas pour moi, tu n'imagines pas toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu !

- Et moi, toutes les horreurs que j'ai enduré, répliqua du tac o tac Harry.

- Un jour il faudra que l'on s'échange nos souvenirs, répondit Malefoy.

- Peut être rétorqua Harry peu convaincu. Mais pour cette histoire n'en dis rien à personne.

- Par la queue du serpent crochu je le jure.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Le serment des Serpentard, rien ne peut le casser.

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard, il se sentait comme neuf. Il ressentait aucune hostilité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, seulement une indifférence. Ils avançaient dans la bonne direction. Harry se posait des questions sur sa transformation. Mais un autre sujet encombra son esprit, d'étranges phénomènes se déroulaient dans l'école. Cela avait commencé chez les Poufsouffle, dans leur salle commune, un blaireau de flammes était sortit de la cheminée et avait couru dans toute la salle. Puis il avait disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Harry ne savait pas d'où il pouvait venir. Mais le professeur de DCFM lui dit que c'était sûrement l'œuvre de la Lange Rougeoyante. Harry retrouvait dans la classe de DCFM toute l'atmosphère de l'Inde, au fur et à mesure le professeur instaurait une ambiance Hindou dans sa salle de classe ce qui changeait complètement la perception des élèves.

Harry suivait toujours les cours du soir, ils essayaient vainement de briser le dernier barrage de son flux magique, mais ils n'y arrivaient pas. Harry se demandait comment il pouvait tenir toutes ses attaches ayant été détruites. Harry lui parla de ce qui s'était passé à la fin du match.

- Harry, rappelles toi un Rayuroplanis ne peut naître que dans le feu destructeur. Il est en toi par la pensée mais pas entièrement, il faut un feu destructeur pour que la fusion soit parfaite.

Le Gryffondor resta songeur. Il ne voyait aucun moyen pour favoriser cette fusion. Il sortit de la classe pour celle très illusoire de lecture de l'avenir. Il se dirigea vers la tour nord, l'échelle était là, la trappe ouverte. Il grimpa et entra dans la salle de classe.

- Par ici Harry, appela Ron.

Harry regarda le rouquin qui lui faisait signe de la main, il s'approcha de son ami est il s'assit sur le coussin. Il sentit les effluves des encens qui lui chatouillaient les narines. Cette odeur écœurante semblait s'imprégner dans ses vêtements.

- Bonjour les enfants, annonça la voix éraillée le professeur Trelawney à force d'humer l'encens et de tousser. Aujourd'hui nous allons revoir l'avenir par la boule de cristal.

Harry soupira, encore une perte de temps en perspective. Il regarda d'un air dégoûté l'enthousiasme de Lavande et Pavarti. Elles se réjouissaient à la moindre phrase de leur professeur préféré. Harry haïssait cette matière pour la raison de la prophétie.

- Vous vous rappelez la méthode ? Cria le professeur de sa voix hystérique les yeux se posant sur chacun à travers ses lunettes. Et bien allez y !

Harry regarda sa boule de cristal, vraiment cette boule de verre avait autant d'intérêt qu'un scroutt à pétard ! Il regarda Ron avec un regard désespéré.

- Quelle galère, murmura le rouquin.

- Qui commence ? Demanda Harry.

-Toi, lança le rouquin un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Eh lâcheur !

- Alors mon chéri qu'avez-vous vu ? Demanda le professeur.

- J'ai vu que j'allais mourir avant la fin de l'année, lança Harry.

- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama apeurée le professeur. Mon cher petit cela ne vous affole pas ?

- Pas le moindre du monde, il faut bien mourir un jour, annonça avec lassitude Harry.

Trelawney s'en alla effrayée tout en regardant Harry avec une tristesse non feinte.

- Eh ne te laisses pas aller, encouragea Ron.

Harry lui sourit faiblement, il se remémorait la mort de Sirius, un souvenir qui l'assombrissait.

- Allez reprends toi sinon j'avertis Hermione, lança taquin le rouquin.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Certainement pas !

Harry connaissait par cœur l'opinion de son amie, il leva les yeux sur son ami et ils étouffèrent un rire.

- Bon on se remet sur cette foutue boule ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui il suffit d'annoncer une catastrophe et ça ira.

Le rouquin se pencha sur la boule semblant être absorbé par celle-ci il rapprocha ses mains comme pour sentir les émanations du futur.

- Je vois… Je vois… Je vois un match de Quidditch et une coupe en or.

- Ron, ce n'est pas assez catastrophique.

- C'est tout ce qui me vient l'esprit, rétorqua le rouquin.

- Soit plus imaginatif.

Ron releva la tête et regarda son ami.

- Bon reprenons, je vois la trahison d'un ami et une torture, raaa annonça le rouquin d'une voix sinistre. Je vois le spectre de la mort. Ça va comme ça ?

- Mouais, répondit Harry avec une moue dubitative.

- Si t'es plus fort essaies, défia Ron exaspéré par Harry.

Ce dernier dans un geste théâtrale posa sa main sur la boule et fermant les yeux il se concentra. Il souriait sur ce qu'il allait dire. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il s'arrêta brusquement, il se trouvait dans le jardin de Poudlard.

- HARRY ! Criait une voix.

Ce dernier se retourna face au château mais devant se trouvait le Rayuroplanis.

- Tu dois affronter la Langue Rougeoyante.

Le Rayuroplanis changea pour devenir le lion de sa maison.

- C'est ton destin combat les ténèbres restaure la lumière.

Le lion était immense doré, jamais Harry n'en avait vu aussi gigantesque, il se sentait minuscule.

- HARRY !

Ce dernier se retourna il était seul, il ne savait pas où il était il se tourna et vit le château, il allait se diriger vers celui-ci.

- HARRY ! Cria la voix.

Visiblement c'était la voix de Ron.

- HARRY !

- HERMIONE ! RON ! OU ETES VOUS ? Hurla Harry.

- HARRY ! Hurla la voix d'Hermione.

Ça venait de chez Hagrid. Harry se mit à courir, l'angoisse le transperçait. Il traversa le château rapidement, les portraits étaient stupéfiés de la vitesse que pouvait atteindre l'élève. Harry se concentra toute la chaleur l'envahit, il sentait que les flammes le portaient, jamais il n'avait autant couru. Il arriva devant la maison de Hagrid, il se figea regarda la cabane en flamme, il refusait l'évidence qui se trouvait devant lui.

- HAGRID ! Cria Harry.

Une plainte sortit de la cabane.

- HARRY criait Dumbledore.

Jamais Harry l'avait vu dans cet état, le visage rouge, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, lui qui était toujours si calme devant n'importe quelle situation. Harry regarda les autres, Hermione était agenouillée sur le sol les mains posées devant elle. Ron essayait de la réconforter, mais il n'arrivait pas à rester insensible face à la situation. Rya était là aussi il se tenait la tête entre ses mains. Mais la réalité de l'horreur reprit le dessus Harry fonça vers la cabane il essaya de contrôler les flammes qui réduisaient en cendre la maison du garde forestier. Il se concentra mais il échoua, il n'y arrivait pas, il retenta plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois l'échec était encore plus cuisant. Il décida de se jeter dans les flammes, tout était jaune, rouge. Harry essaya une nouvelle fois mais il échoua encore. Harry désespéré regarda de tout côté et aperçut une forme allongée il s'en approcha précautionneusement elle était immense c'était Hagrid. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient rabougris, il était calciné. Harry détourna la tête face à l'horreur. Il se mit à crier, la colère le submergea. Il sentit la chaleur l'inonder.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans la classe la main au dessus des débris de verre ou de cristal. La boule n'était plus. Ron était couché sur le sol se protégeant le visage. Harry tourna la tête. Tous le regardaient, un silence menaçant planait dans la classe. Trelawney regardait Harry avec une expression de terreur et elle n'était pas la seule. Harry se rendit compte que la classe avait été comme balayée, les tables et les coussins étaient plaqués contre les murs, les boules de cristal sur le sol. Tous regardaient avec frayeur le Harry qu'ils voyaient. Il avait les cheveux dressés, les yeux d'un vert brillant de colère. Ils leur semblaient que de petites flammes scintillaient dans ses pupilles. Ron se releva il voyait que Harry était revenu normale, il souriait d'un air désolé.

- Suis-moi, lança le rouquin.

Ron entraîna Harry à l'extérieur de la classe et se retourna vers son ami.

- TU ES FOU ? S'écria le rouquin.

- Attends que c'est il passé ? Demanda perdu Harry.

- Quoi tu ne le sais pas ? Répondit Ron complètement abasourdi.

- Non, répliqua Harry énervé.

Ron se retourna il ne croyait pas que son ami ait fait tout ça inconsciemment.

- Tu sais qui ? Demanda Ron.

- Il n'y a plus aucun lien entre lui et moi.

Cette réponse rassura un peu Ron.

- Viens ne restons pas ici, allons voir Hermione, elle seule peut nous aider.

Ils partirent en direction de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince les observa, elle n'aimait pas voir Potter et Weasley entrer dans son univers. Ils trouvèrent Hermione dans un coin, coincée entre « un essai sur l'arithmancie » et « Sortilèges anciens ».

- Hermione il faut que l'on parle, annonça Ron.

Cette dernière leva les yeux et regarda ses amis d'un air interrogatif.

- Mais … Vous n'aviez pas cours ? Comment ça t elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Si mais quelque chose nous a obligé à en sortir, répliqua Harry mal à l'aise.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait encore fait Harry ? Elle se leva ramassa ses affaires et suivit ses amis dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil d'un air lassé et ennuyé et attendit les bonnes raisons qui font qu'Harry et Ron ne soient pas en cours même si ce cours était complètement absurde.

- Et bien voilà, commença Ron. L'exercice d'aujourd'hui consistait à regarder une boule de cristal et d'y lire son avenir. J'ai commencé le premier essayant de trouver les catastrophes les plus impressionnantes.

Hermione sourit.

- Puis ce fut mon tour, continua Harry.

Il raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé, excepté l'apparition du Rayuroplanis. La cabane en feu impressionna Hermione, ainsi que le comportement du directeur.

- Et quand je me suis sorti de là j'ai eu l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire.

Un silence plana un moment avant d'être rompu par Ron.

- Quand tu as mis ta main au dessus de la boule tu es devenu tout bizarre, tu t'es mis à crier comme si tu étais sous l'effet d'un doloris. Je me suis approché et j'ai posé ma main sur toi pour te réveiller, mais tu étais tellement chaud que je me suis brûlé la main.

Ron montra sa main droite la paume et les doigts étaient rouge vif. Hermione poussa un cri de frayeur.

- Ron tu as mal ?

- Non pas tellement, répondit Ron.

- T'es sûr ? Insista la Gryffondor.

Ron regarda Harry avec une certaine malice dans le regard. Harry sourit tristement il ressentait encore le choc de sa vision, et puis il ressentait une sorte de jalousie. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que Ron s'apitoie sur sa blessure rien que pour qu'Hermione fasse attention à lui. Il se détourna pour cacher cette impression. Ron s'étonna de cette réaction.

- Harry ? Ça va ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Oui, marmonna Harry en reprenant ses esprits. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil juste à côté d'Hermione.

Cette dernière tendit le bras et se saisit de la main d'Harry pour la serrer doucement dans une étreinte réconfortante. La jalousie de Harry disparut au contacte des doigts de son amie. Mais il n'était pas rassuré sur sa vision. Était-elle réelle ? Ou imaginaire ? C'était trop réel pour n'être qu'une hallucination, mais c'était tellement incroyable et surnaturel pour que ce soit une future réalité. Mais il revoyait la cabane en feu et surtout le visage de Hagrid. Il devait le revoir pour s'exorciser. Il se leva d'un bond.

- Je vais voir Hagrid, annonça Harry.

- On te suit, répondit Ron en se levant.

Hermione se joignit au groupe. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, elle n'était pas en flamme contrairement à ce qu'il avait vu. Harry frappa à la porte, un aboiement répondit.

- Crockdur reste ici ! S'égosilla Hagrid.

On entendit un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit sur le demi-géant. Il semblait curieux de savoir l'objet de cette visite impromptue. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit la mine sombre de Harry.

- Entrez, annonça Hagrid en libérant le passage.

Les trois élèves entrèrent dans la masure. Harry fit le tour du regard, tout était normal.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Hagrid en remarquant le comportement étrange d'Harry.

Ce dernier semblait hésiter, il regarda ses amis pour avoir leur approbation. Ceux-ci approuvèrent, il fallait que le garde chasse soit sur ses gardes.

- J'ai eu un genre de vision

- Ah ? Demanda Hagrid en s'affairant près du feu. Et Laquelle ?

- Quelqu'un avait mit le feu à votre cabane.

- Qui voudrait faire une telle chose ? S'interloqua Hagrid.

Harry haussa les épaules d'ignorance.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas vu qui avait fait une telle chose.

Il hésita à dire la suite, le souvenir était encore trop présent. Hagrid passa sa large main sur sa barbe noire hirsute et posa ses yeux sur Harry.

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

- Et bien vous étiez au milieu des flammes, à moitié calciné.

Hagrid resta silencieux puis il éclata de rire.

- Voyons Harry si ma modeste maison prenait feu, aucune porte ne pourrait me résister. Et en tant qu'à demi géant je résiste à certains sorts. Soit tranquille Harry, je ne risque absolument rien.

Hagrid tapota son arbalète, Harry semblait rassuré mais au fond de lui persistait un doute. Ils retournèrent vers le château.

- Tu es rassuré ? Demanda Ron

- Moyen, répondit Harry. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai vécu ça, c'était si réel.

- Une minute, demanda Hermione songeuse.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent l'observant avec curiosité.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu disais que l'on t'appelait en regardant la cabane en feu ?

- Oui, répondit Harry cherchant le regard noisette de son amie. Mais où veux tu en venir ?

- Je pense que c'est un avertissement, commença t elle en pleine réflexion.

Harry regarda Ron un regard interrogateur dans le regard.

- Je pense, reprit la Gryffondor. Que ce n'était qu'un avertissement sur ce qui pourrait se passer.

Hermione fit une grimace qui fit sourire Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez.

- Expliques toi mieux 'mione, demanda le rouquin.

- Et bien la cabane en feu me fait penser au livre, peut être que c'est lié.

- Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Harry en se frappant le front de sa main. Je dois combattre la Langue Rougeoyante. Et elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'indiquerait le moment.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Par contre, cette vision ne me disait pas quand …

- Sûrement que lorsque la cabane prendra feu, ce sera le moment, mais je n'aime pas du tout la tournure de la chose, annonça Ron.

Harry acquiesça, un faible sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Toute ma vie sera fait de coups durs, et d'épreuves.

- Et d'amitié, répliqua Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers elle le regard pénétrant.

- Oui des amis répéta en écho Ron.

Harry se sentait un peu bizarre. Il observait Hermione qui le regardait aussi. Visiblement elle n'était pas dans son assiette elle aussi. Harry tourna la tête et la sensation disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu.

Ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'au château, songeurs, Harry se disait qu'ils devaient surveiller la masure de Hagrid pour savoir quand il devait affronter la Langue Rougeoyante. Il était énervé, comme si il ne suffisait pas que Voldemort vienne pourrir sa vie…

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

- Potter ?

Harry se retourna et fit face à MacGonagall.

- Le professeur de DCFM vous attend maintenant pour votre cours, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le repas, il vous sera amené.

Harry acquiesça et monta les escaliers Il passa devant une classe ouverte où un eu ronflait dans la cheminée, il aperçut une ombre dans les flammes. Il s'arrêta et s'avança vers le foyer, il cherchait l'ombre mais il ne vit absolument rien. Il avait dû rêver. Il se mit à sourire et entra dans le feu pour ressortir dans la classe de DCFM, où une cheminée était aménagée.

- Ah ! Harry je t'attendais.

Rya était négligemment assis sur le bureau et il relisait un devoir tout en sirotant une boisson.

- Bon on va commencer ton entraînement.

Il se leva et regarda sa tenue.

- Hum pas très adéquat, je pense que ceci serait mieux.

Il sortit sa baguette et la posa sur sa robe. Celle-ci disparut pour laisser place à un short bouffant.

- C'est mieux.

Il portait toujours son turban rouge feu.

- A ton tour.

Il recommença la métamorphose sur Harry cette fois. Et il se retrouva en short bouffant crème.

- Voilà le cours peut commencer.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Les uns contre les autres

**Chapitre 17 : Les uns contre les autres.**

Harry suivit son professeur dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Cette antichambre m'a été attribué pour mon usage personnel, mais tu peux y venir quand tu veux par le feu, annonça Rya.

Harry sourit, ainsi il savait, cela ne l'étonnait guère.

La pièce était circulaire, sur le sol quatre cercles concentriques étaient dessinés, mais plus étrange certains signes étaient inscrits dans les cercles Sur le mur des manches en bois long de deux mètres. Rya se positionna au milieu de la salle dans le dernier cercle. D'un geste de la main il brûla des encens qui répandirent une odeur sucrée sans être étouffante. Harry se sentait bien dans cette pièce indiciblement il se sentait attiré par cette pièce.

- Sache que chez les Fatyus le feu procure un bouclier qui détruit les sorts dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Quand les sorts ne peuvent plus agir, alors on entre dans un combat de feu. C'est un art martial très spécial qui s'inspire des arts martiaux que l'on trouve en Inde, mais on rajoute les effets dévastateurs du feu. Dans ce combat on a trois types de combat et le combat ultime.

Harry regardait la scène avec curiosité.

- Le premier cercle est le cercle du Phénix, c'est l'attaque à distance, efficace et régénérant.

Il plia les bras les poings sous ses aisselles et d'un pas en avant il donna simultanément de ses deux poings un coup devant lui. Deux gerbes de flammes suivirent la direction qu'indiquaient les poings. Puis Rya leva un poing vers le ciel tout en ramenant l'autre vers lui. Un mur de feu l'entoura et le mur s'écarta en formant un cercle autour du lanceur. Rya avait toujours le poing levé, mais l'autre bras était tendu devant lui paume ouverte les doigts vers le bas.

- Le deuxième cercle représente le Cerf, cette technique demande une grande dextérité, car on attaque de loin dans un corps à corps meurtrier. Les flammes deviennent les extensions de nos membres.

Il ferma les yeux et les bras de Rya devinrent comme des brandons enflammés. Il les bougea comme s'ils étaient des bras.

- Cette technique était très utilisée autrefois, mais elle s'avéra dangereuse et mal utilisée elle peut se retourner contre l'utilisateur. Le troisième cercle est celui du lion, c'est un combat au corps à corps où chaque point de contact est une brûlure. Ce type de combat a remplacé celui du Cerf, car elle peut fusionner avec toutes les techniques de combats.

Rya fit une démonstration impressionnante de boxe thaïlandaise.

- ET le dernier ? Demanda Harry.

- Ah le dernier, murmura Rya un sourire sur les lèvres. Le dernier cercle c'est le combat le plus aboutit il fait la synthèse des trois autres, c'est le cercle de la danse. Le combat est devenu un jeu, une danse rituelle ou de combat. Une danse où le combat a dépassé le stade physique ou psychique. Seul le grand Jéria a réussit à pénétrer ce cercle. Même moi je n'arrive pas à ce stade. Sinon en dehors de la valeur symbolique de ces cercles, ils représentent l'approche de ton adversaire vers toi.

Harry observa les mouvements du professeur il dansait créant des lignes de feu autour de lui, des lignes meurtrières et brûlantes.

- Tu viens ? On va commencer par le cercle du phénix.

Harry s'approcha de Rya et se mit au centre des cercles. Il allait se mettre en position quand Rya l'arrêta.

- Attends avant il y a un rituel à suivre.

Rya sourit et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce et ouvrit un étrange placard. Ce dernier était d'un bois extrêmement noir, les sculptures représentaient un rayuroplanis. Il ouvrit les portes et en sortit trois bols, une étrange pierre rouge dans le placard il y avait aussi une pierre blanche et une jaune, Rya se saisit des autres. D'autres coupelles étaient posées à côté des pierres. Rya referma le placard et s'approcha de Harry portant les trois coupelles et les trois pierres.

- Comme je vais t'apprendre plusieurs chose des Fatyu, autant finir ton initiation.

- Comment cela ? Demanda intéressé Harry.

- Tu l'as commencé dans l'incendie, normalement tu connais ton animal protecteur, expliqua Rya. Il ne reste plus qu'à le confirmer et à te faire entrer dans la caste.

Il donna les pierres à Harry et le tatouage apparut. Rya sourit.

- C'était inutile tu étais déjà marqué.

Rya reprit les pierres.

- Chacune des pierres correspond à un animal, le rouge pour le phénix, le jaune pour le lion et la blanche pour le Cerf.

- Et pour le rayuroplanis ? Demanda Harry.

- Ce sont les trois ensembles. Bien on va commencer par un cours de lutte Hindou avec le bâton

Rya se saisit de deux bouts de bois et en tendit un à Harry.

- Bien je vais t'expliquer les grandes lignes.

Rya expliqua les attaques, les protections, le mouvement qui se devait ample et en harmonie avec le corps.

Harry suivit avec passion ce cours du soir. Rya était exigent mais pas comme Rogue.

Harry marchait dans le couloir silencieusement, il avait surpris Hermione quand elle se reposait devant le feu. Elle avait sursauté, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Ron était admiratif devant les prouesses de Harry durant les entraînement de Quidditch. Ces cours lui permettaient de mieux exploiter ses capacités. Il marchait avec Ron quand Hermione les rattrapa.

- Harry, Ron !

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers leur amie.

- Ron, interpella Hermione en arrivant près d'eux. Il faut que tu viennes à l'infirmerie.

- Hein Pourquoi ? Demanda le rouquin.

- C'est Ginny, elle a été attaquée !

Ron devint blême, le trio se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Ron en tête, jamais Harry n'avait vu son ami réagir ainsi. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils stoppèrent pour reprendre leur respiration. Puis Ron poussa la porte et entra il vit Ginny étendue sur un lit blanc, le visage bandé. Le professeur de DCFM était là.

- Ginny ? Appela Ron.

- Elle ne peut vous entendre Monsieur Weasley, elle est inconsciente.

Ron était choqué et complètement déboussolé.

- Mais que c'est il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvée ainsi, expliqua le professeur. J'ai demandé à Miss Granger de vous prévenir. D'ailleurs je vais lui demander de prévenir le professeur MacGonagall.

Hermione acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie pour chercher la directrice adjointe. Harry se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il allait avoir une conversation avec Malefoy sûrement qu'il s'était vengé de cette fameuse soirée de sa punition. Harry en colère sortit de l'infirmerie et chercha Malefoy. Il le trouva dans un couloir seul sans ses acolytes.

- Malefoy !

Le Serpentard se retourna, arborant un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.

- On avait passé un contrat Malefoy.

- Oui, répliqua le Serpentard. Tu ne t'en rappelais plus ?

Harry n'y tenant plus, prit le Serpentard par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Jures moi que tu n'as rien avoir là dedans !

- Balafré lâches moi ! S'énerva Malefoy

- Jures le ! Insista Harry.

- Potter lâches le ! Cria une voix

Harry reconnut Crabbe. Il pointait sa baguette sur le Gryffondor.

- Lâches moi Potter.

Malefoy sentait la colère de Harry grandir et la pression qui se resserrait au niveau de son col. Crabbe toucha de sa baguette Harry. Ce dernier relâcha Malefoy qui reprit pied.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves Saint Potter ? J'ai respecté ma par de contrat, aucun Serpentard n'a attaqué un Gryffondor !

- Alors comment expliques tu que Ginny se soit fait attaquée ?

- Ce n'est pas un Serpentard.

- Prouves le ! S'écria Harry

- Les Serpentard respecteront mes décisions ils savent ce qu'ils encourent s'ils me désobéissent ! Gronda Malefoy

- Et bien je doute que ton autorité soit aussi forte, ricana Harry.

- Je ne te permets pas Saint Balafré, s'énerva Malefoy

- Harry ! Appela Hermione du bout du couloir.

Harry laissa les Serpentard en colère, la trêve était suspendue, les hostilités avaient repris. Harry se dirigea à reculons, serrant sa baguette dans sa poche vers Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vérifiais que Malefoy n'avait rien à avoir dans cette histoire. Tu as des nouvelles ?

- Oui Ginny a été brûlée, Malefoy n'y est pour rien, là dedans.

- Qu'est ce qui le prouve ? Demanda un peu violemment Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Harry quand arrêteras tu de foncer dans le tas ? Réfléchit un peu avant d'agir.

La réponse d'Hermione agaça Harry.

- C'est sûre que pour toi c'est plus facile !

- Si tu crois que c'est facile d'être ami avec toi de t'aider.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à ne plus être amie avec moi rétorqua Harry les nerfs à vif.

Hermione resta silencieuse, elle regardait son ami les yeux écarquillés. Harry mit ses poings dans ses poches et tourna les talons. Hermione partit en courant pleurant.

- Potter, t'es minable, rétorqua Malefoy qui avait suivit la conversation de loin.

- Oh la ferme la fouine, répondit Harry en s'éloignant. Il marcha dans les couloirs rageurs, la colère ne l'avait pas quitté, puis au fur et à mesure de la marche il se calma et se raisonna. Non si Ginny avait été brûlé les Serpentard n'étaient pas dans le coup. Il se remémora sa vision, et une idée germa dans son esprit le seul responsable serait la Langue Rougeoyante. Mais pourquoi elle aurait attaquée Ginny ? Cherchait elle à l'atteindre lui ? Il releva la tête, c'était une piste mais elle ne le convenait pas. Il rencontra Ron qui était en colère.

- Ron ?

- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à Hermione ? Explosa le rouquin.

Harry s'étonna de la réaction de son ami.

- Je croyais que tu étais son amie mais je vois que non, tu ne mérites pas son amitié.

- Oh qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me tomber dessus ?

Ron soupira.

- On ne te tombe pas dessus, mais mûrit un peu, et arrêtes d'exploser chaque fois que l'on te fait une remarque. On reparlera de Ginny quand tu seras de meilleure humeur !

Le rouquin planta là Harry qui sentit la colère remonter en lui. Ce n'était pas possible, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui tomber dessus ainsi ? Il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch il avait besoin de se changer les idées et cette impression de vide. Il passa prendre son balai et entra sur le terrain, il enfourcha son fier destrier et s'envola dans les airs. Il fit des pirouettes des boucles. Il retrouva avec satisfaction ses repères, il avait l'impression que ses ennuis étaient restés au sol. Mais il se sentait mal et seul, si seul. Il soupira, ses amis lui manquaient, il se revit l'été dernier quand il quittait la gare avec les Dursley, il avait besoin de ses amis, ils comptaient beaucoup pour lui. Harry pesta contre lui-même, contre son manque de sang froid. Il redescendit vers le sol et fut abordé par Malefoy et ses deux sbires.

- Déchu de Potter, tu disais de moi mais toi c'est pareil ! Eructa le Serpentard.

- Comment cela ? S'étonna Potter.

Malefoy observa le Gryffondor.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Harry soupira.

- Une Serpentard s'est faite agresser.

- Je ne le savais pas, se défendit Harry.

- C'est toujours ce que l'on dit, murmura Malefoy en sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur Harry. Défends toi !

- Ce duel est stupide Malefoy

- Rictusempra !

Un éclair jaune bondit sur Harry qui s'écarta simplement évitant le trait jaune.

- Tu as peur ? Ricana Malefoy.

- Non je n'ai pas peur, et puis la peur n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit.

- Si tu n'as pas peur bats toi !

- Pas contre toi, contre mon ennemi réel.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas l'habitude de Harry.

- Punit publiquement le Gryffondor et nous seront quitte.

- On verra, rétorqua Harry en serrant les dents, autant laisser Malefoy dans le flou.

Harry pensait savoir qui était derrière tout cela, mais il n'avait aucune preuve et surtout il ne savait pas réellement comment le contrer.

Le reste de la journée fut un enfer pour Harry, Hermione se détournait de lui, Ron lui tournait le dos, quand aux autres ils l'ignoraient. Pour rajouter à ces problèmes, les Serpentard en remettaient une couche. Toutes ces tuiles Harry les supportait en serrant les dents, mais ce qui lui était le plus insupportable c'était le fait que ses amis s'étaient détournés de lui, la solitude commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Le soir dans le dortoir un silence de mort s'installait. On racontait que c'était Harry qui avait attaqué la Serpentard. Mais rien n'était prouvé. Hermione et Ron refusaient quand même d'écouter une seule de ces rumeurs qui faisaient les gorges chaudes des commères de Poudlard. Le lendemain soir au repas Harry était seul mangeant peu il se leva il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il sortit de la Grande Salle, sous les chuchotements incessants des autres élèves. Il déambula dans les couloirs quand dans un couloir quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait aux aguets il sentit qu'il y avait trois élèves dans le couloir adjacent et l'un d'eux n'était pas normal. Un cri perçant se répercuta dans le couloir. Il bondit dans le couloir baguette au poing. Il entra dans le couloir et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, il y avait Luna Lovegood et Hanna Abbot qui faisaient face à un Harry qui souriait d'un air machiavélique. Harry s'approcha du faux Harry. Il était identique.

- Qui es tu ? Cria Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le faux Harry.

- Tu le sais très bien, minauda l'autre.

Harry se plaça devant les deux filles, prêt au combat. Le faux Harry recula créant devant lui un basilique de feu. Harry sourit, il savait maintenant qui était devant lui. Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Prévenez les, qu'ils s'éloignent des feux.

Les deux filles partirent en courant, le basilique voulut s'interposer mais Harry l'en empêcha. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il rangea sa baguette et il commença à faire bouger ses mains traçant des lignes de feu dans l'air. Le basilique attaqua pour empêcher Harry de continuer sa danse, mais il fit un écart un des crochets du basilique le blessa au bras. Harry serra les dents et éleva son index vers les cieux tout en sauta en l'air comme s'il allait prendre on envole et des lignes se forma un coq qui chanta, le basilique se tordit de douleur et s'effondra avant de disparaître en fumée.

- Je vois que tu as retenu les leçons de ton amie.

- Que veux tu ?

Le pseudo Harry sourit d'un sourire diabolique.

- Je gagnerai facilement cet amusement.

Il affichait un air suffisant et de vainqueur. Harry se demandait comment il allait bien gagner ce combat.

- Ce n'est pas le vrai combat ?

- Non ce n'est pas le bon moment, murmura le faux Harry, qui se métamorphosa en Cerf Rougeoyant.

- Si je gagne ce combat tu arrêtes tes attaques, s'écria Harry.

- Et si c'est moi qui gagne ? Répondit le Cerf.

- Je me laisserai faire lors du combat, rétorqua Harry.

- Tu sais que je ne reçois aucun ordre des hommes, ricana le Cerf.

- Il le sait, mais moi je te ferai tenir tes engagements, lança une voix.

Le Cerf trembla.

- Naïfir, murmura le Cerf.

Un cobra surgit du sol pavé et se dressa entre les deux antagonistes.

- Bien, si tu gagnes, il n'y aura plus aucune attaque à Poudlard. Mais si je gagne tu te laisses battre lors du combat.

- Harry crièrent deux voix.

Ce dernier se retourna il vit Hermione et Ron qui accouraient baguette au poing.

- Ne vous approchez pas, leur cria Harry.

Ses amis s'arrêtèrent indécis. Ils voulaient faire quelque chose mais ils ne savaient pas quoi.

Harry se retourna et se métamorphosa en Cerf flamboyant. Le Cerf avait au moins trente six cors, la tête haute, le roi de la forêt toisait son rival qui semblait ricaner.

- La partie n'est pas encore gagnée, Potter !

Le Cerf Rougeoyant se mit à bramer, un cri grave et puissant assourdissant, Hermione et Ron se bouchèrent leurs oreilles. Le Cerf Flamboyant se dressa et poussa un cri des profondeurs de ses poumons. Le brame fut encore plus puissant, le brame balaya le Cerf Rougeoyant, mais ce dernier ce releva et fonça sur son adversaire. Harry fit de même. Un choc effroyable se fit entendre les bois de feu venaient d'entrer en contact. Ils tournaient violement leurs têtes, avançant reculant ils essayaient de se faire basculer. Dans un coup de coup impressionnant Le Cerf Rougeoyant fit valser Harry qui tomba brutalement un peu plus loin, il se releva et revint à la charge et réengagea le combat. Cors contre cors, souffle contre souffle, la tension était palpable. Hermione fermait les yeux et espérait que Harry gagne ce combat. Le Cerf Flamboyant pivota et donna un coup de tête, les cors se déplacèrent et ceux du Rougeoyant ne pouvaient plus agir. Harry prit de l'élan et envoya valser son adversaire qui vola dans les airs et s'écrasa contre le mur du couloir. Mais Harry se mit à boiter. Ron aperçut une profonde blessure au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Mais le Cerf Rougeoyant était abasourdi de la prouesse de son ennemi, il prit peur et se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour sortir du château. Le Cerf flamboyant le coursa et l'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée. Les deux Cerfs se firent face une dernière fois, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le Cerf Rougeoyant tapa sur la blessure de son adversaire pour lui faire mal, ce dernier cria de douleur. Le Cerf Rougeoyant recula de terreur car il voyait qu'il avait provoqué quelque chose de terrifiant. Hermione regarda le Cerf flamboyant il semblait pris de convulsion, quelque chose semblait vouloir prendre forme au niveau de ses épaules. Mais rien ne se métamorphosa. Le Cerf Flamboyant brama sur son adversaires avant de courir sur lui et de le piétiner. Le Cerf Rougeoyant ne bougeait plus il était étalé de tout son long.

- Tu as gagné cet amusement mais le combat sera autre chose.

Le Cerf Rougeoyant se transforma en une boule de feu et disparut dans une lanterne. Le Cerf Flamboyant tituba et tomba sur les rotules. Il était fatigué et épuisé. Le Cerf disparut pour ne laisser que Harry à genoux tenant son épaule ensanglantée. Le sang qui s'en échappait était bleu et rouge. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent de leur ami. Ron s'accroupit.

- Harry laisse toi aller allonges toi.

Hermione fit apparaître un brancard et Ron y déposa son ami. Malgré toutes les disputes, et tous les mots échangés leur amitié était toujours là.

Harry avait sombré dans une inconscience réparatrice, et apaisante. Hermione et Ron amenèrent leur ami l'infirmerie. Hermione essayait vainement de retenir ses larmes elle était encore sous le choc des derniers évènements. Ron ouvrit les battants de la porte. Ginny se releva le visage toujours bandé. Dans un autre lit dormait une autre élève, c'était Pansy Parkinson. Pompom arriva affolée qu'un nouveau cas se soit produit.

- Que c'est il passé ? Demanda l'infirmière en voyant le sang qui commençait à coaguler sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Il s'est battu, murmura Ron.

Pompom étouffa un cri de terreur. Et l'emmena vers un lit. Hermione et Ron furent renvoyés à leur maison où les attendaient les autres Gryffondor qui voulaient savoir ce qui se passait. Harry dormait à poing fermé, alors que dans sa maison on fêtait les gestes de Harry Potter.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello à tous voici la suite ! j'espère que vous aimerez !

Merci de laisser des messages

a bientôt

**Chapitre 18 : La confiance est notre force.**

Harry ouvrit lentement un œil puis l'autre c'était encore un peu flou, il referma les yeux et les rouvrit, c'était net. Il se releva mais fit la grimace car la blessure était encore là. Il pouvait voir le bandage. Il entendit quelqu'un venir, il se recoucha comme si de rien n'était. Ouvrant imperceptiblement ses yeux il vit une forme s'approcher du lit voisin.

- Petite lionne ?

Ginny se réveilla doucement sous la secousse.

- Oh tu dormais, je te prie de m'excuser.

- Non c'est moi, chuchota Ginny. Je m'étais endormie en t'attendant.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'arrivai pas à m'en dépêtrer.

Ginny émit un petit rire.

- Et toi ? Demanda l'ombre.

Le rire s'arrêta soudainement.

- Pompom n'arrive pas à me guérir, elle dit que la brûlure est trop importante pour que je retrouve mon visage d'antan.

Ginny tourna la tête. L'ombre posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas on trouvera un moyen.

Ginny restait toujours la tête tournée. L'ombre se leva et s'en alla. Harry entendit les pleurs de Ginny, elle essayait d'être discrète. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de la sœur de son ami.

- Ca va ?

- Oh tu es là ?

- Oui j'ai eu un petit combat.

- Mais, Hermione et Ron ne t'ont pas aidés ?

- Si ils voulaient mais je les ai retenu ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas si un jour je retrouverai mon vrai visage.

- Il est si brûlé ?

Ginny resta silencieuse.

- Désolé je suis tellement maladroit avec les amis.

Ginny sourit tristement. Harry se leva et s'approcha d'un foyer, il regarda à travers le foyer, il voyait la salle commune des Gryffondor, il y avait de l'agitation tous fêtaient la victoire de Harry sur l'ennemi. Ils ne savaient pas exactement qui il était mais c'était une bonne occasion de faire la fête. Il regarda plus précisément un canapé rouge et or. Hermione était assise et semblait absente. N'y tenant plus elle se leva et sortit de la tour. Harry se concentra et navigua de feu en feu et de lanterne en lanterne pour la retrouver. Il tomba sur la tête de Rogue qui observait le feu, Harry lui tira la langue. Et changea de foyer, il était dans un couloir qui menait à la tour nord. Il retrouva Hermione elle marchait dans ce couloir. Il traversa le foyer et se retrouva dan le couloir où un courant d'air le fit frissonner, il n'était couvert que de son pyjama. Il marcha vers l'escalier qui menait en haut de la tour. Heureusement il n'y avait personne, non ce n'était pas un hasard il faisait un véritable froid de canard ! Harry monta les marches, il vit une silhouette assise sur le rebord dominant une étendue immaculée tout en étant dominée par un ciel si étoilé que la nuit était illuminée. Harry se concentra sur la silhouette. Les cheveux un peu rebelles se répandaient sur des épaules bien proportionnées par rapport au reste du corps. Harry sentit l'envi de passer ses doigts dans cette chevelure. La lune faisait miroiter cette peau qui hypnotisait ses sens. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il la vit frissonner et se frotter les bras pour se réchauffer. Harry voulait l'enlacer pour lui donner cette chaleur qu'il lui avait retirée la veille. Il contemplait depuis cinq longues minutes, indécis. Il se retourna pour partir quand sa voix l'arrêta, sa voix si magique…

- Harry

Il se retourna croyant qu'elle l'avait appelée. Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

- Pourquoi faut il que tu t'éloignes de nous ? Même Ron ne sait plus comment réagir. Depuis que tu n'es plus là on se sent bancal il nous manque quelqu'un et il me manque aussi.

Harry se figea, il n'imaginait pas toute la détresse de ses amis. Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir quand il marcha sur une plaque de verglas et tomba sur les fesses à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière étouffa un cri de surprise. Et l'observa en silence.

- Euh bonsoir Hermione, annonça maladroitement Harry

- Bonsoir Harry, répondit Hermione dans un sourire qui disparut rapidement. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Suffisamment pour comprendre que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Que Ron avait en parti raison je ne mérite pas ton amitié, je ne mérite pas votre amitié.

Hermione pencha la tête et sourit. Harry se sentit fondre à ce sourire. Hermione toucha de sa main la joue de Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas quoi qui se passe on restera uni.

Harry se releva et se mit face à Hermione qui avait baissé sa main.

- Hermione je te demande pardon pour mon emportement d'hier, je suis inexcusable.

Hermione sourit et deux petites perles brillantes coulèrent le long de sa joue. Harry leva sa main et écrasa de son pouce la larme, il sentit la peau de son amie frémir à ce contact. Il retira rapidement sa main, Hermione s'en saisit subrepticement et croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Harry.

- Je suis un idiot borné, je ne manque jamais une occasion pour me comporter comme un imbécile, annonça Harry.

- Mais non, Harry, répondit Hermione. Tu agis selon ton cœur et ton instinct. C'est grâce à ça que tu es toujours vivant. C'est pourquoi nous sommes amis. Nous t'aimons tel que tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts.

Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes dans un contact, rassurant réchauffant et magique. Harry n'imaginait pas que ce simple contact pouvait lui procurer des sensations si agréables. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Harry se disait que les yeux de son amie étaient aussi brillants que les étoiles. Un courant d'air le fit frissonner et il éternua rompant l'instant si intense.

- Désolé.

- C'est normal vu comme tu es habillé, le taquina Hermione.

- Et toi tu t'es vue ?

Hermione afficha un petit sourire amusé. Harry retira sa main avec déception et se leva, il bloqua ses pieds contre les siens pour éviter que les pieds d'Hermione dérapent lorsqu'il l'aiderait à se lever. Il tendit ses deux mains qui furent capturées par celles d'Hermione. Harry tira et Hermione se leva. Elle se retrouva à quelques millimètres de lui, elle ressentait la chaleur du Gryffondor et frémit. Harry sentait la présence de son amie très proche, il suffisait d'un mouvement pour calmer cette envie, mais il ne devait pas le faire pour ne pas détruire ce qu'ils venaient à peine de reconstruire. Il ne savait pas si Hermione accepterait d'aller plus loin. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, et puis avec tout ce qui se passait il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une petite amie.

Il ramena Hermione jusqu'à la tour puis il s'échappa dans une lanterne pour revenir dans l'infirmerie. Ginny dormait paisiblement, Harry se dirigea vers son lit et s'installa confortablement. Il repensait à cette soirée. Il se surprit à penser qu'Hermione pouvait devenir sa petite amie. Non elle représentait plus pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir une simple petite amie pour qu'elle serve de cible privilégiée pour Voldemort et les mangemorts. Non ça il ne pouvait le concevoir. Pour mener à bien sa prophétie il ne devait pas se disperser. Cette constatation le blessa intérieurement. Sa réconciliation avec la Gryffondor le réjouissait, mais quelque part il était insatisfait. Etrangement cette pensée le tortura pendant un moment juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Lentement Harry ouvrit un œil. Cela faisait du bien de faire une grasse matinée. Il bougea et afficha une grimace, sa blessure le lançait encore. Pompom arriva elle s'approcha de Ginny, elle ferma le rideau cachant le vrai visage de Ginny. Pompom avait amené de nouvelles bandes de soin. Puis l'infirmière s'occupa de Parkinson, où elle fit le même stratagème. Puis elle s'approcha de Harry.

- A vous !

Elle souleva le bras ce qui fit mal à Harry. Elle défit la bande, Harry ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Pompom devant la violence de ce cri se recula. Harry porta sa main sur son épaule endolorie. Pompom s'approcha et retira la main de Harry et appliqua une crème grasse qui apaisa la douleur. Harry se relaxa et s'endormit c'était la seule chose à faire. Pompom rebanda l'épaule.

Harry resta alité durant deux semaines, durant lesquelles Pompom appliquait la pommade sur son épaule et sur les visages de Ginny et Parkinson. Les Gryffondor ne manquaient jamais une occasion de rendre visite à Ginny et Harry. Les Serpentard venaient rendre visite à Parkinson de temps en temps. Cela ressemblait plus à une visite officieuse qu'à une visite d'amitié. Harry se retira dans son lit pour repenser à son combat. Sa vie sera un long combat heureusement qu'il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter. Mais maintenant il fallait resserrer l'unité et restaurer cette si fragile fiance entre les maisons. Mais une autre question vint se poser pourquoi la Langue Rougeoyante veut elle rompre la fragile aide qui existait entre les maisons ? Normalement son but était de le détruire lui ! Harry soupira et regarda le plafond. Qui a intérêt à désunir les maisons ? Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne, en fait plusieurs, pour qui le rapprochement des maisons était quelque chose de nuisible : Voldemort et sa cohorte de mangemorts. Est-ce que c'était lui qui guidait la Langue Rougeoyante ? Pourtant elle ne devait avoir ni alliance ni maître. Est-ce que c'était sa mère qui avait caché le livre dans la malle ? Où quelqu'un de mal intentionné l'y avait placé là ? Qui ? Il fallait que cette personne possède l'anneau. Or la seule qui le possédait c'était Pétunia. Est-ce que c'était elle ? Non c'était improbable, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la magie. Qui alors ? Harry était complètement désorienté. Il regarda sa montre elle marquait trois heure du matin. Il devait dormir, il se sentait encore fatigué.

Une semaine passa, Ginny et Parkinson étaient sorties de l'infirmerie, maintenant c'était son tour, il s'habilla et sortit de l'infirmerie, il fut accueilli par Hermione, Ron et Luna. Harry commença à exposer son point de vue sur l'origine de la Langue Rougeoyante.

- tu as raison Harry, il n'y a que Voldemort pour vouloir nous diviser, confirma Hermione.

- Que comptes tu faire ? Demanda Ron en serrant les dents au nom du mage noir.

- Pour contrer Vol… tu sais qui, il faut refaire l'unité de l'école. Je vais aller voir Malefoy.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait toujours pas le Serpentard malgré le fait que les tensions se soient évanouies. Les vieilles rancoeurs étaient tenaces. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Beaucoup d'élèves arrivaient en même temps, ce n'était pas la faim qui les forçait à venir, non, c'était la perspective de voir Harry Potter. Ce dernier se dirigea vers sa table sous le regard des autres, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le repas commença. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.

- Malefoy !

- Qu'est ce que tu as Le Balafré ? Tu as perdu ton chemin ?

Harry résista à l'envi de répondre sèchement.

- Non je suis venu m'excuser pour mon manque de jugement.

Harry se foutait de savoir si Malefoy allait en profiter pour le tourner en ridicule comme il le faisait assez souvent.

- Je me suis mis en colère alors que ce n'était pas justifié.

Malefoy souriait comme Rogue quand son père avait fait la paix avec le Serpentard. Harry fit la comparaison et il n'était pas le seul à la faire.

- Et bien après le Potter furax on a le Potter repentant, allons tu ne regrettes rien avoue le !

- En vérité non sincèrement me mettre en colère contre toi ça m'a défoulé, comme tu ne peux pas savoir. Mais je pense que l'ennemi veut nous désunir et pour le vaincre nous devons être soudés face au danger.

La Grande Salle resta silencieuse. C'était irréel, Malefoy provoquant Potter et ce dernier qui avoue son plaisir à avoir passé sa colère sur le Serpentard. Rogue avait esquissé un mouvement mais il fut interrompu par le regard de Dumbledore qui en attendait beaucoup de cette fausse dispute.

- Et bien quel déchéance, ricana Malefoy. Voilà le Saint Potter qui décide de casser son image de Survivant.

- Que crois tu ? Que cinq années d'insultes et d'affront peuvent être effacées en un coup de baguette ? Je te hais Malefoy pour ce que tu représentes, le côté noir de la magie, ce côté si attirant mais si repoussant. Tu crois qu'il suffit d'un claquement de doigt pour tout résoudre, ou de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire à sa place ! Tu me reproches ma célébrité, célébrité dont je me serai bien passé !

- Et toi alors ? Potter a une crise ! Oh le pauvre Potter que l'on emmène à l'infirmerie. Attention Potter a éternué ! Oh le Pauvre Potter ! Les Gryffondor par-ci les Gryffondor par-là ! A croire qu'il n'y en a que pour toi !

- Je ne suis pas seul à Gryffondor ! Et tu n'es pas seul à Serpentard !

- Parlons-en justement ! Pour tous parce que Vous savez qui était à Serpentard et que la plus part de ses mangemorts viennent de cette maison il faut que nous soyons obligatoirement mauvais ! A chaque fois qu'il y a un coup dur qui sont les mauvais ? Les Serpentard !

Les deux élèves s'étaient levés et se faisaient face. La salle était suspendue à leurs lèvres l'atmosphère tendue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? On ne parle pas assez de toi ? Quoi Malefoy le Ténébreux n'a plus sa côte ?

Malefoy cilla mais face au sourire moqueur de Harry, il se reprit et se mit à sourire s'étant rendu compte d'un détail insignifiant mais pourtant important.

- Dis moi Potter le Choixpeau t'avait il destiné à Gryffondor ?

Harry changea de pied, le terrain devenait dangereux. Dumbledore attendait de voir la réaction d'Harry.

- Non j'ai voulu qu'il m'envoie à Gryffondor, répondit Harry calmement.

- Où voulait-il t'envoyer ?

Harry hésita et cette hésitation fut perçue par tous.

- A Serpentard ? Hein ?

Harry ne répondit pas se contentant de le fixer.

- Ainsi le Saint Harry Potter devait être à Serpentard ! Clama Malefoy.

- Oui je devais, répéta Harry. Mais je ne l'ai pas voulu ! Je ne voulais pas être à Serpentard avec toi Malefoy !

- Donc tu as choisi Gryffondor, cria Malefoy sûr de lui.

Le Serpentard ramena une mèche par-dessus son regard où brillait une victoire.

- Non, répondit posément Harry.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne voulais pas être à Serpentard, le Choixpeau a reconnu que j'avais les qualités de cette maison et qu'elle m'aiderait sur le chemin de la grandeur, quelle ironie du sort ! Alors il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, je ne lui ai pas demandé de m'envoyer là bas, j'aurais très bien pu aller à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle. Pourquoi d'ailleurs il n'y en aurait que pour Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? Les autres maisons sont toutes aussi importantes ! Elles tempèrent nos si grandes différences.

Harry s'était retourné vers les représentants de ces maisons. Puis il se retourna vers Malefoy.

- Saches que mes soit disantes qualités de Serpentard me viennent de Voldemort lui-même ! Et cessez de tremblez ce n'est qu'un nom ! Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il ne faut pas se laisser vivre, il faut choisir sa vie et s'y tenir, j'ai choisi de vaincre Voldemort et je m'y tiendrai avec ou sans l'unité des maisons de Poudlard. ET ce n'est pas un prétentieux et un vaniteux de Malefoy qui me bloquera !

Harry était vraiment en colère. Malefoy sentait une aura de chaleur entourer son interlocuteur. Il reconnaissait cette aura comme celle qu'il avait ressentie lors du match de Quidditch. Harry énervé sortit de la Grande salle la laissant dans un certain désordre. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir en avait choqué plus d'un. Il marcha dans les couloirs puis dans un jardin d'un pas rageur la colère bouillant encore en lui. Il venait pour faire la paix et il repartait avec une déclaration de guerre officielle entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. A chaque fois qu'il passait devant une lanterne le feu s'intensifiait. Il sentit la colère monter encore, elle ne semblait ne pas avoir de limite, il semblait qu'un serpent se hissait en lui. Il s'arrêta un moment dans la cours et ferma les yeux. Voldemort essayait peut être de prendre possession de son esprit, ça ne devait pas recommencer ! Il entendait des fragments.

- Te battre … Revenir … Obliger … devenir … Mangemort.

- NON ! Cria Harry en se tenant la tête. TU NE GAGNERAS PAS J'EN AI ASSEZ ! QUAND ARRÊTERAS TU DE POURRIR MA VIE ?

Harry donna un coup de point dans une statue. Son énervement était tel qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son poing s'était transformé en un point de flamme et il cassa la statue en deux. Il se laissa aller à genoux sur le sol. Une bourrasque de vent froid l'enveloppa. L'hiver commençait, Harry laissa les flocons l'ensevelir petit à petit quitte à devenir une statue de neige. Le contact du froid sur sa peau lui faisait du bien et le calmait. Il entendit une clameur dans l'école. Il voulait être seul. S'élançant dans les airs. Il marcha sur des marches de feu pour s'asseoir à côté d'une statue représentant un dragon qui crachait son feu sacré. Il resta assis là écoutant d'une oreille distraite les jacasseries des autres.

- Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement ! Et ais confiance dans ton destin !

Harry sursauta qui avait parlé ?

Il se retourna, mais il ne vit personne. Etrange ! Il choisit de redescendre. S'aidant du feu il redescendit au sol. Il s'engagea dans un couloir, il ne voulait rencontrer personne. Marchant silencieusement il en était au milieu quand il vit du mouvement au bout du couloir. Il soupira il n'allait certainement pas passer inaperçu surtout après ce qui s'était passé. Il marcha d'un pas résolu mais d'une démarche qui en disait long sur sa lassitude. Quand il remarqua que le mouvement se dirigeait vers lui.

- ICI cria un élève. IL EST ICI !

Harry s'arrêta net, c'était lui qu'on venait chercher. Il ne savait pas quelles étaient leurs intentions à son égard. Il se retourna pour revenir en arrière mais l'autre bout du couloir était rempli d'élèves. Harry serra les dents, il était pris au piège, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il tourna la tête, quelqu'un s'avançait vers lui. Quand il comprit que c'était Malefoy sa colère ressurgit aussitôt, il fixa le Serpentard qui ralentissait sa marche le regard étonné. Harry voyait comme une peur s'immiscer dans son adversaire. Comment était ce possible ? Jamais Malefoy n'affichait un quelconque sentiment. Harry cherchait l'origine de cette peur. Il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui provoquait cette peur viscérale. Sa colère était telle qu'il avait éveillé le Rayuroplanis en lui. C'était sûrement ce qui avait provoqué cette peur.

- Potter tu te sens bien ?

- Pourquoi cracha Harry.

- Tes yeux … ils sont rouges … répondit avec hésitation le Serpentard.

Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit tout en se calmant.

- Et maintenant ?

- Ils sont devenus verts, répondit le Serpentard. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Ca ne te concerne pas.

Malefoy n'insista pas.

- Je suis venu pour te … Malefoy se redressa, il visiblement il n'aimait pas être dans cette situation. Harry étrangement ne jubilait pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Pour une fois où Malefoy se trouvait dans une position d'infériorité devant les autres.

- Bon coupa Harry. J'ai une question à te poser.

Malefoy fixa le Gryffondor.

- Que veux-tu ? Devenir le pantin de ton père et de Voldemort ?

Malefoy sursauta au nom maudit.

- … Ou te battre et gagner ta liberté ?

- Je veux être libre de mes choix et avoir une vie libre ! Répondit Malefoy.

- Alors commence par casser cette image que l'on a de toi et de ta maison !

- Et toi de la tienne, répondit Malefoy au tac au tac.

- ET pour cela nous devons passer au dessus de nos défauts pour nous unir.

Malefoy resta silencieux. Puis levant son regard sur le Gryffondor il tendit sa main. Harry regarda cette main, il avait un autre souvenir en tête qu'il chassa aussitôt. Il serra la main de Malefoy.

- Nous devons nous faire confiance pour réussir, annonça la voix de Cho qui s'était rapprochée.

- Ce n'est qu'en nous unissons tous ensemble que nous réussirons à accomplir ta mission, compléta un élève de Poufsouffle.

C'était Eriand Frostmoor le leader de la maison. Depuis que Cédric Diggory était parti c'était lui le nouveau chef.

- Voici ce que Serdaigle propose, commença Cho. Que chacune des maisons intègre les qualités des autres, le courage, la ruse, l'acharnement et la recherche.

Harry sourit, Malefoy acquiesça de la tête.

- Poufsouffle s'unit à votre alliance et nous proposons que sur nos uniformes ne soit plus affiché uniquement le blason d'une seule maison mais de toutes !

- Félicitation ! C'est exactement ce que j'attendais de vous.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Dumbledore qui se tenait là. Comment avait il pu passer inaperçu ? Étrange … En fait pas si étrange que ça si on prend en compte que Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps excepté Merlin lui-même. A se demander s'il n'était pas sa réincarnation ou du moins son descendant.


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou tout le monde...

Je devine la surexitations au postage d'un nouveau chapitre...

Je n'ai pu poster plus fréquemment car de grand boulversement ont changés le déroulement de ma vie.

Rien de négatif que du positif.

j'ai pris un virage sec ça a chamboulé dans la voiture, mais tout est en place...

Juste le temps de reprendre ma plume et de gratter sur mon parchemin, j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche mais j'ai enfin trouvé l'idée qui a débloquée la situation. Bien que j'ai des idée plus importante sur un autre récits. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire,

"Mais tu en fais combien ?"

En fait dès que j'ai une idée, quelque chose, un début je l'écris puis quand j'ai épuisé le stock je laisse tomber, je le garde dans un coin de ma mémoire et quelques temps après je reviens avec de nouvelles idées...

C'est comme ça

Et bien bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19 : Devenir Maître du Feu.**

La semaine suivante, les élèves ne portaient plus le blason de leur maison mais celui de l'école pour montrer qu'ils étaient unis et que chacune des maisons se devait d'acquérir les qualités des autres. Pour Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, mais en revanche pour les deux maisons rivales c'était une autre paire de manche ! Les Gryffondor se voyaient mal d'acquérir la ruse et la rouerie des Serpentard quand à ceux-ci il était difficile de montrer son courage et sa droiture. Mais la volonté avait pris le dessus et rien ni personne ne pouvait les faire détourner de ce chemin. Dans les couloirs de l'école on pouvait voir des Serpentard et des Gryffondor se côtoyer aussi aimablementque possible. L'ambiance était à la relaxe. Harry se demandait combien de temps cela allait durer. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la classe de DCFM, elle était ouverte. Il entra et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Rya. Il se revoyait quelques années en arrière où Remus était le professeur. Maintenant tout était très différent. Harry retrouvait cette ambiance si chaude de l'Inde.

- Juste à l'heure !

Harry sursauta.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa le professeur le regard pétillant d'avoir surpris son élève.

- Je suis venu pour le cours du soir.

- Je sais, ce soir on va aborder un autre aspect. Suis moi !

Le professeur se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait les Cercles du Combat.

- Bien nous allons parler des duels entre les maîtres des Flammes.

Harry semblait très intéressé par ce qu'allait dire son professeur.

- Dans ce genre de combat, les flammes s'affrontent mais seul celui qui produira la flamme la plus chaude gagnera le combat.

- Mais comment savoir si la flamme que l'on projette est la plus chaude ?

- Ecoutes moi bien ! Coupa le professeur.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'une statue et ramassa un caillou.

- Dis-moi quel est le matériau le plus dur ?

Harry réfléchit rapidement il sentait que sa réponse ne devait souffrir aucun délai.

- L'or, répondit Harry.

- FAUX ! S'écria le professeur se retournant vif comme l'éclair.

Rya s'approcha de son élève une main dans le dos l'autre levée. Il semblait dissimuler quelque chose dans sa main.

- Le platine, l'or, le diamant, tous ces minéraux ne sont que poussière face au Rubis Ecarlate.

- Le Rubis Ecarlate ?

- Oui Harry. Le Rubis Ecarlate est un matériau extrêmement rare. Il n'en existe au monde que trois objets réalisés avec. J'en possède un.

Le professeur ouvrit sa main et Harry pu voir au creux de la paume de la main de son professeur une minuscule pierre rouge vif qui l'aveuglait.

- Cette pierre est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Essaie de la détruire.

Le professeur posa la pierre sur le sol. Harry contempla cette pierre, sortant sa baguette il métamorphosa un bout de bois en un marteau lourd et frappa sans relâche sur la pierre qui ne voulait pas se casser. Le professeur souriait.

- Tu vois tu ne risques même pas de la rayer.

- Il en existe d'autres ?

Le professeur se retourna et sourit.

- Oui il y en a d'autre, il y a le collier de Shiva qui est un bijou exceptionnel. Et un tigre rouge qui a disparut voici cinq mille ans.

Imperceptiblement Harry posa sa main à son cou il sentait le bijou sous sa robe, jamais il ne s'en séparait. Le professeur souriait.

- Ces trois pierres unies forment l'Unité.

- L'Unité ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui.

Le professeur sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement fit tomber un rideau que Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Et sous son regard admiratif, il découvrit un tableau magnifique on voyait une divinité Hindou qui recueillait un liquide rouge qui s'échappait du corps d'un Rayuroplanis.

- Cette toile illustre l'histoire de l'Unité. Lors de son sacrifice, le Rayuroplanis s'ouvrit le cœur et de celui-ci coula son sang couleur rubis. La blessure provoqua l'incandescence de l'animal et par là sa destruction. Shiva fabriqua avec ce sang l'Unité. Mais elle le brisa en trois morceaux pour éviter que le pouvoir qu'il possède ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Voldemort en possède une partie celle qui n'est pas négligeable. Toi tu en possèdes une aussi et j'en possède une aussi. Si tu veux l'avoir il faudra que tu le mérites.

Le professeur reprit la pierre et la posa sur lui. Harry fut étonné de voir que la pierre s'était incrustée dans le corps du professeur.

- Comment l'avez-vous fait ?

Le professeur se retourna.

- Ce n'est qu'avec le cœur pur que l'on peut accomplir des grandes choses, annonça mystérieusement Rya.

Harry se demandait où il venait en venir ?

- Saches que pour vaincre il faut atteindre la chaleur de fusion.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- La chaleur de fusion c'est la température où tous les matériaux fusionnent entre eux pour ne donner qu'un agglomérat. Personne n'est arrivé à cette chaleur ultime, donc le vainqueur est généralement celui qui s'en approche le plus. Mais il faut tenir compte que ceux qui y sont parvenus ne sont plus là pour le dire.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Harry stupéfait.

- Quand tu atteins la Chaleur Ultime ton propre corps obéit à cette fusion et il subit la même loi.

Le professeur fit la démonstration il avait pris dans sa main une pierre et se concentrant il la rendit incandescente mais pas suffisamment pour atteindre la Fusion.

- Bien je vais t'apprendre un genre de combat assez particulier.

Il leva sa baguette et d'un mouvement il fit raisonner une douce musique Hindou.

- Ce combat ne sera pas physique mais mental.

- Comment cela ?

- La musique va guider tes pensées et rythmer le combat. Ce genre de combat ne sert pas dans un vrai duel sauf si les deux combattants sont respectueux de l'autre ce qui est loin d'être généralement le cas. Mais maintenant il te servira à te concentrer et à te forger. Cette technique te permettra d'utiliser toutes tes capacités et tes sensations.

Le professeur se mit à l'autre bout de la salle et ferma les yeux. Harry ferma aussi ses yeux.

- Il faut que tu ouvres ton esprit.

Harry se concentra il voyait dans sa tête son professeur à l'autre bout de la salle, mais c'était flou. Tout à coup il eut mal au ventre et il se plia en deux. Il regarda on ventre une trace rouge apparut sur sa douleur.

- Mais comment ?

- Il suffit seulement de savoir se concentrer.

- Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Murmura Harry en se tenant le ventre.

- Voyons Harry, tu arrives déjà à me voir par ta concentration. C'est un bon début. Reviens demain soir !

Harry se releva tout en massant son ventre doloris. Le professeur était déjà retourné à son bureau. Harry sortit de la salle de classe, endolori. Jamais un cours n'avait été aussi douloureux. Même ceux de Rogue ne l'étaient pas aussi forts. Avec l'occlumancie, il revoyait des souvenirs et il tombait dans les vapes. Il marchait dans les couloirs pour regagner sa maison mais il se sentait faible et chaque pas lui tirait une grimace de douleur. Il s'arrêta pour se reposer. Il commençait à comprendre ce que disait Dumbledore quand à la dureté des cours. Il s'assit au sol.

- Allons lèves toi.

- Je ne peux pas ! Murmura Harry impuissant.

- Un Gryffondor a toujours du courage, il va jusqu'au bout !

Harry leva ses yeux et rencontra les yeux azurés du rayuroplanis. Il était assis devant lui nez à museau et cela semblait l'amuser. Harry regarda de tous les côtés craignant qu'un élève n'arrive au mauvais moment.

- Je suis venu pour t'aider, je ne vais pas t'abandonner maintenant.

- Regardes dans quel état je suis !

- Soignes toi ! S'écria le Rayuroplanis.

- Pardon ?

- Les flammes sont destructrices mais aussi guérisseuses ! Concentres toi sur ta blessure et chauffe là !

Harry fit ce que lui disait l'animal, il se concentra sur sa douleur, il augmenta la chaleur en lui et la douleur disparut.

- Mais … commença Harry.

Le rayuroplanis se coucha.

- Oui il ne faut pas sous estimer le pouvoir des Flammes.

- Je peux guérir beaucoup de personnes ! S'exclama Harry, il pensait à Ginny et Parkinson.

- Malheureusement c'est impossible pour ceux à qui tu penses !

- Et pourquoi ? Et comment arrives tu à lire dans mes pensées ?

Le regard du tigre volant était amusé.

- N'oublie pas que je suis toi et tu es moi. Notre fusion ne peut être totale si et seulement si un feu destructeur nous unit. Pour tes amies, c'est la Langues Rougeoyante qui en est responsable. Il faut la détruire pour que les blessures disparaissent.

- Mais je ne suis pas prêt pour le combat.

- Un peut d'entraînement et ça ira. Et puis tu n'es pas seul ! Tes amis sont là pour t'aider et je suis là ainsi que Naïfir ! D'ailleurs où est ce qu'il se cache ?

- Icsssi !

Harry tourna la tête et il vit le cobra s'avancer vers lui.

- Etrange n'est cssse pas ?

- Comment allez vous m'aider ?

- Simplement ainsi !

Les yeux du rayuroplanis s'illuminèrent. La vue d'Harry se troubla et sa vision diminua petit à petit pour devenir complètement noire.

- Mais je suis aveugle s'écria Harry affolé.

- Oui confirma le Rayuroplanis. Mais c'est pour te forcer à utiliser ta vision intérieure et pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

- En somme que j'utilise mon « troisième œil ? »

- Oui, répondit Naïfir. Sssache que sssi tu l'utilises fréquemment tu pourras entrevoir l'avenir.

- Peut être mais pour l'instant je dois regagner ma tour sans rencontrer Rogue !

Il se leva et avança un pied. Mais n'ayant plus la notion d'équilibre, il tomba durement sur le sol.

- C'était vraiment utile de le faire maintenant ?

- Oui répondit le Rayuroplanis. Très bientôt le combat aura lieu. Alors il faut que tu t'y habitues pour pouvoir vaincre.

- Mais comment faire ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Utilise nos regards, ressssssens ce que nous resssssssentons, vis ce que nous vivons, deviens csse que nous sssommes.

- Qui nous ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Naïfir et moi

Harry se redressa et se mit au milieu du couloir et écartant les bras il se concentra. Il chercha en lui ce qui le liait à son animagus et au cobra. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce lien, il cherchait dans les flammes mais il ne le trouva pas, il commença à se décourager.

- Ne te décourage pas, ce lien ne vient pas du feu, mais de quelque chose de bien plus profond.

Harry chercha au tréfonds de lui, et il trouva ce lien, c'était son cœur.

- Tu te rappelles le tatouage ? C'est bien ton cœur qui est notre lien.

Harry activa ce lien et sa vue se dégagea il se voyait à travers les yeux du Rayuroplanis, mais il ressentait aussi les vibrations du sol.

- Concssentres toi plus. !

Harry augmenta sa concentration, tout à coup il se sentit Rayuroplanis et cobra à la fois, il ne s'était pas transformé mais tous simplement fusionné. Il percevait les mouvements avec précision, il sentait une nouvelle force en lui. Le feu qui était en lui semblait retrouver une vigueur nouvelle. Il vit que le Rayuroplanis et le cobra étaient rentrés en lui. Il se dirigea silencieusement dans les couloirs glissant d'un coin à un autre, il croisa Rusard qui ne le vit pas. Harry passa devant une salle de classe et s'y engouffra, Rogue approchait. Visiblement il l'avait senti. Il attendit que le professeur soit passé pour respirer. Il remarqua que cette classe était immense. Il s'y attarda, il y voyait comme en plein jour, sûrement une compétence du Rayuroplanis. Il vit un miroir et s'approcha de ce dernier. Harry se souvint du miroir du Rised. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Mais il fronça les sourcils quand il se vit.

Qui aurait pu deviner qu'il était Harry ? Il n'avait plus ses lunettes, la cicatrice était cachée. Mais c'était ses yeux qui avaient complètement changé. Il n'avait plus la pupille verte, non elle était devenue rouge et jaune. Et on pouvait voir dans son regard une bestialité à vous faire grincer les dents. Il ferma les paupières. Il voyait toujours mais les yeux fermés c'était donc ça la vision intérieure. Il profita de cette classe pour s'entraîner à utiliser son esprit.

Au bout de quelques heures, il tomba au sol complètement exténué. Il avait réussi au bout de quelques heures à maîtriser son esprit. Mais il n'était pas seul, ses « amis » l'aidaient beaucoup. Mais apparemment c'était normal. Il se leva et retourna à son dortoir. Il se glissa sous le lit et s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb, que même le réveil de Seamus ne parvint pas à sortir de la torpeur. Il a fallut que ce soit Ron qui le réveille.

- Dépêche-toi car c'est l'heure de potion.

- Et c'est toi qui me réveilles ? Hermione n'aurait elle pas déteint sur toi ?

Ron émit un rire léger.

- Non mais disons que si tu ne te lèves pas elle va débouler dans la chambre et vu que tu n'es pas dans une tenue très correct…

Harry se leva, et constata qu'il n'avait mis que son bas de pyjama, dévoilant son torse habillé du seul tatouage.

- Heureusement que les autres ne sont pas là sinon toute l'école se poserait des questions.

- Cesse de ricaner j'arrive.

Il se leva les yeux toujours fermés et alla prendre une douce bienfaisante. Il ne ressentait pas la fatigue de la nuit. Il rejoignit ses deux amis dans la salle commune.

- Salut … Mais pourquoi tu fermes les yeux ? Demanda Hermione

- A cause de ceci !

Harry ouvrit les paupières devant une Hermione et un Ron complètement figés.

- Euh Harry c'est normal que j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande sur un étalage de boucherie ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Ces yeux sont ceux de mon esprit. Pour mon entraînement j'apprends à utiliser mon esprit.

- Ah, répondit intéressée Hermione.

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Harry sentit les regards se poser sur lui. Il en avait l'habitude. Mais le regard des professeurs Dumbledore et de DCFM étaient plus pesants sur son visage et plus particulièrement sur ses yeux fermés. Harry vit que Dumbledore avait regardé subrepticement Rya, mais ce dernier l'avait rassuré du regard.

Le cours de Rogue se passa aussi normalement que possible. Neville avait fait exploser sa décoction, et le professeur s'était acharné sur Harry. Mais ce dernier n'en avait cure. Il n'attendait que le soir pour montrer à Rya ce qu'il savait faire. Il était surexcité ! Hermione et Ron avaient remarqué cet enthousiasme.

Le soir il arriva en compagnie de ses amis devant la classe de DCFM.

- Bon on va te laisser, annonça Hermione.

- Vous pouvez venir, rétorqua Harry. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient venir assister aux cours, au moins cela les rapprocherait un peu plus. Il sentait qu'il fallait resserrer le groupe.

- Non on va te gêner…, commença Ron

- Entrez donc, coupa la voix de Rya

- Mais… reprit Hermione.

- Entrez ! Coupa Rya. Non vous ne nous gênerez pas, et peut être que ça sera instructif pour vous aussi.

Les trois Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle de classe qui était dans une ambiance Hindou, on entendait une vague musique apaisante. Rya emmena les élèves au milieu de la pièce.

- Sachez, que Vous Mlle Granger et vous Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes les gardiens de Harry.

- Comment cela ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous êtes ses amis et dans chaque aventure vous le suivez, donc il faut que vous soyez prêts aussi pour le combat.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent ainsi que ceux de Ron. Ils allaient apprendre à combattre. Hermione était contente car elle allait apprendre, mais la raison même de ce futur entraînement lui laissait un goût amer, quand à Ron il ne se souciait pas du but, du moment où il allait épauler son ami.

- Bien, Harry ? En position !

Rya recula et leva un bras la musique augmenta de volume, Harry regarda Rya esquisser un mouvement, il se déplaça sur le côté pour éviter le coup. Mais c'était son esprit qui avait bougé, Ron et Hermione étaient un peu désorientés car ils ne les voyaient pas bouger, mais ils sentaient que les deux combattants étaient très concentrés.

Harry esquivait les coups de son professeur avec aisance.

- … Attends avant d'attaquer, choisis le bon moment, la patience est ton atout ! Lui murmurait une voix intérieure.

Harry attendit son moment, il sauta en l'air pour éviter un coup de pied

- MAINTENANT !

Harry envoya un seul coup de poing. Le professeur se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux spectateurs avaient poussé un cri de frayeur en voyant le professeur atterrir contre le mur.

- Là Harry, tu m'épates ! Seulement après 24 heures !

Harry afficha un sourire.

- Bien maintenant nous allons voir ce dont tu es capable en combat physique.

Harry se mit en position du sabre, c'est lorsque votre attaque et votre défense ne font qu'un. Rya commença par l'attaque du Cercle du Phénix. Harry eut l'impression de voir un phénix de flamme s'approcher de lui.

- Laisse le te toucher, la douleur sera notre arme, reprit la voix.

Le phénix toucha Harry qui sentit comme une brûlure intérieure. Cette douleur semblait si forte, que la colère s'insinua en Harry.

- Laisse là te pénétrer encore.

Harry observa Rya, il remarqua que les yeux de son professeur étaient devenus jaunes avec des paillettes rouges sûrement que son animagus était le phénix. Effectivement il voyait un phénix de feu derrière le professeur.

Hermione et Ron étaient impressionnés par le combat surtout par la vision du phénix de flamme derrière le professeur. Ron se demandait si il arriverait seulement à faire le millième d'Harry. Le professeur afficha un sourire malveillant et tendant ses bras, il se concentra et ses bras devinrent des brandons enflammés, Le professeur se jeta sur Harry et essaya de le brûler.

- HARRY ! Cria Hermione quand elle le vit rester immobile.

Mais Harry ne cilla pas au contraire il arrêta les bras enflammés, sans douleur. Et le professeur affichait une mine effrayée. Harry poussa un cri de rage, qui secoua les spectateurs ainsi que le professeur. Harry avait ouvert les yeux, le rouge était intense ainsi que le jaune qui était devenu de la même couleur que l'or. Mais le plus impressionnant c'était le gigantesque Rayuroplanis qui était derrière Harry, il balaya le phénix du professeur. Harry envoya un coup de poing formidable. Le professeur poussa un cri de douleur en se tenant le cœur. Il tomba à la renverse et heurta le sol dans un bruit mat. Hermione se précipita sur le professeur, Ron resta immobile trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Harry se pencha au dessus du professeur et leva la main au dessus de lui, des petits pointillés rouge et or sortirent du corps du professeur pour se retrouver dans la main de Harry. Ce dernier arrêta au bout d'un moment. Le professeur revint lui et se releva avec l'aide de ceux qui étaient là.

- Vraiment impressionnant.

Harry se redressa est se montra dans l'aura du Rayuroplanis.

- Ceci expliquant cela, je comprends beaucoup de chose. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à t'apprendre, tu as un nouveau professeur qui sera plus performant que moi.

- Mais professeur, vous arrêtez de lui enseigner ? Demanda Hermione ?

- Je serai toujours là au cas où il aurait besoin de moi, mais je ne peux plus rien lui apprendre, il sait déjà tout c'est inné chez lui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

- Il est devenu un Maître du Feu !


	20. Chapter 20

Hello

Nouveau Chapitre !

Et le syndrome de la page blanche aussi, l'idée que j'avais ne mène à rien mais c'est dans une 10aine de chapitre e temps de trouver la bonne idée... J'hésite encore sur la légitimité de mon idée... Je vais voir

Wait and... read !!

Enjoy your read !! ^^

**Chapitre 20 : Le combat des flammes.**

Harry redevint normal, enfin le plus normal possible. Il sortit avec Ron et Hermione. Ils marchaient en silence, Harry n'avait pas envi de leur expliquer toutes ces choses, du moins pour le moment et il était aussi fatigué. Ron se demandait jusqu'où irait Harry dans l'acquisition de pouvoirs. Hermione se demandait quand à elle, comment allait évoluer Harry, elle ne le reconnaissait plus toujours le nez dans les études courant de droite et de gauche. Les seuls moments où il se reposait c'était à l'infirmerie. Il ne s'amusait plus. Il fallait attendre, sûrement que c'était l'effet post Sirius. Hermione conclut que seul le temps arrangerait peut être les choses. Ron marchait à la hauteur d'Harry, Hermione ramassa un peu de neige sur le rebord d'une fenêtre qui était ouverte. Elle regarda ses deux amis qui lui tournaient le dos. Avec un air malicieux elle jeta un gros paquet de neige sur eux, qui s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Ils se retournèrent en même temps.

- Hermione ! S'écria Ron complètement trempé par la neige.

- Ben quoi ?

- Mlle Granger vous m'étonnez fortement, commença Harry imitant MacGonagall.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione mutine.

- Enfin voyons une si brillante élève que vous ne peut faire une telle chose ! Continua Harry.

Ron pouffait, Hermione souriait.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ceci réclame vengeance ! Annonça Ron, le regard pétillant. Harry ? Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Mais oui, très certainement.

- Euh, les garçons vous pensez à quoi ? S'inquiéta Hermione en voyant les deux garçons en question s'avancer vers elle.

- Mais rien 'mione.

- Non, répliqua Hermione complètement affolée.

Elle se retourna et se mit à courir, les deux garçons derrière elle. Harry riait, Ron éclatait de rire. Hermione avait réussit à dérider ses amis.

- Elle court vite ! S'exclama Ron

- Je vais la rattraper ! Répondit Harry.

Il utilisa les flammes et dépassa Ron.

- Rejoins-moi dans le parc.

Harry se mit réellement à la poursuite de son amie. Il s'étonnait de la vitesse de celle-ci. Il accéléra il était juste derrière elle.

- Je vais t'avoir, s'écria Harry.

- On verra bien, répondit Hermione en riant.

Ils se rapprochaient du parc Harry se félicitait d'avoir su diriger la poursuite vers le parc. A chaque bifurcation il avait fait en sorte à ce qu'Hermione ne puisse choisir qu'un seul chemin. La Gryffondor sortit la première dans la neige, quand ce fut le tour d'Harry, il se détendit et fit un formidable bond en avant pour attraper son amie. Mais cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire. Avec élégance et souplesse elle pivota, Harry agrippa son amie, qui le bascula dans la neige. Mais Harry la tenait bien fermement qu'elle se retrouva aussi dans la neige. Harry revint à la charge sur Hermione, une belle bataille s'en suivit entre rires, amusement et bousculades. Aucun des deux ne voulaient laisser l'autre gagner, Harry s'étonnait d'une telle souplesse chez Hermione tandis que cette dernière admirait la puissance de Harry. C'était assez impressionnant. Ils s'arrêtèrent de se battre pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry était allongé sur le dos Hermione sur lui, elle avait réussit à se glisser hors du piège qu'il s'était ingénié à faire pour la bloquer.

- Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais aussi souple, lança Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire, un éclat amusé dans le regard.

- Tu crois tout savoir de moi ? Demanda la Gryffondor.

- Non, répondit Harry.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, ils se regardaient. Harry était bien ainsi et Hermione ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire. Il semblait à Harry qu'elle affichait un air de félin, qui lui plaisait.

- Hum, hum, fit une voix.

Harry et Hermione tournèrent la tête en même temps. Ron se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et un regard où pétillait une certaine malice.

- Si vous vouliez vous retrouver seuls il fallait simplement me le dire, annonça le rouquin d'un air entendu.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, murmura Hermione rougissante.

- Ben voyons, répliqua Ron avec un large sourire. Et qu'as-tu à me dire sur le fait que tu sois à califourchon sur Harry dans la neige ?

Hermione prit conscience de la situation et rougit de plus belle. Harry se redressa brusquement et rattrapa Hermione avant que cette dernière ne s'écroule au sol. Cette dernière frissonna de froid. Harry l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, et il augmenta sa chaleur. Hermione se détendit.

- Rentrons, ordonna Ron satisfait.

Harry acquiesça il ressentait lui aussi le froid qui traversait sa robe de sorcier. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir vers la tour, Harry se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main d'Hermione ce qui ne la dérangeait outre, même elle souriait. Ron regarda furtivement dans son dos et sourit.

Les jours passèrent, Harry s'entraînait à rompre le dernier barrage qui ne semblait tenir que par enchantement. Au début Hermione essayait de l'aider, mais au final cela finissait par une dispute. Ron essayait d'aider son ami mais il lui montrait qu'il était impuissant face à ce problème. Quand aux disputes entre Ron et Hermione, elles n'existaient plus, elles s'étaient déplacées entre Harry et Hermione, c'était différent. Ron et Hermione c'était un peu sur la trop grande capacité de l'une par rapport à l'agressivité de l'autre. Entre Harry et Hermione c'était plutôt le sentiment d'un blocage de sentiments de part et d'autre, du moins c'était ainsi que l'expliquait Ron à Seamus et Dean, quand les deux protagonistes entrèrent

- Arrêtes Harry ! S'écria une voix.

- Enfin Hermione il faut que je sois capable de vous protéger.

- C'est à nous de le faire !

La porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit sur un Harry fulminant et un Hermione exaspérée.

- Enfin Harry soit raisonnable !

Harry regarda Hermione de travers, il se sentait au contraire plus raisonnable que jamais. Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tes intensions sont louables…

- Tu vois ! Coupa Harry avec un sourire victorieux.

- Mais tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, c'est impossible !

Harry regarda son amie, il ne voulait plus qu'un nouveau Sirius ne se sacrifie. Il sortit hors du dortoir pour marcher dans le parc.

La neige craquait sous ses pas. Harry aimait cette sensation de marcher sur du velours. Il repensait à la dispute. Hermione avait raison, il ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur Voldemort et en même temps sur ses amis. Non c'était impossible. D'autant plus que le mage noir essaierait par tous les moyens de les utiliser pour l'atteindre. Il se dirigeait vers la forêt plus précisément vers le saule cogneur.

- C'est vrai que c'est la pleine lune… murmura Harry

Il songeait à Remus Lupin, c'était l'époque de ses transformations. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de Sirius des Maraudeurs et de son père. Il pensait aussi à sa mère. Que de vie gâchée, pour un sorcier avide de pouvoir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter la trahison de Petigrew. Comment a-t-il pu trahir ses amis ? Ceci restait un mystère. Mystère aussi que ce bouquin se soit retrouvé dans la malle de sa mère. Harry essaya de se souvenir de ce fameux soir où Voldemort avait assassiné Pétunia et Vernon. Il revoyait Pétunia allongée sur le sol tenant dans sa main …

- La clé ! S'écria Harry. Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Tout s'éclaire maintenant

Juste à ce moment là un hurlement terrifiant se fit entendre. Harry se retourna et cria de stupeur. La cabane de Hagrid était en flamme. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Et courut vers celle-ci. Il arrivait devant la cabane en feu. Il remarqua que la porte était toujours intacte, ceci éveilla les soupçons et son angoisse. Hagrid n'avait sûrement as pu s'échapper. Il s'approcha de plus près de la cabane, il sentait la chaleur.

- Harry ! Cria une voix

Il se retourna il croisa cinq paires d'yeux. Hermione et Ron le regardaient avec inquiétude, Malefoy l'observait attentivement, Rya ne semblait refléter aucune réaction, aucun sentiment. Quand à Dumbledore il acquiesça silencieusement, mais toute malice avait disparue de son regard. Harry se retourna et enfonça la porte, il refusa d'entendre les cris de ses amis qui lui disaient de ne pas entrer dans la cabane enflammée.

- POTTER ! Cria Malefoy

Le Serpentard se demandait si Harry n'était pas fou. Ce qu'il était en train de faire était complètement suicidaire. Il se tourna vers les deux autres Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'arrêtez pas ? S'écria t il.

Ron le regarda avec un regard noir. Hermione plus diplomate répondit à sa place.

- Même si nous avions tenté de l'empêcher, il y serait entré.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et vous parlez d'amis ! Satané de Gryffondor !

- Malefoy ! S'écria Ron. Crois tu que nous ne serions pas allé si nous étions dans la position de pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

Malefoy sentit la douleur de Ron, bizarrement cela ne l'amusait plus de le faire enrager. Il voyait bien qu'ils voulaient aller l'aider. Mais la raison était la plus forte. Ron essayait de retenir Hermione. Malefoy sentait bien que le danger était bien réel, rien qu'en regardant les professeurs cela en disait long. Le directeur semblait envahit par une inquiétude assez imposante. Quand au professeur de DCFM il semblait nerveux. Malefoy reporta son attention sur le brasier. Harry était un fou et un imbécile pour s'être jeté dans les flammes. Malefoy soupira, sortit sa baguette et s'avança des flammes. Il fallait faire quelque chose car il avait besoin de lui pour contrer les desseins de son père. Ce n'était pas le moment de disparaître.

- Que fais tu Malefoy ? S'écria le rouquin.

- Ce que vous ne voulez pas faire ! Cria en retour le Serpentard. Pour des Gryffondor qui se disent courageux… ironisa le vert et argent.

Ron serra les dents.

- Tu crois ça ? Attends que j'arrive.

Ron lâcha Hermione et avança d'un pas sûr vers le Serpentard.

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable d'aller vers le brasier ? J'irai, rien que pour te montrer que nous ne sommes pas des pleutres comme les Serpentard !

Ron se tourna et marcha en direction de la cabane.

- Arrête ! Cria Malefoy

- Bouse !

Malefoy rattrapa le rouquin. Le tableau était très étrange, deux élèves de maisons opposées s'affrontant sur le courage en se dirigeant vers une cabane qui ne demandait qu'à s'écrouler.

- STOP !

Quelqu'un avait crié mais ce n'était ni les professeurs ni les élèves et un formidable craquement se fit entendre. Les deux élèves rebroussèrent chemin encore plus rapidement. Une partie de la construction s'était effondrée. Une gerbe de flamme sortit de la cabane et déposa précautionneusement quelque chose au sol. Malefoy s'approcha de cette forme. Elle était immense. Il craignait que ce soit le corps de Potter qui se serait fait éjecter de la cabane. Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur.

- Hagrid !

Oubliant la cabane et l'incendie, tous se rapprochèrent du garde chasse. Il n'avait par miracle aucunes blessures, aucunes brûlures.

- Par quel miracle ? S'écria Ron.

Mais le silence lui répondit une seule réponse, un seul mot porté par la chaleur des flammes : Harry.

Hermione leva la tête.

- Regardez, cria t'elle en pointant son doigt en direction du brasier.

Les flammes n'étaient plus rouges et jaunes, mais plutôt noires et vertes. On pouvait distinguer une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Il n'était pas utile de dire d'où venait ce phénomène. Une forme bougea dans le feu qui disparut aussitôt.

- Veuillez emmener le professeur Hagrid à l'infirmerie, demanda Dumbledore aux élèves.

Ils auraient bien voulu rester mais le ton utilisé ne laisser aucune place aux répliques. Ils emmenèrent le professeur inconscient vers l'infirmerie. Mais ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme rouge et blanche qui était au milieu des ruines fumantes. Les professeurs essayaient de s'approcher prudemment de cet animal étrange.

Les élèves entrèrent dans l'infirmerie tout en faisant léviter le corps de Hagrid, l'infirmière poussa un cri de stupeur en le voyant.

- Déposez le sur le lit !

Hermione déposa le demi Géant sur le lit. Pompom s'évertua à porter les premiers soins, mais visiblement tout allait bien.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le professeur de DCFM entra, sa robe était déchirée mais le plus impressionnant c'était la griffure qui traversait tout son torse qui s'engluait de sang.

- Professeur ! Hurla hystérique Pompom.

- Ce n'est rien juste une vengeance ancestrale, répondit Rajikudilanis. Mais il vaut mieux désinfecter et je ne suis pas si fort de ce côté-là.

Pompom courut jusqu'à une armoire et prit un onguent pour l'appliquer sur les blessures. L'infirmière s'approcha du professeur, qui avait enlevé sa robe, on voyait bien distinctement les zébrures. Pompom ouvrit le pot et y trempa ses doigts pour les ressortir pleins d'une pâte dorée qui sentait pour une fois, extrêmement bon.

- Qu'est ce ? Demanda le professeur, pour satisfaire la curiosité d'Hermione qui observait l'onguent.

- Du miel répondit Pompom dans un sourire. La blessure est saine, il suffit juste d'appliquer du miel pour calmer la douleur et faciliter la cicatrisation.

Quand l'infirmière eut fini, le professeur se rhabilla et sortit de l'infirmerie. Hermione, Ron et Malefoy le suivirent.

- Professeur !

Ce dernier se retourna.

- Qu'est il arrivé à Harry ? Demanda Ron

Le professeur resta silencieux. Il observa tranquillement les trois élèves

- Il n'est pas de mon ressort de vous le dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Il se retourna et partit vers sa classe, laissant pantois les élèves.

- Ce n'est pas normal, lança Ron.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accords avec toi ! Répondit en écho Malefoy.

- Il nous cache quelque chose. Vous avez vu la cicatrice ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

- On ne voyait que ça, murmura Ron.

Malefoy tourna les talons sans prévenir la tête perdue dans ses pensées il retourna dans sa salle commune. Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait disparu sans laisser de traces ! S'énervait Ron.

-Je trouve le comportement du professeur très étrange, je crois qu'il va nous falloir trouver par nous même, les réponses.

Le regard de Ron s'illumina.

- On va repartir à l'aventure ?

Hermione sourit.

- Voyons Ron tu ne songerais pas à faire une escapade nocturne, tu sais que nos responsabilités de Préfet.

- Oui je sais, coupa le rouquin en soupirant.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier toutes les escapades nocturnes, caché sous la cape d'Harry et guidé par la carte du Maraudeur. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle arborait toujours sa robe rose. Hermione annonça le mot de passe et le portrait se décala pour découvrir l'entrée de la Salle commune. Ron se rua dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons et descendit avec la carte. Hermione le rejoignit dans un recoin. Elle regarda la salle, elle était presque vide.

- Je jure que mes intensions sont mauvaises ! Annonça Ron dans un murmure.

« Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Quedver sont heureux de vous présenter la carte du maraudeur »

Le parchemin se dévoila, Ron chercha frénétiquement l'étiquette Harry. Il la trouva dans l'aile droite. Celle qui avait servi pour la pierre philosophale. Ron leva la tête et regarda avec appréhension Hermione.

- 'mione tu penses que …

- Je ne sais pas Ron.

Hermione semblait désorientée, elle regarda l'heure.

- Allons manger on nous donnera sûrement plus d'informations au repas.

Ron prononça la formule pour cacher la carte et la mit dans sa poche. Il suivit Hermione vers la Grande Salle. Les élèves arrivaient pour le repas du soir. Ron regarda la table des Serpentard, elle était très silencieuse, contrairement à d'habitude, les autres tables se demandaient ce qui s'était passé. Au moment de l'incendie tout le monde devait rejoindre sa maison. Et quelques temps plus tard ils pouvaient ressortir le danger étant passé. La table des Gryffondor observait attentivement Ron et Hermione, il manquait quelqu'un et cette absence imposa le silence à cette table si vivante habituellement, on lisait dans les regards une inquiétude non dissimulées. Mais Hermione et Ron restèrent silencieux. Le directeur observa la Grande Salle un petit moment puis il se leva en levant les bras. Les petits bruits qui subsistaient s'éteignit instantanément.

- Bonsoir à tous, j'ai plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer. En premier lieu le couvre feu de 9h00 est levé.

Les élèves crièrent de joie enfin ils pourraient circuler plus tard.

- Cependant ceci ne doit pas faire relâcher votre attention face au danger…

Le directeur émit un petit sourire.

- En effet il est strictement interdit de se rendre dans l'aile droite, à moins de vouloir mourir dans des souffrances inimaginables. Sachet que si vous vous y aventurez nous ne pourrions que nous consoler de votre disparition …

- Hermione ! Harry se trouve là bas ! Murmura Ron à son amie.

- Mais alors …

-… Nous pouvons nous féliciter, ou plutôt féliciter une certaine personne pour le sauvetage du Professeur Hagrid. Il pourra vous faire cours demain devant sa cabane reconstruite.

Il y eut des soupirs, ils allaient encore avoir affaire à des animaux plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

- Et pour cette personne elle se trouve actuellement dans les mains expertes de Mme Pomfresh, pour un certains temps.

Le directeur fit silence pour que les élèves assimilent son discours.

-Mais que ceci ne vous empêche pas de manger.

Aussitôt les plats se remplir de mets tout aussi délicieux les uns que les autres.

- Grâce aux elfes de maison grommela Hermione.

Ron sourit.

- Bon pour Harry ? Comment on fait ? Demanda Ron.

- Moi ce soir j'irai le voir.

Ron pâlit.

- Mais Dumbledore a dit.

- Ecoute Ron, Harry en première année a désobéi pour venir à mon secours c'est à mon tour maintenant.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, mes adversaires devront bien se tenir…

Hermione laissa en suspens sa phrase, mais son regard la termina. Ron n'aimait pas beaucoup se regard. Il se promit de la suivre, il se devait de la protéger.


	21. Chapter 21

Salut à tous

Nouveau chapitre !

Quelle folies allez vous lire ?

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Bonne lecture !

Tora (Tora ? Tora ? Ah ben non t'auras pas)

**Chapitre 21 : Folies**

La nuit était venue, on entendait des grognements sinistres venir de l'aile Droite. C'était étrange et terrifiant. Comment ne pas avoir peur d'une chose que l'on ne connaissait pas ? Pourtant rien ne marchait dans les couloirs excepté Rusard accompagné de sa chatte. Il ne craignait pas ces cris de rage, de frustration et de colère. Il marchait la lanterne à la main cherchant le moindre élève qui ne dormait pas. Il croisa le professeur Rogue qui faisait sa ronde nocturne.

- Bonsoir Professeur, maugréa Rusard.

- 'soir, grommela Rogue.

Rusard haussa les épaules et continua sa ronde. Il allait monter au troisième quand quelque chose attira son regard, il se dirigea prudemment vers le recoin, sa chatte se mit à feuler puis elle se tranquillisa. Rusard n'aimait pas cette attitude.

- Peeves ? Jappa le concierge.

Mais le silence lui répondit. Rusard approcha sa lanterne, il ne vit rien et il se disait que c'était sûrement encore un coup du fantôme frappeur.

- Tiens je ne me souvenais pas de cette statue… remarqua le concierge.

Il y avait une statue représentant un dragon en train de cracher des flammes.

- Pourtant ça fait bien 45 ans que je parcours ce couloir.

Il s'approcha toucha la statue et recula, il l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

- Sûrement que le directeur l'a changée de place… Aurait-il oublié de m'en parler ?

Il retoucha la statue pour bien s'assurer que ça en était bien une. Il sentait la rugosité de la pierre. Finalement il haussa les épaules et continua sa ronde.

Rusard n'eut pas tourné dans un autre couloir que l'œil de la statue s'ouvrit. La pupille bleue virevolta comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Le dragon s'ébroua laissant tomber une gangue de pierre qui se désagrégea au sol. Le dragon était de taille moyenne. Il serait bien difficile de le classer dans une classe prédéterminée. On pouvait voir le passage des flammes sur son corps. En fait du museau jusqu'au bout de la queue les écailles passaient d'un bleue irisé à un rouge flamboyant puis à un jaune rutilant. Visiblement le dragon était fier de la couleur de ses écailles. Quand il bougeait on pouvait croire qu'un feu virulent se déplaçait, les nuances de couleurs donnaient cette impression. Il n'était pas si immense que ça juste deux mètres de long, suffisant pour être imposant mais pas trop grand pour pouvoir mieux se déplacer aisément dans les couloirs. Le dragon huma l'air, il n'y avait personne, il avança précautionneusement. Il l'avait vue peu de temps avant, juste avant l'apparition du concierge. Elle avait tournée sur la droite. Il avança silencieusement et emprunta le couloir de droite. Il se dissimula cherchant une silhouette, mais le dragon fut surpris de voir une forme noire avancer silencieusement dans le noir. Le dragon se demandait ce que c'était. La forme passa subrepticement dans un rayon de lune. C'était une panthère noire. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là. Il ne fallait que celle qu'il suivait ne la rencontre. Le dragon suivit la panthère de loin. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers la pièce où se trouvait normalement Harry.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était fatigué, son combat ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il en avait assez. Il ne savait plus quel jour il était, ni quelle heure. Après tout il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait parfaitement accepté le sort que Dumbledore lui avait lancé pour l'empêcher de bouger avant d'être enfermé dans cette pièce. Il espérait que Rya ne lui tiendrait pas trop rigueur de son coup de griffes. Il se dressa sur ses pattes. Il était sous sa forme de Rayuroplanis. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour se contrôler. Il regarda la classe elle était dans un tel état que si MacGonagall la voyait elle en ferait une attaque. Il émit un rire qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. Il sentit l'autre refaire surface. Il lutta mais il ne résista pas à son emprise, il profitait de ce que Harry ne maîtrise pas complètement son animagus pour continuer à faire des ravages. Mais son pouvoir était limité, il avait perdu la première manche et il allait perdre la deuxième.

La douleur fut plus intense et Harry redevint humain. Mais c'était l'autre qui avait pris le dessus. Il se jeta sur une table la prit dans ses mains et la projeta sur le mur. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux au sol. Harry cria et se roula au sol comme s'il était pris de folies. Il se jeta contre la fenêtre comme pour casser les vitres. Mais Dumbledore avait prévu ce genre de chose et la fenêtre ne pouvait se casser. La porte s'ouvrit et une panthère entra dans la pièce. Harry sembla se calmer. La panthère se métamorphosa, sa queue se rétrécit, son museau s'aplatit ses pattes se réduisirent. Hermione se tenait là regardant Harry.

- Harry ? Demanda t elle.

Ce dernier poussa un rugissement qui terrifia Hermione. Il se mit à genoux, visiblement il luttait contre lui-même.

- Hermione … va … va t'en ! Parvint à articuler Harry.

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Harry leva la tête, son amie se rendit compte que les yeux de Harry étaient rouges vifs. Elle recula. Harry sauta sur son amie comme pour l'étrangler. Quand un dragon entra dans la pièce et se mit entre Harry et Hermione. Le Gryffondor rebondit sur le corps pour aller percuter les tables qui étaient au fond de la classe. Hermione redoubla de terreur car elle ne reconnaissait pas Harry et ce dragon l'inquiétait. Pourtant elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'animal comme une invite à lui faire confiance. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry se releva et regarda Hermione avec le regard sanguinaire. Il se jeta sur elle. Le dragon envoya un coup d'aile qui fit voltiger Harry contre le tableau. Ce dernier se détacha et tomba sur le Gryffondor.

- HARRY ! Cria Hermione.

Ce dernier souleva le tableau noir et se releva fixant toujours la Gryffondor il se préparait à attaquer de nouveau. Hermione remarqua qu'il ne se souciait pas du dragon qui s'était interposé. D'ailleurs il était entre Harry et elle ouvrant ses ailes comme pour cacher la vue d'Hermione et offrir un bouclier. La Gryffondor comprit alors qu'Harry ne s'attaquait qu'aux humains. Elle se concentra et se transforma en une belle panthère noire au pelage soyeux, deux petits éclats blancs montraient tout de même qu'il ne fallait pas trop la chercher. Elle grogna et rugit. Harry stoppa dans son élan. Le dragon se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Il constata avec stupeur la panthère qu'il avait aperçut dans le couloir. Une idée fit son chemin, il sembla à la panthère que le dragon souriait. Mais leurs regards furent attirés par une lueur rouge. Ils tournèrent la tête et ils virent un tigre avec des ailes de dragon le rouge était aussi brillant qu'un rubis, le blanc de son poitrail, de dessous de ses ailes et de son ventre aussi brillant qu'un diamant pur. Les rayures noires étaient si sombres qu'on aurait dit des bouts de ciel de nuits noires. Quand à ses yeux ils étaient deux émeraudes. L'animal semblait taillé dans plusieurs pierres qui se seraient soudées parfaitement les une dans les autres, jamais un orfèvre n'aurait pu réaliser ni même concevoir une telle chose. La tension qui était dans l'atmosphère, disparut pour laisser place à un silence tranquille. Les trois animaux s'observaient avec amusement. Le dragon n'était autre que Ron, la panthère Hermione et le Rayuroplanis Harry. Il était étrange que chacun devienne animagus indépendamment des autres, comme si la même idée avait traversé leur esprit. Chacun avait travaillé de son côté pour obtenir un résultat semblable. Ils restèrent ensemble toute la nuit ils ne parlaient pas leurs regards suffisaient pour se comprendre. Harry pouvait reprendre le contrôle de lui uniquement en animagus. Sinon c'était la langue Rougeoyante qui prenait le dessus, elle ne supportait les êtres humains.

Hermione demanda comment il avait fait pour la vaincre. Harry hésita à le lui dire, mais Ron insista. Harry raconta alors ce qui c'était passé.

Harry entra dans la cabane en feu, ignorant les cris de ses amis. Il repéra le corps de Hagrid. Heureusement il était intact, mais il devait faire vite pour que le professeur ne meure pas étouffé. Harry s'approcha, il ressentit la chaleur des flammes qui le touchaient. Il sentait sa cicatrice qui le lançait comme quand Voldemort faisait quelque chose. Cette sensation confirma l'hypothèse que Voldemort était derrière tout ça. Mais la Langue Rougeoyante ne devait pas avoir de maître… Voldemort devait être suffisamment puissant pour passer outre.

- Css'est csse que je penssse aussssssi, lui dit Naïfir.

Harry sentit une présence derrière lui il se retourna et il vit Ron et Malefoy qui s'approchaient tête en l'air déterminé à entrer dans les flammes.

- Les fous ! STOP ! Cria t il.

Il les vit se retourner et partir en courant. Harry souffla et se retourna vers le corps du demi-géant.

- Et bien te voilà au rendez vous ! Ricana un Harry de flamme. Dommage pour lui…

Il appuya sur une poutre qui tomba sur Hagrid. Le Harry de flamme éclata de rire. Harry se précipita pour stopper la poutre. Se concentrant il utilisa la force des flammes et il écarta la poutre. Mais l'effort créa une douleur intérieure. Harry grogna, il se sentit métamorphosé. Il attrapa le corps de Hagrid et alla le poser dans le potager boueux pour l'isoler. Puis il retourna dans le brasier. Il s'aperçut qu'il était redevenu humain. Une flamme rouge vive sortit d'entre ses pieds. Elle se dressa s'étira pour se former en un serpent, un cobra.

- Langue Rougeoyante, tu nous as trahis !

- Non j'ai enfin trouvé mon idéal ! Cria le Harry de flamme en voyant Naïfir.

- Tu ne devais jamais avoir de maître ! Continua le cobra.

- Mon maître est le plus puissant, plus puissant que toi !

- Csselà ressste à prouver ! J'en appelle au jugement des flammes !

Le cobra grossit jusqu'à englober Harry. Ce dernier sentit la magie des flammes couler en lui, mais il vit ses mains se métamorphoser en une patte griffue. Il tomba à quatre pattes, des ailes sortirent de son dos. Son nez s'allongea pour se transformer en un museau de félin. Il sentit la force et la puissance se rependre en lui. Il se sentait invincible. Le Harry de flamme changea les flammes en noir et vert, comme pour montrer son appartenance. On pouvait voire la marque des ténèbres qui trônait au milieu de la cabane. Le combat s'engagea. Les forces étaient égales. Aucun des deux ne prenait le dessus.

- HAHAHA, tu vois Potter nous sommes pareils, aussi puissant l'un que l'autre associons nous.

- Jamais de la vie !

Harry se rendait compte que ses attaques de front s'émoussaient. Il réfléchit à une autre stratégie.

- Tu dois l'absorber, lui murmura une voix intérieure.

Harry se jeta sur son adversaire et absorba toutes les flammes en lui. Il sentait le mal entrer en lui, il résista aux multiples douleurs. Il se retrouva face à Dumbledore et à Rya. Mais une haine monta en lui, il ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait il avait griffé Rya mais il avait repris contrôle de son corps et Dumbledore le stupéfixa.

Harry regarda ses amis horrifiés. Ainsi il y avait un Harry mauvais et un bon. Harry se leva et avança vers la porte il voulait aller dans les couloirs. Hermione annonça qu'il ne fallait pas le faire. Ron assura qu'ils étaient suffisamment imposants pour protéger et contrer Harry. Mais ce dernier ne laissa pas Hermione répondre. Il se jeta au dehors Ron se mit à courir derrière lui Hermione quand à elle, elle emprunta un autre couloir pour arriver en face d'Harry.

Le Tigre Volant tourna dans le couloir de droite et arriva dans le Hall d'entrée. Le dragon arriva derrière lui et la panthère était face à lui. Harry bifurqua vers la sortie et entra dans le parc. Hermione se désespérait de ramener Harry à la raison. Comme elle avait vainement tenté de les faire travailler sérieusement sur la potion ou l'histoire de la magie.

Harry courait comme un fou il pouvait enfin sentir le vent contre son corps, il ouvrit ses ailes, il prit son élan et s'arracha du sol. Il s'éleva dans les airs dans une chandelle vertigineuse. Ron s'élança à son tour essayant de contrôler Harry. Hermione se demandait quelles seraient les conséquences si quelqu'un les regardaient. Elle furetait de tous les côtés pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucun danger et pour l'intrus et pour eux. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la fureur et l'indignation du Professeur MacGonagall si elle les voyait. Elle se joignit au groupe hétéroclite que faisaient le dragon et le Rayuroplanis. Durant toute la nuit ils s'étaient amusés dans le parc. Mais avant que l'aube ne se lève ils retournèrent dans la pièce et Harry s'enferma.

Les sorties nocturnes se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas, ils poussaient toujours plus loin leur investigation et leur terrain de jeu. Hermione se demandait quand le pot aux roses serait découvert. Peut être jamais, après tout les maraudeurs n'ont jamais été surpris lors de leurs ballades nocturnes. Mais à leur avantage il n'y avait aucune pression de mage noir. Harry semblait se ressourcer au contact de la Forêt Interdite, elle lui rappelait les jungles de l'Inde. Il lui semblait entendre les musiques Hindou qui se répandaient sous les feuillages, un lointain murmure d'une musique enchanteresse. Cette musique eut un effet apaisant Harry se transforma en humain. Le dragon se redressa prêt à parer tout incident. La panthère hésita une seconde avant de s'approcher d'Harry. Il semblait transposé dans un état second par cette musique. Elle venait du château. Lentement Harry se dirigea vers la tour gauche. La musique montait et descendait faisant vibrer de plus en plus fort le corps de Harry. Il était juste sous la fenêtre d'où provenait la musique. Elle était douce et nostalgique. Harry restait là à l'écouter. Quand elle s'arrêta, la haine et la colère reprirent le dessus. Harry se métamorphosa pour éviter de faire des dégâts.

Les soirs suivant Harry revenait à cette fenêtre pour écouter cette musique si calmante, mais elle laissait une impression d'amertume comme si il avait perdu quelque chose. Ron et Hermione se rendaient compte que cela le rendait nostalgique et qu'il commençait à déprimer, il passait ses soirées à écouter cette musique qui semblait lui donner une moitié de paradis. Hermione annonça à Ron que cela ne devait plus continuer. Mais ils ne savaient pas comment le sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Ils avaient essayaient de plusieurs manières mais à chaque fois il revenait à cette musique.

Un soir cela explosa, Harry se mit dans une colère que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas.

- J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ !

- Harry ? Demanda Hermione

- J'EN AI MARRE !

Les Yeux verts d'Harry devinrent rouge Flamboyant. Il serra ses poings tellement forts que ses ongles percèrent la paume de ses mains et du sang s'égoutta. Chaque goutte tombait lentement et quand elles chutaient de la main, elles s'embrasèrent comme si le feu s'égouttait du Gryffondor. Ron se métamorphosa en dragon car il sentait que l'aura d'Harry qui se répandait autour de lui n'était pas si positive que ça. Hermione recula le visage frappé par l'horreur. Le visage d'Harry était sombre dans un élan il s'élança sur le mur, Hermione se métamorphosa à son tour et bondit sur un escarpement sur le mur. Le Rayuroplanis montait le mur avec une facilité déconcertante. La panthère s'étonnait de cette agilité et elle se demandait pourquoi Harry ne s'envolait pas. Ron réalisa que le Tigre volant se dirigeait directement vers la fenêtre, il s'élança dans les airs essayant de gêner la progression du Rayuroplanis mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ami. Le Rayuroplanis poussa un feulement de colère qui se répercuta sur tous les murs comme si une horde de tigres furieux envahissait Poudlard. Le Rayuroplanis bondit vers la fenêtre mais un phénix immense sortit de la fenêtre déstabilisant le bond du fauve. Le Phénix poussa un cri perçant qui eut un effet positif sur l'humeur du Rayuroplanis.

Bientôt le spectacle qui se déroulait dans le ciel de Poudlard était inhabituel, bien que l'on se demandait ce qui pouvait être naturel dans une école de sorcellerie. Un Dragon et un Phénix essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir la colère d'un animal de légende que rien ne semblait arrêter. Le dragon bloquait les trajectoires du fauve alors que le Phénix essayait de calmer le jeu. Le fauve envoya au sol le dragon qui poussa un cri de douleur. Il laissa dans le parc une trace immense, preuve de sa présence, mais il se releva et repartit à la charge. Il était Gryffondor jamais il ne se découragerait et il ne lâcherait jamais son ami ! La bataille semblait sans issus, tous étaient aussi déterminés les uns que les autres. Mais une douce musique monta du sol, musique envoûtante et étrange. Elle monta dans le ciel comme une légère brise, le combat s'arrêta net. Le Phénix semblait satisfait, le dragon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, quand au fauve il semblait complètement hypnotisé. Il descendit en tournoyant au rythme de la musique que tenait Hermione. Le fauve se posa à quelques pas de la Gryffondor et il se métamorphosa en humain. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione, il se tenait devant elle, elle continuait sa musique suave et apaisante. Harry avança sa main et de la flûte sortit une décharge électrique rouge et blanche et entra dans Harry par la main ce dernier fut projeté à quelques mètres d'Hermione. Ron se posa à côté d'Hermione qui avait arrêté de jouer de la flûte. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le Phénix se posa sur son épaule et mordilla calmement l'oreille de la Gryffondor comme pour la rassurer. Il tourna la tête vers Ron qui se tenait l'épaule gauche de sa main droite, on pouvait voir un filet de sang qui s'échappait entre les doigts. Le Phénix se posa sur l'épaule de Ron et versa une larme sur la blessure que le Gryffondor avait découverte. La larme entra dans la blessure qui se referma automatiquement.

- Merci, murmura Ron.

Il reporta son attention sur Harry qui se relevait de manière bizarre comme si il combattait son démon intérieur.

- Qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Je pense qu'il est en train d'extérioriser son mal…

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la musique.

- Oh, c'est juste un reste de mon collège moldu où on apprenait à jouer de la flûte pour avoir une instruction musicale. REGARDE !

Ron se tourna brusquement pour regarder ce que montrait Hermione terrifiée.

Effectivement un spectre de la marque des ténèbres sortit du corps d'Harry mais un spectre d'un cobra en sortit aussi et d'un coup de tête il brisa la marque qui se métamorphosa en une flamme qui mourut dans la nuit. Le cobra retourna dans le corps du Gryffondor, qui s'effondra complètement épuisé sur le sol. Hermione s'avança d'un pas, Ron la retint.

- C'est bon Ron, Harry est guérit, s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

- Comment en être sûr ? Demanda le rouquin inquiet.

Hermione ferma ses yeux et les rouvrit pour regarder le corps du jeune homme qui était allongé à quelques pas.

- Je le sais, je le sens, murmura t elle doucement.

Ron referma la bouche et esquissa un faible sourire, il était aussi épuisé qu'Harry.

- Albus, c'était insensé ! S'exclama une MacGonagall complètement atterrée.

- Non ma chère, si j'avais fait la moindre chose cela aurait empiré.

- Voyons Dumbledore, ceci montre bien que Potter est dangereux ! S'écria Rogue.

- Séverus, au contraire cela montre qu'Harry est bien entouré et que l'amitié qui l'entoure est l'arme la plus forte dont il dispose.

Le professeur de Potions resta silencieux, mais son regard en disait long. Dumbledore ne le vit pas, ou il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, il restera un petit moment dans la pièce.

- Albus, si vous l'enfermez, cela risque de casser l'amitié du trio ! S'insurgea la directrice de Gryffondor.

- D'autant que ses amis essayeront de le retrouver, annonça sarcastiquement Rogue avec un sourire malfaisant.

-Ma décision est prise et Rya a toute ma confiance…

Rogue se posa la question mentalement de l'origine de la confiance de Rya.

- Vous n'arriverez pas à imaginer jusqu'à quel point il a ma confiance, murmura Dumbledore d'une voit éteinte chargé de sous entendu qui stoppèrent les questions silencieuse de Rogue.


	22. Chapter 22

Salut à tous

Merci pour vos messages, voici la suite tant attendue...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Sombre Noël !**

La sonnette se déclancha, un brouhaha envahit les couloirs : c'était la sortie des classes. Les élèves couraient dans tous les sens cartables sur le dos heureux que la journée se termine. Pourtant un garçon grand et blond marchait lentement, il ne se souciait pas qu'on le bouscule. Il était soucieux.

- Et The Dud ! Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais rentrer chez moi ! Annonça Dudley.

Etrangement il avait frémis. Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Remus se transformait en Loup Garou en ce moment, mais il n'en avait plus peur, juste que ses grognements lui faisaient faire des bonds dans son lit quand il dormait, car ça le surprenait à chaque fois. Etait ces les têtes réduites ? Les miroirs sans reflets ? Non maintenant il y était habitué. Alors que peut être l'épouvantard dans le cinquième placard dans le troisième couloir ? Non maintenant il n'en avait plus peur, il voyait à chaque fois Harry la baguette menaçante en train de lui lancer un mauvais sort. Non il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais ça ! Mais depuis un moment le soir quand il rentrait une peur sans raison le saisissait il regardait tous les recoins s'attendant à voir surgir des démons. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Remus on l'aurait pris pour un froussard. Il déambula dans une rue, il se sentit surveillé, épié. Il en était sûr, on le suivait. Il n'était pas du genre paranoïaque mais là il n'y avait plus de doute. Il s'arrêta et regarda sa montre il vit dans le reflet du verre une ombre derrière lui. Il changea de direction tout en regardant sa montre, l'ombre le suivait. Il oblitéra pour arriver dans la grande rue. Il avança rapidement, Remus lui avait dit qu'il était possible qu'il soit suivit, il devait aller dans une cabine téléphonique et composer le numéro de Mrs Figg. Il arriva devant une cabine rouge, il allait entrer quand il vit une forme allongée sur le sol. Il alla voir, la forme lui était familière. Il l'a reconnue.

- Oliviane !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux était allongée sur le sol et semblait inconsciente. Dudley sentit comme un froid l'envahir.

- Les détraqueurs ! Murmura Dudley.

Une angoisse folle se saisit de lui et si les détraqueurs avaient donné le baiser à Olivianne. Il commençait à entrevoir la scène.

- Reprends-toi ! Se cria t il.

C'était l'effet des détraqueurs il devait se concentrer sur de bons souvenirs. Il se concentra sur ses parents sur le visage de sa mère. Mais ce souvenir se transforma en cauchemar quand il revit le même visage dans les flammes. Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Harry pourquoi tu n'es pas là quand il faut ….. Murmura Dudley avant de sombrer.

Harry se sentait pâteux. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'il était en observation pour voir s'il pouvait retourner à une vie un peu plus normale. Hermione et Ron venaient lui tenir compagnie, ils pensaient qu'ils n'étaient pas observés le soir quand ils étaient sous forme d'animagus. Mais le professeur de DCFM avait un œil sur leurs activités nocturnes. Ron laissait Hermione et Harry pour retrouver Luna. Harry et Hermione se regardaient pendant ces moments ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer, Harry ne voulez pas s'engagez vis-à-vis de son amie ne voulant pas l'exposer en première ligne face à Voldemort. Hermione comprenait très bien les sentiments qui agitaient son ami, elle attendrait que vienne le moment, espérant que ce ne sera jamais trop tard.

En ce jour c'était l'excitation, les vacances de Noël approchaient rapidement. Poudlard étant le lieu où Harry serait le plus en sécurité, il a été décidé qu'il resterait à l'école. Les Weasley resteraient aussi, ainsi que Luna et Hermione. Mais c'était aussi le jour où Harry pouvait sortir de sa quarantaine, ce qui ravissait les élèves. Il fallait que Pompom fasse les dernières vérifications quand à la santé morale et physique du Gryffondor. Mais la crainte de voir ressurgir l'autre Harry était toujours présente dans les esprits. Les élèves vaquaient à leurs dernières occupations avant de partir. Ron, Luna et Hermione marchait dans la neige jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch pour échapper aux discutions des autres. En effet leurs excursions nocturnes semblaient avoir été remarquées, ce n'était que des rumeurs qui circulaient de maisons en maisons. Chacun allant de son hypothèse, les rumeurs s'étaient modifiées et on disait qu'une armée de dragons avait survolé l'école. Ce n'était que des cabales, mais il était difficile d'empêcher les élèves de réfléchir et d'imaginer. Ron enlaçait Luna qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin. Hermione était amusée du tableau, aussi écervelé l'un que l'autre. Finalement ils allaient bien ensemble, cette pensée la ramena à Harry. Son visage avait dû s'assombrir.

- T'inquiète pas 'mione, annonça Ron

La Gryffondor releva la tête et se mit à sourire.

Mais son regard dévia au dessus de la tête de Ron, le soleil faiblissait à l'horizon. Mais une ombre avait surgit derrière la montagne et elle n'était pas très amicale…

- Hermione ? S'inquiéta Ron

- LA ! S'écria Hermione en pointant son doigt dans le ciel.

Luna releva la tête et se tourna, elle poussa un cri de terreur. Ron se retourna pour voir un Magyar à Pointe se précipiter sur eux. Le dragon aussi noir que la nuit ouvrit sa gueule fumante pour cracher des flammes. Ron poussa Luna, mais il reçut les flammes qui brûlèrent ses vêtements, le transformant en une torche humaine.

- RON ! Hurla Hermione

Luna n'osait rien dire trop choquée. Hermione attaqua le dragon aux yeux, ce dernier battit en retraite et déplaça sa colère vers le château où d'autres clameurs sortaient. Hermione se rapprocha de Luna qui pleurait. Ron gisait sur le sol en train de brûler. Elles se sentaient impuissante. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il avait pris les flammes de plein fouet, elles n'avaient pu faire le moindre geste.

Au loin le dragon attaquait le château et des feux sortaient de certaines classes. Les élèves étaient rentrées dans l'école. Les professeurs tentaient de diriger la colère du dragon. Des aurors avaient été appelés en renfort. Ils attaquaient le dragon sans succès. Leurs sorts ne parvenaient pas à traverser la carapace de l'animal. Hermione se demandait si le dragon n'avait pas attaqué directement Ron car seul un autre dragon pouvait battre un de ses congénères. Ron aurait pu peut être y arriver mais Hermione en doutait, elle serrait Luna comme pour la protéger et la réconforter. Elle reposa ses yeux sur le corps de Ron, les flammes se ravivèrent étrangement, une forme apparut au milieu. Une forme humaine qui absorba les flammes en lui. Ron n'avait rien pas une brûlure absolument rien. Il était inconscient, Harry le prit dans ses bras et le sortit des flammes. Hermione regarda ses amis. Elle n'osait pas croire à ce que ses yeux lui avaient montrés.

- Tu t'occupes de lui ? Demanda Harry

Hermione acquiesça en silence encore éberluée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, cela dépassait l'entendement et la logique.

- Harry ?

- Oui ? Demanda le Gryffondor en se retournant.

- Il fait bon de te revoir !

Harry sourit à son amie, il se retourna et regarda le Magyar qui au loin se battait avec les aurors. C'était bien Voldemort qui l'avait envoyé mais ça ne collait pas pourquoi un seul ? Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'attaquer l'école de front il ne l'avait jamais fait au par avant, il n'allait pas le faire maintenant. Poudlard était bien trop protégé.

Tout à coup les statues représentant des chevaliers bougèrent et se lancèrent à l'assaut du dragon qui disparut d'un coup. Harry resta surpris cela n'était pas normale. Les aurors inspectèrent les environs pour s'assurer que le dragon ne se soit réfugié quelque part pour revenir à l'assaut par la suite. Mais Nul dragon ne vint montrer son museau. Harry se retourna Luna se penchait sur Ron et lui caressait le visage, Hermione se leva et s'approcha de Harry, il posa sa main sur son bras.

- Tu vas bien ?

Hermione sourit se laissant caresser le bras, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas acceptée au par avant.

- Oui ça va, mais … Ron ? Demanda t elle la voix brisée.

- Il va bien murmura Harry. J'ai réussi à le protéger des grandes brûlures.

- Mais comment as-tu pu le faire ?

- Je suis la flamme comme la flamme est moi, je vis dans les Flammes et elles vivent en moi. Ce dragon n'était qu'une création de Voldemort. Même si il n'a pas la maîtrise totale sur les flammes, la Langue Rougeoyante a eu le temps de lui apprendre beaucoup de choses. Il reste très dangereux.

Luna lança un sort de brancard sur Ron et ils allèrent le porter à l'infirmerie, où Pompom ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des élèves étaient en lévitation tellement leur peau était brûlée. Harry sentit une douleur en lui il sortit laissant Hermione s'occuper de Ron. Pompom installa Ron dans un lit, Luna resta à ses côtés.

Les directeurs de maisons et Dumbledore étaient en réunions dans le bureau directorial. Le premier ministre était là. Ils réfléchissaient sur ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je ne comprends pas la raison de cette attaque ! S'écriait Fudge.

- Les raisons qui poussent Voldemort à agir sont plus qu'obscures, répondit Dumbledore calmement.

Les autres frissonnèrent à ce nom mais le débat repris.

- Pourquoi L'école directement et surtout maintenant !

- Peut être qu'il voulait nous faire un petit cadeau, ricana Rogue amère. Il portait un bras en écharpe, il avait évité un coup de griffe en se jetant dans une classe mais son bras avait percuté la lourde porte qui bloquait l'accès à la classe.

- Ce qui m'étonne le plus, commença Chourave. C'est la disparition du Magyar…

- Tout ceci peut faire l'objet d'un enchantement ma chère ! Couina le professeur Flitwick.

- Mais d'où peut-il tenir une telle puissance, s'étonna MacGonagall.

- De la Langue Rougeoyante, annonça Rya en entrant dans le bureau.

- Pardon ? Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Fudge en se retournant.

Rya posa son regard flamboyant sur le visage de Fudge. C'était sûr que Rya tranchait dans cette assemblée, avec son turban rouge et sa robe Hindou. Mais ce n'était pour lui déplaire.

- Votre mage noir a réussi, je ne sais pas trop comment à maîtriser la Langue Rougeoyante. Heureusement que Harry était assez aguerri pour la vaincre.

- Il a bien fallut quelques mois, annonça sarcastiquement Rogue.

- Peut être, mais il y est arrivé ! Répliqua Rya.

- Mais à quel prix ? Eructa MacGonagall.

Rya regarda la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Aussi féroce qu'un Griffon murmura t il.

MacGonagall ne sourit pas.

- Je sais, répondit Rya. Mais il a été choisi et il a accepté, il fallait bien que quelqu'un contrôle son évolution, sinon il serait devenu un autre Voldemort.

- Impossible, répliqua Rogue

MacGonagall regarda avec étonnement le Maître de potion par-dessus ses demi-lunettes.

- Là vous me surprenez mon cher !

Rogue sourit cela ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Je pense que Potter ne deviendra jamais un nouveau Voldemort, après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

- Pourtant il a failli le devenir, murmura Dumbledore, glaçant l'atmosphère. Mais il était bien entouré ! Pour que Tom Jedusor devienne Voldemort il a fallu qu'il se construise un monde de haine et de mépris, et je regrette maintenant il n'avait pas été aussi bien entouré qu'Harry.

Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée et remua une bûche, il regarda le feu et il se mit à sourire.

- Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier que Harry peut passer de l'autre côté malgré tout ! Si il a réussit jusqu'à présent à survivre aux attaques de Tom Jedusor, ce n'est que grâce à l'amitié de ses amis et au soutient dont il a pu disposer et dont il dispose.

Rya jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le brasier et un sourire vint marquer imperceptiblement ses lèvres. Rogue fronça son nez et regarda le foyer il ne voyait que des flammes. Il n'aimait pas être le Dindon de la farce. Il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose dans le feu !

- Le dragon n'a pas été retrouvé ? Demanda MacGonagall.

- Malheureusement non, répondit Fudge

MacGonagall s'étouffa.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ?

- Ainsi on aurait pu le maîtriser et être sûr que tout danger est écarté.

Percy fit un signe au ministre qui acquiesça.

- Je dois vous laissez, je vais retourner à mon bureau pour préparer un discours sur ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui.

Fudge sortit du bureau avec Percy, laissant le bureau silencieux.

Harry se releva et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor, il ne supportait plus cette chaleur, il avait trop mal en lui, c'était comme s'il ressentait les douleurs des autres. Il sortit dans la neige espérant que le manteau blanc apaiserait ses douleurs. Mais ce fut le contraire, les douleurs s'amplifiaient. Il se mit à courir dans la neige qui recommençait à tomber.

- HARRY ! Cria quelqu'un.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, il ne voyait pas bien la silhouette qui se profilait, elle était assez grande et elle portait une robe noire. Mais l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour du coup ne trompa pas Harry qui reconnue cette silhouette.

- Malefoy !

- On te cherche partout.

- J'avais besoin d'avoir froid, je ne supporte plus ces douleurs.

- Tu es blessé ? Demanda Malefoy.

- Non, je ressens la douleur des autres au fond de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Et tu ne peux rien faire pour eux ? Demanda Malefoy

Harry se retourna et regarda la forêt interdite.

- Malheureusement non, je n'ai plus aucune force, quoique je fasse tout est contre moi… répondit Harry fataliste.

- Ecoute-moi Potter ! Rugit le Serpentard. Si je suis venu jusqu'ici ce n'est pas pour baisser les bras ! On te faisait confiance, on savait ce que l'on risquait c'est la guerre Potter ! Tous les coups sont permis, même les coups bas ! Il n'y aurait jamais de trêve, ou alors ce n'est que pour les fous !

Harry ne réagit pas

- Potter, il faut que tu te reprennes, si tu baisses maintenant les bras, Voldemort a gagné. Jamais il ne lâchera le morceau !

Un silence suivit, mais Harry s'était retourné et regardait fixement le Serpentard.

- Ben quoi ?

- Tu l'as dit !

- De quoi ?

- Voldemort

Drago réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda son ancien ennemi qui reprenait du courage. Harry fit une grimace, il ressentait les douleurs.

- Potter ? Ça va ? Il faut rentrer la neige est de plus en plus dense.

Effectivement la neige tombait plus intensément, les deux élèves rajustèrent leurs écharpes et se dirigèrent vers le château. La nuit était tombée, ils ne voyaient plus les lumières du château. Ils marchaient dans le noir le plus total. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils s'éloignaient du château pour entrer dans la forêt interdite. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'ils s'en rendirent compte. L'atmosphère était inquiétante, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un endroit où ils pourraient s'abriter de la neige. S'enfonçant toujours plus ils trouvèrent une grotte.

- Ici on pourra se reposer, annonça Malefoy.

Harry était aussi épuisé que le Serpentard. Ils entrèrent et se réfugièrent au fond de l'abri.

- Faut espérer que leur recherche les mènera ici, on est en plein milieu de la forêt, annonça Harry.

Malefoy resta silencieux. Il commençait à grelotter de froid, il se sentait devenir l'égal d'un glaçon.

- Malefoy ? Appela Harry inquiet.

Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas répondre, il était complètement frigorifié. Harry sortit rapidement de la grotte, pour en revenir avec du bois sec, il l'avait repéré avant d'entrer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui il n'était pas frigorifié. Il constata que Malefoy était peu vêtu. Harry fit un feu juste à côté du Serpentard, il commençait à se réchauffer. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Harry ressentait encore les douleurs. De temps en temps il faisait une grimace. Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne virent pas le serpent venimeux entrer et s'approcher du feu pour se réchauffer. Malefoy le vit et fit un mouvement de recul le serpent bondit et le mordit à l'avant bras.

- Par le ssserment de Naïfir va-t-en !

- Comment peux-tu me refuser ssson offrande ? Siffla le serpent.

- Tu as mordu un ami ! Répliqua Harry en colère tout en pointant sa baguette sur l'animal.

- Je sssuis désolé, mais il m'a fait peur, j'en appelle à Naïfir

Le serpent recula, laissant Harry s'approcher du Serpentard qui commençait à transpirer, le poison se répandant dans son corps.

- Malefoy ne bouge pas ! Murmura Harry totalement dépassé par les évènements

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fit ce qu'il avait appris chez les moldus, il couvrit Malefoy qui sombrait dans l'inconscient, et lui fit un garrot pour empêcher l'expansion du poison. Il disposa des foyers tour autour d'eux pour réchauffer le corps de Drago. Mais le bois se consomma bien trop vite. Il n'en resta plus. Harry ne savait pas comment faire pour endiguer la propagation du poison.

- Ssserts toi du don de Naïfir ! Annonça le serpent.

Harry attrapa une pierre coupante il entailla légèrement la blessure de Malefoy qui ne sentait plus rien le poison commençant à agir. Puis Harry s'entailla la paume de la main et la posa sur la blessure. Il sentit comme succion au niveau du bras de Drago.

- Ton sssang aspire le venin.

- Qui est tu ? Demanda Harry

- Je suis Asssfnir.

- Quel sssorte de ssserpent es tu ?

- Je sssuis un assspic noir.

Harry se souvenait dans un livre il parlait des aspics noirs. Le serpent qui n'a d'égal que le basilique.

- Je vais essssssayer de me faire pardonner…

Le serpent mordit Drago à l'autre bras, Harry retint une expression d'horreur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai pas injecté de venin, je lui ai fait un cadeau. Et ceci te montrera ma loyauté à Naïfir.

Le serpent partit en fumée. Harry resta stupéfiait mais il se concentra sur Drago qui se laissait lentement glisser.

- Ne te laisse pas aller bats toi ! Pense à ceux qui ont besoin de toi ! Malefoy ne fait pas…

Harry s'arrêta, il se sentait si faible, si fatigué, il se sentait faillir.

- Non, je ne dois pas…

Harry tomba sur Malefoy inconscient de ce qui se passait. De fines flammes jaillirent des blessures et cicatrisèrent les plaies. Malefoy leva les yeux, il se sentait complètement fiévreux. Il sentait le corps d'Harry sur lui qui le chauffait. Il se rappelait de ce qui se passait la veille. Il n'avait aucune force pour repousser le corps du Gryffondor. Des souvenirs venaient se mélanger dans son esprit, ce n'était pas ses souvenirs, il se voyait enfermé dans un placard à balais, haïr par sa famille, passer des jours sans manger, puis la délivrance de l'école, sa propre rencontre, la douleur de perdre Sirius. Drago se sentit complètement abattu il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait enduré Harry. Lui au moins il avait eu l'amour de sa mère, son père ne voyait qu'en lui son successeur et ne lui vouez aucun sentiment si ce n'était l'insatisfaction. Drago revit ce que Harry venait de faire, et réalisa ce qu'avait fait Harry, c'était comme s'il lui avait donné son propre sang, désormais quelque chose s'était créer entre eux, ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'existait plus. Drago leva les yeux sur l'extérieur, le soleil était là, mais il était trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit. Il s'endormit passant de période de sommeil à celui d'éveil, la fièvre toujours aussi tenace. Harry restait dans le néant affaiblit par le don de son sang pour absorber le poison, maintenant, il était en train de l'éliminer. Le soir arriva bientôt, Harry s'agita, il bougea et se décala, Drago tremblait encore de fièvre.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Harry fatigué.

- Ca va mis à part la fièvre, répondit le Serpentard.

- Il faut la faire tomber sinon tu risques d'y passer avec ce froid.

- Que vas-tu faire ? S'inquiéta Malefoy

Harry ne répondit pas il s'agenouilla et se concentra, les flammes l'enveloppèrent, elles s'écartèrent du Gryffondor pour former un cercle autour d'eux. Drago sentait qu'Harry utilisait une magie pure sans faille. Harry sentait que la résistance qu'il avait détecté au début avait lâchée et qu'il recevait une énergie nouvelle et une énergie si pure que la magie qu'il exerçait était si parfaite et si resplendissante qu'il se sentait comme remplit d'une douceur et d'une lumière si apaisante qui se laissa aller à ce délice.

Une montre sonna, Harry regarda son poigné la montre indiquait minuit.

- Joyeux Noël Malefoy

- Joyeux Noël Potter

En ce jour de fête les inimités disparurent était ce la magie de noël ?

* * *

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'arrive-t-il à l'auteur ? Lui qui n'aime pas trop les rapprochements entre serpentard et gryffondor ?

Nécessité fait loi ! C'est un peu sirupeux, mais il fallait passer par là, disons que la trêve est plus une entente de circonstances qu'une franche amitié...

A bientôt !

Tora


End file.
